The Perfect time
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: Erza tells the story of the extraordinary love story she had 7 years ago. When she used to be a popular, outgoing yet rebellious teenager. But not until she met Jellal, a disabled introvert guy whose only desire was to find a reason to keep on living and see the true beauty of life. Until now, she wonders if ever they'll meet again at the perfect time after a bitter-sweet love.
1. Prologue

The day before Christmas, Erza Scarlet-Fullbuster decided to stay in the Cancer Awareness: support group center with the cancer patients. She did not feel like going home this time, especially it was the day before Christmas and she should be spending her Christmas eve at home. It was unusual for her to feel like not going home during a special occasion. All she knows is that she just want to spend this day with her cancer patients and disabled patients at the hospital later.

As she roamed her eyes around the place, all she can see are those fatally-ill patients. Poor them, she thought. If only I could do anything to save them from dying.

Erza has been a very compassionate person ever since she was a kid. She once dreamt of being a doctor to cure those ill people, and now she is about to become one in just a few more years after she finish her residency.

"Dr. Erza," she was awakened by her thoughts when she heard a husky voice beside her. "I picked these for you", a 14-year-old boy said and gave her a handful of different kinds of flowers. "Oh, Romeo. Thank you!" She gasped in surprise, showing appreciation.

"Do you like them?" Romeo, 14-year-old boy with brain cancer, asked. "Of course, I do. But Romeo...I told you that I'm too old for you already." She said, giggling. "You know...I think you should give these to Wendy instead."

Romeo suddenly glanced at the blue-haired girl along with the other cancer patients. "To her?" He wondered as his face turned red.

"Oh, come on, Romeo, you like her, don't you? Giving flowers to me won't hide your feelings for her." Erza chuckled.

The boy could just scratch his head in confusion of what he should do and follow. "But father told me that I'm too young for love. He told me I should wait for the right time for me to fall in love."

Erza sighed, "Romeo,". "When is that perfect time you're saying? You could lose Wendy anytime, right? And we could lose you anytime if the operation will not be successful. I suggest you tell her you like her, before it's too late." She said, giving the ill boy a smile. "Okay, I know that you should follow your father than me. But it's just an advice. For me, with Wendy and your condition, I think there should be no boundary in expressing feelings."

The boy looked back at the young beautiful bluenette girl who was terribly ill as him." Until, he finally thought of a decision. "Okay, I'll do it." Romeo sighed scratching his head nervously, then he took the flowers from her hands back. Erza along with a smile on her face, watched as Romeo nervously walked towards to Wendy Marvel, a 13-year-old girl with stage three lung cancer.

Erza couldn't stop herself from smiling as she watched Romeo. "Uhh...Wendy...these are...for you." He said shyly to the girl as he showed those flowers for her. The other ill teenagers squealed like a die-hard fan girl, more like as if they're watching a live celebrity couple showing affection to each other in public.

"Umm...thank you." The bluenette smiled at her as she took the flowers from him, with her face as red as a tomato already.

"What's going on, Erza?", asked Lucy Heartfilia, a famous celebrity, broadway actress, part-time singer and a model, who happened to be a volunteer at the cancer support group and Erza's best friend since childhood. "Oh," Lucy gasped surprisingly as she spotted the two. The blonde couldn't help, but smile, reminding of herself how she found her first and last love Natsu Dragneel who's currently her fiancé.

"They're cute, but don't you think they're too young?" Lucy asked, still wondering if young love for cancer patients are acceptable or reasonable rather. Erza started to wonder as well. "I know, but...with their case right now, we're not sure if the perfect time for their love will come." Erza said with a blank expression in her face. "I mean, after all every one of us who was born in this world do have the right to find a special person - a love one. Especially, them, who only have limited days in this world."

The patients suddenly noticed the famous actress who just entered the room a while ago. "Miss Lucy!" They exclaimed and approached her and formed a group hug.

"Okay, okay, I know you all missed me so much! Stop I can't breath!" Lucy says, gasping for air as she was being pressed and squeezed in the middle.

Those ill people...the smiles on their faces are priceless. Even though they're dying they're still able to manage themselves to be happy during their remaining days. It was the right thing to do anyway. People like them who already know that they're on the verge of falling to their deathbed. There's no point if they feel sad, but if they spend time with their friends, family and loved ones as well as normally spending their every day lives instead.

"Do you have a new story to tell us?" The girls asked Lucy. Since Lucy gets to experience to play different point-of-views in a story as an actress, she was the one who always tells stories to those patients. She tells stories not to entertain, rather to motivate and inspire those people who could never have the chance to look and experience some obstacles in life.

"I want a high school romance!", a hopeless romantic teenage girl who stopped going to school due to cancer, squealed.

"A high school romance, seriously, Jane?" Lucy giggled, along with Erza and the others. "Will you tell us about your new stories?" Another girl requested. Followed by the others who already sat on the floor and ready to lend their ears to whomever will tell the story.

"Sure," Lucy nodded. "A new story, but I'm not the one who'll tell...Erza will." Then, the blonde smirked at her red haired friend who isn't even prepared to tell a 'based on true events' story.

The redhead's eyes widened, "What?!". Lucy giggled and even told the cancer patients, "Ask her to tell her how she met her second love, I mean great love and knight in shining armor!".

"Erza, will you tell us about your great love?" Wendy asked, sitting beside the redhead.

"But...it wasn't a nice story. It's...too painful to hear." Erza's voice cracked with an obvious sadness in it.

"Erza, come on...just tell them. You had a great high school love story." Lucy

"Yes, Erza, will you please tell us? Please?!" The cancer patients pleaded. The redhead could only sigh and nod.

"We don't mind if it's a sad one. We just want to hear. Please?" Wendy pleaded again.

Erza finally thought of an answer, "Sure, I will." Erza figured out maybe sharing it to some people she knows won't be bad at all. After all, she told herself she finally moved on over her ex-lover.

"Yay!" They all exclaimed in excitement.

"Go on, Erza. Tell them about your 'knight in shining armor'." Lucy giggled, elbowing her best friend.

"Okay..." Erza sighed before starting her story, and everyone remained silent and ready to listen to her story. Before she could even start, everything started flashing back in her mind. Those annoying, happy, sad and painful times with her so-called great love.

"I was seventeen years old when I met Jellal Fernandes. Lucy just said, he was my knight in shining armor, he is but not literally as in he wears that kind of clothes or saves me from some bad guys. Knight-in-shining armor because he was able to lead me in the right path. Because of him I was motivated to move forward and continue reaching my dreams. And because he was able to change me by taking me away from bad habits such as drinking, smoking, partying on school nights and getting into some gang fights or bets. Because if he didn't came into my life perfectly on time, something worse could have happened to me and I wouldn't be probably right now standing in front of you all. Anyways...Jellal is not the kind of man every girl wanted to have, he was different, totally different. It was the reason why I easily fell in love with him..."

Erza took another deep breath before continuing her story to the part wherein everything began. "You all know that I was just eighteen when I got pregnant and married. It was so early. You're all probably wondering why. There's actually a reason behind it. Before I got pregnant and married Gray Fullbuster who happened to be my first love...as well as the man I chose to leave for Jellal. Okay, you may all think of me as a slut and a two-timing bitch. That I broke up with Gray for another man, and now I am married to him because I let him get me pregnant. But there was a reason why. Jellal...unfortunately, I haven't heard anything about him for the past seven years. I haven't receive any letter from him. I just woke up one day and realized he's gone. I have no idea if he's dead or just playing with me, but at the small note he left in my bedroom before he was gone. He said that he always loves me and all I need to do is wait for him to come back no matter what happens. Even though I'm married, there's small part in my heart longing for him. Wishing that one day, at the perfect time, I'll cross paths with him again like when I first crossed paths with him..."

 _Seven years ago..._


	2. The meeting and a special request

_13 years ago..._

"Midnight! Midnight!"

"Erza! Erza! Erza!", chanted by a group of people standing on the opposite sides of a wide road, while waiting for the two racers who'll be competing this night to come out. People started dropping their money on those two jars where the person's name they'll be betting to win is written.

This night's match : Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail Academy vs. Midnight of Oracion Seis Academy.

"I'm betting on Scarlet!", a man said, and dropped his money on the jar where the name Erza Scarlet is written.

"I'm placing my bet on Midnight! We all know that Oracion Seis is undefeated."

"Look, here they come!" A teenage girl pointed out.

A beautiful red-haired teenage girl that has an obvious perfectly curved body with her fitted white blouse under her black leathered jacket and tight black jeans, known as Erza Scarlet, came out from a small white tent. People on her side, chanted and cheered her name louder as she walked towards to the red sports car and as she met her opponent's eye who's doing the same thing.

"Well, well, well, so, Erza Scarlet will be my opponent." Midnight chuckled, while placing his elbow on the roof of his car and looking at his opponent. "You think Fairy Tail is winning against Oracion Seis?" He scoffed, mocking the redhead.

"We'll see, Midnight," she gave him a 'bring-it-on' smirk.

Before she steps inside her car, a raven-haired boy pulled her against its body. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean, I wasn't able to beat Racer and it'll be shame if Fairy Tail will lose." Her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, asked.

"Gray," the redhead sighed. "If we back out right now, it'll double the shame on Fairy Tail. I'll be fine.", said the redhead. Then, she moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "And...I'll make sure Midnight will be sued by the cops. Leave it to me, Gray. Everything is under controlled. I'll take revenge on them for cheating on your during the last match."

"Hurry up, you two, and let's get this match started." Midnight groaned impatiently as he looked away from the two.

"Go get him, tiger." Gray said, giving her a kiss before she steps inside her car.

The two racers are now inside their respective cars and ready to race each other. Their engines are already started, and all they need is to wait for the gunfire which signals them to start the race. As soon as possible before the gunfire, Erza pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed numbers. She moved the phone to her ear, while waiting for a response. "Hello?...This is to inform you that there's race being held at Clover street...a group of teenagers from Oracion Seis Academy...yes, thank you, sir." She smirked the moment the phone call ended.

"On your mark...get set...race!" Then, the gunfire was heard, and the crowd's chants and cheers became louder as if there's a concert being held.

Erza Scarlet didn't let her opponent outrun after her, the moment the gunfire was heard, she quickly stepped on the accelerator, making the car run as fast as a hurricane wind. Of course, Midnight wouldn't let his opponent outrun him, so he stepped on the accelerator as strong as he could just to make his car run fast after Erza. Car engines and screeching tires can be heard throughout the empty road where they're racing. Erza have taken the lead, until second lap. Midnight never thought that Erza Scarlet is as good as Gray in racing.

Half of the second lap of the race, Midnight managed catch up with Erza. But Erza didn't let herself be outran by him when she's almost close to winning. The aggressive redhead stepped on the accelerator with all her might, and blocked Midnight's way. Midnight couldn't see the road anymore with Erza blocking his way. Until, he didn't notice that he's about to bump an electric post as Erza turned left and he didn't. He succeeded in avoiding the post, but he lost his way and the car spun on the road as he failed to fully step on the break. The back part of his car hits a tree, causing him to stop from spinning. It's a good thing he didn't hit his head on the wheel because of the airbag and seatbelt.

Erza reduced his speed already the moment she saw how Midnight crashed into a tree through the side mirror. A grin formed in her face as she saw the cops came after Midnight. Approaching the finish line, she could see how the people with them earlier quickly headed to their vehicles and leave the place, except for Gray and the other students from Oracion Seis.

As she stopped at the spot from where they started the race, two cops approached her by pointing a pistol gun at her. "Step down from the vehicle!" The cop ordered. She sighed while taking off the seatbelt from her and finally stepped out of the vehicle.

"Okay, I'm coming with you." She told the cops while raising her hands to surrender. The other cop took her hand and handcuffed it behind her. "Erza!" Gray called, who was going to approach her, but his girlfriend was already inside the police car. "I'll be fine, Gray. Call mom and dad, and tell them to bail me out." She said before the cop slammed the car door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where's my daughter?", Erin Scarlet asked, Erza's mother. "There," a cop in the lobby answered and pointed out a small jail cell. The redhead couple, who are Erza's parents, quickly ran towards to their daughter who's inside the jail cell, and spotted Gray sitting beside the jail cell. "Mom, Dad," Erza sighed in relief as she saw her parents. "What happened to you? Gray, what did Erza do?" Her mom asked worriyingly.

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry." Erza said, giving her mom a smile, so it she would not be worried anymore.

"You're fine? You just got in trouble and you're fine? Erza, honey, what happened?"

"Well...I won in a race, Mom!" The teenage redhead jumped happily, childishly.

"You what? How many times do I have to tell you not to race? You know that it's dangerous!" Her mom scolded. "I know, I know, mommy I'm sorry. Gray and I were just having fun and we got challenged into a race, and so I accepted their challenge." Erza explained. "But, will you bail me out of here, mom, dad?"

The redhead couple exchanged looks, before answering. "Aw, come on, mom, dad! You're bailing me out of here right? Daddy, do you wanna see your baby girl in a jail cell?" She pouted her lips.

Zander Scarlet, Erza's father, just sighed, knowing he can't stand seeing his daughter inside a jail cell. "Okay, okay, fine. Just promise you won't do this again."

"Yay!" The redhead jumped in happiness, knowing she's able to get what she wanted again.

That's Erza Scarlet, a spoiled daughter.

After his parents bailed her, a police escorted her out of her jail cell. "I'm free!"

"Just this time, Erza." Her mom sighed. "Don't worry, I won't race ever again, mom." Erza hugged her mom, while walking pass by the other people on each jail cells. Then, Erza spotted two couples yelling at someone inside a jail cell.

"Midnight, you're not getting out of here! I'm not gonna bail you out of here and you must learn your lesson first! If you don't have to go to school just to stay here, you will!" A man that looks just like Midnight, most probably his father, scolded.

Erza and her family were stopped as they witnessed the scene.

"Dad, no! You can't!"

"Yes, I can, Midnight!" The man said angrily before he stormed out.

Midnight couldn't do anything, but to just sit on the corner of his jail cell. As Erza, along with her family, passes by the jail cell, she sticked out her tongue on Midnight. Her plan was successful. She knew there would be no problem even if she'll be sent in jail, cause she is a spoiled brat. She gets everything what she wants. She dominates people around her, with a good reason though. The reason why she did this to Midnight because during Gray's race with their friend Racer, Midnight did something to the car engine, resulting Gray to lose against Racer.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Classes in Fairy Tail Academy resumed on the 7th day of September. It was so crowded inside the campus hallways and open grounds. People asking their friends how their summer was like. Some Freshmen and newbies seemed to be lost in looking for their respective class. Nothing has changed in Fairy Tail Academy, there's always like a riot in the campus, noisy chattering, those Queen Bees and Wannabes are owning the hallways whenever they walk.

A black Porsche stopped by in front of the main gate of the campus where a big golden sign on top of the gate says "Fairy Tail Academy". Inside the car, the red-haired beauty is sitting on the passenger's seat and her father in the driver's seat. "Goodbye, dad, I have to go already." The redhead said, grabbing her girly shoulder bag and stepped out of the vehicle. "Goodbye, sweetheart!" Her father said, before she slammed the door.

Erza sighed as she looks at their huge campus. "First day of Senior year and first day as the student council President." She muttered.

Erza Scarlet, 17 years old, student council President, straight-A student, cheerleader and a Volleyball player. Probably the most popular girl in Fairy Tail Academy. Friends with Natsu Dragneel a basketball player, Lucy Heartfilia the model of ThinkPink clothing store, Juvia Lockser an undefeated swimmer and dating Gray Fullbuster the captain of the basketball team, one of the most popular students. She almost had everything. Everything that any girl would wish to have. A perfect boyfriend, perfect high school life, perfect friends, perfect grades and a perfect family, it's like there's no more she could wish for cause she already have everything.

Excited to do her new job as the President, and see her friends after summer, she was about to take a step towards to the campus. But, she didn't notice that a car just stopped by at the exact same spot where her father stopped its car to drop her.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed as the car of the door bumped her body from behind with a great amount of force, resulting her whole body to lose its balance and fall on the ground.

A teenage boy comes out from the backseat of the car. He was tall, but she couldn't see its face from it's being covered by his black hoodie. "Jellal!", the woman in the passenger's seat called out. The blue-haired woman quickly stepped out of the car as she spotted the redhead on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She quickly helped her to stand up from the ground.

Meanwhile, the boy covered with his jacket and hoodie doesn't seem to care and just stared at the redhead. The moment Erza stood up, she wiped those small dirt and dust sticked to her clothes and glared at the boy. "Don't you know how to say 'excuse me'?" She said angrily, with her hands on her waist. "I-i'm dreadfully sorry!" The woman apologized once again.

"Sorry," is just what the boy said after making her whole body kiss the ground. Then, he walked away, heading to the campus with his hands thrusted in the pocket of his jeans.

N _o one should get away with this kind of happening, especially you messed with Erza Scarlet's morning_ , she screamed inside her head.

"Child, I'm so sorry about my son."

She appreciated how the woman seemed to care for her, than the person who bumped her. But why is she the one apologizing sincerely? She wondered.

"I-it's okay,", she just said so the woman wouldn't be offended, but deep inside her, she already killed that boy twenty times, in twenty different ways.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside Class 4-A, usually this is where the popular, jock and nerdy ones can be found. Mixing the popular and jock ones with nerd isn't actually a good idea. Bullying or discrimination often happens in section A's in every year levels.

"Erza!" Lucy Heartfilia, a blonde girl who's Erza's best friend exclaimed excitedly to talk to her personally again after not seeing each other for almost three months.

"Lucy!" The redhead approached her best friend with a girly friendly hug. "How's your summer, Luce?" She asked as she lets go of the black blonde.

"Well, family outings, photoshoots and commercial tapings." The blonde replied.

"Give me a free magazine of your latest TotalGirl issue."

"Sure, I will."

"Yo, Erza! Lucy!" A pink-haired guy with a tan skin tone approached the two.

"Natsu!" Lucy quickly jumped out of her chair and locked her lips against her boyfriend.

"Ugh! Get a room, you guys." Erza groaned, looking away from the two. The blonde pulled her lips away from the pinknette. "How's your summer, Natsu?" She asked. "Hmm, road trip with my family completely ruined my summer." He replied. "How 'bout you, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Family outings, Volleyball training, racing and dating with Gray every week." The redhead replied.

"Dating with Gray, huh? Well, because I missed You so much Lucy - come here!" Natsu said, pulling his girlfriend towards to him and started making out on top of their desk.

Erza started looking for a vacant seat, but there are only four vacant seats all over the room at the back. So, she couldn't do anything, but to sit at the vacant seat on the back. I wonder who'll be sitting next to me this year, she said to herself. The style of seats is that two students will be sharing in one desk. Last year, she get to sit with Gray . She wonder who'll ever be the one sitting next to her for the rest of the year.

"Good morning, class." She heard a male voice. Everyone stopped talking with their seat mates and friends, including Natsu and Lucy who suddenly stopped making out on top of their desk. Where Gray, anyway? She wondered. Well, nothing has changed, Gray is often late. Now, as the student council President, she'll have to discipline Gray to be punctual all the time.

"I'm Mr. Gildarts, and I will be your homeroom teacher and as the same time your Mathematics teacher." He introduced himself in front.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned on the boy who just entered the classroom two minutes late. Erza assumed it was Gray whose late, but it turned out that it was the boy who just bumped her with the door of the car.

 _Him?!_ , Erza screamed inside her head. She could now see his face because his hoodie is no longer covering her whole head. He has black eyes, shaggy blue hair, pale lips and a red tattoo on the right side of his face. _He is good looking_ , she thought.

"Oh, I - ugh, good morning, sir." He greeted Mr. Gildarts with his voice stammering in nervously.

"Oh, if I'm not mistaken, you're the new student Principal Makarov is talking about." Mr. Gildarts said.

"Uh, yes." He just nodded.

"Oh, you're excused for being late. You went from the office, right? Now, since you're here - go introduce yourself to your new and first classmates. Tell them a little bit something about yourself."

Erza wondered what does he meant by first classmates. The bluenette slowly walked towards to the front. He cleared his throat before speaking. "My name is Jellal Fernandes...I-i'm...18 years old. And...umm - this is my first time to go to school. I was homeschooled, since I was four years old." He introduced himself while stuttering due to shyness.

"Yeah, Principal Makarov did mention you being homeschooled. So, class, since it's his first time to go to a school, I want everyone to make him feel welcome and comfortable in everything. You may take your seat, Jellal - beside..," Then, he started looking around the room to find a unoccupied seat. "There! Beside Erza, the red-haired girl." Mr. Gildarts said, pointing at the redhead on the back. The bluenette nodded and walked towards to the desk where Erza is.

 _'Seriously?! I was going to save this vacant seat for Gray!_ , she screamed inside her.

As Jellal sat beside her, she pretended as if she wasn't looking to him and placed her elbow on the desk, supporting her head. He didn't even greeted her. She thought of him being a complete snob. "Okay, class, since all of you already knew each other, no need to introduce yourselves." Mr. Gildarts said. Everyone sighed in relief, knowing they don't have to go through the 'introduce yourself' during first day of classes.

She peeked through the small gap between her fingers, examining his face. His facial expression is neutral all the time, or frowning, like earlier. He seemed to be irritated or pissed off at something when he arrived, maybe that's why he didn't seem to care when she fell on the ground, she concluded inside her head.

"Who's not present?" Mr. Gildarts asked the class.

Gray and Juvia, they're not yet here, and she wondered why.

Just as Mr. Gildarts asked, two people entered the classroom, capturing everyone's attention. "Well, good morning, Mr. Fullbuster and Ms. Lockser. Why are you two late?" He asked, crossing his arms together.

The two exchanged looks, as if they're not sure of what to answer. "Well, we, umm - we went from the registrar office, to drop by something." The raven-haired boy answered. "Okay, you may take your seat there, to the only vacant seat, since you two are late." Mr. Gildarts said. Erza, who's stuck sitting beside Jellal, just sighed in disappointment, knowing she won't be able to sit beside her boyfriend. As Gray sat on his seat, along with Juvia, he gave his girlfriend a wink, causing her to blush as red as a tomato. The redhead, whose madly in love with its boyfriend, mouther "I love you" to him.

"That'll be your permanent seats, until the end of the year." Mr. Gildarts said, which made Erza imagine what will be her everyday life in school be like with this homeschooled guy, who knowns nothing what was school like. "And we have a new strategy when it comes to partnering or grouping during projects or presentations. From now on, your seat mate will always be your partner during projects."

 _'So, I'm not just stuck with this guy in one desk, but also during projects!'_

Erza's head dropped on the wooden desk, burying her face. _'This can't be happening to me!'_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you risked being caught by the cops just to drag Midnight to jail." Lucy said, while walking along with Erza, Gray, Natsu and Juvia in the hallways during their break time.

"That's my girlfriend!" Gray said in a flirtatious tone, and grabbed his red haired girlfriend for a kiss. Erza wrapped her arms around his nape as she was pinned by Gray on the locker door, making out. "Hmm..." Erza moaned between their kisses.

"Ugh! Get a room, you two!" Natsu groaned.

"We should be going. Come on, Juvia." Lucy laughed softly and dragged her pink haired boyfriend away from the two. Juvia, who's about to come along with the two, couldn't take his eyes off at the two. Then, she just shook her head and followed the two. Gray's kisses went down to her neck, while his hands are tracing the curves in her waist. "Oh, Gray!" She moaned loudly as she tweaked his raven-colored hair.

In the middle of their make out, Erza realized that there was a blue-haired guy watching them. She quickly pushed Gray away the moment she felt awkward with Jellal watching them making out. "What are you looking at?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow on the bluenette. "You two are blocking my locker." He said in a formal tone. "Oh, here you go." She said, and gave the bluenette a way an access to his locker.

Jellal opened his locker after entering a series of numbers and stuffed some books and notebooks inside. Erza wondered, if why does he look so serious all the time? Is it because he's not just used to with a lot of people?

"Hey," Gray tried to sound friendly to the transferee. "I heard it's your first time to a real school."

"Yes," Jellal nodded without looking at the raven haired boy, while stuffing his things inside his locker.

"Do you play basketball? If yes, we'd like you to have on our team."

"Umm, no, I can't run. I-i mean - I don't like running, neither walking. I can't even walk fast." He stuttered.

 _Weird_ , she thought, _did he just said he can't run? Then, he took it back and said that he just don't like running?_.

"How weak of you! You can simply say you can't play basketball." Gray chuckled, mocking . He was ignored by the bluenette when it closed its locker and walked away. "What-? Doesn't he know who is he talking to?"

"Enough, Gray, just - come on, just don't mind him." Erza said as she watched the Jellal's behind as he walks away from them.

They were about to follow the others in the cafeteria, when Erza was about to walk with Gray, he heard a male's voice behind. "Erza, may I talk to you for a minute in my office?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Congratulations for winning the position of President in the student council, Erza. I believe a responsible and a disciplined student like you would be a good leader." Makarov complimented her, as he poured a tea on his cup. Well, if only Makarov knew that Erza got detained in jail for a night.

"Thank you," Erza gave the old man a small smile. "Umm, what is it you wanna talk about with me?" She asked.

"Well," Makarov started, "as a member of the student council, I assume you already know how we should look and treat everyone in this school. As a family, right? School is our second home. So, in order our school to be a 'home', there should be love, belonging and acceptance. We are one family in this school."

"I know and I never forget that." She nodded. "Umm, what exactly are you trying to tell me, sir?" She asked politely.

"I assume you know Jellal Fernandes already."

 _Him, again?! Whenever I see or just simply hear his name, I always remember the stunt he pulled on me earlier._

"Umm, yes I do, sir. What's with him?" She wondered.

"Well, Jellal isn't a sociable person, he barely knew what was like as a teenager after being homeschooled in his whole life."

"So?"

"Erza, I'm requesting something special to you. I know this request has nothing to do about you being the President, but...I'd be grateful if you'd do so."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Erza, I want you to help Jellal out in adjusting to his new life."

 _Seriously?! Of all special request, this?!_

"S-sure! I don't think it'll be hard."

"I don't know, but as much as possible if you fully accept my request, please don't give up on it. It's not just simply helping him out to adjust. Please, help him find a true friend or befriend him, let him join you and your friends at lunch. Hang out with him, talk to him and make him feel welcome and accepted."

"What?"

"I know, it's a weird request from me. But a person like him needs a friend beside him. A second family where he could feel accepted. And a place where he could feel welcome and belonged."

Erza was stopped, thinking of what to answer, if whether she'll accept it or not.

"What is his problem, anyway?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell anyone. But that's why, befriend him or get to know him, until you find out by yourself. Erza, once you accept this request, promise me that no matter how cocky his attitude towards people is you would be patient enough to understand him. And I would be grateful to see you helping out a person like him because I believe you're the only person I could trust in doing this request of mine. Will you accept my request?"

It took Erza a few seconds before she answered, "Yes, I'll do it".

"Thank you, Erza. Thank you."

The redhead sighed, thinking of her said decision. Could this be the start of the changes in her life? This is the first time, she'll befriend someone who isn't somebody like her friends. But for the sake of the Principal's gratefulness, she'll do it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By dismissal time, everyone was excited to go home after a long day. Then, there's Jellal who quickly stepped inside a black Ford Everest car. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Hey, honey, how's your school? Did you make any friends?" The blue haired woman earlier, whose his mother, asked.

"No," he answered coldly, without even looking at his mother. His parents who were in the front seat of the car looked at each other with dismay.

"Don't worry, honey. It's just the first day of school. I'm sure you'll make friends in the next few days." Her mother tried cheering him up.

"I don't need one and no one wants to, anyway." He said, still in a cold tone. "And will you please refrain from calling me 'honey'?"

That's Jellal Fernandes, a person who thinks he's an outcast from every teenagers like him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **First high school fanfiction :D thanks for reviewing and adding it to your favorite list. Please do post some reviews and tell me what you think of my story.**


	3. Jellal Fernandes

**A/N: thanks for posting reviews in the previous chapter. By the way, i know jellal is very ooc, but that's why it's a fanfiction, right? I made erza and jellal's character have nothing in common on purpose, so you'll get curious how they liked each other.**

 **Enjoy reading :))**

 **Review after reading, tell me about your opinions or what you think of the story.  
**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Erza, we have a family dinner tomorrow, and I'd like you to come." Gray said, while walking along with his girlfriend in the sidewalk to take her home.

"Oh, I'd like to, but I can't." She shook her head. "Why not?" Her raven haired boyfriend wondered who stopped walking for a moment.

"Well, you know that every Tuesday, I have to go to Magnolia medical center to help those nurses and patients." The redhead explained.

"Why do you often spend your teenage years in hospitals, charities, orphanages and support groups? I mean, come on! You should spend your time with your friends and me!" Gray chuckled, mocking his own girlfriend .

"Gray," Erza sighed, "I thought you'd understand me in doing these things".

"I am, but you're too much. You should enjoy your life as a teenager, and with me. Because once we graduate, we're gonna separate and be busy all the time. You can volunteer in hospitals, charities, orphanages and support groups when you're adult." Gray protested as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lights it with a lighter. His red haired girlfriend remained silent, looking away from him to hide its feeling of disappointment. "Okay, okay, don't give that face. It's up to you if you wanna go, I'm allowing you."

"Gray, I hope you'll understand me." Erza said. "Those orphans and ill people...I just can't stand seeing them like that."

"Okay, okay, fine, I understand." He scratched his head in annoyance deep inside him, knowing he wasn't able to get what he wanted.

"I was hoping you'd be the one who'll understand me." She sighed with a blank expression in her face while crossing her arms together. "Because you have an aunt who's fatally ill, right?"

"Okay, stop reminding me of Ul. I don't actually care about her anymore even if the cancer is killing her already!" He said coldly as he started walking.

She tried catching up with him and scolded him, "Gray! Don't say that! You don't know what she's going through. I-i just saw her in the ICU last week, and...your cousin Lyon told me that she had pleural effusion-", but he cut off her sentence. "Okay, Erza, you're going too far. This is a family issue of mine. I don't want you to get involve in it."

"I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"It's okay, as long as you won't do it again. The important thing is we're okay. I don't want anything to start an argument between us." Gray said, faking a smile on her as he pulled her towards to him while walking. Erza just nodded at him as she thought of Gray's change again.

These past days or maybe weeks, she's starting to notice some changes occurring in her boyfriend. Like whenever they promised to hang out together, there are times when she's already at their meeting place, but then She'll receive a text message from him, saying that he can't make it. And Gray being more arrogant than before. Another is that, she's starting to notice that Gray and Juvia often talks and hang out with each other, compared before that Gray always pushes her away because she's too clingy.

Meanwhile, they finally stopped in front of Erza's house, they spotted a familiar blue haired boy who just stepped out of a car in front the big house on the other side of the road. It was none other than, _Jellal Fernandes_. "Isn't he the homeschooled-freak?" Gray said, laughing softly. Erza suddenly remembered what Makarov had requested her. How will she tell her boyfriend about it? How will she tell him that she's gonna ask him to join them during lunch? How will she tell Lucy and the others to try befriending a unsociable homeschooled boy? What if they don't like him?

But something had stopped her. _'He lives in there?! We're neighbors, but how come I never seen him before?!'_ , she wondered.

"Wait, how come you didn't tell me that you two are neighbors?" Gray wondered, giving her a confused look.

"I didn't know he lives in that house! That house has been there since I was young, and I never saw a single sight of him."

"Well, let's go ask him, then." Gray grinned, and pulled his girlfriend's hand as he walks towards to the bluenette.

"Jellal, wait up!" His blue haired mother, Jenny Fernandes, called out who tried to catch up wIth her son.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine. I can walk by myself!" The bluenette said coldly, without even giving his mother a look. He was about to enter their house, but then he heard a familiar voice calling him, "Hey, bluey!", which made him turn around to look. "Umm...hey..." He greeted the raven haired boy shyly. Then, his look turned to the beautiful red haired girl, who's looking at him. "Uh, hi..."

"Since when did you start living here?", asked Erza, who's studying his face. 'Principal Makarov is right. He seems having a hard time interacting with other people. He always stutters and feels nervous in talking with people', she thought as she met his hazel green eyes. "Uh...since birth." He answered with his voice stammering and while biting his lip to cope with his shyness.

"Really?! I live there," Erza gasped surprisingly and pointed at their house on the other side of the road, "but I've never seen you around here, not a single sight of you".

"I because...I don't usually go out." He answered.

Erza just tried understanding the fact that he's homeschooled that's why he finds it hard to properly interact with people, but she couldn't stop thinking of him being so weird. She couldn't imagine that Erza Scarlet would befriend a guy like him. But the good thing is, though Erza Scarlet is a spoiled brat and kind of a mean popular girl, she still has a very compassionate and kind heart that would push herself to help out the unsociable blue haired guy.

"Jellal, I thought you didn't make any friends." Jenny said, who thought that Gray and Erza were her son's friends. "No, mom, they're not. I told you, I don't have one. They're just my - classmates." The bluenette shook his head and avoided an eye contact from any of them. "Umm, goodbye, see you at school tomorrow..." He said and then he entered their house, leaving the three outside.

His mother couldn't do anything, but to sigh in dismay. Though Erza thinks he's weird, she could see and sense the loneliness in his eyes and from the way he speaks, even in the way he interacts with people. It is very obvious that he's not used to with people, which makes him a loner.

"You're the girl he bumped earlier, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, I am. But that's okay, I already forgot about it." The redhead answered, which made Gray wonder how Jellal had bumped his girlfriend. "Thank you," Jenny forced a smile on her as she towards to the door, and asked, "Do you wanna come in? Have some drink or a snack?".

"That's too kind of you, but no thank you. We'll be going home, anyway." Erza answered politely.

"Okay, goodbye." Then, Jenny had closed the door, leaving the two outside.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did his mother just said he bumped you earlier? What happened?" Gray asked, who's sitting beside Erza at the end of her Queen sized bed.

"Gray, it's okay."

"No, it's not okay, especially he just bumped with my girlfriend. He should learn his lesson to make sure he wouldn't do it ever again." Gray said arrogantly.

"Gray, don't be such a war freak."

"Look I'm just concerned about you."

"You're not concerned, you're just looking for a fight, again."

"Erza, that newbie barely knew who we are. Did you see that he just act so snobbish at Gray Fullbuster earlier at school by walking out?"

"Gray, because you called him 'weak'. Whose new student wouldn't be pissed off if you heard a word like that from someone you barely knew?" Erza scoffed at him sarcastically. "Gray," she just sighed as she thought of Makarov's request. "I have something to tell you."

"What? You're gonna give your virginity to me already?" He asked with a soft seductive laugh, while his hand crawled up to her thigh.

"Gray, no! Stop thinking about that! I told you I'm not yet ready for that!" Erza said angrily as she removed his hand from her flawless thigh.

"Okay, okay, I'm just kidding!" He kept on laughing. "What is it, anyway?"

"Uh...earlier, that's why Principal Makarov had summoned me is because...he requested me to do something special."

"Something special? Does it have something to do with your position as the student council President?" He asked, wondering.

"No, he asked me...if I could help Jellal to adjust with his new life, as first timer in school."

Gray didn't know how will he react if ever he'll laugh, be angry or whatsoever. All he can think about is that Makarov is crazy for requesting something like that. "That old hag! He's really crazy!" He laughed hardly that he couldn't even gasp for air. "What for?"

"He told me to help him find a friend or befriend him. Like let him join us during lunch or whenever we hang out. Make him feel welcome and accepted."

"A homeschooled-freak will join a group of popular students like us." He scoffed. "I like that."

"Gray, I know he's weird, but from the way he speaks towards people, it is obvious that he's a loner."

"Hmm...okay, he can join us." He nodded, then he said, "One condition...you have to promise me...that you won't fall in love with him."

Erza couldn't stop herself to laugh from her boyfriend's one condition. _'Fall in love? Does Gray loves me this much that he's thinking that I might fall in love with Jellal? Like that would happen! My, I'm lucky to have a boyfriend like him.'_

"Don't worry, I promise. And besides, why would I fall in love with another guy, when I already have you?" She said, trying to sound sweet to her boyfriend while cupping his face. "I love you, Gray." Then, she gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back to Jellal Fernandes, he was just in his bedroom, all alone while playing with his video games. Nothing is different in Jellal Fernandes' everyday life. He usually spend his everyday life with his computer, video games, television and novels inside his bedroom. He never gets to see the sun and grasp for fresh air anymore. Inside his bedroom, that's where he had spent his life since childhood.

While playing with his playstation, he heard the door opened, but he didn't even managed to look at who came inside to see him. Well, he knew it's just his mother... _just his mother_. That's why he didn't waste a single second to look at the person whom he despises.

"Jellal," Jenny say beside his son, on the end of his Queen sized bed. "why are you still playing? It's already late and you have school tomorrow."

But she got zero response from her son. Her son just continued playing with its video game, pretending to be deaf. "Jellal, staying up late is bad for your health. Come on, go sleep already."

"..."

Still, no response from her son.

When Jellal had finished the match in his game, he tiredly took the remote and turned off the TV. He crawled up to the headboard of his bed, to lean his back comfortably while he'll play in his laptop by this time. "Jellal, I just told you to sleep already." Jenny followed him, to sit beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Of course, I wanna check if you're okay-"

"I'm completely fine, now will you leave me alone?"

Jenny wanted to burst in tears, for being pushed away by her own son. No matter how she tried approaching him in a nice and sweet way, he's still pushing her away.

"Ultear, wash all my jackets, cause I'll be wearing them all during school days." He said through a walky-talky like device in his bedside table, wherein he could communicate with Ultear, his personal assistant.

 _"Sure, Jellal,"_

 _"_ And please do clean my bedroom tomorrow and rearrange my closet _"_ then, he went back to his laptop.

"Umm, Jellal, don't tire Ultear too much for the meantime, she's pregnant."

"So?", he scoffed sarcastically, "It's still her job to do whatever I'll tell her to do so."

"It's for the meantime only. Don't be too bossy-"

He cut her off by sarcastically saying, "Did you just came here to scold me?".

"No, it's not that-"

"I don't mean to be rude, but the door is open for you to get out if you have nothing else important to say."

"Jellal, I'm still your-"

"Yes, I know your still my mom. Come on, you've said that line like a million times." Jellal annoyingly closed his laptop and placed it back to his bedside table. "Enough with the drama." Then, he laid down on his bed, his back facing his mother so he wouldn't see her and covered himself with his white blanket.

Jenny failed to stop her tears from falling, but she didn't show it to him. Instead, she just gave her son a kiss on its cheek and told him, "I love you, Jellal. I'm still waiting...I'm still waiting for the day you'll forgive me.". Then, she finally gets off from the bed, leaving her son alone.

Jellal...he couldn't feel a single pity for her mother who's trying to reach him out and all he did was to push her away. Pain and hatred for his parents, those are the only things he could feel for his parents.

As Jenny walked out of her son's bedroom and closed the door behind, he saw his husband who's waiting for her. "He doesn't want to talk to me." She sobbed on her husband's chest. "Come on, stop crying. We won't give up, until we reach him out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, regular classes started at Fairy Tail Academy already. By nine o'clock, it's their Mathematics class, and what would you expect from students during Mathematics class? Half of the class are active, and the half have different businesses. Some are trying to stay awake, some are chatting with their friends through passing notes and some pretending to be listening. There's Gray who's trying to stay awake. And Erza who finds it hard to understand those equations and Jellal who isn't paying attention to Mr. Gildarts and doodling on the back of his notebook.

Erza noticed him, doodling on his notebook, instead of paying attention to the lesson. Then, she realized he wasn't just doodling, he's sketching. 'Wow, he's so good in drawing', she thought. But then, she noticed there's something weird in his drawings.

What he's sketching right now is a little boy crying. Weird

Then, a little boy with his parents, but the image of the little boy is blurred.

"Mr. Fullbuster," Mr. Gildarts called Gray. "Would you mind trying to solve this equation, instead of having a staring contest with Ms. Lockser?" Gray had captured everyone's attention, including Erza, but except with Jellal. The raven haired boy couldn't do anything, but to stand up and take Mr. Gildarts' whiteboard marker. Mr. Gildarts watched him walk towards to the board while tapping his fingers on the desk. Erza started to doubt about Gray and Juvia again. But because of her love for Gray, she tried to take those doubts off from her mind. _'It's just a staring contest, Erza. Gray is loyal to you, Juvia is your best friend, they wouldn't do whatever you're thinking.'_

Then, there's Gray who couldn't even write a single thing on the board. He just stood there, mentally blocked.

"Okay, Mr. Fullbuster," Mr. Gildarts sighed crossing his arms together, "the next time I caught you not listening, I'll give you a detention. Go back to your seat" As Gray turned around to go back to his seat, he murmured bad things against him and making faces.

Some students felt nervous the moment Mr. Gildarts started looking at every student, choosing who'll be trying to answer the equation. "How about..." Then, his eyes were nailed on Jellal, who has no idea what's going on. "...Mr. Fernandes!"

Jellal suddenly stopped sketching in his notebook as he heard his name. He felt nervous and shy as everyone looks at him. Erza, who's just sitting beside him, felt a little bit worried for him. Because she knew that Jellal isn't paying attention during the discussion, and now he is picked to answer the difficult algebraic equation on the board.

"Mr. Fernandes, can you educate Mr. Fullbuster about our topic for today?"

Jellal slowly stood up from his seat and walked towards in front. As he walks down the aisle, meeting everyone's look, he couldn't avoid the feeling of awkwardness. Do people normally look at you this way whenever you're called to answer? He wondered.

Meanwhile, Gray who suddenly thought of something fun to do, slipped his leg in front of Jellal's way, causing him to trip on the floor. "Oh, sorry!" He said, muffling from his laugh. Erza saw how he had kissed the floor from tripping, she thought of Gray making him trip on the floor as a revenge for bumping her yesterday, but she knew it's too much. The whole class burst in laughter. Jellal just remained on the floor, clenching his fist as he tried to stop his tears. He felt so weak, that he couldn't even defend himself. Traumatic memories from his past started to flashback in his mind little by little. One of the main reasons, why he never wanted to go to a school.

"Stop laughing, everyone!" Mr. Gildarts said angrily, silencing everyone from laughing.

Then, Erza couldn't stand seeing the bluenette, whose helplessly laying on the floor. She quickly jumped out from her seat and headed to the bluenette. "Hey, " she grabbed his arm softly, helping him to get up from the floor. "Hey, come on, stand up." She pulled him up with all her might, until he can stand straightly already. Everyone was quite surprised from what Erza did.

"Mr. Fernandes, are you alright?" Mr. Gildarts asked, then he just received a nod as a reply from the bluenette. "Apologize to him, Gray." He ordered. "But-"

"No, buts, apologize!"

"Okay, fine!" Gray scratched his head annoyingly. "Sorry, bluey." He faked a smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" Erza asked, worryingly. "I'm fine," he just nodded, then he walked towards in front to do what Mr. Gildarts had asked him to do so. He took the marker from their teacher, and started writing his solutions and equations on the whiteboard. Erza walked back towards to her seat, and met Gray's eye. She could see how he rolls his eyes on her.

"Mr. Fullbuster," Gildarts sighed, tapping his fingers on the desk, again, while looking at Gray. "Because of the stunt you pulled, I'm giving you detention after my class."

"But-"

"You have a lot of records of bullying in the principal's office. You should be thankful you're Mika and Silver's son, because if not, you wouldn't get away with those offenses you have done. Does bullying gain your popularity?"

"No, sir." The raven haired boy shook his head in embarrassment.

"Sir, I'm done." Jellal said, capturing everyone's attention for the second time. He handed the whiteboard marker back to him and made his way back to his seat beside the red haired girl who acted so kindly to him.

"Whoa, you're fast." Mr. Gildarts gasped surprisingly as he saw that Jellal had filled half of the whiteboard to solve the equation accurately. "It seems that your knowledge in Mathematic is advanced. Do you often do advanced studying in Mathematics?"

"Yes, sir," the bluenette answered, who just got back to his seat.

"A person like you with this kind of knowledge in math is perfect for the Mathlete. You could join in the Mathlete, if you want. We'd like you on our team to compete with the other schools."

"I'd think about it, sir." He nodded.

"Back to you, Gray, you know that a person doesn't become fully successful just because of popularity and powerful family. You should try using your brain sometimes, instead of bullying."

The raven haired boy just wanted to be eaten by the floor, after being humiliated. Deep inside him, he's cursing Mr. Gildarts and Jellal for being humiliated. He wouldn't let anyone get away for humiliating Gray Fullbuster.

Then, there's Erza, who's still amazed on Jellal. She expected Jellal to find it hard in answering, but it seems like he did some advanced techniques in Mathematics to solve the equation accurately. 'I could ask him to tutor me on Math,' she thought. Then, her thoughts were interrupted by Jellal, when he passed a piece of paper to her. She looked at him as she received the paper, but he just went back to his pencil and notebook, going back to his sketch. She unfolded the paper and read if ever he wrote a note on it, and voila! He wrote "Thank you" on it.

From what happened a minute ago, she had a reason to do Makarov's request and to intentionally help out this loner and outcast homeschooled boy. Something is telling her that she should really help out Jellal and try to get to know him. Maybe she could change his life, or her life could be changed forever because of him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By lunch break, Erza told Lucy and the others that she won't be able to join the, for lunch due to a task given by Makarov, but she never mentioned she was actually going to look for Jellal, so she could to talk to him. As for Gray, she haven't talk with him since Mr. Gildarts gave him a detention for the whole day. She knew that Gray is mad at her for acting so kind towards Jellal after the stunt he just pulled, it's more humiliating for him because his own girlfriend just acted so kind to the person he just bullied.

She went looking for the bluenette, in the cafeteria, library, gym, but no sight of him can be seen. Until, she found him in the bleachers of the soccer field at the back of the campus building. He was there, sitting in the bleacher all alone with his book. _'Erza, you can do this.'_ , she exhaled deeply before approaching the unsociable boy.

"Hey," she tried to sound nice.

Jellal drew his attention from his book and looked up to see who spoke. "Me?" He wondered.

"Of course, you. Is there anyone here with you?" She giggled sarcastically, though deep inside her she couldn't take off the thought of him being so weird when it comes to talking with people.

"Umm, hi, I guess. What are you doing here?" He asked, putting his book down.

She cleared her throat before introducing herself, "I'm Erza Scarlet, by the way, the student council president." Then, she thrust out a hand from the pocket of her denim shorts for a handshake. Instead, of taking her hand for a handshake, he just stared at her soft flawless hand, not knowing what she meant by offering a hand to him. "Aren't you gonna shake my hands?" She scoffed. Then, she's just the one who grabbed his hand and shook it. "Like that,"

"Uh, nice meeting you." He said shyly, still holding her soft hand.

Erza grabbed her hand back, and asked "May I join you?".

The bluenette wondered, "Join me?".

"Yes, join you in sitting there, duh?"

"Oh...sure, why not?"

The redhead sat beside the bluenette. There was a long silence between them, until Erza decided to break the awkward silence by saying, "You're really not used to with people."

"Yes,"

"Is that really the effect of being homeschooled since childhood?"

"I guess so,"

"Why do you answer so short? Come on, talk more."

"What should I tell you? What should we talk about anyway?"

"Hmm, I know we're not that close. I mean, it was just me who came to approach you, but you can tell me everything you feel like telling to."

"Like what?"

"Okay," Erza groaned in annoyance. "What are your hobbies, interests, likes and dislikes. Why are you homeschooled, something like that."

"Oh...I love Math, Chemistry and Arts."

"It's obvious you love Math, like how you educated GRAY earlier. And I saw your drawing on the back of your notebook, they're so beautiful. You could join the art competition and mathelete."

"Thank you, anything else?"

Erza suddenly remembered about what Gray did to him. She decided to take this chance to be the one who'll apologize sincerely to this boy for Gray. "Umm...I'm sorry about Gray earlier. It's just that he's so importunate that he's not thinking of those things he thinks that are funny. I'm the one who'll ask for forgiveness for what he did."

"Why are you the one asking for forgiveness?"

"He doesn't really know - how to apologize sincerely. So, I'm the one who'll ask for your forgiveness. Now...I'm so dreadfully sorry for what my boyfriend did to you. Will you forgive him?" Erza said.

'How sweet of her.', he thought as he gazed at her sparkling beautiful homey-brown eyes.

"Okay, apology accepted." He nodded.

"Thank you, I promise he won't do it ever again. Now, why don't you come with me and join us for lunch?"

"Join you and your friends? As in I'll sit with you and your friends?"

"Yeah,"

"But what about your boyfriend?"

"He's in detention, remember?"

"Okay...I'd love to." He smiled at her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How's your second day of school, master?" A pregnant girl with a dark-purple hair asked Jellal who just entered his bedroom.

"Fine, I guess, though a guy made me trip me on the floor." He answered as he slowly laid his body on his bed.

"Who would do such thing? You should tell your parents."

"What for? They can't do anything about it. And besides I heard the guy's family is powerful." He shrugged.

"But did you...make friends at all?" Ultear asked.

"Yes...and she's a very kind and sweet girl." He answered with a smile, recalling how Erza had befriended him, not knowing that Erza was just kind of forced to do so because of Makarov's gratefulness to fulfill his request.


	4. Gray Fullbuster

**A/N: I'm really surprised from those good reviews in the last chapter. Thank you for posting about your opinions and what you think of the chapter. In this chaptEr, you'll get to know Gray, how much of an asshole, dick, jerk and cheater he is XD sorry for the language, it's just my own way of expressing. I'm still thinking if i'll make this story Rated M instead of T because of some scenes and cursing. Anyway, enjoy reading and don't forget to post a review :D**

 ****

 **(If you're wondering if there's something wrong with Jellal's leg, like what the other reader just said, keep in touch with this story to find out the answer)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and other names that will be mentioned in this chapter.**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Since it was Tuesday again, Erza headed to Magnolia medical center right after class, where she used to volunteer as a caregiver for a year from now. Every Tuesdays she has duty at the hospital, Thursdays at Magnolia orphanage where she always read stories or plays with the orphans and during weekends at two support groups, a cancer support group and a support group for those disabled people. Sometimes she gets to volunteer in medical missions every month.

She never get tired in doing those things, helping and making those people happy and hopeful despite their disability and illness, and those orphans. The reason why she loved helping people is that she wants to see other people to have a better life like her despite their oddness. That's how she sees her life, _perfect_. She wants to share all the blessings and gifts she has in life to other people who aren't able to live life perfectly like her.

"Ul," she approached a pale woman with a bald head already, due to chemotherapy, laying on the bed, "take your medicine already".

"Why do I need to take those, if I'm going to die, anyway?" She asked with a weak voice.

She felt a sympathy for the woman whose suffering from stage four thyroid cancer, and has no chance of extending its life because the chemotherapy isn't working at her. "I know, but these are just actually pain relievers. So, you won't suffer from the pain too much." She sighed and made the ill woman drink the capsule.

"How do you feel?" The redhead asked, holding her hand which has a lot of cords connected to a machine.

"Weak, useless..."

"Why? How can you say that? I mean, what makes you think you are weak and useless?" She comforted her.

"I am dying, I wasn't able to fight for my life. My daughter and nephew is out there working so hard just to pay for my operation, but then...I wasn't that strong enough to fight against my disease. I feel so useless...they just wasted their hard work to earn money for my medicines and operations."

"Come on, don't say that." She tried cheering her up. "You've been a good mother during those times you're strong and healthy, you're not useless. Lyon and your daughter is just returning the love and care you gave them before. And what makes you think you're weak? Look, you've been through different kinds of operations and chemotherapy to fight your disease. Well, even though they weren't successful, you didn't give up on your faith in fighting easily. You are strong. You once told me you even fought with you osteosarcoma when you're twelve."

"Thank you...Erza. I know one day you'll be a good doctor just like what you're dreaming of, because I know you'd be a great one. Those cancer patients in the future, they need someone like you, to gain more hope and faith." She said with a small smile and touched the redhead's cheek with her pale fingers.

"Thanks, Ul, and I'm always praying for you whatever happens. Is there anything you want to do before you know?"

"I...want to see Gray."

Erza just remembered what Gray has said yesterday about her, that he doesn't care about her even if she's dying.

Ul is Gray's aunt, the one who raised him up since he was a child, along with his cousins Lyon and Ultear. His parents Silver and Mika left him to his aunt when he was five because they have to leave the country due to business. Gray hated his parents for breaking their promise that they would come back after a year. Plus, he hasn't receive any letter or call from them while out of the country. He found a mother image at Ul, and learned to love her than his own parents. But after ten years, his parents returned and wants him back. Since he developed hatred to his parents for leaving him, he begged Ul not to give him back easily. Ul promised not to give him back easily, not after everything she'd been through to raise him.

Unfortunately, the time has come when Ul was diagnosed with thyroid cancer, they had shortage for money that Ul couldn't give what Gray and her own daughter's needs anymore. So, she sacrificed giving his foster son to his real parents, who could continue giving him a better life. He also hated Ul for breaking its promise, until now, and he doesn't even seem to care that her foster parent is dying. Hatred had filled his heart, causing him to rebel and be hard hearted.

"Why won't he come visit me for a moment? Is he still...mad at me?"

Erza knew the answer, and yes, Gray still despises her. "I-i don't know, but I'm sure one day he'll visit you. Don't worry, I'll talk to him." She just didn't tell her the truth, because she it'll hurt her more and she doesn't want her to die with a pain left inside her. "Please, do talk to him, Erza. I just want to see him, again." Ul's voice croaked weakly.

"I will, I'll do anything I can."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Gray!" Silver Fullbuster yelled angrily at his son, Gray, who just turned his back on him. "Don't you do that when I'm talking to you. So, tell me why are you in detention in second day of school?"

"Why can you do anything if I tell you?" The raven haired boy said sarcastically. "Can you undo the humiliation Mr. Gildarts did to me just because of some freak?!"

"A teacher humiliated you?"

"Yes! And he doesn't have the right to talk to me like that, especially to humiliate me!"

"He wouldn't humiliate you if you didn't do something stupid again!"

"So, you're on his side? Why can't you defend me at least once in a while? Just for me to feel I have a father."

Silver scoffed at his son, "I already defended you before whenever you do something stupid at school. But this time, I won't tolerate your immature behavior." "You're not coming with us to meet your grandparents. You'll stay inside your bedroom, until your 3-day suspension ends. You're grounded for two weeks, Gray! No laptop, no phone and no car. Give me your car keys, and I'll be confiscating your gadgets." He scolded.

"But-"

"Not another word - give me your car keys! No racing. Not after the cops almost caught you last time because of your girlfriend."

Gray angrily pulled put his car keys from the pocket of his jeans and threw it on the floor in front of his father, "There!". Then, he quickly walked away, heading for the staircase to go upstairs to his bedroom. "God, I can't wait to be eighteen, so I can move out already!" He annoyingly stomped his feet on the stairs while climbing upstairs.

Gray Fullbuster, a troubled 17 year-old teenage boy as a result of lacking guidance from his own parents since he was a kid, in other words he's a rebel. A boy who easily gets into fight, has bad habits such as smoking, drinking and stripping, and full of hatred in his heart. He is kind of similar to his girlfriend, a spoiled brat who thinks he could get everything he wants. Especially when someone messed up with him intentionally or unintentionally, he wouldn't stop until he sue that person who just messed with the wrong guy. So, may the odds be ever in Jellal's favor.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Back at the Fernandes household, everyone seemed quiet and peaceful by 7pm after dinner. The only thing you could hear is the ticking of the grandfather's clock, the treadle of the sewing machine and the keypad noises of the laptop. Nothing has changed in their house, it's always quiet as a haunted house. In other words, their so-called home was never happy and cheerful as other homes.

All of the sudden while everything seemed quiet, they all heard a thud coming from the staircase, causing them all to stop what they're doing and check out what is it. It was just Jellal who lost his balance in walking down the stairs and now is sitting on the last four steps of the staircase. "Jellal!" His mother gasped and quickly ran towards him. "Why are you using the stairs? You know that you can't go down using the stairs." She worried as she and her husband helped their son to stand up.

"The elevator is not working and I don't know why.", he said while clutching for his

"Oh, there's something wrong with the circuit, but don't worry we called a repairman to fix it tomorrow." Jenny explained. "Are you okay, honey? Does your leg hurt? Why did you come out from your room?"

"I'm fine, Mom." He nodded, avoiding his mother's worried eyes. "I just...want to go out, walk and grasp for fresh air."

"Oh, sure, do you want me to go with you?"

"No, just Ultear." He shook his head.

It hurts for her, for a mother whose always being pushed away by her own son. "Okay, I understand. Just wait for Ultear to come back, so she could go with you outside." She just nodded, sighing in dismay.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The moment Gray saw his parents car driving away from their house through the glass window of his bedroom. He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed a few numbers.

 _"Juvia, let's go out...anywhere you want...I'm grounded, but we can still go out since my parents just left right now...it's about Erza I want to open up with you...okay...bye..."_

Oooooooooooooooooooo

While walking in the sidewalks of their neighborhood, Jellal pulled up the hood of his blue jacket to cover up his head. "You don't have to cover yourself, you know. It's not like those people will eat you." Ultear said. "What happened to you and all of the sudden you wanna go out?" She asked, while walking with him. "Well, I just want to get used to in walking." He answered, while holding the walls beside him to maintain his balance.

"Good," she says, "I hope you won't isolate yourself anymore. And besides, you really have to get used to in walking, now that you're going to school already."

"It's a good thing my leg didn't broke in front of the class, when that guy made me trip on the floor." He said, gritting his teeth as he recalled the stunt Gray had pulled on him.

"Why would he do that to you?" Ultear wondered. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Our teacher said he's really a bully. But his girlfriend asked me to forgive him, and so I did."

"Well, the next time he'll do it to you, again, go kick his ass."

"How am I suppose to do so? I'm weak."

"Jellal," she sighed, "you can actually. You can walk fast, run, kick, jump, it's just because you don't want to try and you always insist you're weak."

"..."

"My mother had the same case during her teenage years when she was diagnosed with osteosarcoma, but that never stopped her from doing what she wants. She's actually a figure skater of their school that time. Like you, you wanna play basketball, right? You can, it's just that you're always overcoming with your weakness and disability."

"Yeah, right," he groaned after being lectured by his own personal assistant. "Why don't you just use a crutch so you can walk easily?" She suggested. "I don't want people to see me with a crutch. I want people to see me normally. You know because - people are judgmental, discriminability." He said from the bottom of his heart with sadness.

"I'm not, cause I understand how exactly you feel." She said, sympathetically. "You're just not normal physically, but that doesn't mean you would live your life abnormally."

"You're just saying that, because you're working for me, and you're paid to like me. My own parents once told me I was a useless son that they couldn't even shout that they're proud of me. How about the other people, and you to whom I always act so bossy all the time?"

Ultear sighed, "Maybe you really have no idea about what people are like. Not people are all the same, I'm telling you."

"..."

"Now, that you're going to school, I hope you'll be able to see what the outside world was like. Why do you fear people so much? Is it because what might they think and say about you? That's life, and all you need is to be strong and smart enough to handle and get to know people well. I'm sure you'll be able to meet someone that will change your perspective in people and life-"

"Ow!" Jellal exclaimed as he almost lost his balance when he had hit someone when they're about to turn left on the other street. Well, it was just the beautiful red haired girl who used to be his neighbor and classmate known as Erza Scarlet. "I'm sorry!" The redhead apologized immediately. Then, as their eyes both met, she started to recognize the guy she just bumped accidentally.

"Jellal? Is that you?" She asked, studying his face.

"Ugh...yeah." He nodded and finally took off his hoodie from covering his head. "Oh," she gasped surprisingly. "What are you doing here?", asked Erza.

"Well...just taking a walk for fresh air." He answered in a shy tone. "You?"

"I just came from the hospital." She replied.

"Why are you sick?" The bluenette asked with the feeling of being worried without realizing it himself. "Oh, no" the redhead shook her head, "I volunteer as a caregiver."

"Really?" Jellal gasped surprisingly as he realized that he wasn't wrong of getting to know her even in just a day - so kind. "That's...so kind of you."

"Jellal, let's not talk here in the sidewalk." She said, making him wonder what she meant. "Let's go to the coffee shop near our house. So, we can talk and chit-chat."

"Speaking of 'someone'..." Ultear muttered while she elbowed him softly. "Come on, say 'yes'."

"I...uh...s-sure," he nodded still feeling shy, while stammering.

"Good, come on let's go."

 _'This is your chance to befriend and get to know him well. I wonder what's with this weird guy why Principal Makarov requested me that.'_

Oooooooooooooooooooo

At Pinkhouse coffee shop is where the two went, a coffee shop just a few blocks away from their houses. Aloof Jellal had no idea what are they gonna do, aside from chatting. He's wondering that if do really teenagers normally likes to hang out in coffee shops, fast food restaurant and mall. As he roamed his eyes around the pinkish background of the coffee shop, there he spotted different groups people in different tables. A group of teenagers with couples making out and teenage girls who obviously just went from the mall with tons of shopping bags with them, a group of men in formal suits -probably businessmen who seemed to be so serious in talking about something, a group of adult woman having a chit-chat with their co-workers. There are really a lot of things he didn't know about how people how people interact with each other.

And now here he is, with the popular girl of Fairy Tail Academy or most probably in the whole city of Magnolia known as Erza Scarlet, sitting in one table together. He is a lucky guy comparing from those guys she rejected.

Erza had ordered a slice of strawberry cake and a coffee jelly, and then there's Jellal who had no idea what he's gonna order at first, so he just chose cinnamon roll - his usual snack or dessert after dinner. "I'm glad to see you out of your inside world. Cause I haven't really see you before in our neighborhood." Erza said and took a small bite from her cake. "Yeah, it's really...unusual. Something just suddenly made me wanna...go out." He replied with a stammering voice.

"Do you really normally stutter when you're talking with people?" She asked, chuckling softly, while the thought of him being so weird couldn't really get out of her mind.

"I don't know. I don't notice it."

"You seem to sound, act and look shyly and awkward all the time. Well...you're homeschooled, you were deprived from having a circle of friends and a social life."

"Maybe,"

"Who's that girl you're with earlier? Your sister? Cousin? Friend?" She asked curiously, thinking if ever he used to like someone or date someone even though he is aloof.

"Oh, no, she's Ultear my...personal assistant, personal maid - her job is to do everything I want. She's like my nanny already."

"Personal assistant? Wow! You must be a spoiled brat to your parents because they're tolerating your laziness." She scoffed sarcastically, but was stopped when he saw the expression of his face suddenly changed. "Oh, come on, I'm just kidding!" She laughed softly while patting his shoulder softly. But actually that joke of hers was half meant. "Why don't I have a personal assistant? I should have one! I'll tell daddy to get me one, too."

"Why? Don't you wanna experience doing whatever you want? I mean...like cleaning your own bedroom-"

"Clean my bedroom? Oh, no it's the maid's job, not mine. I'm sure they don't wanna ruin my soft hands and nail polish by scrubbing every corner and surface."

"It's also awkward, especially when you're being too bossy."

"Oh, no it's not. It's their job, you're the boss. You have the right to order them around all the time, whenever you want. You're weird, huh? You wanna be the one who'll clean your room?" She said and laughed softly.

Jellal suddenly glanced away from the redhead, and turned his look at the big glass window beside them and saw a group of teenagers hanging out together late at night. The first thing that suddenly came into his mind - is about being so much dependent. "Don't you wanna be independent?" He asked.

"Yes, and as the same time, no. Yes, because I can do whatever I want. No, because my parents sometimes scolds me, like scolding me for making out with my boyfriend in my room. I really hate it when someone says But who cares, anyway? By the end of the day, I always get what I want."

"How lucky of you." He said, as if he wanted to switch lives with her. Then, all pf the sudden he asked, "Are you sure you wanna...be friends with me? Like...do you really want me to join you and your friends during lunch? Do they...like me or not?".

That suddenly made her think. In the first place, the reason why she just tried approaching him is because of what Makarov had requested her. But on the other hand, when she observed how aloof and loner he is, there's a part of her saying that she wants to try getting to know this weird homeschooled guy.

"I-uh, of course I do. Didn't you see how Lucy and Natsu talked to you? That means they like you, too. I'm sure you and Lucy will get along well with each other, especially she has a thing with books. Same with Natsu, he has a thing in video games like you do."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded and forced a smile on him.

"What about your boyfriend?"

She forgot about Gray, now what will she tell him about her boyfriend who obviously does not like him because he's weird?

"Gray...well...he, umm...I'll talk to him." She stammered.

Meanwhile, while the two kept chatting with each other, a raven haired guy with a blue haired girl inside a car are watching them - who are none other Gray and Juvia. Erza's boyfriend, Erza's best friend - who are cheating on her at the same time.

"I knew it, I wasn't wrong." Gray gritted his teeth.

"Gray, let them be." The bluenette sighed, holding her 'boyfriend's' arm.

"Let them be? Are you stupid?! That's my girlfriend hanging out with that weird guy! I don't anyone to see my girlfriend hanging out with a guy like him." He yelled angrily, hitting the wheel with his hands.

Juvia remained silent for a few seconds, and then she said, "Why don't you just tell her the truth?".

"The truth?" He chuckled sarcastically. "Of course, I won't. We will never - tell her the truth."

"Gray...we've been dating before you even started dating her. If you really love and Erza as our friend, tell her the truth, instead of...cheating on her. I-i don't know how long can I stand-"

"Okay, so what are you trying to say?! I'll break up with Erza, tell her the truth about our relationship, our friendship will them will be over and so we can live happily ever after. Is that what you want to happen?"

"It's just that-"

"Enough, Juvia. I thought you can be my shoulder to lean on, that's why I wanted to go out with you right now."

"You just...want her virginity and innocence. That's why, right?"

"Okay...yeah. Happy? It'll gain my popularity if Gray Fullbuster was the one who took the famous Erza Scarlet first."

"I saw your cousin after a while..." She exhaled deeply.

"Cousin? Lyon?"

"Ultear,"

"Okay, what's with her?"

"She's pregnant...and I assume...you're the father."

"God, Juvia! Stop reminding me of her!" Gray scratched his head annoyingly. "Don't ever mention her again. You're the only one aside from Ul and Lyon who know that I...that I..I had an affair with her. And don't ever slip about it, especially to Erza. She'll break up with me if she finds out I once had an affair with my cousin."

"I know exactly what will Erza feel if she finds out that you're cheating on her. Like what you made me feel when you're having an affair with you're cousin while we're- kyaa!" Gray cut her off by slapping her cheek.

"Juvia, get out." He ordered, clenching his fist.

"Gray, I-"

"Get out of my fuckin' car!" He yelled angrily, which made the bluenette tremble in shock.

After the bluenette completely got out from his car, he pulled out something from the pocket of his black leather jacket. Well, it's just drugs...just drugs. Drugs that affected his mind ever since he's fifteen when he was persuaded by his 'wrong friends' to take those during the time he started rebelling.

That's Gray Fullbuster...a complete asshole and a cheater. The reason why he hated his foster parent, Ul, is not just because of giving him back to his parents whom he hated. It was also because when she finds out he's having an affair with its own daughter. What's worse is even Gray left their house, their affair continued while he's dating Juvia already, and he just found out that he got his cousin pregnant by the time he ended his affair with her. It was all because of those drugs he's taking, his mind was affected.

If he used to have an affair with his own cousin? Aside from being in a relationship with two girls at once, having drugs, what worse things could he do with Erza someday?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Do you know Suzanne Collins, too? Veronica Roth? John Green? James Dashner?", asked Lucy while they're all sitting in one table during lunch. "Umm, yeah...they're all my favorite." Jellal answered with a nod.

"Oh my gosh, I love them. What about J.K. Rowling?"

"Yeah...Harry Potter, wizards, love them all."

"Oh my gosh, I have a new reading buddy aside from Levy!"

Erza couldn't stop herself from smiling, knowing that he was able to make friends little by little. But what she couldn't get off from her mind is Gray. She knew herself Gray obviously doesn't like Jellal. Gray was absent for almost three days from now due to the suspension given to him as a consequence of bullying a new student. What will Gray do anyway once he gets back to school after his suspension?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

One week quickly passed by, it was Monday morning again which is the most hated day of the week by every students. Jellal arrived at school very early, since he woke up early. You can count the students who arrived at school early by fingers. While he was walking in the quiet hallways, he could hear two familiar voices, talking. So, he quietly eavesdropped at the conversation of those two familiar people talking on the other hallway.

"I'm only gone for three days and yet you, Lucy and Natsu befriended that guy already.", said Gray, which made him want to hear more as he heard this 'guy' he just mentioned.

"Gray, come on, I thought we talked about this already."

Talk about what?, Jellal wondered.

"I know! But you're doing it in the wrong way. Did you just see what you did for helping him when I made him trip on the floor? Some are saying that I don't even deserve you as my girlfriend because I'm a bully and you're kind. Isn't that just-"

"Gray, because you don't have to bully him just because you don't like him."

"Erza, stop defending him. We both know that you're only befriending him because you're aiming for Principal Makarov's gratefulness if you do his request to - befriend that weird homeschooled guy."

"Yeah, but..."

Jellal sighed in dismay, after he thought that the redhead is actually a very kind and friendly, which makes her so different. But then he realized she was no different from those other people he encountered before.

"Erza, let's not talk about him anymore. Who cares about him, anyway? You can befriend him, but make sure you won't do it in public."

"Why?"

"I don't want people to say 'Oh, look, Gray Fullbuster's girlfriend is hanging out with a weird guy'. Erza, as much as possible I don't want you befriending a guy like him."

"Okay...I will." The redhead nodded, which made the bluenette sadder and dismayed.

"Okay, come here!" Gray laughed seductively and pushed her body against the wall as he presses his lips on hers. Erza responded to his kisses, missing him so much after they haven't spoke with each other for days. But then later on she started to sense that Gray is being harsh in kissing her already, especially when she felt his hands touching her large breasts. "G-gray, stop..." She gasped for air as she felt him unbuttoning her shirt already.

"Erza, come on, just let me..."

"Gray, not now, not here!" She struggled.

Gray continued kissing her neck hungrily, while he succeeded in undoing the first two buttons of her shirt. Until, they both pulled away from each other in shock when they heard a voice...

"She said no, right?" Jellal said, watching them.

Their eyes both widened in shock, realizing that Jellal must be there for a long time already and probably heard their conversation.

"Jellal..." Erza gasped.


	5. An outcast (Part one)

**A/N: this is a short update i know. I told my other readers, that i'll be posting this on sunday or tomorrow, but it turned out that i posted half of this chapter as of 11:36 pm. Why? I was on the middle of writing in this chapter, when my laptop crashed again, and i haven't save it to my documents. And this is just the last part i've written before my laptop crashed. Lol, im always having problems with my laptop.**

 **Thanks for the one who posted reviews.**

 **Oh, if there's an issue Gray being ooc and too bad boy. I know, i know, too ooc, and a very big difference from the anime/manga. Why? I love seeing him as a badass and jellal as the good boy, that's how i picture them every night before i go to sleep XD problem, buddy? Yeah, i know i made a lot of changes, but that's why it's called fanfiction for a reason, right? I mean, come on, dont hate me and this story just because gray is too badass and unworthy for erza, though i know they have a good relationship in the manga. But then I repeat, that's why it's called a fanfiction, right? I just really prefer ooc in fan fictions, so we could picture the manga characters in our own way or in my own way.**

 **Anyways, leave some reviews after reading the very very short chapter. And, i added a sneak peek in the next chapters, so you won't feel too bored. But once you read it...don't worry Erza won't die ;)**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait, what's the matter with Jellal?" Wendy asked, who was along with the other cancer patients around Erza, while listening to her story.

"Well, he is a very mysterious and weird guy. He doesn't really like being with people." The redhead answered.

"Is that why you don't really like him in the first place?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah," Erza nodded, "I was so mean that time. Just because we have nothing in common. I used to be a famous girl in our school, while he's an outcast. That time I really find it hard how to befriend him. And, unluckily for me and Gray, when we're talking that time about him, he heard us."

"Ugh, I hate Gray!" Romeo groaned, clenching his fist. "He's ruining everything between you and Jellal."

Erza laughed, "That was before, don't be so affected. And besides, Gray had changed for the better."

"Don't hate my dad, he already changed." A pink haired girl blurted. "Meredy, what are you doing here? Since when did you came here?" Erza wondered as she found Meredy sitting on behind them.

"Just a few minutes ago." She replied. "Come on, continue the story! I wanna know what happened next after he heard you and dad. I really want to get to know this Jellal that mom is always talking about! And, my dad as well." Meredy, a 13-year-old girl who survived Osteosarcoma by a miracle. She inherited Osteosarcoma from her family's genes, just like Ul. Fortunately for her, Erza was able to help her survive her illness, even though another doctor said that her case is hopeless.

"Sure," she nodded, and continued her story. "Well, Jellal isn't a strong and aggressive person like you, Meredy. He was weak, coward, sensitive...that's why when he found out that it wasn't really my intention to befriend him..."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Jellal?" Erza gasped shockingly to see Jellal standing on the exact place where they talked about him. She stood there, with her legs froze. "What are you doing here?" She stuttered.

Gray batted a glare on him and scoffed at him sarcastically, "Yeah, what are you doing here? And it's none of your business if I want to make out with my girlfriend."

The bluenette scoffed back at him, "You're not just making out with her, you're forcing her."

"As if you care! Get a girlfriend of your own, Fernandes."

"Gray, stop!" Erza held his arm. "You think you can steal her from me while I'm gone?" He grinned at him.

Jellal gave him a sarcastic laugh, a fake laugh just to hide what he felt from what he heard from Erza. "Actually, I'm wasn't the first one who who came to approach. It was that girlfriend of yours. But it's okay and don't worry cause it won't happen again, I suppose. And I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend from you. If ever I would get a girlfriend of my own, plastic girls are not my taste, Fullbastard." The word 'plastic' that came out from him, made Erza's heart skipped a beat. She knew it, that it's not really her intention to befriend him. And now she looks like more than just a plastic to him, but a backstabber.

Then, he started walking away, but before he completely walks out of the scene, Gray yelled, "How dare you talk to me like that? Don't you know who are you bumping?"

The bluenette exhaled deeply and turned around to face him once again. "Of course I do. Why you're Gray Fullbuster, son of the rich Fullbuster couple who are great when it comes to business and enterprising, captain of the basketball team, high school is your kingdom, you own the hallways every time you walk, in other words - you're famous. How come I wouldn't know you? You were chased by all the girls, you're a heartthrob But unfortunately...you could have been more famous and admirable if your brain isn't underdeveloped. Gray Fullbuster...his grade rank is always at 20 below. Teachers always gives him detention for not being able to answer a simple question, like in Chemistry class way back during your Sophomore year. Mr. Doranbolt asked you what is the second element in the periodic table, and you answered oxygen. No offense, but" he laughed softly, "you're just able to pass because you have a very intelligent girlfriend who always do your assignments for you. But don't feel bad, I heard you're active during SexEd."

Gray felt like as if someone had splashed a bucket of cold water at him, which made him froze from what he said. "That's how well I know you as my schoolmate." He said, but before he completely walked away, he looked at Erza directly into her eyes and said "Oh, by the way, Erza, I still thank you for letting me sit with you and your friends at lunch for three days." He left Gray, with his jaw dropped in surprise, even Erza.

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Gray, stop, I told you picking a fight with him-"

"Ugh, let's not talk about him! I swear he's not gonna get away with this."

Meanwhile, as Jellal successfully walked away from the two, he quickly entered the male's washroom. There, inside the washroom, he let his tears fall down from his cheeks.

Jellal Fernandes, he might look strong and aggressive sometimes, but the sad truth about him he is a very weak person, especially emotionally sensitive. He doesn't show his tears, even with his own family. And, he prefers to fake a smile just to hide every single pain inside him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The red haired beauty couldn't even bother focusing on the lesson, especially there's an awkwardness between her blue haired seat mate and her. She was stunned by his reaction and what he said. She knew that he was offended from agreeing on what Gray had said about him. Jellal just sat there on his place, as usual, he isn't paying attention to their teacher, but doodling on the back of his notebook.

While their Chemistry teacher Mr. Doranbolt went out of the classroom for a minute to get something at the teacher's faculty room. She took it as a chance to try approaching the bluenette. "Uh, Jellal..." She tapped his arm softly, but she got no response from him. He kept on sketching a new drawing on his notebook. His new drawing sent creeps on Erza. He's sketching a boy who was all alone while watching the other people having fun with their friends. What's totally weird is the other drawing, which is a boy who hung his neck with a rope tied on the ceiling. So, weird, she thought. Is he depressed or something?

"Jellal...", she kept on tapping his shoulder, arm to capture his attention. "Hey,"

Still no response from him. Until, Mr. Doranbolt had finally returned, and she can't keep on trying to approach him anymore by this time. She just sighed in dismay, still thinking how to explain everything to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Erza, where's Jellal earlier during lunch?", asked Lucy who's walking along with her red haired best friend. "Yeah, why didn't he sit with us?" Natsu agreed. "I like talking about video games with him." Since Gray isn't around with them while walking on the campus grounds by dismissal, Erza wasn't worried to say something about her blue haired 'friend'.

"I don't know...maybe he decided to read his book in the library." She lied, though the truth is she saw Jellal sitting all alone in the bleachers during lunch, but she never had the chance to approach him because Gray is around. "I was going to ask him, if I could borrow his 'The Giver' novel." Lucy said.

Then, while walking, Erza had spotted Jellal who just quickly walked towards to their car. How will she be able to approach him?, she thought. He felt so dismayed, hurt and backstabbed, especially he's the kind of person who has sensitive feelings. She could see the huge change aura in him since morning, and she can tell it from the way he slams the door of their car loudly, as if he's releasing everything inside him.

Inside the car, Jellal didn't even greeted his parents, nor give them a single glance. "How's school?", his mother asked.

And, from his facial expressions, his mother could answer her own question already. "I guess not," she sighed. The teenage bluenette just stared at those different group of teenagers like him, who obviously are having fun with their friends. He once wished to be like those people, hanging out, having fun, playing sports together, but from what he just realized earlier, he just lose his hope that someday he could fit in with other people. "Let's just go home." He said casually, still avoiding to give his parents a single glance.

"Is there something wrong?" His father asked.

"I'm fine, I just...wanna go home."

"You have an appointment with your doctor, remember?" Jenny reminded his son. "I don't need a doctor." Her son protested, raising its voice a bit.

"Jellal, we talked about this. This is for you-"

Jellal cut her off by saying, "I don't need a doctor, okay? I'm completely fine and healthy. And, I don't need a psychiatrist because I'm not crazy - okay, not crazy, depressed. And, what's the point of consulting a psychiatrist for me, it doesn't help me anyway."

"You just need help to overcome with your social anxiety and yes, depression."

"Well, I don't need and don't want to!" He suddenly raised his voice. "This is me, and no matter what you do, I will never be like those people there. And, I no matter what I do nobody wants to be with a person like me, anyway." He released every thorn in his chest.

Jenny remained silent, knowing it was her fault why her own son despises her, and why he became like that. "I'm sorry...I just want to help you."

"Then, if you want to help me, then stop bothering me. I don't need you anyone else, and especially I don't need your help."

The couple both sighed in dismay, after failing to help their own son, again. But, they vowed to never give up, until they gain their son's love again.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Several sunrises have passed by already, which Erza was waiting for her to try speaking privately with her blue-haired friend. She decided to let his mind cool off for a few days first, and then she'll try approaching him again. During the past few days, she kept on trying to start a little talk with him, but Jellal treated her as an invisible ghost talking to him. Still, no use. He doesn't want to talk to her. The usual him is back. A few weeks has just pass since school started, and since he started trying to interact and make friends with the people around him. And yet, he got his social anxiety back, and now he doesn't want to talk with anyone anymore.

By Wednesday afternoon, their fifth week in school, all of the students in their class were busy doing warm-up exercises in the open ground near the soccer fields before the physical ed activity. Natsu was the one assigned to lead the exercises, who's making everyone stretch their joints to death already.

"Oi, Natsu, quit fooling around!", Gray yelled, annoyingly.

"Come on, guys! Don't be such a wimp!" Natsu laughed, "Stretch your legs more!"

While all of the class were suffering from the pain of stretch-ups, Erza was stopped when she suddenly spotted Jellal who isn't joining them in physical ed, but instead he was just sitting on the bleachers in the soccer fields with his book far away from them. She wondered how would Jellal het a grade in physical ed subject if he isn't participating?

"Sir," she tapped Ms. Faye's shoulder, their physical ed teacher, and asked, "why is Jellal not joining us?".

"Oh, him," Ms. Faye answered, "he's exempted for a reason."

"For a reason? What reason?" The redhead wondered.

"Something personal, and I can't tell." Ms. Faye shook her head, and headed back to the other group of students. That made Erza wonder. Bluey is sure mysterious, she thought inside her head, staring back at him from afar.

Meanwhile, the lonesome blue-haired boy who was far away from all of his classmates, suddenly heard a voice from his back. "Son,", Makarov patted his shoulder lightly, which made him shift his gaze on his left. "Oh, sir,"

"Alone, again?" The short old man told him, and sat beside him on the bleacher.

"I'm used to it." He answered, shifting his eyes back to the group of students afar, but his gaze actually shifted to the red-haired beauty who was just kissed by her boyfriend. There was a long silence between them, before Makarov tried opening up a conversation with the lonesome bluenette. "No man is an island, son. You can't just spend your whole life with yourself. Someday you'll have to be attached with at least one person that will mean so much in your life." He said, trying to point out Erza, whom he thinks that is the best person who could help him out.

"How can I do that, if nobody even wants to be with me? Nobpdy likes me, or even loves me, even my own family."

"Son," Makarov sighed, "you know that's not true. There'll be a special person that shall change that perspective of yours."

"Special person?" He scoffed, "I...don't wanna be attached with someone, especially if its 'special'. Because that special person will be the one who'll hurt you the most."

"I thought you're friends with Erza?"

Jellal suddenly remembered about Erza again. "Well..."

"...she doesn't really like me. I mean, who would want to be friends with an uncool guy like me. Especially, Erza Scarlet who's like the most popular girl in this school. I'm not like...Natsu who is adored by everyone because he's funny and cool. Not like Laxus, who is adored by every girl because he's hot and - good in bed, I guess. And, especially...I'm not like Gray, who's...cool, popular, hot and eye-catching to ever girl. In the eyes everyone, I'm weird."

Silence hulled between them for the second time. The bluenette just stared at the red-haired beauty while making out with its boyfriend from afar. He once wished to at least experience being in relationship or in love. Dating, kissing or having sex. But then, he realized that nothing lasts forever. The reason why he doesn't want to be attached with someone whom he knows that will soon leave his life someday. For him, being in love is the most painful feeling that a person will ever feel.

"Son," Makarov placed a hand on his shoulder as he stood up. "Just stay strong, no matter what, okay? Just keep holding on - for yourself. And remember that...you deserve to be loved, so don't be so self-loathing and to people, too."

"I'll try..."

"Try?" Makarov scoffed, chuckling softly, "don't try! Do it for yourself, son!" Jellal just gave the old man a nod, before he went back to its office.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, it's still a 'no-talking' day between the two. Erza couldn't still believe that there's actually a person who can stand avoiding to talk to a person for almost a month, which she finds Jellal more weird. But luckily, it was a blessing in disguise for Erza, when Mr. Doranbolt suddenly announced, "Class, you'll be having a presentation that is due next week, so I expect all of you to cooperate with your partners - your seatmates."

Which only means one thing, she'll be paired with Jellal, and they'll have to work on with each other for the presentation.

The redhead's gaze shifted on the bluenette beside her, who's doodling on his notebook, which is usual. By this time, he is drawing a boy looking outside their house through the window of his bedroom, watching other people are having fun outside. And there's a sentence on the down left corner indicating, "for when I will be able to cope with my outcast state?".

Being seat mates with him isn't a normal thing, aside from there's an awkwardness between them, he is surely a mysterious person who seems to hide his true self from everyone. And, as her curiosity grows, she couldn't stop thinking about discovering the true Jellal, just like what Makarov told her before.

"Jellal...", she cleared her throat, trying to gain his attention.

"..."

But she got no response from him. "Umm...about the presentation. What shall we do about it? W-where should we do it? At my house, or yours?"

"You decide.", he replied, without giving her a single glance, and just kept on shading some parts of his sketch.

"Oh, sure...at your house, perhaps-" She suggested, as she thought that maybe it could help her in getting to know this lonesome blue-haired guy. But was cut off as she saw a trail of blood flowing out from his nose continuously as a faucet. "J-jellal!" She gasped, panicking a bit. Jellal clutched for his nose, pinching it to stop the faucet-like blood coming out from his nose. Droplets of blood dripped on his notebook and pants, forming a circled stain on it.

"Sir, Jellal's nose is bleeding!" Erza blurted, capturing everyone's attention.

"Take him to the clinic!" Mr. Doranbolt said, as he quickly approached the bluenette, checking for him. Erza quickly took the tissue paper given by someone, and used it to drain and stop the blood from flowing fast out of his nose. "Come on, Jellal, let's go." She helped him stand up, still holding the tissue in his nose.

Erza successfully reached the clinic with him, but before they enter, Jellal slowly pushed her away. And, said, "I can handle myself."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can-"

"Stop acting so fake-friendly and kind to me, anymore because it doesn't suit you." He said that a cold tone.

Erza was struck by his words. She know herself she's trying to yield their relationship, but why is he like that, she shouted inside her.

"Whoa, whoa, Jellal, easy. Look, I'm trying, okay? I'm not fake, I...really want to help you out."

"You don't have to. I mean, I don't wanna bother you, anymore. You can lie to Principal Makarov that you're doing his request, so you won't be obliged to...be nice to me." He said, before he pushed the door to enter the clinic. "And, I don't want your boyfriend to - you know." Then, he finally entered the clinic, leaving the redhead outside, dumbfounded.

Erza just sighed, and suddenly screamed, "If he doesn't really want someone, then I'll show him! I'm trying, and yet he's too-ugh! One last time, Erza...if he still pushes you away, that's it! You'll tell him!", inside her head.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 **A sneak peek for the next few chapters:**

 ** _"It's payback time, Erza Scarlet!" Midnight pointed a gun on them, at Jellal actually._**

 ** _"Nooo!" Right before Midnight pulled the trigger, Erza quickly shielded Jellal with her body. And, as Midnight finally pulled the trigger, the bullet quickly hit Erza's shoulder, followed by another bullet that hits her arm. Then, she fell on Jellal's arm, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto the floor._**

 ** _"Your turn, bluey-!"_**

 ** _But before Midnight shoot Jellal, he was shot by Gray from his back, causing him to fall on the floor as the two._**

 ** _"Erza!" Gray quickly approached his bleeding girlfriend. "Erza, Erza! Please, stay with me." But then, Erza closed her eyes, after several screams in pain for being shot._**


	6. An outcast (Part two)

"So, the reason why you're friendly and nice to Jellal is because Principal Makarov just requested you to do so?" Lucy asked, confirming from her redheaded best friend, while sitting on the end of her queen-sized bed. "Yes, but it's not just the reason why I tried being so nice around him. I also felt a sympathy for him for being a lonesome kid-"

Lucy cut her off by saying, "When Gray made him trip on the floor is where it all started, why there's a part of you wanting to be nice towards him, is that it?"

"Yeah, that's why. But then-"

"Gray told you that he doesn't want you hanging around with him because some people might comment something about it, and it might reflect on his so-called popularity, right?"

That stopped the redhead, and made her wonder, how does her best friend knew about it, when it was only Jellal who heard about her talk with Gray? "How'd you know about that?" She asked, giving her blonde best friend a wondering look. "I just figured it out by myself. Come on, you know Gray. All he cares is about...his popularity, right?" The blondie forced a laugh, but actually she was going to tell something about her.

"Uh...Erza," she started.

"Hmm?"

"Is it just me and Natsu who noticed the changes in Gray? Or you, too?" She asked.

"Changes?" She asked, raising an eyebrow on her as if she has no idea what her best friend is trying to say. But actually, she did noticed the changes in Gray these past few weeks.

"I mean...look at Gray right now...all he cares about is fame in school. I know it's already usual for him to be a - fame whore, but-okay let me tell you this straight. I know he's been a fame whore, arrogant, boastful and intimidating, but he's getting worse."

It took the redhead a few seconds before she responds from what her best friend is telling her. "I know, but what can I do. He's rebelling from his parents, and even me - his girlfriend, can't do anything about it. I'm trying to tell him about his arrogance, but he won't listen."

"That's the point, Erza. Before, he used to be the perfect boyfriend for you, right? He listens to your lectures and advice, he's sweet, caring and protective boyfriend. Bit look at him to you these past few weeks...he's too possessive, controlling and persuading-"

"Persuading-?"

"Erza, I know it's normal for a teenage guy like him to be hormonal, especially with a hot girlfriend like you. Even Natsu is like that to me, but he isn't persuading me."

"Lucy-"

"Erza! I know Gray's been persuading you to have sex with him. Natsu and I already caught you two normally making out at first, but then he'll just suddenly touch your - chest, thigh, which isn't a good thing."

She was right and she knew it. But then, she was too blind to admit it herself because of her love for Gray. "Lucy, I know, but it's alright, it's not like he'll rape me or something."

"What I'm trying to say is that, it's not just about Gray being hormonal whenever you're around him. But his respect for you as a lady and his girlfriend...I just don't see it anymore. From what I can see in your relationship with him, is not like before. But you're just like a fling to him whenever he's at school."

"Lucy..." Erza sighed, "let's not talk about Gray, especially he's not around. Gray loves me. And he wouldn't do such thing to me, like the persuading. Cause we'll do it someday anyway, like after high school or a few months later, or during our honeymoon after marriage - by the time I'm ready."

Lucy released a deep breath, after failing to give her best friend a clue of what she truly wanted to say. "Okay, it's up to you. If he really loves you, good. I hope your relationship together will last for long, cause I just don't wanna see you being dumped after sex, that's all."

"Thanks for the concern, but we can work on our relationship." Erza forced a smile.

"Okay...back to Jellal, who was lonely again, because of what he heard from you and Gray." The blondie snapped. "What do you plan to do with him?", she asked.

"I dunno, cause I've tried being nice to him for like - one, two, three, four, for four weeks already! And yet, he's too numb to see I'm trying to friends with him."

"Well, maybe he experienced the same thing before, that's why he finds it hard to trust anyone anymore. I don't know, maybe you should go find it out by yourself."

"Ugh, that's what Principal Makarov also told me."

"He's right...Jellal is like some sort of puzzle given to you by Principal Makarov. For you to see his true self and the reason behind his loneliness, you must discover it by yourself piece by piece as a puzzle, but of course patience is required. You can't just expect a person, especially a homeschooled one like him, to just reveal his true self easily. You, yourself, find it out, like show him that you're still trying so he would be the one that will try opening up to you, someday." Lucy advised.

"Maybe, you're right. Jellal is sure a mysterious person. Could it be he was deprived from having a joyful childhood?"

"It could be," Lucy shrugged. "But you know that his house is just on the other side of the road. So, if you're not that busy, you can go talk to him right now."

That made Erza think, "should I?", inside her head.

Standing in front of the door of Jellal's house, while Lucy was watching her through the window of her bedroom. She took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell. "You can do this." She said, and pressed the doorbell.

She could hear a woman's voice from inside, saying "Just a minute!"., and its footsteps coming near to the door. Then, finally, the door was opened by a dark-purple haired woman, Ultear. "Oh, hello, umm...may I speak with Jellal?" She greeted, and asked politely.

"Oh, come in. He's up in his room." She invited, opening the door wider to let her in.

Erza followed Ultear, who's leading the way upstairs to Jellal's room. Her eyes wandered around the big house. Studying every part of it, which she thinks their house is a lot cooler, than hers, especially when she spotted the elevator. But what made her wonder is that why did Ultear used the staircase, instead of the elevator. "I guess Jellal's parents must be really rich to have an elevator inside the house." She said.

"Yeah," Ultear agreed, "he's really the prince in this house and in the eyes of his parents. They always make sure he's comfortable in this house."

"He must be a spoiled brat." Erza chuckled.

By this time, they're just on the second floor, and one floor to go before Jellal's room. "Where is his room, anyway?" She asked, wandering her eyes around the hallways. "How many of them are living in this house? It's so big!"

"Just three, and plus, me. He's an only child." Ultear replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but those rooms aren't bedroom. Those rooms are the music room, library, office, entertainment room, guest room and that one over there next to the staircase is his playroom when he was a child. And, upstairs, are their bedroom, Jellal's throne. This is his palace actually." Ultear said with a soft laugh, and finally reached the third floor. She continued walking, and stopped in front of a door, which is Jellal's bedroom.

"Umm, hey, is he okay?" Erza asked, before Ultear knocks on the door.

"He just had a severe nosebleed earlier, without knowing what is the reason. Is he okay?"

It took Ultear a few seconds before she replied to the redhead. "Well, I don't know, actually. Maybe, he got exposed of too much heat, and maybe he got exhausted, which is bad for him."

"Is he sick?"

"Oh, no, he just really got a low resistance, since he rarely eats veggies, and eat junk foods and go out for an exercise most of the time. That's all, so no wonder why he's experiencing that kind of thing.

Then, Ultear finally knocked on the door. "Jellal?" she called.

"What?", Jellal asked.

"Your friend is here." Ultear replied.

"I don't have a friend." Jellal said, sarastically.

"Oh..."

Ultear shifted her look towards to the redhead behind her, and asked, "What are you here for, anyway?"

"Umm, tell him, it's about the presentation for Chemistry class." Erza replied.

"Jellal, it's about the presentation thingy in Chemistry class." Ultear said. "you might wanna come out there, and talk to your - classmate, instead." She added, and avoided the word 'friend'.

After a few seconds, Jellal opened his door. "What do you want?" He asked coldly, forcing a direct eye contact with Erza, when he knew that she didn't actually came for the presentation, but he knew she just wanted to talk to him normally. "Ugh, are you not in a good mood?" Erza stammered, trying to look at him directly.

Jellal pulled a sarcastic face, "Why do you care? What the hell do you want?", and asked sarcastically.

"I...uh...it's about the presentation." She said, with her voice still stammering, not knowing what exactly to tell him.

"We're suppose to do it by Saturday, not Thursday afternoon, right?"

"Well, I have to attend a support group on weekends, so I'm just free this day. We might wanna start half of it this day." Erza explained.

"Hmm...okay. Are you sure you wanna work with me? I mean, we can just delegate tasks."

"No, it's better to do it together. We're partners, right?"

"Okay," Jellal shrugged. "Have you tell Gray about it? I mean, I don't want to ruin his popularity."

"No, no, don't mind him. And, he's with Juvia, working on with the presentation, too."

"Sure," the bluenette nodded. "Ultear, can you take her to the library, I'll be right back for a moment." Then, he slowly slammed the door close. Erza sighed in dismay, knowing she can't still gain his trust back. I guess this puzzle-like boy that Lucy is talking about will be a hard one to discover and solve. Patience, Erza, patience, she said inside her head.

"Sorry about his attitude towards people." Ultear said, apologetically. "Oh, no, I'm used to it. He's really like that, even in school. As if we people are gonna skin him alive." Erza forced a laugh. "It's just that he doesn't know how to interact properly with people. Effect of being homeschooled." Ultear added, and started making her way to the library down the second floor.

"What's your name, again?" Erza asked, as she followed her. "Ultear's the name. Ultear Milkovich." She replied. "Milkovich? You must be Ul's daughter!" Erza gasped surprisingly.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"She's a friend of mine, and whenever I'm at the hospital, she usually talks about you."

"Really?", she asked, surprised a bit. "How is she? I rarely visit her."

"Well...there, still fatally-ill." Era sighed. "Tell her, that I'll try visiting her next week." Ultear told her, trying not to remember her mother's case, who's almost dying.

"Umm...do you know Gray?" She suddenly asked. "Gray? Yes, he's my...boyfriend." Erza replied. "You must be his cousin."

"I am," Ultear nodded, trying to avoid a look from Gray's girlfriend. Her hand suddenly crawled up to her belly that has a big bump already.

The two finally reached the library in the second floor. Ultear unlocked the door and opened it for Erza. But before she completely leave the redhead, she said, "Be careful with Gray." Erza's eyes widened, wondering why she suddenly told her that. "Huh?"

"Be careful with Gray. And, just a concerned reminder - don't give your innocence to him easily." She said, then walked away.

What she said is just like what Lucy had told her earlier. Why does she kept on hearing some warning about her loving boyfriend? She wondered. Is there really something in Gray that she isn't noticing because of her blond love for him?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

While working on the presentation in the library, there was kind of an awkwardness between the two, which is a usual feeling and atmosphere whenever they're with each other. Jellal was just there scanning and searching for some facts and trivia on his book about chemistry. Then, there's Erza who's busy doing some computations for some compound elements they have chosen for the topic. But while doing the computations, she couldn't stop herself from peeking at Jellal who's seriously reading the book about chemistry.

This day, a lot of things has been going around her mind. Aside from the presentation that is due by Monday, and she didn't go to the hospital she used to volunteer. She's also thinking about Gray. About what Lucy and Ultear told her. There's a part of her agreeing to them, that the fact Gray has really changed, but she has no idea the real reason behind aside from him, being a rebellious son. But because of her love and faith to him, she wanted to prove them wrong that Gray is still the 'perfect boyfriend' she used to have, that nothing changed in their relationship.

Another thing that's been going on in her mind, is this mysterious, silent, and outcast blue-haired boy sitting on the opposite side of the table. That she has no idea how to deal with him. Even a simple talk, he wouldn't give it to her, because he thinks that she's just doing it for Makarov's gratefulness, and because he doesn't want to bump with the arrogant boyfriend of hers, Gray.

Actually, deep inside of her, she's already desperate to get to know this guy. But then, how will she be able go do that, if they aren't even close with each other, aside from being seat mates and partners for a project? They're probably friends by now if only, she kept her mouth shut with Gray during the time he heard them, he probably wouldn't lose hope to try interacting with the people around him.

Her fault. Her fault.

But, just patience, like what Lucy said, is what she kept on insisting herself to do. She's already used to in encountering with this kind of people who finds it hard to fit in with the people around, but Jellal is different. He's too numb, deaf and blind to notice that as much as possible she's trying to approach him, and be truly nice to him.

"Uh, Jellal," she cleared her throat which broke the awkward silence between them, and tried to start a little talk with him.

"..."

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked, tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

Jellal grinned sarcastically, "No, and if I tell you 'yes, I am mad at you for being a plastic', it wouldn't change anything. Everything will still be the same."

"No, I mean, it's not just because of what Principal Makarov requested, and it's not just because of Gray . Why can't you just forget about it, and let's start over...as friends."

"Sounds like bull." Jellal scoffed, "So, you're trying to say that let's be 'secret friends'?"

"That's not what I meant! We can be friends like before. You can join us every lunch, walk home with us, hang out with us during weekends-" Jellal cut her off by saying, "Are you sure? Cause what I hate the most is ruining someone's popularity. I thought your boyfriend doesn't want his precious girlfriend to be seen by everyone hanging out with a weird homeschooled guy like me? You're always a submissive to your dominant boyfriend."

"That's people, like you and your boyfriend. All they care is about getting to the top, and they never consider the ones that are below." He added.

"Jellal, why are you so-"

"You know what? You didn't came here for the presentation, right? You just want to wash your hands. Don't worry, if you think I'm still mad at you from what I heard before. Come on, I already forgot about it. It was just you that keeps reminding em about it because you feel guilty. The reason why I just don't talk to you and other people that much is because I'm being aware already, to every person I encounter. Thanks for the experience, cause I managed to use it as lesson."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Why does Jellal have to be like that?" Meredy sighed.

"It's my fault, I admit it. I was a bitch..." Erza said

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal being aware of the people he encounters, made him move apart from everyone. Before, he used to lock himself inside his bedroom, while he watches the kids like him playing with their friends on the street happily. And, now that he's entering a school, he now got used to in isolating himself from everyone. Wherein he usually spends his time studying, sketching and reading books, while he was sitting in an empty bleacher, and sometimes watching everyone from afar.

Days and weeks have passed by, and yet nothing has changed between him and Erza, except from Jellal's lonesomeness is getting worser. Until, one day, they have each other for a project, again. It was a last minute project announced by Ms. Vermillion right before last subject period was dismissed. It was almost late at night, because it's already dark. And, yet the two were still in a shop, where they're shopping for the materials given to them.

Erza decided that she'll use her money to buy all of the materials, but not until...

"Hey!" She screamed angrily, as an unknown man - a snatcher, quickly grabbed her purse, when she was just about to put it back inside her bag. "Jellal, go chase him!" She freaked out. But Jellal just stood there, with his legs froze. "What the fuck are you standing there! Go after him-ugh!" Then, she decided just to be the one to chase after the thief.

She left him there from where they're standing, while he felt so...useless. He wanted to at least help her, but no use. He was afraid to run, thinking that he might fail to chase something once again like what he did before.

Erza went back after a minute, angry, dismayed and teary-eyed. "I told you to chase after him! Can't you just at least try helping someone?! If this is about you pushing me away-! Argh! You're so useless!"

"I-i'm sorry..." Jellal apologized. "That purse has sentimental value to me. And, I just asked you to help me get it back, and you just stood there, watching me chase the thief!"

"Now, we still have to buy some materials for our fuckin' project tomorrow, and how are we going to buy them all, if my money is gone!" She yelled angrily.

"You're so numb for not caring about the people around you! You're just gonna run after him. Why don't just use that legs of yours!" Then, she kicked his right leg, which shocked him because he easily lost his balance and fall on the ground. "Ugh!" Jellal grunted in pain as his body hit the cemented ground. He's almost laying on the ground, while clutching his right leg.

"Jellal..." She stuttered, the moment she saw that he's like crying already. "Hey, hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, hurt your leg." She lifted his pants a little, so she could see if ever she hit a wound or a bruise which made him lose his balance easily and grunt in pain. Then, she was shocked to see that he doesn't have a leg actually, but a prosthetic leg, which he only uses to walk and stand.

His bad childhood memories suddenly flashed back into his mind, where he used to be called a useless and weak.

"Jellal, Jellal, I'm sorry." She quickly grabbed his arm to help him stand up from the ground. But then, he pushed her away, and cried, "Get away from me! I don't need your help! I can stand by my own, like how I'm trying to stand up for my life right now!"

"I don't know, Jellal. I'm really sorry."

"Well, I'm sorry, too. That I can't run, and I'm useless. Now, you know, why I don't usually want to be with people. Cause I don't want them to see me as a useless and weak creature."

Now, that makes sense...she thought. Maybe this is one of the main reason why he can't run, nor walk fast. The reason why he doesn't want to be with people that much. Why he has social anxiety, is because the time when he was always being called as weak and useless when he was a child keeps flashing back in his mind.

"Don't worry, I have money to pay for your money. And, don't worry because you won't see this useless person anymore!"

 _To be continued..._

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 **Another cliffhanger, Hahaha XD don't worry, if this chapter gets a lot of reviews, i'll be more encouraged to update sooner. To end the curiosity of what might happen to them next.**

 **How will Erza be able to fix their relationship, now that Jellal loathes her more? Will Jellal be more self-loathing and unsociable because of what happened? Find out in the next chapter ;)**


	7. Behind his outcast state

**A/N: just a short update. Too busy in school :/ btw, this chapter will be dramatic and a little angsty. Read and uncover Jellal's past :)) again, thanks for those who posted good reviews in this story, that's why i am more encouraged to update this story.**

 **Review and rate :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail :)**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal Fernandes angrily shoved the door open, and slammed it loudly behind Erza who was following him, which captured everyone's attention in their house. His mother suddenly came out from the kitchen who was just washing the dishes. Erza already forgot about knocking on their door as a sign of respect to the house owner before she enters. She just unconsciously barged in the Fernandes' house in desperation to approach the bluenette she just offended and hurt.

"Jellal, wait! Please, talk to me! I didn't mean to-" Erza chased after him when he was about to head for the staircase instead of the elevator to go upstairs to his bedroom. She held his hand to stop him from walking away, but what shocked Jellal's parents, and even Ultear, is when he pushed her away that she almost fall onto the carpeted floor. "Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled, which made his parents worried for Erza, so both of them quickly went for the two.

"Jellal, I don't know about it. I'm so sorry!"

"Well, now you know why I'm so useless all the time! Happy? Now, will you stay away from me from now on! I don't want to mess up with someone's life again." He started taking steps on the staircase to head up to his bedroom.

"Jellal, your manners!" Jenny scolded him.

Jellal suddenly turned around to look at his mother who just scolded him about his manners. "Well, sod your manners, mom! Don't you scold me for releasing the pain I've isolated inside me. Just for once let me have a voice to tell the world how I really feel." That's Jellal. He doesn't really care if ever someone calls him rude or disrespectful, all he can think about is to release the isolated pain inside him.

"It's your fault, mom! Why I'm like this!" He cried, tears started streaming down to his cheeks. This the first time Erza saw a guy cry, well, except for those crying guys she encounters in support groups or hospitals whenever they're doing an open forum or if someone just died. For the first time, she witnessed a guy crying as it releases everything inside.

"Because of your selfishness, you turned your son into a useless and weak creature. I'd be happy if you just chose to abort me while I was inside your womb, instead of introducing me to this fuckin' world that is full of pain and judgements!"

"Erza, what happened to him?" His teary-eyed mother asked, why her son suddenly released everything inside him.

"Mom, come on, stop acting as if you don't have any idea what's happening to me." He scoffed at her. "Just because I rarely speak, doesn't mean nothing is wrong with me, and you know it."

"Jellal, I said I'm sorry. You don't have to be like that to your mother. If you're mad, be mad at me instead. Have some respect." Erza said, trying to comfort his crying mother.

"You know what? You're so bossy! You think you know everything that you can simply go dictating the people around you. You don't anything!" He yelled at her, then he just decided to turn his back at them, and start making his way up to his bedroom. But when he reached half pf the staircase, he suddenly lost his balance, so they all quickly went for him to help him stand up. "I can stand by my own. I don't anyone's help." He struggled from Erza when she was going to help him.

He slowly tried to regain his balance to stand up by holding on the railings of the staircase. "Jellal, honey, just use the elevator." Jenny tried to help him stand up, but was also pushed away by him. "Stop acting as if you care. You never cared about me, especially what I feel." He said coldly, pushing her away.

"Jellal, what do you want me to do?! I'm trying to make up to you because I'm regretting for being a bad mother to you. Can't you see it? I'm doing everything to gain your love again, to give me a chance to be a mother to you, again? And, that I've already changed, and worthy for your forgiveness."

"I didn't ask you any of these. I didn't ask you to waste your time over a useless son like me."

"Of course, I'm ready to give everything to you because I'm your mother."

Jellal let out a fake laugh, a sarcastic one, and told her mother, "You're never a mother to me. And, I was never a son to you.", which totally shattered its heart into pieces. And, so is Erza who witnessed how was Jellal and his mother like. She knew that if she didn't triggered Jellal's temper to shut its mouth just because she's too immature, Jellal and her mother wouldn't be arguing at each other. "I know you're just afraid that I might die without looking back at you and forgive you for what you've done. Let me tell, you this - I might forgive you someday, but don't expect us to be a mother and son. Don't expect that it'll change our relationship as mother and son. There are things that can never be fixed from the damage has been done."

"Jellal, I'm trying, and I will never give up because you're the only one I have. You're the greatest gift that I've ever had."

"Can you hear yourself? Remember when you told me that I'm such a pest in your life, that you won't get any benefits from me as your son, and that you couldn't even tell your family, friends or relatives that you're proud that I'm your son. You can say that because you already lost the man you who used to feed and bathe you in riches-"

Jellal wasn't able to continue what he's going to say when his own father suddenly spanked his face. Erza gasped, with her hands covering her mouth. She couldn't believe it. "You ingrate and disrespectful brat! Maybe, we're wrong for tolerating your rudeness. We're letting you release the pain inside you sometimes and act coldly towards us all the time. But this time, I won't tolerate your rudeness anymore. Don't use your disability to be a disrespectful kid." His father scolded him, yelling. "And, what kind of a man like you to be so harsh at a lady?"

"Please, stop, I'll talk to him instead." His mother tried to stop his father from scolding him.

"No, he has to learn his lesson!" His father protested.

"It's okay whatever you wanna do with me. Punish me to teach me a lesson? Fine. It won't work anyway, cause I've already suffered from different kinds of pain in my whole life, under your cruel hands actually. I'm used to it, anyway." Jellal said.

 _What have I done? I made this family clash against each other, batting each other's mistake in the past._ She thought.

Jellal wiped his tears away with his fingers, and quickly stormed upstairs to his bedroom, leaving all those people who hurt him. Life is unfair for him. No matter how much he tried to escape pain, pain was always there to befriend him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While sitting on the couch in the living room, Erza kept comforting Jellal's mother who couldn't stop crying after receiving unbearable words from her own son. Erza knew she has a participation why Jellal suddenly clashed with his own parents releasing everything he had kept inside him. If only she was openminded enough earlier, this wouldn't happen. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry for what I did to your son. I didn't mean to kick his leg. I didn't know about his disability. This is all my fault. I-i'll talk to him." Erza told Jenny, comforting her.

"It's also my fault. Everything that happened to him is all my fault." She sobbed.

"I'm just curious, but...how did he lost his leg? What does everything he said earlier mean? What is he implying?" Erza asked. The blue-haired woman took a deep breath before spilling out everything. "I was a bad mother to him." She started, Erza lent her ears.

"I got pregnant at a very young age. I had him when I was seventeen years old. I didn't liked how my life was like as a teenage mother. Full of hardships, even though with the help of my husband, it's still hard. It's so difficult to be a mother. As he grows up, and reached the stage wherein he's starting to be so playful and naughty. I find it more hard to take care and handle him as a toddler. Until, I haven't realized that I often shout at him, hit him sometimes and even deprive him from befriending with the other kids in the neighborhood whenever I'm mad of his naughtiness. Because I hated my life as a young mother, I didn't realize I also hated my own son. He never get to experience what it's like to have a good mother. I never read him bedtime stories, sing a lullaby before he sleeps, play with him, attend the family day program at his kindergarten. I prefer going out with my friends that time, and leave him with his father or nanny instead."

"Then?" Erza asked.

"Jenny, you don't have to force yourself if you can't." Mr. Fernandes said, comforting his sobbing wife.

"When he was four...I had a boyfriend, a rich man, and yes I'm cheating on my husband that time. I often go home late and always out. Until, one night, my husband and I are fighting when he discovered about my affair with another man. I was so mad and full of pride, that I'd rather leave my own family in exchange of another man."

"And the ?"

"When I saw Jellal watching how my husband and I argue, I dragged him with me towards to the car. I started driving away from our house. And, I was driving so fast that time because I was releasing my anger. I was too deaf to hear Jellal, pleading me to slow down in driving. Until..." Then, she started to sob more, that she could barely talk properly. "We hit a tree, and he was severely injured than me. Then...the doctor said it was miracle they were able to save Jellal, but in exchange...they had to cut off his other leg because of the severe damage in his bones. Actually...Jellal also lost his eyes that time. But fortunately, a relative of mine donated a pair of eyes to him, in exchange of big money. That's why he was able to see again. He was disable, and blind as the same time, until he's eight."

Erza felt his heart little by little shattering into pieces as she little by little uncovers the story behind Jellal's outcast state.

"After the incident, I'm still a bad mother to him. I was blind to see how he was suffering from his disability. I didn't take his disability seriously. He was so helpless and weak for a four year-old to lose a leg and eyes at the same time. He gets bullied whenever he passes by some kids, he was often bullied whenever they see him with a fake leg. I get mad at him whenever he isn't able to do what I ask him to do. Like, whenever I'll ask him to hand over something, and he'll drop it on the floor. I'll get mad, and I'll call him useless."

So, that makes sense, she thought inside her. The reason why he walks differently, why he loathes himself after being called useless by his own mother as a kid, why he has no idea what people are like because he was isolated inside their house, and why Principal Makarov asked her to help out Jellal. She started to connect everything.

"When he was ten, I packed all of my clothes, and ready to leave my own family behind. Same when we're at the car before we both crash. I was too deaf to hear him pleading me not to go. But I didn't even bothered to look back at him, when he did his best to run after me despite his disability. He was running with his prosthetic leg. That was also the last time he ran. After that, he was always afraid to run because of the instance he might fall on the ground again, like what happened to him after failing to chase me while I was driving away from him."

Erza suddenly recalled during the time when Gray mocked Jellal for not being able to run or walk fast.

"H-how did you come back to him?" She asked.

"Well, when he was fifteen, I came back. My husband forgave me for everything I have done, but of course I promised to change and make up to our son. That's the time when I realized that money isn't the most precious gift that anyone could receive. I realized it's to have a son. But then...Jellal hates me so much. When I came back, he is completely a different Jellal when I last saw him. He disrespects me, loathes me. Everything I offer him, he rejects it. No matter how kind or sweet I approach him, he pushes me away. He just locks himself inside his bedroom all day, and he'll just come out if he needed something."

"Is that it? Why Jellal is so self-loathing, and like that to you?"

"That's not just it." Mr. Fernandes spoke. "When he was a child, I used to beat him up whenever I'm drunk or angry. I release my anger at him. Whenever I'm stressed, I'll just hit him with anything I am holding without realizing it. Like during those times I tie him on the staircase or forcefully remove his prosthetic leg so he couldn't run, and then I'll hit him a with a belt mercilessly, while I keep blaming him for losing my wife..."

 _"You little brat! Because of you My wife left me!"_

 _"Daddy, stop! It hurts! Ahh!"_

Jellal's merciful and bootless cries echoed all over his parents ear. Erza could only cover his mouth, as she pictures poor Jellal as a kid, who was disabled, lonely, outcast, isolated, motherless and beaten up by his own father. "Jellal..." She whispered, while teary-eyed. It breaks her heart to think that there's actually a person who never felt happy at least once for its life, especially for a compassionate person like her.

"I don't know how should we reach him out. After all the cruelty he suffered over his own parents. We can't give him love and care, but we can give him tons of pain." Jenny so bed on her husband's shoulder. "Erza, please, I know he's rude and arrogant. But please, get to know the real him. Please, I'm begging you." She pleaded.

Carried away by a parent's cry, she de ided to do the right thing, and correct her mistake too. I-i will. I'll try reaching him out to apologize. I will never give up, I promise..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal could only bury his face on the mattress of his bed, crying and sobbing. Ocean of tears are filling his bed already. Life is so unfair and painful for him. For a person like him, he never deserves this kind of pain. He deserves to be loved and taken care of.

He heard his parents knocking on the door, calling him, "Jellal, please open the door. Let's talk."

"Go away! I don't need anyone else! Leave me alone!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, with hatred and as the same time the never-ending pain inside him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, can I speak with you?" Erza asked principal Makarov politely, who's sitting on its desk. Makarov can already predict that her topic could be about the student council or Jellal. "Sure, Erza, what is it?" He asked.

The redhead sat on the chair in front of Makarov's desk. "Sir...it's about-"

"Jellal. I know."

Erza wondered, "Yes. How did you know, sir?".

"I've figured it out already. Since, Jellal has been absent for almost a week." He explained.

Jellal has been absent to school for five days already. She recalled when Jellal told her that she won't be able to see him ever again, which she thinks he meant to say is he won't come back to school anymore. Natsu and Lucy were wondering already if ever Jellal is sick, so they could pay him a visit. Erza haven't tell anyone, even Gray, what happened between her and Jellal. It was just embarrassing, to hurt a helpless guy like him. She felt like a hypocrite, for helping other people like Jellal, but when it comes to Jellal - she finds it hard to understand him at first.

"What happened?" Makarov asked, tapping his fingers on his wooden desk.

"Well, sir, I have no idea about his disability. Because I failed to get to know him, and find out about it. I kicked his leg when I got mad at him, then I finally discovered about his disability." Erza explained. "Sir, I'm doing everything to reach him out. I go to his house for like everyday already after school or before I go to school, just to try talking to him. But it was just...useless. Sir, it wasn't really my intention to make him feel like that. I am sorry, but he won't let me reach him out. What should I do?"

Makarov sighed, "I'm a little bit disappointed, Erza. I was expecting you to be the best person who could understand him, since you're just the compassionate girl I knew that is active at support groups."

"Erza bowed down her head, "I know, sir. That's why I'm sorry."

"But you know, you can still make up to him. It'll be hard, and it will take time to gain his trust and attention back, but if you really desire to reach him out, then do whatever it takes. But expect it to be difficult as a broken vase you've been trying to put every pieces back together. And, expect that there could be an awkwardness or gap between you two even if you get to reach him out as the visible cracks of a broken base that had its pieces back together."

"Why didn't you tell me about Jellal's disability?"

"Because...I want you to find it out by yourself. Let's admit that Jellal is not like your boyfriend Gray who is attractive to everyone. Moreover, he's weird in the eyes of many people, like you. But the question is, did we ever consider finding out the story behind his weirdness towards people and outcast state without saying a single judgement? Of course, admit it or not, you and other people judged him. That's how he sees the world, full of judgmental people."

He's right, she thought.

"Erza...I'm telling you, he's a very nice and soft-hearted person, just don't trigger his kindness though or else he'll be the rudest person you'll ever encounter. When you two are okay, try to get to know him more. Make him feel happy and accepted, that's all he ever wanted."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Jellal knew his parents aren't home. He took it as a chance to get out of his bedroom without anyone asking him how is he or 'Jellal, let's talk'. As he steps out from the elevator as he reaches the ground floor, he started making his way towards to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was wondering why Ultear couldn't hear his call, and just thought of her going out to buy something.

But much to his surprise. He spotted Ultear who was unconscious on the floor inside the kitchen. Her hands were tied on her back, and so is her legs, with a duct tale in her mouth too. Ultear?" He immediately ran after her, trying to wake her up by shaking her body. "Ultear? Hey, wake up!" Then, he started to untie her.

Ultear slowly opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw is aside from Jellal, a guy that has the same age as Jellal was approaching. "Mmph!" She muffled, trying to warn Jellal. But before Jellal could untie her, the guy quickly grabbed him, and covered his mouth with a wide handkerchief to sniff the solution sprayed on it. "Mmmph!" He muffled. Jellal attempted to struggle, but the guy's grip on him was too strong. Until, he felt weak, and fell on the ground along with Ultear. His eyes slowly closed, until everything went black for him.

"All set, Midnight. Let's take them to our hideout." The guy told Midnight, the guy who was jailed because Erza set him up.

"Awesome. This guy is the best bait to lure Erza Scarlet." Midnight grinned evilly.

"What about this girl?" The guy asked.

"Oh, she's the very useful one. We'll use her to lure Gray Fullbuster. We can use her and the child inside her to give Gray a taste of his own medicine." Midnight said.

"Who is this girl anyway?"

"Gray's cousin slash ex-girlfriend. If Gray doesn't cooperates with us, his lovely girlfriend Erza will find out how disgusting he is." Then, he ordered, "Take them into the van. Make sure no one will see us."

"Yes, Midnight."

"It's payback time Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster." He chuckled evilly.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Captured (Part one)

**A/N: first part of chapter six, it's too long :) here's the tensing chapter of the story. Have fun in reading.**

 **Leave some reviews. No bad reviews.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own fairy Tail**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All the teenage cancer patients in the support group are still focused in listening to Erza's story. Well, they all look tensed in her story with Jellal already, especially when Erza finally told the story of what was Jellal's life like. Sympathy was felt by the patients for Jellal, even though they haven't meet him. Expect those cancer patients who are isolated in their bedroom or hospital room because of their sickness were the ones who were able to understand what Jellal exactly felt because of his disability. Well, it was no joke to be different from other teenagers. The feeling when you wanted to fit in, be accepted and belong in their world, but you find it hard because you're afraid that they people might look at you differently. Moreover - be judged and won't be able to fit in. It was never easy for people who always have medications, crutch, wheelchair, oxygen tank to try fitting in with normal teenagers.

"Poor Jelly, if only I could time travel back 13 years ago, so I could give him a warm hug." Jane said sympathetically, while picturing herself hugging Jellal. "Well, sorry, he has Dr. Erza already." The girl with an oxygen tank beside her teased, giving her an annoying laugh.

They all let out a soft, yet silly laugh. "You know, Jane. I'm sure one day the right guy will walk into your life. The one who can truly love you as you despite your imperfections. The guy that will make you hope and believe that you can be more than anything else despite your case." Erza told the ill girl.

"Erza's right. It can't just be a boyfriend, but I'm sure there's got to be one person who'll walk into your lives, and change you for the better, love and accept for who you are you are. Well, actually, we don't have to wait for someone to enter our lives, because sometimes we don't realize they're already around us, our family, teachers and even friends." Lucy said. "Jellal is lucky to have a girl like her." She added, shifting her eyes on her red haired friend.

"So, what happened next?" Wendy asked, curious of what happened next. "You kept apologizing and reaching him out, but he keeps pushing you away. How are you able to fix everything with him?"

"Well..." Erza started. "I was in school with Lucy, Natsu and Gray. It was a normal day for me in school, but still I couldn't get Jellal off my mind because he's still absent for school. I was busy scolding Gray for mocking him and dismayed about the grade rankings, without knowing something bad is about to happen to Jellal, and also to Ultear because of me and Gray..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal slowly opened his eyes after passing out. At first he thought he was just sleeping in his bed, and finding Ultear tied up in the kitchen was just a dream. But as he opened his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. And as the same time, he realized his hands were tied up to his back and so is his legs. He find himself in a dusty room with dusty stuffs and boxes, like a room in an abandoned warehouse. He tried struggling from the rope, but he couldn't untie it with his weak hands.

"Ultear?" He finds unconscious Ultear behind him, tied up too. He kicked her shoulder softly to wake her up. "Ultear, wake up!" He forcefully moved upwards to sit, and try waking her up.

Then, he gasped in fear as he heard someone unlocking the door from the outside. When the door was completely unlocked, a guy that has the same age has him entered. He wondered how can a teenage guy like him kidnap someone innocent like him. He's confused why he was kidnapped when he never hurt anyone else because he rarely gets attached with other people.

"Oh, Jellal, you're awake." Midnight gave him an evil beam as he slowly walk towards to him.

"Who are you?! Why do you know me?!" He wondered, moving backwards away from Midnight, until he was dead-ended by the wall. Midnight didn't mind him at all, instead he walked towards to Ultear who's still unconscious. "Hey, wake up!" He shook her body with his leg to awake her. Finally, Ultear regained consciousnesses, and suddenly whimpered in fear as she realized Jellal and her are tied up and taken somewhere they don't know.

"Finally!" Midnight let out an evil laugh. "You two are the key to my revenge."

"Who are you asshole?!" Ultear yelled at him. "Let us go!"

"Whoa! Watch your words, you bitch. Or I'll kick that child out of your womb!" Midnight threatened. Ultear quickly moved backwards away from the intimidating guy, protecting herself and the child inside her.

"What do you want from us? And, I don't even know you!" Jellal said, forcing himself to sound fearless.

"Oh, that..." Midnight chuckled. "I actually don't want anything from you two actually. But I want someone who is close to both of you."

"Who then?!" Jellal asked, angrily. Mad at whoever that person is because he is captured when he is innocent at all.

"Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster!" Midnight answered, laughing evilly. Jellal gasped shockingly, his eyes widening in fear. "Those two...my parents turned me out of our house because Erza Scarlet sets me up to send me in jail. And, that Gray Fullbastard! He even used an anonymous email to tell my father I was having drugs. Just because my parents aren't tolerating what I'm doing, I couldn't do anything, I don't have the power to voice out what he's been really doing. And, now I have you two, I can easily lure the two, and make them bow before me."

Jellal suddenly blurted, "That's all? Can't you just see how pathetic you are?! I am no one to Erza Scarlet. She doesn't even care about me. And, I bet she'd rather let you kill me. You think you can lure her by using me and Ultear? Well, if ever you're stalking us, and you saw her going to my house for like everyday just to talk to me. She's just being showy. To show she's sorry, when she is not really. I mean nothing to her. To Gray, he'd rather let me die under your hands, so he wouldn't be bothered whenever I'm around his precious girlfriend. So, will you let us go already?! And, what does Ultear have to do with Erza or Gray?", sarcastically.

"Oh, so you don't really know this girl well?" Midnight let out another evil chuckle. Jellal wondered what he meant to say. All he can do is to look at Ultear beside him. "Let me tell you this-!"

"No! Please!" Ultear cried.

"Why? Are you still afraid of the threat of Gray's parents? Ultear, grow up! You kept your mouth shut when Gray forced you to do it. Well, although you know it's not him when he did it to you because he was drunk and drowned with the drugs I gave him. But still, when his parents offered you hundred-thousands of jewels and threatened you that they won't support you brother's scholarship in his school, you chose to kept your mouth shut!"

"I did it for my mother! My mother is dying from cancer!"

It melt Jellal's heart to witness how Ultear truly loves her mother. How she's willing to make sacrifices because she's hoping that her mother will still be saved from its fatal illness. For a soft-hearted person like Jellal, he's also willing to make sacrifices like that for his own family and love ones. But sadly for him, he doesn't have a mother who is as loving as Ultear's mother.

He rewinded what Midnight said. To the part where he said Gray forced her to do it with him. _So, that means the child she's been carrying all this time is Gray's?_ , he thought. _What about Erza?_ , he worried because he knew how much Erza loves that bastard who is Gray Fullbuster. _She'll be hurt if she finds out about this._

"Well, stupid! You just said so, your mother is dying! She's got cancer, and her case is hopeless! Just accept the fact she's dying. Do you think the sacrifice you made will be worth it once you saw her on a her casket sooner or later?!"

Aside from his mother, he never thought that there's someone out there who is a lot heartless than his own parents during his childhood years. The world is just cruel, for innocent and loving people to be hurt.

"What I really wanted is Gray, Erza - not that much, but I'm dying to make her bow down before me. My purpose with you two is to lure Erza using Jellal, lure Gray using Ultear. So, once I have Erza already, Gray won't be able to hesitate to cooperate with me. I won't kill you two, that is if Gray and Erza will cooperate from what I want the to do. But if not, you two won't be able to see the next sunrise." Midnight laughed evilly.

"Let her go." He suddenly said in a calm way.

"What did you say?" Midnight asked, laughing evilly. "Are you telling me what to do?" He walked towards to the bluenette.

"Let her go. If you wanna lure the two for your revenge, just use me. Besides, Ultear has still a reason to live in this world. She has her mother, brother and the child inside her. And, me, I don't have any reason to live. I don't have anyone who loves me and doesn't want to lose me. I want this game called life for me to be over." Jellal said from the bottom of his heart. It is true. He wanted this never-ending pain to come to an end. He wants Jellal Fernandes to be wiped out from this cruel world already.

"Jellal, no!"

"You know, I can't be taken away by dramatic lines like that. What I plan is what I'm going to do, and it's final." Midnight headed back to the door. Before he leaves he said, "Start praying for yourselves by this time. If the two doesn't cooperate with me, then I'll have to do, what I have to do with you two." Then, he slammed the door close and locked it again.

In this moment of his life, he felt weaker, useless and more helpless. He couldn't do anything to help himself, or at least other people around him. All he can do is to sit and pray for this nightmare to end, which is usual for him already.

"Shit..." He heard Ultear whimpering.

"What? What happened?" Then, he spotted a puddle forming on the floor between his legs.

"My water is broken." She said.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **1\. Fernandes, Jellal - 95.23 %**

 **2\. McGarden, Levy - 93.78 %**

 **3\. Heartfilia, Lucy - 92.69 %**

 **4\. Scarlet, Erza - 92.29 %**

 **5\. Strauss, Mirajane - 92.08 %**

 **6\. Redfox, Gajeel - 92.01 %**

 **7\. Alberona, Cana - 91.95 %**

 **8\. Dragneel, Natsu - 91.65 %**

 **9\. Lockser, Juvia - 91.25 %**

 **10\. Dreyar, Laxus - 90.02 %**

Every senior students stared at the grade rankings in the bulletin board for the first quarter of school year. The grade rankings were unexpected compared last year. And, the general averages of each the top ten students' grades were almost a tie, the only differences are the points.

"Oh my god, Levy you're second! I'm third! Kyaaa!" Lucy and Levy jumped while squealing and hugging each other after seeing the result. "All the hard works are worth it!"

"Not bad, Laxus, you still made it to top ten."

"Seriously, I'm eighth?!" Natsu gasped, and then jumped Long Levy and Lucy.

"Good job, Cana, you're seventh." Mr. Gildarts praised his daughter after seeing the rankings.

"Not bad, sis, you're fifth." Lisanna told her sister, Mirajane.

While the others are very happy with their rankings. There's Erza who couldn't believe he ranked fourth, compared from Freshmen year to Junior year she was always number one. But it sees like someone has taken her place.

"Erza...what happened to you?" Juvia asked worryingly for Erza who was obviously dismayed of the results.

"Erza Scarlet ranked fourth from first?!"

"What happened to Erza Scarlet?"

"Fernandes ranked first! I didn't know that guy was a lot talented than Scarlet!"

"So, this Fernandes is actually smarter than Erza?"

Erza just walked away from the crowd, ignoring those people's comment regarding to her ranking. Lucy, Levy, Juvia and Natsu noticed the dismay in Erza's face.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Jellal spotted an old telephone under a dusty table. He forcefully crawled and rolled over the dusty floor to reach for the telephone. He can feel the pain in his joints for not being able to move his arms and legs freely. Finally, he successfully reached the telephone. Using his tied hands, he managed to grab the receiver and almost stretched his torso to move the receiver close to his ear to check if there's a dial tone.

"The phone is working!"

He held the receiver by compressing it between his head and shoulder, and started dialing several numbers to call for help. He didn't mind the small pain when his joints are being stretched, although his hands were tied at his back, he still kept on dialing in desperation to call for help.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, back at the Fernandes household. Just when Jellal's parents got home, without knowing their son was kidnapped. His mother was just about to head upstairs to check him out, when the telephone on the coffee table started ringing, breaking the silence throughout their house.

Jenny went for the telephone on the coffee table first to answer the phone before checking out his son on its bedroom.

"Hello?"

 _"H-llo-m!"_ (Hello, mom?)

"Who is this?"

 _"J-lla-!"_ (Jellal!)

"I'm sorry, the line is choppy. I can't hear you. Who is this?"

 _"Mo-! It's m- Jell-! Please- he- me-! Ul- and I are kid-!"_ (Mom! It's me, Jellal! Please, helo me! Ultear and I are kidnapped!)

"Hello? Who is this?!"

 _"M-! H-lp m-! Plea-! Help!"_ (Mom! Help me! Please!)

Jenny puts the phone down. "Who is it?" Her husband asked. "Just prank callers I think." She answered, then started making her way back to the staircase. But the another ring of the telephone was heard by the couple. "Again?"

"Let me answer it." Her husband went for the telephone instead to answer it. "Hello?" He annoyingly picked up the receiver.

"Dad! I- me Je-!"

"Hello? Quit prank calling."

"Dad, help me! I-it- me, Je-!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad, help me! It's me, Jellal!" Jellal almost yelled just for his father to understand the choppy line. "Dad, please, don't put the phone down!"

 _"Hello? Dad? Who is this?"_

Suddenly, Ultear heard someone unlocking the door again. "Jellal, hurry up!"

Jellal wasn't able to hear Ultear, nor the door. By this time, he's already panicking in desperation to call for help. "Dad, please help me! I need you! Ultear and I are kidnapped-!"

"Jellal, look out!" Ultear screamed. Jellal dropped the phone as he heard Ultear screamed, and much to his surprise, Midnight was behind him, holding a pipe to hit him. And, there. Midnight hit his face with a pipe, causing him to lose his balance and lay helplessly on the floor. He couldn't even clutch for aching face after being hit with the pipe. He could only bury his aching face on the floor that he's almost kissing it.

"Calling for help, huh? You wanna dispatch my plan?! Well, take this!" Then, Midnight hits his leg with the pipe. "You're half-legged and yet you're still able to get out from where I told you to stay. Well, why don't we injure your other leg, too."

"Agh!" He screamed in pain as he felt Midnight hitting his left leg, almost crushing his bones into pieces. He felt this kind of pain before. In the hand of his own father. He thought the pain won't take effect on him because he's already used to it. But it still hurts even if he's used to in receiving this kind of pain. When will he be free from pain?

Ultear could only close her eyes for her not to see the agony of Jellal, but still he could hear his bootless and painful cries. "Here, take this!" This time Midnight spanked his face with a great amount of force. When Jellal could barely stand up nor raise his head, Midnight stopped hitting him, and let out another evil laugh. "You want to call for help. Well, here. Let's call someone for you to get help." He pulled out his phone.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Erza, come on, cheer up." Gray comforted his crying girlfriend. "It's just grades and rankings. Come on, cheer up!" He stroked her long scarlet hair with his fingers, while burying her head on his bare chest.

"Erza, it's just first quarter. There three more quarters to go. You can still beat me, Levy or Jellal." Lucy added.

"Jellal?" Gray wondered.

"Oh, haven't you seen the rankings on the bulletin board? Jellal is first! He got a 95.23 % average." Natsu said.

Gray scoffed, couldn't believe from what he just heard. "Jellal? As in the half-legged homeschooled freak?!"

"Half-legged?" Lucy wondered. "Oh, don't you know that he's got one leg only." Gray laughed, mocking the disabled Jellal. That captured Erza's attention, which made her pull away from burying her face on Gray's bare chest. "How did you know?" Erza asked.

"I just found it out when he was in the balcony of his bedroom, before you let me inside your house. I saw that his right leg was just a prosthetic one. I really do have clear eyes." Gray said, laughing. "Now, I know why is that freak so wimp. Why don't I challenge him to run around the campus when he gets back?"

"Gray, it's not funny! The guy's disabled and yet you're making fun of him." Erza scolded. "It is true. He is a wimp. But, I never thought he'll be that smart in academics to take your ranking."

"Gray, stop! I don't want you making fun of him! You don't understand what he's goi b through. As much as possible, I want you to make him feel accepted. I don't want you to keep messing up with him whenever he's around."

"Okay, okay, Mrs. Goody-two-shoes. Fine, I'll try." Gray just nodded, still laughing softly. Then, Erza's phone suddenly rung. "Wait a minute." She said, standing up from the bench to answer the call. When she checked out her phone, it wasn't just a phone call. But an anonymous number is inviting him for a video call. _Who would invite me a video call by this time?_ She pressed the 'answer' button, and waited for the video call to have a clear picture to see who's calling.

Much to her shock, she almost dropped her phone on the cemented ground, the moment Midnight popped into the screen. "Oh, hey, Erza Scarlet!"

"Midnight? H-how did you-"

"How did I get out from jail? My parents bailed me, but they turned me out of the house because of what you did. And, now...it's payback time!" He laughed evilly. Everyone suddenly stood from their seats, and check out who's in the video call. "Midnight, what do you want?!" Erza asked. "I just want to have a friendly, yet a deadly reunion with you and Gray, after what happened."

"Oh, and you expect us to hang out with you?" Erza scoffed at him sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sure, you won't be able to hesitate to my invitation."

"Oh, yeah, how can you be so sure?"

"Well...because this half-legged friend of yours is hanging with me right now...Look!" Then, Midnight showed Jellal who is still tied up and lying on the ground helplessly. His face were bleeding after being spanked several times, and bruised too. It is obvious he can barely move his leg after being hit by the pipe. "Hey, wake up!" In the video call, Erza could see how Midnight kicked Jellal's torso to get its attention. "Ahhh!" She witnessed Jellal's scream after he felt like breaking his ribcage.

"Jellal!" Erza cried, covering her mouth with her hand, while she could barely look at Jellal who is beaten up. "So, Erza...would you like to join me and this friend of yours? Because if you still refused my invitation, I'm afraid we're gonna have to play with a gun." Midnight showed Erza how he is pointing a pistol gun at the helpless Jellal.

"No! No! No, please don't kill him! He has nothing to do with us! Please, let him go!" Erza cried out loud, pleading.

"I'll only let him go...if you'll go at the place where the racing match is always being held by 6PM. Cobra will be there to fetch you, and take you where we are. Remember, don't you ever dare take anyone with you aside from Gray. And, don't take anything with you aside from yourself. One wrong move in cooperating with me - say goodbye to your precious friend."

"No-!"

Gray suddenly grabbed her phone. "Midnight, fight us fair and square! Don't get innocent people involved, especially my girlfriend!" Gray yelled at Midnight through the video call. "Oh, Gray Fullbastard...you're actually the one I'm expecting to come and join us."

"I'm calling the cops, and I'll make sure you won't get away with this!" Gray threatened.

"You're gonna sue me? With the help of your powerful parents, I know. I've known you for years, you're always using your family's power to intimidate other people. But this time, you're the one who'll follow me."

Then, Midnight showed Ultear to Gray through the video call. "Here's your precious cousin and the child she's carrying." Gray could see how two men are tying a bomb around Ultear's body. "Now, Gray and Erza...if one of you will not be able to meet with Cobra to take you here. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to activate this time bomb, a d it's duration is 1 hour. If one of you weren't able to meet up with Cobra by exactly 6:15, I'm gonna activate the time bomb. In case you change your minds to save these two, it's up to you two to look for our hideout in 1 hour. That's all, see you two later..." Then, Midnight ended the video call.

"Midnight! Midnight!" Gray tried to start another call with him.

"Gray, stop...I'll go." Erza suddenly said.

"Erza, what are you talking about?! You can't go! It's dangerous."

"Jellal got involved with our fight with Oracion Seis, when he has nothing to do with it. He was beaten up when he was innocent at all. His life is in danger because of me. And, if I won't ever forgive myself if anything happens to him." She sobbed. "Nothing's gonna stop me. I'm going to save Jellal. And, you save your cousin. It's up to you if you wanna go. I...I don't care if this will cost my life, what I cannot take is to see innocent people like Jellal and Ultear will be killed because of us. I'm sorry, Gray..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two hours from now before the given time. Gray is still afraid that he won't be ab,e to stop Erza from doing what she wanted to do - to save the two. He also felt worried for Jellal, who is innocent at all. But what worries him the most is Ultear.

He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his jeans and dialed several numbers. It took a few seconds before someone amswered.

"Midnight..."

 _"Oh, Gray, have you made up your mind?"_

"Why are you doing this? Why do you have to get Ultear involved with us? And Erza and Jellal!"

 _"That's what you called revenge, Fullbastard."_

"Let them go. I'll give you money."

 _"You really think anything can be fixed with millions of jewels. Well, not me! The only choice is you have is what I told you and Erza. It's up to you. You still have two hours to make up your decision. Or else something bad is gonna happen to your precious ex-girlfriend and the unborn child inside her."_

"..."

 _"Don't worry Gray. I'll make sure you won't be able to hesitate my invitation. If I'll threat you more."_

"What are you thinking?!"

 _"Why don't I tell your precious girlfriend about your lovely affair before with your cousin? And, that she's already carrying your child when you unconsciously forced her to do it with her, which caused her to be pregnant. I'm sure Erza will...despise you? Be disgusted at you, and will be afraid that you might do it to her too someday."_

"Shut up! Please, enough!"

 _"Oh, yeah, Gray, I will. That's why I am expecting you later. Goodbye..."_

 _To be continued._


	9. Captured (Part two)

Jellal could taste his own blood in his lips and the blood flowing down from forehead after Midnight hit him with a pipe. It was so painful as hell for him. He couldn't even wipe the blood away, nor clutch for the injured part because he was tied up. Useless, helpless and weak - those words kept echoing in his mind. He couldn't even defend himself or at least try defending other people. "Ultear...it hurts..." He sobbed helplessly, while looking up at Ultear who's sitting on the floor.

"I know." Ultear could only sob helplessly too, not knowing what to do with a bomb attached to her that could blow them up anytime.

"You think someone is coming to save us?" He asked, feeling hopeless already.

Ultear sighed, trying to gain hope on her for the second time. "Our only hope is Gray and Erza. Our lives relies on them. Let's just pray that...they if ever they'll do what Midnight told them to do so, nothing will happen to them. And, if ever they our planning to do something to trick Midnight, please...don't let anything bad happen to them."

 _'Erza...I need you...'_ , he said inside his mind, hoping and praying.

Then, all of the sudden, Midnight barged in the room again, kicking it open. "Twelve minutes to go...in twelve minutes you'll be able to find out if ever you two will still be able to live or not. I'm sure by this minute you two are already praying for your poor unfortunate souls." He said, while walking towards to the two. Jellal could feel his legs trembling in fear as Midnight gets near and near at him, until he is now standing in front of him. "Jellal Fernandes, right?" He beamed at him, Jellal nodded as a response to him.

"I've known you, since you started going to Fairy Tail academy. You're an outcast, different from everyone and...useless and weak in the eyes of other people. Am I right?" He let out a soft laugh, yet a sadistic one. "Based on my observation to Erza and Gray, since I got out from jail...they're bullying you, right? Especially, Gray Fullbuster. I know every single rumor he spread about you. Did you know that he told everyone you're trying to flirt with his girlfriend? And, now everyone says you're the brave homeschooled freak who has the guts to flirt with Erza Scarlet. He even spread a story that a silent boy like you is pervert in the inside, telling everyone you are secretly peeking at Erza's legs and chest since you two are seat mates. And, now, no wonder some of the girls in your school stays away from you. Talk about injustice."

Midnight knelt down in front of him, and grabbed his chin. "Especially Erza Scarlet...she made you feel weak and useless, right? She's talking behind your back. She's letting herself be dominated by her asshole boyfriend. You really thought that time you could be friends with her. Well, never expect so. She's Erza Scarlet! She's famous, gorgeous, adored by everyone and isn't an ordinary person. Moreover - she's the Queen of bitches! She's a genuine badass and bitch as her boyfriend, that once you messed with them you're instantly good as dead." Jellal looked away from Midnight, trying to ignore what he's saying.

"And, you...you are nobody. You're just Jellal Fernandes - the half-legged homeschooled freak like what Gray is saying! You are useless like what Erza said! The world may seem a nightmare for you, but it's the reality. This is your life." Midnight then, lets go of his chin, and stood up. "But you can change the way your life goes on. You can be more than anyone else. You can be intimidating and dominating as the others who are stepping on you. With that, you can surely make Gray and Erza pay for making you feel like that. Unaccepted. Weirdo. Weak. Useless. You can change that...if you'll join me-"

"No, Jellal, don't listen to him!" Ultear yelled.

"Actually, you should be peacefully sleeping in your bedroom by this time. But unfortunately, you're the chosen one to be the bait to lure Erza Scarlet to me. You know who to blame. Not me, but Erza. If you'll decide to join force with our fraternity in Oracion Seis academy - there, you'll be accepted and you won't be dominated by other people like Gray. If you say yes, I can untie that rope in you and heal your wounds. And, you can join us on how we'll make Erza and Gray suffer for our payback. It's your choice. You decide." Midnight said, persuading him.

There's a part of Jellal wanting to be freed from being an outcast and different even in a small way. He's tired of being dictated and dominated by the people around him. He's tired of receiving oceans of judgements and discriminations from people's mouth. He once told himself if there's anything he could do to be freed from this way of living he has, he would do it. But now that there's an opportunity for him to be freed and an opportunity to at least make those other people who hurt him pay, why is it in a wrong way? What should he choose? To be freed in a wrong way? Or to remain asleep with a nightmare, but in the right way?

"Jellal, don't listen-"

Midnight got annoyed at Ultear, causing him to kick her body. "Kyaa!" The girl screamed in pain. "That's what happens to people like you who talk too much." Then, he made his way back to the door to leave. "Jellal, think about what I told you." He says before he slams the door close, then he finally left the two alone again.

"Ultear...Ultear, are you okay?!" He asked worryingly. "God, you shouldn't have talked back!"

"I just...don't want you to hate Erza. I can see the genuineness in her in trying to reach you out. She's trying to change. I hope you'll give her a chance. Don't ever betray any of us, please...stay on our side no matter how how frightening and painful you're feeling right now. A-aghhh!" Then, she screamed in pain as she felt her belly cramping. "Hey, hey, what's happening to you?!" Jellal asked, freaking out. "Jellal, agh! I...I think the baby is coming! I can't stop myself anymore!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _5:58_

Erza was inside her car, while staring at Cobra from afar who's already at the rendezvous. Until now, she isn't sure of what is the best decision and choice for Jellal and Ultear's safety. If she'll just simply come with Cobra where he'll take her to Jellal, Jellal won't be killed. But still, she's not really sure if Midnight will free Jellal once he have her. If she'll come up with Gray, Lyon and Natsu's plan, it would be effective, but what if Cobra or Midnight sensed their plan. Midnight could easily start the time bomb or easily kill the two with a gun.

 _5:59_

She'd rather be the one beaten up because she knew she really did something, but...Jellal. She vowed that she'll never ever forgive herself if anything happens to him or Ultear. Jellal's life relies on her hands right now.

 _6:00_

Before she starts to drive towards to Cobra on the exact place where the racing match was held. She took her phone and spoke with Gray. "Gray, here I go. The tracker is with me. Make sure Cobra or other members of Oracion Seis won't discover you following us. Make sure you have the cops with you when you get there, but please...don't let them find it out because they might kill the two. Okay...I love you..." Then, she ended the call, and started driving towards to Cobra

As Erza steps down from her vehicle the moment she stopped by in front of Cobra. She was approached by Cobra, "Wow! Exactly six! So, you do care about that bluehead friend of yours". "Have you seen what Midnight did to him? Seems like they had fun. I can tell it from your friend's bruises."

"Quit stalling, Cobra! Take me to Jellal!" She demanded.

"Where's Gray? Isn't he gonna retrieve his cousin?"

"Ugh, no...I don't think he is coming. He...doesn't even know I'm here." She lied, tryinb to sound sad.

"Okay, let's go, but before that let me check if you have gun or knife." Cobra checks for her pockets, but Erza almost kicked him flying when he purposely cupped her butt cheek. "Take your hands off me, you pervert!" She pushed his hand away irritatingly. "Just take me to Midnight and let this thing be done!"

"Okay, okay, Scarlet." Cobra chuckled, and pulled out a handkerchief from the pocket of his pants. "But first, put this on." He ordered, tossing her the handkerchief. "What for?" Erza scoffed. "Oh, Midnight ordered. Of course, we won't let you know where are hideout is."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They're leaving already." Natsu said, while watching Erza's location through a GPS.

"Should we go already?" Gray asked.

"We should be! Anything could happen to my sister out there anytime once Erza screws up!" Lyon demanded.

"Whoa! Look, my girlfriend is fucking risking her life to go alone with that guy to save Jellal and Ultear. You think it is just Ultear whose life is in danger?!" Gray gritted his teeth in anger.

"Whoa, Gray, let me remind you that the reason why she's been kidnapped is because of you and your girlfriend! She shouldn't be involved with it! Is should be in the hospital with my mother, and yet I'm here with you, catching up with your plan-"

"If you don't wanna stick with the plan and you wanna call the cops immediately, them go get your ass out there and-"

"Stop fighting you two! It's not gonna help them! Okay, let's call the cops, but let us explain them everything according to the plan." Natsu yelled, silencing the two from arguing. "All we have to do right now is to save them, and make sure Erza's safe."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While blindfolded Erza was in the car with Cobra, she's still waiting for the perfect to do what she's planning to do with Cobra. Without Cobra knowing that she could peek a little at the roads they're going through to their hideout. They're at the forest-like area in the outskirts of Magnolia city by now. Erza could see how Cobra is focused on the rocky road they're going. "Are we there yet?" She asked impatiently.

"Oh, we're here already." Cobra replied, then he turned left.

Erza could see a big building, she thought it was probably an abandoned factory or maybe a warehouse. When Cobra finally stopped the car, "You can take off your blindfold.", he ordered.

This is it. She's gonna do her plan.

She took off her blindfold. "Hurry up." Cobra demanded. When Cobra suddenly looked away after sighing impatiently, she took the chance to grab the pocket knife she hid on her chest. Cobra was about to stop her hand, but then he failed to do so, and his shoulder was stabbed by Erza's pocket knife. In desperation to do her plan, she even hid a pocket knife in her chest, but it was effective though. She spotted a plastic bag beside her, so she quickly grabbed it and stuffed Cobra's head inside it. "Erza-!" Cobra tried screaming for help, but was stopped by Erza when he got elbowed by her mighty arm. She stuffs the knife back to her pocket after pulling it from being pricked at his shoulder.

Erza quickly stormed out of the vehicle, and looked for a place where she could hide first while looking for a way to sneak in.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Erza is at a warehouse somewhere in the outskirts of Magnolia. Not too far, luckily." Natsu said.

"Let's go, then. Tell the cops to go with us." Gray ordered his cousin, Lyon.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Can't you stop it from coming it?!" Jellal panicked the moment he saw blood flowing down in Ultear's legs. Ultear cried, "I can't! He kicked me hard! Ughh!", helplessly and almost dying from the pain it gives her. "Shit." Jellal could only cuss, not knowing how to help his laboring friend.

"Hey! Hey! Hello?! Hey! Whoever you are, come inside here!" He yelled, trying to call Midnight. "Someone is in labor!" After a series of screams of trying to summon Midnight. Jellal was surprised to see someone who came for them and responded from his summons.

"Jellal..."

"Erza?" Jellal stammered, staring shockingly at Erza who's standing on the door. He couldn't believe it! After believing Erza wouldn't really mind about him being kidnapped and used as a hostage. But now, she's here. "Je-"

"Erza, behind you!" Jellal screamed as the demon Midnight was behind her, and was about to hit her. Just when Erza turned around to see what's behind her, Midnight's fist landed perfectly on her cheeks. "Ahh!" She screamed in after her cheek kissed Midnight's fist, which cause her to fall on the dusty floor. "You really are a clever girl, Erza Scarlet." Midnight planted a demonic beam on his face.

When Erza quickly crawled away from him, heading towards to Jellal, Midnight grabbed her hair and gave her another spank, making her kiss the ground afterwards. "Erza!" Jellal cried. "I guess you really haven't learned your lesson about being tricky!" Then, he gave her a loud kick on her back, causing her to hit her forehead on the floor. "Being clever can be dangerous, Erza."

Erza could taste the blood in her lips. She weakly kept on crawling away from him, still focused on reaching Jellal on the other side of the room. Midnight knelt on top of her back and wrapped his arm around her neck. "I knew you wouldn't simply follow what I told you to do. I knew it, that you will have a backup plan. You really are a bad bitch, Erza." He chuckled evilly. "What a naughty girl you are. Why don't we teach you a lesson?" Erza was startled when he felt his dirty hands going down to the valley in her torso, and when he bit her ear.

"Tell me, have you ever been touched by Gray or by someone else?" He asked, laughing maniacally. "Stop!" She struggled, but his arms were just strong. "Oh, come on Erza! We won't kill you right now...if you'll let us have fun with you." Then, he tacked her neck, while starting to undo the buttons of her bloody-red blazer. "Noo! Please, don't!" She cried helplessly.

"Don't touch her!" Jellal suddenly screamed out of the blue, which captured Midnight's attention.

"What did you say?" Midnight scoffed at him, loosening his grip on Erza.

"I said don't fucking touch her!"

Midnight pulled out his hun from his pocket and pointed it at Jellal. "You're gonna have to die first before I do that!"

"N-no!" Erza screamed, crying as the same time, pleading him. "Take me." She sobbed. "Were you saying something?" Midnight ordered her to repeat what she said.

"Take me...just please don't kill him! Let him go, I'll let all of you take me. Just please let him go!" She cried out loud at the top of her lungs. "Erza, no!" Jellal and Ultear screamed in unison, pleadimg her to stop sacrificing too much. "It's okay...it's for you, anyway." When she met his teary-eyed gaze, all she can do is to force a smile. "It's my fault why you're here in the first place."

"How sweet!" Midnight scoffed, clapping his hands together. "So, you really do have a soft side, Erza Scarlet. What a sweet, yet heartbreaking scene! You're probably in love with this guy or something? I'd like you - Jellal - to watch how we defile this bitchy friend of yours. But of course, there's someone missing! Of course, let us wait for Gray - so he could watch how we'll deflower his own girlfriend." He let out a sadistic laugh as he gets off from her.

"U-ughhh!" Ultear let out another painful grunt.

"Shit." Jellal cussed. "Hey, get her to the hospital! She's having the baby."

"And, you think I'm stupid to do that. Of course, I won't do that. She's my hostage!" He said. "Erza...I believe you're active in volunteering in hospitals. So, I guess you have knowledge on how to deliver a child. Do it. I'll be outside, and I'll be back when It's done." Then, he went outside, leaving three of them.

After being hit so bad, weak Erza still manage to force herself to stand up despite the pain. She could barely walk or stand straightly, but still she did her best to make it towards to the two. She knelt in front of them, and started untying the ropes from their hands and legs. Jellal felt better when he can now move freely and without a tight rope compressing his blood inside. Then, Erza slowly untied and removed the bomb from Ultear's body. "Erza, please help me. Get this thing out it hurts so much! Ughh!" Ultear grunted in pain, clutching for her belly.

"Okay, okay, just try to relax your body." The redhead ordered. "Lean your head at Jellal. Jellal - help her to relax her body. You can hold Jellal's hand, if once I ask you to push her out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, back at the Fernandes household. Jellal being missing for four hours is killing his parents to nervousness and worry. Not knowing if ever Jellal just went out. Of he ran away after what happened few days ago. Or if ever he was kidnapped. They have seriously no idea at all! No traces or evidence can serve as a hint for them to figure out where their son is. Whose parent wouldn't be worried if it's already dark, and yet you have no idea where your child is?

"Please, find my son! He could be in danger. Do whatever it takes to figure out where he is." His mother cried, pleading the cops to search for his missing son.

If only they knew what has been going on by now.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"One, two, three-" Erza counted, then a loud scream from Ultear's mouth came out as she forcefully kept pushing the infant out of her womb, while squeezing Jellal's hand. And, Jellal was just pretty impressed at Erza. Be thought of her being a good doctor someday. Because she seems like knowledgable on what to do in helping a woman in laboring. "She's almost out! Come on, you can do this! One, two, three!"

"Ughhh!"

For a teenage guy like Jellal. He couldn't stop himself to be creeped as he witnesses how a woman gives birth to their child. Deep inside him he's thanking when he's fifteen his doctor told him he can't have a child due to the accident that happened to him when he was young. From what happened now, he couldn't imagine himself having a wife who could have its water break anytime and anywhere, and all he can do is to panic.

"One more push, she's already out! Okay, breath in, breath out, and push!" Erza ordered, and Ultear followed what she was told to do so. And, Jellal was just speechless on now good Erza when it comes to medical assistance. _She could be my doctor someday_ , he thought inside his head.

Then, an infant's cry can be heard throughout the room. Erza was holding an infant covered in blood after she cuts off the cord with the pocket knife with her. She used her red blazer to cover the infant. "She's a girl. Congratulations." She said and carefully handed the infant to its mother. Teary-eyed Ultear kissed her new-born child. "Meredy." She whispered. Erza wiped her tears away as she felt happy for the two. But how will her cry will be like when she finds out the infant she just held belongs to her beloved boyfriend? "We did it, Jellal." She forced a smile on him. Jellal suddenly thought if ever his mother did cry too when she first held him.

"Ultear/Erza/Jellal!" Natsu and Lyon yelled in unison as they enter the room, and approached them. "Let's go, while Gray is covering us!" Natsu ordered. "Okay! C-carry Ultear, and the child. I'll help Jellal." She said. Ultear met his brother's gaze. "Ultear, you're-" Lyon stuttered in shock. "I'll explain later. Let's go." Ultear said, and handed the infant to Natsu, and Lyon carried her in a bridal style.

"Jellal, let's go." Erza said, offering her hand to Jellal, meeting each other's gaze. This time, Jellal swallowed his ego and pride, and took her hand. "Erza, just catch up with us!" Natsu said, and all of them ran outside, heading out, and left the two alone. Erza made Jellal slowly stood up to regain his balance despite the pain in his leg after being hit, and supported him by wrapping his arm around her. "Come on, let's get out of here." She said, walking as fast as she could to get out from this hell.

While walking in the dark hallways, finding the way out. Jellal has no idea what to say with this girl with him. After he pushed her away, she still managed to risk her life by breaking in here to retrieve him and return him alive to his parents. "Erza, I-"

"It's payback time, Erza Scarlet!" They heard an evil laugh coming behind them. They both looked behind to see, and their eyes both widened in shock to see Midnight pointing a gun at them, at Jellal actually. "Say goodbye to your precious friend!" Then, he positioned his index finger to pull the trigger. Until, this moment, it was Jellal who's still in Erza's mind.

Erza screamed, "Nooo!" And, right before Midnight pulled the trigger, she quickly shielded Jellal with her body. As Midnight successfully pulled the trigger, and made the bullet fly onto them. The bullet hit Erza' shoulder, creating a wound with a firecracker-like blood that sprinkled on her school uniform. Then, followed by another bullet that hits her arm this time, and another one. Until, she fell on Jellal's arm, causing them to lose their balance together and fall onto the floor.

"Jellal...are you okay?" She asked despite after being shot, with a weak voice.

"Erza!" Jellal screamed, crying, while cupping her cheek that was sprinkled with some droplets of blood. Midnight let out an evil, yet a sadistic laugh as he successfully did what he wanted to do with Erza, and while he watches how the two suffers together. "Your turn, bluey-!"

Jellal just closed his eyes, burying his face on Erza's head, for him not to see what will happen next. But before Midnight shoots him, he was shot by Gray from his back, causing him to fall on the floor like what happened to the, earlier. Midnight was defeated. Midnight could just spit out some blood coming from his mouth, until he finally loses strength and close his eyes.

"Ahh!" Erza let out a scream in pain, which captured her boyfriend's attention. "Erza!" Gray quickly approached his bleeding girlfriend, panicking and worrying that he might lose her any minute from now. "Erza, Erza! Please, stay with me." He cupped her cheek. But then, Erza finally closed her eyes, after several screams in pain for being shot. "Shit!" Gray quickly carried his girlfriend in a bridal style. "Jellal, let's take her to the hospital!" He then, ran on his way out to drive Erza to the hospital. Jellal, who's other leg was kind of injured, managed to stood up by himself without anyone's help in order to take Erza to the hospital with Gray. Because of Erza being shot, Jellal suddenly had an adrenaline rush which made him suddenly run just for Erza.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After taking Erza into the emergency room, a doctor finally came out to update them about Erza's condition. Gray, Jellal, Lucy, Natsu and Juvia quickly stood up from where they're sitting as the doctor came out. "How is she?" Gray asked, worryingly. The female doctor took a deep breath before spilling out the news, "It's good thing you managed to get her here in time. And, it's a good thing there are no internal organs damaged, since she was just shot in her shoulder and arm. But...she lost a lot of blood. We could lose her anytime due to blood loss. We need someone who can donate blood for her. She is Type -AB. Unfortunately, that is a uncommon blood type, and and we don't have a stock of -AB blood here. Anyone of you who is type -AB? Where is her family?"

"H-her parents are on their way." Gray said, and turned around to them. "Who's has a -AB blood?"

"I'm type O." Lucy said in dismay.

"Shit, I'm -O." Natsu cussed, scratching his head.

"Hurry up. We're running out of time." The doctor said.

"Wait!" Gray suddenly walked towards to Jellal and placed its hands on his collar. "You're -AB, right? I saw your personal data on the office. Please, donate some blood for Erza!"

"I...I...I can't! I-i'm sorry." Jellal cried. "Why not?! She saved your life! You're the reason why she was shot, and now her life is in danger and all you can do in return is to donate some blood for her to save her." Gray almost yelled loudly that the other patients suddenly looked at them. "I'm anemic, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jellal said, trying to stop his tears from falling that he couldn't even do anything in return after Erza saved his life. "You really are fuckin' useless-!" Gray shoved him away, releasing his anger.

"Gray, stop! Erza won't be saved by blaming Jellal!" Lucy scolded.

"God, she could die in there right now! We need a fucking type -AB blood-!" Gray kicked the wall.

"Juvia is -AB!" They all shifted their gaze at Juvia. "I'll donate some blood for her." Juvia told the doctor.

"Good. Shall you go with me to test your blood before we transfer it to Ms. Erza's body?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded, and followed the doctor inside the E.R.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Chapter six is finally over ^_^ i hope you don't find my kidnapping scene unrealistic, cause i don't know how to make it realistic, cause i haven't experience beimg in that kind of scene XD anyways, please update because i wanna know what you think of the chapter and if ever you're dying to read the next one already, so i would be encouraged to update fast.**

 **More reviews, the faster i update :)**

 **Anyways...here's a sneak peek for the next chapter:**

 ** _"Weird, why is Gray's flowers so small? And, since when did he thought of giving me a mini-strawberry cake?" Erza wondered, while sitting in the hospital bed._**

 ** _"Oh, they're not from Gray, honey." Her mother said._**

 ** _"F-from whom then?"_**

 ** _"Our neighbor, and your friend, Jellal."_**

 ** _"W-where is he?"_**

 ** _"He's outside. He's shy to come in."_**

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _"Sorry, I don't know where can I buy big flowers, so...I just picked these for you at my mother's garden?" He said shyly. "Don't you like them? I-i mean, they're not as big as those flowers Gray gave you-!"_**

 ** _"I absolutely love them. They're lovely! Thank you for the priceless effort." Erza smiled. "What about the cake?"_**

 ** _"I...baked...it by myself...for you."_**

 ** _"How sweet of you!"_**


	10. Moving closer (Part One)

"Jellal?" Jenny quickly barged inside a room, wherein a nurse told her where to find her son who was being given a first aid by a nurse. And, there, she spotted her son, sitting in a small bed. "Jellal!" She exclaimed, running for him, and gave him a worried embrace and almost crying out loud. "Honey, what happened to you? I thought we'd lost you!" She cried. The moment she saw those bruises on his lip, under his eye and chin, she couldn't stop herself to feel mad. "W-what happened? Who did this to you?!", she asked almost yelling madly that her voice echoed throughout the room. Plus, when she spotted his normal leg injured too. With this case, how can her son be able to walk properly, when there's something wrong with his two legs at the same time?

"I-i'm okay." That's all he answered. "Honey, tell me, who did this to you?!" She cried, embracing her son for the second time.

"I have no idea about their whole identity, but Ultear and I are kidnapped by those bad guys of Oracion Seis fraternity." He answered. "This guy, called Midnight, beats me up when I tried to reach you at home-"

"W-why?! Why would they do such thing to you?! And, where's Ultear? Is she okay?"

"Ultear gave birth, while we're hostage. But she's okay already. T-they used us to lure Erza and Gray because they want to make them pay due to a fight. I'm okay...but...Erza...she was shot! S-she saved me...and now she's in the emergency room, and her life is in danger because she lost a lot of blood. It's a good thing Juvia volunteered to donate some blood for her, but the doctor hasn't update us if ever she's okay by now."

Jenny suddenly felt an urge that she'll have to do something in return to Erza as payment for a debt of gratitude for saving her son's life.

Meanwhile, outside where they're still waiting for Erza and an update from the doctor, a redhead couple quickly ran towards to Erza's friends and boyfriend, Gray. They all stood up as they saw their friend's parents approaching worriedly for their daughter. "Where's my baby? Gray, what happened to my daughter?!" Erin asked worriedly. Gray took a deep breath before explaining everything to his girlfriend's parents, nervously. "Auntie...Erza..." He stammered, scratching his head while bowing his head in shame. "It's Oracion Seis fraternity, the group of students from Oracion Seis we often used to compete in a race, basketball and in...casino. And, the fraternity that always messes with us, the fraternity we always mess with. One of their members, Midnight, the person who was sent in jail after Erza's race match with him-"

All of the sudden, Erza's mother, cut him off by yelling at him angrily that she almost pushed him on the floor. "And, so what happened to my baby?! First, she almost got jailed for racing against your enemy. And, now she almost got killed because of you! You know what?! because of you my daughter always gets in to trouble-!"

"Erin, let him finish." Erza's father said, trying to stop his wife from tackling Gray. "Okay, son...tell us what happened to our daughter." He tried to calm down by sighing, and ordered Gray to continue telling the whole story. Just when Gray was about to continue explaining everything, someone behind suddenly spoke.

"Mrs. Scarlet?" Jellal who's standing with a crutch approached the couple. The couple turned around to see who spoke. "I'm Jellal...Erza's my classmate...and we're neighbors." He introduced himself, stammering shyly in front of Erza's parents. "I-it was my fault why you're daughter was shot. She...risked her life to save me from being shoot. I'm sorry." He apologized, that he could barely look at the, directly.

"Why was she out there with Oracion Seis anyway?" Erin asked.

"Well...I was kidnapped by those guys from Oracion Seis, to use me as a bait to lure Erza. Your daughter...broke in the place where they kept me, risking her life. The guy, Midnight, beat her up when he found out she tricked their plan and broke the abandoned warehouse just to save me. Actually...she's almost raped. It's a good thing Natsu and my friend's brother, Ultear, came to save us. But when we're on our way out, the guy, Midnight, was about to shoot me, but...your daughter took those bullets instead." He explained. "I'm sorry...that your daughter was shot because of me. But...your daughter is a hero. And...what she did, is one thing I will always be grateful." On the other hand, despite their worry for their daughter's condition, there's a part of them proud for their daughter for being a hero in risking its life in order to save someone innocent.

Finally, what they've been waiting for has finally came out from the room. Juvia, with a bandage on her right arm, came out along with the doctor. "Doctor, how is my daughter?" Erin immediately asked.

"She's okay already. Ms. Lockser saved her life." The doctor said, which made them all sigh in relief, knowing Erza's life isn't in danger anymore. "We've taken her in a room already. Room 403."

"Thank you doctor. Thank you." Erin told the doctor. When the doctor went back inside the room, teary-eyed Erin quickly approached the blue haired woman who saved her daughter's life with an embrace. "Juvia, thank you for saving my daughter. You really are a good friend of hers."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A creaking bedroom door was opened by Jellal in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep well, not after he was kidnapped, beaten up and Erza in the hospital because of him. Erza hasn't wake up, but the doctor confirmed she'll be completely fine and just need to stay in the hospital for a few days to rest. All of them who are waiting for Erza to wake up was told by Mrs. Scarlet to go home and come back to visit her tomorrow instead.

He quietly walked towards to his parents' bed with his crutch. "Mom?" He tapped his mother's shoulder softly. "Hey...mom?" He now started shaking her body to wake her up from its slumber. "Jellal?" His mother mumbled as she was finally awaken.

"Mom?"

"Jellal, why are you still awake? What's the matter?" Jenny asked, while lifting herself upwards to sit on the bed. "Does your leg hurt? You have a fever? You can't breath or what?"

"I'm fine, mom." He said, trying to sound casual. "I...just wanna ask you something."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gray, who's still in his school uniform in the middle of the night, is still waiting for Erza. He couldn't go home, not with his girlfriend injured and his _cousin_ who just gave birth - to _his daughter._ All he can do is to sit on the white floor outside the room where Erza is. By now, his guilt is killing him. First, he found out it was his latest girlfriend who delivered the baby for his first girlfriend - ex-girlfriend. Second, his second girlfriend, who is still his girlfriend now, donated blood for his latest girlfriend which saved its life.

None of these were really his intentions. It just happened because he was stupid for not thinking what might be consequences of all his actions. When he started flirting with a lot of girls, and even to his own cousin, all he knew is he's just having fun and as the same time rebelling from his parents. But he never thought this would be the effect of everything he has done, that he would even get his own cousin, whose one of the girls he flirted, pregnant.

Earlier, after the doctor just updated them about Erza's condition, Juvia asked him if they could speak privately. And, there! Juvia told him to end everything between them before Erza catches them cheating on her. Guilt was filling Juvia's heart too, for betraying her own best friend.

Before, he just used to get involved into a dare and bet as the same time, and he was asked to date the Queen of bitches - Erza Scarlet, and drag her to bed. But much to his surprise, he never thought Erza is conservative for her virginity that she is saving it for her honeymoon after marriage in the future. The reason why for almost a year by now, he's still dating Erza. At first, he doesn't really love Erza at all, but still he cares for her as a best friend. And, by now, when he is falling for her already, his mistakes in the past is haunting him along with his guilt. Now, that his daughter was born, he has no idea whether will he tell Erza and his parents about or not, whether he'll beg Ultear not tell anyone about it especially to her family, and whether if he'll support the child or not. He is so in big trouble right now!

Then, all of the sudden, someone made him stand up from where he's sitting by pulling the collar of his shirt. It was Lyon. His cousin, and Ultear's brother. "Gray!" He gritted his teeth at him, while giving him a deathly glare. "Ultear told me she just accidentally slept with a stranger, but I don't believe her. So, tell me...was that child yours!?" When he heard that Ultear never told him, he was thinking if ever he'll say no. Or if will he confess his mistake to him?

"O-of course not! You already broke us up a year ago." He lied with his voice stammering in fear as he met those deathly glares from him.

"You better be! If I find out she's just lying, you're good as dead!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"There. Just wait for half an hour, then you can add icings and strawberry toppings afterwards." Jenny said, right after she stuffed the cake mix inside the oven. Would you believe Jellal waked her up just to get help in baking a small strawberry cake? "How do I add icings, anyway?" Jellal asked. "I'll guide you later, honey." Jenny told him.

Jellal sat on the chair beside the kitchen counter, while waiting for the oven, and so is his mother. "So, you woke me up in the middle of the night just to teach you how to bake a strawberry cake. I'm glad you're exerting effort just to thank someone." Jenny smiled at him, but didn't get any response from him, Jellal just remained silent while staring at the tiled floor of the kitchen. "You know, your father and I almost died from worrying even when you're just gone for a few hours. I thought you ran away because you can't take living with us anymore. I thought we'll lose you already. Tomorrow, I'll go with you when you visit Erza at the hospital to personally thank her for saving you."

Jellal scoffed, "You and dad? Are afraid to lose me?", as if he doesn't want to believe his parents' reaction when he was kidnapped. Jellal was numb when it comes to his parents, just the way his parents were numb when they locked him into a dark childhood. "Don't you want to lose me already? So, you two can freely live your life again? So, you can live your life as a teenager? The life as a teenager that you was deprived from you because you had me."

As a mother, you won't be able to avoid feeling a pain in your heart, when your numb son is just pushing you away. She couldn't blame him because she knew in the first place it was really her fault. But she doesn't know when will Jellal try opening his heart for her to listen and give her another chance. "Jellal...I'm trying. Your father and I will never give up. We'll do everything we can do gain your love again." She moved closer to him, knelt down in front of him and wrapped her arms around him, while leaning her head against his chest.

"You're so big already, without me realizing it because I was away. You're even taller than me already."

The only thing Jellal could think is doesn't have time for moments like this. "I need to use the bathroom." He slowly pushed his mother away. He stood up from the chair carefully with his crutch and started walking towards to the bathroom on the other side of the kitchen.

"Have you drink your vitamins already? And, your medicines?" His mother asked, while on his way to the bathroom.

"I have." He answered with a nod without glancing back at her.

"Always drink your medicines on time. Now that Ultear is gone, I'll be the one who'll take care of you first."

"I'm fine, you don't have to." He said, before he enters the bathroom.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The following day, Erza finally woke up after being shot. The doctor advised her to stay in the hospital for few more days. And, now she has to stay in the hospital bed she's lying until Tuesday. By this time, she's peacefully eating those strawberries her mother bought for her. "Mom, I'm fine, don't worry. Look at me tight now, still alive and kicking." Erza said.

"'Don't worry'?! We almost lost our one and only baby girl, and don't worry?!" Erin scoffed at her, in sarcastic yet in a sweet way, while hugging her daughter. "I almost died when Gray told me you were shot with three bullets. I thought we'd lost our one and only daughter. But on the other hand, I'm proud of you for saving someone's life. I never thought my daughter would also be a hero, not just the girl who always read stories to those orphans, disabled children and cancer patients. I finally proved that despite your importunateness, you really have a soft side."

"Mom." Erza sighed. "It was my fault why Jellal was kidnapped anyway. Yes, I'm sorry for being so importunate. I promise I won't join fraternity, sorority competitions and war anymore. Because of me and Gray, an innocent person's life was put into danger."

"You better be. I hope you learned your lesson already."

"Yes I am, I am regretting that Gray and I fought with the Oracion Seis Academy's fraternity and sorority, and with the other fraternities and sororities from other academies, too." After what Erza said, silence hulled between the two. "Erza..." Her mother took a deep breath before starting the conversation she wanted to open up to her daughter ever since. "Hmm?" Erza mumbled, while munching those sweet strawberries.

"I know Gray is your first love and first boyfriend. I know that you're the kind of person who's willing to do whatever it takes just to be with the person you love. But...I don't like Gray for you anymore-"

"Mom!" Erza exclaimed. "What are you talking about-?!"

"I know. I know you'll find it hard to lend your ear to me. But listen, Gray is not good for you. I want you to listen and open your eyes. You wouldn't be involved with this frat wars if weren't for Gray. The point is, ever since you started dating Gray your behavior became worse. Maybe, it's also our fault because we've treated you like a baby, for tolerating your importunate behavior." Her mother explained. "That's why...your father and I decided to - ground you for a month."

"Mom! You can't do this to me!" Erza cried.

"Erza, I'm sorry, I don't wanna do this to you, but if this will help you teach you a lesson, I will. And, your grades. What happened to your grades? From number one to number four?"

"Mom, I...I'll just study harder, our lessons are just a lot difficult this year."

"That's not an excuse, Erza. I'm going to find a tutor that will help you review your lessons everyday after school, and even Saturdays. No hanging out every Friday and Saturday nights. No cheerleading practice and Volleyball training for now, unless the competitions are near. And especially...you can't meet with Gray for the meantime. I'll tell him about this, that you're grounded. If he really loves you, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Mom, I can still study without you forbidding me to meet with Gray-"

"Erza, what I said is final. I don't think you were able to keep your promise to us that Gray won't be a bad influence to you and a distraction to your studies. I'm sorry, Erza, but this is for your own good." Then, her mother stood up, walking for the door to head outside.

Erza was - angry, disappointed that she wasn't able to get what she wanted by persuading and felt like a prisoner because this is the first time she'll be grounded for a month. For a month! Grounded for a month isn't just simply grounded for her. She felt like those students who are always given a detention and suspension because of her being a strict Student Council President. Now, she know how it feels like to like a prisoner, to be deprived from the usual things she does everyday.

"Kyaaa! I hate my life-!" She screamed annoyingly at the top of her lungs. But suddenly stopped when her mother came back inside the room, and was surprised to see her holding a small bouquet of flowers and a small box. "Someone wants to give you this." Erin handed the flowers and small box.

"Strawberry cake!" She exclaimed happily as a little girl when she realized inside the box was a small strawberry cake. Isn't she just bipolar? She screamed madly for being grounded, and a small strawberry cake suddenly made her squeal like a kid. She thought of Gray being so sweet for sending flowers and a mini-strawberry cake for her during school hours. Then, she wondered, "Weird, why is Gray's flowers so small? And, since when did he thought of giving me a mini-strawberry cake?".

"Oh, they're not from Gray, honey." Her mother said, which made Erza wonder 'who?'. If is it another suitor of her or a sweet yet friendly 'get well soon' gift from Natsu. "F-from whom then?" She asked.

"Our neighbor, and your friend, Jellal." Her mother replied. When she heard what her mother said, that was like the most surprising thing she ever heard.

"W-where is he?!" She asked, while giggling that she still couldn't believe Jellal find time to give her small flowers and a mini-strawberry cake. "He's outside. He's shy to come in." Erin said, while heading back to the door to check on the blue haired fella who gave her daughter flowers and cake.

Erza could hear her mother speaking with Jellal outside, "Hey, come in. Don't be shy, I thought you wanna talk to her?"

Finally, Jellal was forced to come inside by Erza's mother. "Go on, talk to my daughter. I'll leave you two alone." Then, Erin shut the door behind Jellal, while Jellal stood there with his crutch, shyly. "Jellal." Erza spoke. Their eyes met, with an awkwardness after everything that happened between them.

"You wanna talk to me?" She asked, Jellal just nodded. "Sit."

"Hmm?" Jellal mumbled.

"I said sit. You wanna talk to me, right?" She repeated, and let out a soft giggle. Jellal slowly walked towards to the chair beside her with his crutch. Before anyone could speak up, there was a total awkward atmosphere between them. Then, Jellal finally broke the awkward silence by asking, "Umm...how are you?". Erza answered, "I'm fine by now." And, asked worryingly, How about you? Did they injured your other leg?".

"It's just a closed wound, after Midnight hits my leg with a pipe." He answered.

Then, another awkward silence hulled in the atmosphere between them.

"This is awkward." Erza sighed. "But...since it's just the two of us. Let me tell you this...I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry because of me you almost died out there. Don't worry, if you can't really forgive me for making you feel useless and weak, okay. I won't follow you anywhere just to ask for your forgiveness. So, in case our other enemies from other sororities will take revenge on us, you wouldn't be involved. Jellal, I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. It's over." Jellal said, forcing a smile on her as he witnessed the sincerity in her voice and eyes. "I forgive you. And, besides...you saved me. You're such a brave, strong, yet courageous woman. I don't know how to thank you and repay the debt of gratitude for saving my life."

"Really? You forgive me?"

"Yes. Besides, if weren't for you, I'm probably the one who's lying in that hospital bed, bandaged. I was so afraid that I thought no one would come to save me. And, I thought you'd just let me die instead, so you wouldn't be obliged to try approaching me to apologize."

"Okay, by this time, I'll assume we're okay already. No more conflicts. Am I right?"

"Hmm, yeah." Jellal nodded, giving her a small smile.

"You should be in school by this time." She said.

"I know."

"Why? Aren't you coming back to school any ore like what you said?"

"..."

"Come on."

"Okay...I'll go back to school by Monday." He nodded.

"Good."

Erza sniffed those flowers she received from him. "I thought these flowers are from Gray because they're small. Because he never give me small flowers and cakes."

Jellal scratched his head and said, "Sorry, I don't know where can I buy big flowers, so...I just picked these for you at my mother's garden?", shyly. "Don't you like them? I-i mean, they're not really as big as those flowers Gray gave you-!"

"I absolutely love them. They're lovely! Thank you for the priceless effort." Erza smiled. "What about the cake?"

"I...baked...it by myself...for you." He answered shyly, recalling how he waked up his mother in the middle of the night just to ask her how to bake a cake for her.

"How sweet of you!" Erza exclaimed. "Really, thank you! I mean, this is what you called 'effort'. I really appreciate these. It's just priceless. So you really do have a sweet side, Fernandes."

"Y-you like them?" He blushed a little.

"Yes I do. How many times do I have to tell you?" She laughed, which Jellal thinks she really looks and sounds cute when laughing. "You know, Jellal...my whole right arm is still damaged from being shot. How can I eat this, if I can barely move my right hand?"

"What do you want me to do?" He stuttered, thinking if ever she was mad.

"Since I can barely move my right hand to use the fork and eat this cake, feed me with this cake, instead. So, I can judge your strawberry cake already."

"S-sure." Jellal nodded, and took the form he found on the table beside the hospital bed. He opened the small box where he packed the strawberry cake. And, he was now ready to give Erza a bite. After a few seconds, while Erza is chewing the cake, and tasting the sweetness and flavoring. She suddenly exclaimed, "It's perfect!"

"Really?"

"Yes it is! Now, let me finish this strawberry cake. Go on." She said, and opened her mouth once again for another bite.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ultear, she's beautiful." Jellal said, while cuddling the newborn infant.

"Yeah, I know." Ultear agreed, and let out a giggle when she said, Just like me."

Jellal slowly placed Meredy back to her crib beside the hospital bed where its mother is lying. "Be a good girl, lil' lady." Then, he gave it a soft kiss on its forehead. "You too, Ultear, be a good mother just like yours."

"What...happened to you? You look happy and sweet this day." Ultear wondered, not used to with a sweet Jellal Fernandes. "Are you okay? Did you take your medicines?" She giggled softly. "Let me guess...you and Erza are okay already?"

"Yeah." Jellal nodded. "I brought her flowers from mom's garden and I baked her strawberry cake. I know it's unusual for me. I just suddenly thought of it, after she just saved my life."

"Nice. This is the first time you showed the sweet side of you. And, I hope you'll be like this all the time. And, I also hope you and Erza will try getting to know each other well, so you two wouldn't be treating each other like ghosts."

Jellal sat on the chair beside the hospital bed. "I want to. Maybe, I hated her so much that I didn't see the soft side in her." He said. "Because of what she did - to save me, I just realized that there are really people who are willing to risk their own lives for another person. I had another discovery in life and people."

"Oh, Jellal. If only you never isolated yourself from everyone you could have discovered more and lots of things about the world and your life." Ultear sighed. "But you know, it's not yet late for you to discover and explore the world and people. You only live once, Jellal." Jellal just nodded, and then a long pause occurred between the two.

"Jellal."

"Hmm?"

"I won't be there for you. I won't be able to assist you in everything. But I'm sure your parents are there to take care of you. And, you'll take care of yourself anyway, right? And, I won't be there to stop you from cutting your wrists or overdosing yourself. Jellal, just please take care of yourself. You never know the beauty of life because you always look at your weaknesses. Find the light."

"I will." He just nodded and glanced away from her. "Don't worry I will never attempt to kill myself anymore. Now, that I was given a second chance to live because of Erza."

"I won't be there anymore. Drink your medicines on time. Vitamins after meal. Fruits and veggies all the time. Avoid too much junk foods. Have enough sleep. And, your oxygen tank is under your bed - in case you can't breath. And...your adult magazines are under your mattress. But you know, you can always approach your parents to ask for help. Remember - it is your parents who will always be there to take care of you." Ultear said, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you for everything." Jellal said.

"Did Erza taught you how to say 'thank you'?" She laughed softly.

"I guess so. The first time I thanked someone, is when Erza defended me from Gray, when he uh - made me trio on the floor."

"Speaking of Gray..." She sighed. "You already knew about us. But please, I beg you not to tell anyone, especially Erza."

Jellal clenched his fist, knowing that someone's life is shattered because of the arrogant asshole who is Gray. "Why? Why won't you tell your family about what he did to you? It's just-"

"Maybe, in the right time. I still don't have the voice to tell the truth. That's why I'm always praying that someone would hit my head hardly so I could open my eyes. But for now, I still can't." She said. "Erza...if only she knew what kind of a person is Gray. She's too blind because of her love for him, I can see it. Jellal...the only thing you could do - protect Erza from Gray. Gray probably loves her, but sometimes Gray is losing himself. Don't let Gray hurt a girl like Erza."

"I...I will." He nodded, standing up from the chair. "I won't let any man hurt her again, the way Midnight hurt her physically." He thought maybe this could be the best way to make up to her - to protect her from the _wrong_ man. Maybe she'd thank him once she'll wake up from the truth. "I should be going, mom is waiting for me on the car."

"Take care of yourself." Ultear reminded one last time before he walked out of the room. He just nodded as a response. For a person who rarely interacts with people like Jellal, expect that most of his responses will be a nod.

As Jellal closes the door and was about to head back to her mother outside, he suddenly heard a voice saying, "What are you doing here, Fernandes?!". He quickly turned around to see who spoke. It was none other than - Gray Fullbastard.

"What are you doing here in my cousin's room?" Gray gave him a deathly glare. "First, you're flirting with Erza, now my cousin? You are one flirty freak, just so you know."

"I don't have time for this." Jellal ignored him as he started walking and passed by him.

"Hey! Don't you turn your back at me when I'm talking to you!" Gray gritted his teeth and pulled his arm, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor along with his crutch. Gray laughed sadistically, "Weak!".

Jellal controlled his temper as much as possible. He just ignored him for the second time as he tries to regain his balance to stand up. "Are you flirting with Ultear, too?" Gray glared at him once again, deathly as if he wanted to stab him already. As Jellal stood up, he let out a fake laugh, yet a sarcastic one. "Why would I flirt with the mother of your child?"

As Gray heard what he said, he felt like he'd rather wanted to be sucked by the floor. "What the hell are you talking about?!", he scoffed at him, denying.

"Oh, come on, you think I don't know about it? No need to deny."

"Oh, and so you're gonna tell, Erza, and be a shoulder to cry on once she finds out the truth!"

"I didn't say anything." Jellal let out another sarcastic laugh. He had the sudden feeling of contentment, knowing he was able to piss the guy who often messes up with him. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to tell Erza. Because it would be great if she'll find it out by herself. Well, what am I doing here anyway? I shouldn't be wasting my time with you." Then, he walked away, leaving Gray angry and dumbfounded. Gray clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger as the same time as he vows that he'll never get away with this.

To be continued...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Short update only :) part one only (again), because i don't have that much time in updating weekly like before.**

 **Review and rate :) more reviews, the more im encouraged to update faster.**

 **And, by the way, if you spot some errors in grammar or spelling. Some of them are really correct, but sometimes they change, and I don't know why. There's something wrong with the keyboard of my tablet.**

 **Thanks for all the ones who posted reviews on the previous chapters, you're all the reason why I'm encouraged to make this story more interesting.**


	11. Moving closer (Part Two)

It was a new day for Erza Scarlet. Knowing Midnight and his gang won't bother her anymore not after they were finally sent to jail by their own parents to learn their lesson. She felt relieved that Midnight didn't actually die when Gray shot him, because if he died, Gray would also be sent to jail. And, a person like her would start World War III if that happens. But then, still she's the same Erza Scarlet who'll do anything even if it means breaking her parents' rules just to see her beloved boyfriend.

At least she's finally relieved when she and Jellal are finally okay with each other. No more cold and awkward interaction every time they'll talk to each other. Erza Scarlet who rarely talks to unpopular guys at their school now wanted to get to know an unpopular guy known as Jellal Fernandes. She realized that maybe she was really a total asshole for judging him in the first place, when he is actually a nice and sweet guy. She promised herself not to be a hypocrite anymore. Well, she is just the girl who spend time with those people who are physically different, but then she judged one of those people who is Jellal.

Then again, she's still kind of mad at her mother for talking to Principal Makarov to find someone who replace her as the Student Council President for the meantime while she is grounded. Mirajane Strauss, the vice-president of the student council, will take her responsibilities for the meantime. All her parents could think about is her focusing on her studies to get a scholarship for college. But she doesn't really care about the scholarship, cause she believes her parents can actually afford the most expensive college university in whole Fiore.

Before, she was only after for people's praise, like everyone saying, "Oh, it's Erza Scarlet, the most intelligent student of Class '02". But then, she realized that someday one of her positions will have to be taken away by someone else. Like Jellal who replaced her for being the number one. Instead of acting competitive and treating Jellal as her own rival for that position, she chose to be open-minded and told herself that Jellal deserves it.

"Are you really going to be busy this whole month?" She asked, while watching her half-naked raven haired boyfriend who's putting on its jersey. She completely threw her mother's words from her mind about not seeing Gray for the meantime while she's grounded.

"Yes," Gray answered and slams the locker door close. "Coach told us that we'll be training everyday this whole month. This week, we basketball players are excused not to attend our classes for the whole day due to training. Expect me to be busy this whole month, since I'm the captain of the team." He then sat at the bench beside his girlfriend and started putting on his Nike air rubber shoes.

"When will we see and spend time with each other then?"

Gray shrugged, "I don't know. National School Sports Festival will be officially starting next week. Our first match will be with the Blue Pegasus Academy."

Erza sighed disappointedly. "Well, I guess even if I meet with you secretly, we still can't see each other often like before."

"Hey, it's just for a month." Gray placed a hand on her bandaged right shoulder. "It's my last year as the captain of basketball team cause we'll be graduating this year already. And, once we graduate-"

"We're gonna move in together." Erza forced a smile.

"That's right. If your parents prohibited you to see me for the meantime, fine then. Cause when you turn eighteen this December, you're finally independent. After graduation, we'll move in together and go to the same college."

 _Same college_

Hearing Gray's reminder about their plans after graduation suddenly stopped her. "Oh..." She looked away from Gray, bowing her head down. The sudden change in her facial expression made her boyfriend wonder. "Hey, is there something wrong?" He asked, stroking her side bangs with his fingers.

The redhead took a deep breath before spilling out what she has to spill out. "Gray, I do love you and you know that, right? I would do anything I could just to be with you. And, I know we already talked about our plans after graduation, like to move in and go to the same college. But Gray, I..."

"What's the matter with that?"

"Last week, I received an email from Mr. Tanaka, the head of one of the best medical schools in Fiore-"

"So, you're saying-"

"Gray, he checked my background. He found out that I'm a straight-A student and Student Council President. Plus, he found out that I'm a volunteer at hospitals, medical missions and support groups, which made him interested at me. H-he said that he wanted someone like me at their school, to take me to another step towards to my dream of becoming a doctor someday. He said, he knew I'd be a good doctor someday." She explained. A long pause occurred between the two for seconds. Then, Gray stood up, scratching his head.

He let out a dismayed sigh and said, "We talked about this. If you'll still insist going to a medical school, instead of going to the same university with me, fine. Ruin our plans."

"Gray, the school is just near Wellington University."

"It won't be easy, Erza. You think it's easy to be afar from each other. And, how long are you gonna study medicine? Five? Eight or ten years?" Gray scoffed.

Erza stood up and made Gray face her by holding his shoulders. "Aren't you happy for me? This is an opportunity for my dreams. Gray, please, I know it's not gonna be easy for both of us, but we can do it. Won't it be worth it to see me happy when I finally achieved my dream?" She persuaded, while cupping his soft cheeks. But Gray puts her hands down and grabbed his backpack from the bench.

"Let's not talk about this today, Erza. Maybe next time. I still have more important things to do." He slightly groaned in showing his annoyance. "You should get out of here before Coach or anyone else sees you here in the boys' locker room." He started to walk towards to the door. "Just please tell Natsu to go to the court already." Then, he left his girlfriend all alone.

Erza just made her way to the library to see Lucy and Natsu along with her head that keeps on voicing Gray. It's a good thing that it's still early that you could count the students present by this time with fingers, because no one could notice the sudden change of her aura in less than five minutes. And, it's a gold thing no fanboys or fangirls of hers that will try gaining her attention. Not with her in a bad mood.

Something diverted her mind away from Gray, when she was just about to turn left and bumped someone. "Hey!" She hissed annoyingly when the wound under her bandages was hit by a book edge.

"S-sorry!" The blue-haired guy apologized immediately.

"Jellal?" She gasped surprisingly.

"H-hey, Erza..." Jellal greeted her shyly, while biting his lip. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming."

"Oh, it's okay. I just thought it was someone else, sorry." She said. "Y-you're back."

"I just told you so when I visited you at the hospital, right?" Jellal forced his lips to form a slight curve. "And, if it wasn't me who bumped you, will you hit that person the way you did with Cobra?" God is really good, she thought. Seeing and hearing this cute and shy guy makes her smile despite the dismay she felt with Gray minutes ago. She let out a soft laugh, "You're silly. But I'm glad you're trying to have a sense of humor already."

Jellal hugged his books while staring at her through her eyeglasses. "W-what are you doing here?" He asked the redhead shyly. "Of course, I'm here to study, duh? Why are we in school? Of course, to study." She answered sarcastically yet in a joking manner, which made the shy bluenette let out a soft laugh again. "Just kidding. I'm on my way to the library to see Lucy because I assume Natsu is with him. They uh- need Natsu at the court right away."

"The library? It's locked. I was going to stay there for a while before the bell."

"Oh, no worries. I have a duplicate key of every rooms on this campus. I'm the student council Pres., remember?" She pulled out a key from the secret pocket of her skirt. "Let's go."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The door of the school library clicked open right after Erza twisted the key inside the doorknob keyhole. It was kind of dark inside that only the light coming from the window covered with curtains lights up the place. As Erza steps inside, she quickly aimed for the light switch beside the door. "What'd you wanna read anyway? You wanna study or borrow a novel?" She asked as she enters the huge room where you can find thousands of books everywhere. Jellal followed her inside and wandered his eyes around the room filled with books. "Anything interesting." He replied, still amazed how neat and order the school library is.

"If you wanna read books about Math and Science, you go over there." Erza said and pointed those bookshelves near the librarian's desk. "And if you wanna read books like the Hamlet, Romeo and Juliet, Tragedy of Dr. Faustus, Anna Karerina, Leś Miserableś and Harper Lee's books, you go over there." She now pointed buildings of of books on the opposite side. "I knew you're a book nerd as Levy."

"Yeah...maybe I really am." Jellal agreed, still speaking in a shy tone. "Don't you like books?" He asked, which stopped the redhead and think.

"Hmm...I guess not the way you and Levy like books. But I do like books that are...naughty." The redhead giggled. "Have you ever read Fifty Shades of Grey? That's the first novel I've ever read, the naughtiest. Do you read erotic novels?"

With that question asked to a shy nerd, Jellal could just blush in awkwardness. Inside his head, he's thinking whether he'll tell her his thing about naughty books. Jellal Fernandes may simply look like an innocent guy, but if there's any similarities he has with the other guys, is that his mind do have a naughty side. "I, uh..." He stuttered and blushing as a tomato at the same time.

"I'm just kidding. Of course, I know someone innocent like you wouldn't." She let out one last soft giggle. "I believe you're a pure guy. Am I right?" Jellal scratched his head, still blushing. "N-no..." He denied, shaking his head.

"Let me-"

"Oh! Natsu!"

"Lucy, I'm almost there!"

Sudden loud moans and screams froze the two from where they're standing. Jellal could just blush in awkwardness. "What the fuck is that?" Erza muttered. Then, she walked around the huge room, following the sounds, until she could find it as it becomes louder. Jellal followed a curious Erza who's desperately searching. Erza finally stopped in a section of bookshelves where she found her blonde friend Lucy on top of Natsu. "Natsu, I love you!"

"Ugh!" She groaned and quickly covered her eyes with her palms, and so is Jellal.

Lucy who was just busy making love with her boyfriend suddenly jumped off from its lap. "Erzy!" She exclaimed and jumped towards to Erza for a tight embrace. "L-luce! My arm!" Erza grunted. Natsu quickly pulled up his jersey shorts back and did the same thing as what Lucy did to Erza. "Erza! You're okay!" He cried. "Okay, okay, guys enough!" Erza gasped for air. Jellal could just smile while watching the three, wishing to have friends like that someday.

Lucy and Natsu lets go of Erza. "Erza, you didn't tell us you already got out of the hospital." Lucy said.

"Well, I was supposed to stay there for two more days, but I demanded to go home."

"You should have told us, so we should have prepared a 'welcome back' surprise for you.", says Natsu.

"That's so sweet of you. It's okay, you don't have to. And, Lucy, will you please put your panties back." Erza groaned, pointing Lucy's lacy underwear at the floor. "Oh, right! Sorry about that!" The blonde giggled and quickly grabbed her cluttered underwear on the floor. "Sorry to devirginize your eyes, Jellal." She laughed, while slipping back her underwear.

Jellal bit his lip, still feeling awkward and shy. "N-no, i-it's okay." He just said.

"Yeah, Lucy, you two made Jellal see something he shouldn't be. I bet he'll find it hard to take it off his mind. Now I know why the door is locked." Erza giggled, glancing at the awkward Jellal. "Aw, man, you shouldn't be. Cause someday you're gonna do it with someone anyway." Natsu laughed and patted the bluenette's shoulder. "It is one thing guys like us cannot avoid, I'm telling you." Then, he moved his lips near his ear. "You know if Gray doesn't exist in this world and you and Erza are together, something probably happened between you two. Cause I know you knew that the redhead with you is damn irresistible. And, besides, Erza told me she prefers losing her virginity to an innocent guy than a hardcore one as Gray- Ow!"

Erza hit Natsu's head with her palm badly to shut him up. "Natsu, you-!"

"Hey, I'm just kidding!" Natsu ducked to to avoid another hit from the violent Erza.

"Stop messing up with his mind!"

"Oh, Erza, come one, Natsu's right. You do have a naughty side. I'd bet ten thousand jewels that one day you and Gray will make love with each other in the middle of a basketball court." Lucy agreed, laughing hardly that even Erza gave up and just laughed along with her friends. Jellal finally let out a laugh even if it's just a silent one. Now, he is wishing to have these kind of friends. Silly, sweet and solid.

"Okay, stop." Erza finally gasped for air as she stops from laughing. "Natsu, Gray said they need you at the court right away." She broke the laughter.

"Oh, right. Well, Luce, I'm going. See you later, then." Natsu placed his arms around Lucy's nape and pressed his lips against her.

"Okay! I don't want Gray to get mad at your for being late. So, go on." Erza snapped and glanced at Jellal who's just standing there and watching.

"Bye, Luce.", says Natsu once again.

"Bye, Natsu. No, see you later, I mean." Lucy kissed him back. "Erza, see you later at lunch. I also have to go. Levy and I have to review those articles for the paper." She said after pulling away from the kiss. "Is that so? S-see you later then." Erza just said, would feeling an OP for being the only one who's not busy. Lucy added, "Sorry, Erzy, if we're all busy. Juvia is too, she'll be at Hargeon for a week to train for the swimming competition next month. But don't worry, Jellal is with you, anyway." Then, the blonde shifted her eyes towards the shy bluenette. "Jellal, are you still mad at Erza?" She asked.

The bluenette and redhead exchanged looks with each other. For the first time, Jellal has the guts to give the red-haired beauty his true smile, like ever since she saved her. He is trying to do his best to make up to the girl who saved his life. "No. I'm not anymore. I mean...she saved my life, and so...I want to uh- make up to her." He said with a stammering voice. "I can no longer hate her or be cold at her after that."

Erza couldn't help it, but smile back at the bluenette. "I told you just tutor me." She says.

"Okay!" Lucy snapped. "We better leave you two, so both of you could discuss what to do with each other after everything that happened. Goodbye!" She quickly dragged Natsu with its jersey and left the two alone.

For the millionth time, another awkward atmosphere between the two. But this time, it was Jellal who broke the awkward silence. "T-they're cute.", says Jellal.

"Natsu and Lucy?" Erza scoffed.

Jellal nodded, "Yeah. They're a cute couple."

"Is it because you witnessed how they could make love in public?"

"I guess so. Maybe, there are really things you could do when you're madly in love. Umm...do you normally catch them making love or just this time?"

Erza started walking towards to the tables in the library, followed by Jellal. "Oh. Natsu and Lucy? Are you kidding me? I caught them making love like a million times already. They actually don't care wherever they are. The first time I caught them is they're at the janitor's closet. I also caught them having sex at my bedroom, Gray's bedroom, my car, inside the locker room, classroom, shower room and at the pool area. And this time, here in the library." She let out a laugh.

"Are they really making love or is it just their hormones?" He suddenly asked.

"What do you-"

Jellal explained, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying they don't love each other and it's just hormones why they always do that. I mean, because...teenagers like that take sex normally. Mostly, couples just feel horny when they're with each other. So, I'm just curious if they really make love to each other."

Erza lifted herself to sit on the wooden table. "You're really silly. You get curious if they do it with love. Knowing Natsu and Lucy since childhood, definitely they do it with love. They love each other so much. Though Lucy may look like Cameron Diaz who normally have sex whenever she wants to, but I'm telling you, she really loves Natsu." She explained. "Why'd you get curious all of the sudden?"

"Nothing...I just thought of it." He scratched his head. Then, another pause occurred between the two. Erza stared at the mysterious guy in front of her who seems to lack knowledge about people and the outside world. Jellal ket her gaze and felt awkward once again. Well, who wouldn't feel shy and awkward anyway, when someone stunning as Erza is staring at you? "W-what are you staring at?" He asked shyly.

"You're just...weird in a cute way, Jellal. You're so mysterious. You're curious over simple things. Which makes me die to get to know you well.", says Erza and still studying his face.

"G-get to know me? Don't you still know me well? I mean, you already found out why I'm socially awkward, disabled and about the issue between me and my parents. What else do you wanna know about me?"

Erza sighed before spilling out the thought that has been in her mind. "Your disability and issue with parents doesn't really matter to me. I mean...I wanna get to know you. Like discovering your whole humanity, perspectives and whatsoever."

"What's so interesting about me? Definitely, there's nothing interesting to know about me. I'm...simply plain and boring you know."

"We'll see." She beamed at bluenette.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Right after the dismissal bell rung, Erza dragged Jellal to the parking lot. She planned to take Jellal at the place where she and her friends used to hang around. So, she could start interrogating him - to get to know him well. Since, her car is confiscated by her parents, she borrowed Lucy's Toyota for the meantime.

Erza pushed Jellal inside the car and slammed the door close. "Are you ready?" She asked as she steps inside the driver's seat and slams the door close.

"Erza...i-is it far? I mean, I'm not allowed to stay late. And you're grounded, right? Does your parents know where you're going?"

Erza let out a soft chuckle, "Jellal, you are such an obedient son. You know...they say, that you wouldn't enjoy your life if you didn't break the rules just for once. Come on, don't worry, we can get there in less than fifteen minutes."

"How is that possible? It's still on the outskirts of the city." The bluenette wondered.

"You know the reason why Midnight started a fight with me and Gray?" Erza asked, and Jellal shook his head. "Well...I often compete at racing. The time when I had a match with Midnight, I set him up to the cops. I actually defeated Midnight though I was dragged by the cops afterwards. But do you think I would compete with Midnight if I'm not a good driver?"

Erza sighed and started the car engine instead. "You'll see, Jellal. Buckle up cause we have a long, fast drive." Then, she stepped on the accelerator.


	12. Getting to know (Part One)

"Erzaaaa! Slow down!" Jellal screams, while he kept on bumping on the window and Erza's shoulder who's driving so fast as a jet. By now, they have finally passed by the arch that says "You are now leaving Magnolia City. Please come again.". Erza didn't actually care how many cars are in front while they're at the roads earlier. She never bothered to step at the break to stop for a second. And by now, no more buildings or public vehicles that'll hang in their way. Only the long one way road that are surrounded by trees.

"Woooh!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs, while she opens the car roof open and meet the strong wind.

"Are we there yet?!" Jellal asked, hanging on his seat tight. "Could you slow down for a little?!"

"Oh, I thought you're not allowed to stay late? That's why I wanna get there as early as possible." Erza chuckled and mercilessly stepped on the accelerator to drive the car faster. Jellal could just close his eyes and think he was just in a safe rollercoaster that has a low chance of getting into an accident.

Finally, after a series of deadly turns, Erza stopped on a lake side. Jellal almost hit his face on the windshield the moment Erza just suddenly stepped on the break without informing him. Thanks to the seatbelt! Erza unbuckled her seatbelt and steps out from the car normally, as if nothing happened. She walked towards to the opposite side of the car and opened the door for Jellal. "You okay?" She asked while muffling from her laugh.

Jellal unbuckled the seatbelt and carefully stood with his legs on the grassy ground. He was woozy and gagging, not after experiencing Erza's brutal way of driving. He never experienced riding a roller coaster, but with Erza's drive, he already have. "You look funny, during the drive." The redhead giggled. "Seems like you'll get motion-sickness because of me. Now, Natsu has a motion-sickness buddy." She added. Jellal scoffed at her, "Who wouldn't be?".

"You're not just used to. But if you hang out with me more often, you'll get used to my driving." The redhead chuckled who was trying to aim for her Jansport backpack from the back. Once she finally aimed for her abstract designed backpack, she slammed the door close and started walking. "Come on, this is our favorite spot." She invited and walked towards to the hanging bridge that connects the land they're in to the other land across the lake. Jellal carefully lifted his prosthetic leg to follow the redhead.

"Whoa, are you sure we're going to cross this hangy bridge up there?" Jellal whimpered as he stares at the bridge that are only made up of piece of woods and ropes. He could see how high the bridge is down from the lake which made him have second thoughts of crossing the bridge. Plus, the gaps of every wood. "We're not going to cross.", says Erza who took a step on the bridge already. "Look, if you're kind of scared because it's too high, don't be. This bridge is hundred-percent safe. Look." Then, she jumped several times to show Jellal that the bridge is no scary at all. "It's not that _movy_ at all, just don't mind the gaps." Then, she started walking through the middle of the bridge while making her fingers brush the rope-railings.

Jellal gulped before he lifted his prosthetic leg down to the woody bridge. He slowly walked, following Erza who's already in the middle of the bridge, with his hands touching the ropes. Erza sighed, "There", as he finally caught up with her. "You sure you don't find it hard to walk here with your leg?" She asked with concern. "Not really. I mean, I'm already used to in walking with this leg." He answered. "Okay, then." Erza shrugged and bent down to sit on the side of the woody bridge. She flung her legs up in the air, while gazing at the beautiful view of the lake, trees, hills and the red-orange sun above the horizon that is ready to set down.

The bluenette slowly sat down beside the redhead and gazed at the beautiful afternoon too. As usual, the two were never able to avoid having an awkward silence between each other just for once. "It's beautiful in here." He says, breaking the silence.

"I know." Erza responded, still nailing her eyes on the beautiful view. "It's just sad that it's been three or more years since the last time we've been in here." She added. "I'll just thank you for coming with me. Because of you, I was able to visit this place with someone again."

"Three years? I thought this place used to be your favorite spot with your friends?" Jellal wondered.

Erza shrugged and sighed, "Well, because we stepped in high school, expect things to change."

"What change? Your friendship with them?"

"I mean, when we were kids, we used to play outdoor. And this is our favorite place. We play jumping ropes, tag, hide and seek, ball and many more. Actually, this is where Gray confessed to me. But look at now. Things have changed. I don't think they still remember this place anymore."

Jellal hung his arms on the rope and glanced at the redhead beside her. "What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well, look at us right now. Natsu, he spends most of his time on basketball training with Gray and the team. If not basketball, he's spend most of his time playing video games at his bedroom. And, Lucy, ever since she became a model, a television actress and a part-time broadway actress. Plus, a associate editor of the school paper. She barely finds time with us. Whenever she has free time, she spends it with books, laptop for editing the school paper and with Natsu. I mean, she still eats with me and hangs out with me, but not as usual as before. Same with Juvia, she spends most of her time in swimming training because her parents are expecting her to get a swimming scholarship for college." She explained. "I do understand our priorities are increasing as time passes by. Me too, I have so many things I do everyday, but still I always find time to bond with them. But can you blame me for missing those old times?"

Jellal listened to her. "And, Gray...during the first months when we started dating, he was still able to spend time with me. But now, he spend most of his time with his other friends at a bar and in his basketball trainings since he is the captain of the team. And, whenever we'll get to be with each other, I noticed that we always argue about something. Sometimes you just thought we are sweet and close to each other because we always make out, but no. I know that sometimes he just do it with me because he's bored. I miss the Gray I used to know. Sometimes I ask myself if our relationships with each other are still working? You know, because we just drink, hang out, road trip and party. We don't have any heart-to-heart talks as best friends like what we used to do before. We don't even know anymore what are our situations in school or in house."

"I'm feel sorry for your situation with your friends and boyfriend. But you still have to consider yourself lucky because you have friends and people who adores you." The bluenette said. "You know I envy you right now because though things between you and your friends are not the same like before, at least there are happy memories built between you and them. At least you know for once in your life you've been happy with someone."

Erza glanced at the bluenette beside her as she sways her feet on the air. "I'll just say 'yes' to what you said." She shrugged.

"You're like the luckiest person I've ever known. You have friends, a boyfriend who loves you, you are adored by everyone and you have...loving parents. There are just so many things you should be noticing instead." Jellal says. "There are people who don't have friends nor loving parents. They aren't even adored or simply noticed by other people. You should thank for those simple things and people you have in your life." The lonesome bluenette was actually referring to himself, recalling his dark childhood where he never experienced to have a single friend or a loving parent.

"Really? You think I'm lucky?" Erza suddenly let out a chuckle.

"Yeah. Your life is almost perfectly perfect."

"And you, what'd you think of your life? Do you still think your life is worthless?" She asked with concern, for his perception in his own life.

Jellal paused for seconds before he responds. He wondered why is the girl with him bothering to ask when his answer is perfectly easy to guess. "Isn't it obvious? Mine is totally different. I don't have anything else to thank for aside from being able to breath and walk still, and those material things I have. I don't have friends, loving parents nor I'm not even adored by everyone like you. I've never experienced to be loved or to be special to someone." He sighed then and glanced away from the redhead.

The redhead then placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have a friend? Why? Am I not a friend to you?" She asked, trying to gain the bluenette's eye contact.

"I...don't know. Are you sure you do want me to be one of your friends? Yes, we can be nice to each other from now on and get to know me well like what you've said. But being a friend is something. Are you sure you really want to? Because I told you if you're just trying to make up to me for what happened between us before. Just-"

Erza cut him off, while she pulled her hand from his shoulder and went back in holding to the rope instead. "And I told you it wasn't because of that. Jellal, why do you keep insisting that the reason why I'm just talking to you is because of what happened between us before? Why? Don't you believe in me? Do you still think I am just faking my niceness to you?"

"I just...I'm sorry to misjudge you. There are just really times when I find it hard to trust someone once I was hurt. But don't get me wrong, it's not about what happened to us. Nobody ever attempted to be friends with me nor first to approach me like what you did to me before. That's why...I just wanna make sure if you really want me to be your friend." He explained, glancing back at her. He placed his hands on the rope and rested his cheek on them, while looking at her. "Nobody ever talked to me like this, and invited me to hang out in a special place." He added.

Erza took a deep breath before explaining for one more time. "I repeat, Jellal. I really wanna be friends with you. Not because I pity you, but because there's something special in you that I don't know what is it cause I don't know how to explain what is it." Jellal wondered what she meant by that. Something in him? "W-ehat's with me, anyway? Why are you so interested in me?" He wondered and pulled away from the rope.

"I told you I can't explain it. But I just think you're different. You're so mysterious that you make me so curious and die to get to know you."

Jellal suddenly let out a chuckle, "Curiosity can kill. I'm sure there are things about me that you wouldn't wanna know."

A curve formed on the redhead's lips. "I've thought of that." She pulled her bag from her left, unzipping it, and started rummaging for something. Then, she pulled out a notebook. "Here."

"What's that?"

"This is a slam book. It has a different set of questions. You have any idea what is this?" Erza explained, Jellal shook his head. "This is a trend before. A slam is a profile of your friends. It has different set of questions. But in this, we made up our own set of questions when we're ten. Okay, let's try. You ask me, then I'll ask you. Hold this." Then, she handed him the notebook.

Jellal flipped the pages of the notebook, until he finds the page with different set of questions. He read those questions written in a messy handwriting of a ten year-old. "Shall I fill this up?" He asked, Erza nodded. "By the way, if you find it hard to understand the handwriting, blame Lucy." She giggled. "She wrote it when we we're ten like I said."

"Shall we start the interrogation already?" Jellal cleared his throat.

"Sure, let me see the first question." Erza pulled her legs from the gap of the ropes and sat with her legs crossed instead. And so is Jellal, but of course he can't cross his legs together so he just straightened his disabled leg. Erza turned to her right to face Jellal, and so is Jellal. She looked at the first question written. "First question...this is kind of boring, but 'what is your name? Your nickname? And where did your parents get your name?'".

"Okay...my name is Jellal Fernandes. My nickname is...okay this corny, but my grandmother and other people calls me Jelly or Jellybean. And...about where my parents got my name. God, should I tell you this? Because it's just stupidly silly." He scratched his head. "Go on, You're supposed to answer my questions." She ordered.

"While I was inside my mother's womb, the doctor mistaken my gender in the ultrasound. My parents decided to call me Jellai and my nickname, still Jelly. I was named near to my mother's name which is Jennylyn. And so there, when I was already born, they were all shocked to see a newborn baby boy. And you know what's worst? My parents already bought girly baby stuffs, and because of that, my parents are very mad that they even fought with the doctor who did an ultrasound on my mom."

"Seriously?" Erza scoffed.

"Yeah. It sucks, right? So, in the end they just decided to call me Jellal. But if you'll ask me, the name Jellal still sounds like a girl." He says, while writing down his answers on the spaces under the questions in the notebook. "Okay! My turn!" He snapped. "What is your name? Your nickname? And where did your parents got your name?" He asked.

"My name is Erza Titania-Scarlet. Some people call me Erzy or sometimes the Queen of Bitches-"

"Queen of bitches? Was that a nickname?"

"That's what other people call me. The reason why I am famous." She giggled softly. "Okay, so my parents are Erin and Zander Scarlet. They thought of my name by mixing their names together. ErZa."

"That sounds cute. So your parents did make their daughter's name their love team name."

"Yeah, I know. They're just really sweet."

"Okay, moving on to the next question..." Erza read the next questions. "What is your favorite color? Your favorite food? Favorite book? Favorite actor and actress? Favorite band/singer? Top five favorite movies/TV shows of all time?"

"Hmm...favorite color: Blue, my hair. I love cinnamon rolls, pizza, chocolates and Oreo cheesecake. I have a lot of favorite books that I'm not really sure, which is my most. But I like The Hunger Games, The Fault in our stars, A Walk to Remember and The Legend. Favorite actor...I think my most is Tom Cruise, Hugh Jackman and Brad Pitt. Favorite actress: Angelina Jolie, Rachel McAdams, Amanda Seyfried and Jennifer Love Hewitt. Favorite band: The Beatles, Lifehouse and Backstreet Boys. Singer: Bob Marley and John Legend. My favorite movies are Pearl Harbor, Vanilla Sky, The Butterfly Effect, and Grease. And I really really love Game of Thrones, Grey's Anatomy, Doctor who and Walking Dead."

"You do have a good taste in movies, books, actors and singers. Okay, your turn."

"Okay...What is your favorite color? Your favorite food? Favorite book? Favorite actor and actress? Favorite band/singer? Top favorite movies/TV shows of all time?" Jellal asked.

"Pink, Lilac and scarlet, the color of my hair and my surname. Of course, my one and only favorite food, Strawberry cake. I don't really read books often, but I told you I love Fifty Shades of Grey. I am also in love with Brad Pitt and with his sexy ass. To Dylan O'Brien, Liam Hemsworth and Sam Clafflin. And I also love Angelina Jolie. Plus, Anne Hathaway, Lindsay Lohan when she was a teenager and Scarlett Johansson. I am madly in love with Snow Patrol, One Direction and Vertical Horizon. My favorite movies and TV shows are When Harry Met Sally, If Only, Pretty Woman, Dirty Dancing, One Piece, Bleach and Naruto Shippuden."

"Okay, next question." Jellal says and handed the notebook to her. Erza started reading the next set of questions. "What are your hobbies? What are your likes and dislikes? Weird fetishes? Fears/Phobias? Ambitions? Passion?"

"Well...my hobbies are playing computer or video games, reading books, studying, drawing or sketching sometimes painting, experimenting, solving math problems, playing musical instruments, sleeping and eating. I love food, video games, books, chocolates and my bed. I hate high places, walking, insects and bad people. I have no idea if ever I do have fetishes. Obviously, I have fear of heights, oblivion, fear of dolls, dying, holes and I can't remember some of my fears. When I grow up, I want to be an artist or an architect, scientist, musician and a doctor too."

Erza suddenly felt interested on Jellal, knowing they kind of have the same ambition which is to be a doctor. "I wanna be a doctor too. Actually, I'm already arranging my college applications. What about you? You have so many ambitions, what do you plan to take on college?" She asked, giving him a small smile. "I don't know. I-i'm not yet sure. I don't even know if I'm going to make it to college." He just bowed his head a little, avoiding her looks and smile.

"Why? You're so talented, intelligent, you're gifted! You could be anything you want to. I'm sure you'll be able to make it to college in just a piece of cake. You're even able to beat my ranking." The redhead scoffed at him. "Don't be so negative! You can make it. You just need more adjustments for being a first timer into a real school."

"N-no, it's not that I'll find it hard to graduate or survive college. T-there's a reason. And I don't wanna talk about it, please." Jellal stammered. Erza just apologized, sighing and shrugging. "Sorry, okay, your turn." She handed the notebook and pen to him after listing down his answers.

"What are your hobbies? What are your likes and dislikes? Weird fetishes? Fears/Phobias? Ambitions? Passion?" Jellal asked her his time.

"Volleyball, cheerleading, shopping, eating strawberry cake, racing, and fencing. I like swords, clothes, cars and Strawberry cake. I hate stubborn people, liars, perverts and sluts. I have a stage fright, it is my biggest fear and I find it hard to overcome it until now. I'm scared of the dark when I was a kid, enclosed spaces, crowded are, insects and clowns. I have a weird fetish for butts. Of course, my one and only dream is to be a doctor. I love taking care of those people who are in need. People who deserves to live longer to be with their love ones. And for those disabled people like you, I wanna make them feel that despite their disability they can still stand up and they will never be an outcast from everyone."

Jellal planted a small smile on his lips as he heard her heart's passion. "Will you take care of me if I'm sick?" He asked. Erza was surprised from his question. She loved taking care of needy people ever since. Though she is the Erza Scarlet who is known as the Queen of Bitches, who always gets into trouble, who is sometimes alcoholic and wild during parties and who is a hypocrite sometimes. She is gifted with a compassionate heart. She could be a badass to some people at first, but once a person gets attached to her, she'll be the nicest person you'll ever met.

"Why not?" She smiled back at him. "If I become a doctor someday and you get sick, just call me and I'll be there for you. Wait, was that even part of the questions?" Then, she let out a soft laugh.

While touching his disabled leg, be says, "Thank you. I wish I could still see you after ten or fifteen years. I'd like to see you in a white coat with surgical mask and gloves and holding medical tools. I'd pray for your amazing dream."

"You too, I'd pray that you'll be able to pick the best profession for you someday, since you have a lot of amazing dreams. And, of course we'd still see each other, so no worries. It's a small world after all, so definitely we won't be able to avoid having our paths crossed when we grow up."

Then again, there was another long pause between the two. They met each other's gaze several times and avoided each other's gaze several times at the same time. "Shall we proceed to the next one?" Erza asked, breaking the pause. Jellal just nodded, still finding it hard to meet her sparkling beautiful eyes.

"Okay...next question. The next set of questions is made by me. What is your most embarrassing moment? Who is your first crush? What is the most awkward thing you've ever done? Well, that's just the same with the embarrassing. And...what was the most painful moment in your life?"

Jellal took a breath before spilling out his most embarrassing moment. "Okay...my most embarrassing moment ever, is when I was five. I was blind that time, so obviously I can only see darkness, but still I could sense everything around me. My mom took me to my pediatrician for a vaccination. But she never told me about being injected, she just told me we're going to my doctor for a regular checkup. So, I assumed at the doctor will just interrogate me and my mom about what I was eating, my daily activities and my habits." He started, while trying to muffle his laughs.

"And so what happened?" A curious Erza asked.

"Because I have seriously no idea what a vaccine is, I was just cooling off while the doctor is speaking to my mom. Then, later on I screamed badly when I felt a needle being pricked down to my flesh. Because the needle totally freaked me out, I suddenly peed on my pants. It was badly wet, that it created a small puddle on the floor."

"Seriously?" Erza laughed.

"Yes. It's a good thing I didn't see the doctor's face when I did that. Because if I did, I would have wished to be sucked the ground instead." Jellal scratched his head, while blushing lightly. "What about you? What was your most embarrassing moment ever?" He asked.

"My embarrassing moment..." Erza whimpered. She gulped before answering. "Okay...this is a lot embarrassing and silly than yours, I swear." She giggled. "In the winter of my 12th year, we were ice skating, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, Gray and I. Gray was so good in doing some skating stunts, that we're all trying hard to imitate him. When I was trying to skate fast, Natsu there accidentally pushed me off. I was able to stop myself from making my whole body kiss the skating rink, but what happened to me is I split my legs. That...my vagina touched the hard icy ground."

Jellal tried to muffle his laughs, but then he already burst into laughter. "I can't imagine that. Good thing you don't have balls."

Erza gritted her teeth. "There's no good thing about that! That was the worst thing that ever happened in my whole life. Because I split my legs, I ripped off my hymen!"

"What?! Seriously?! Now, that was embarrassing!" Jellal laughed that he could barely breath already. "They didn't found out that I broke my hymen, they just saw a blood stain on my pants that time. Especially I never told my parents about it because that time they didn't allowed me to come with them and I just escaped. And of course, I don't want my parents to find out I hurt myself and I broke their rules." Erza said, blushing a little.

She continued. "Okay, so this is the real embarrassing thing. Because I never told my parents about breaking my hymen, my cousin was the one who discovered it. One time, we were taking a shower together after swimming at the beach, she noticed that there's something wrong with my vagina. And so there, she realized she was right of thinking that my hymen is broken. Then, all of the sudden she screamed and laughed, 'Erza's not a virgin anymore!'. Our other relatives and my parents heard it, which is the most embarrassing and awkward moment of my life. Then, I finally told my parents about the time I split my legs."

"Is your hymen still broken until now?" Jellal asked curiously with a little big shyness since he's talking to a lady.

"Not anymore. Because that time when my parents discovered, they decided to take me to the hospital to...reconstruct my, you know."

"By now, does anyone aside from your parents and cousin found out about it?" He asked once again.

"No, just you. And I will never tell Lucy and Juvia about it cause they're gonna laugh at me, and especially not Natsu and Gray cause those two are kind of pervert. I am entrusting this secret to you, Jellal. Please do not tell it to anyone."

Jellal chuckled, "I won't, I promise." The two just laughed

"Okay, okay, let's move on to the next." Erza stopped laughing already.

"Who is your crush?" She asked. Jellal has nothing to answer cause obviously a guy like him never had a crush, not after he isolated himself in their house for years.

"I never had one." Jellal replied.

"And...what was the most painful moment in your life?" She asked and gazed at his eyes. With that question, Jellal was stopped for a moment. For him, there was a lot actually that he is not sure which is the most. He had a dark childhood. He was the kid who never experienced to have fun nor have a single happy memory in his life. "Should I tell you?" He sighed and glanced away from the redhead.

"It's okay if you can't. But it would be the best if at least for once you'll release those isolated painful memories inside you." She brushed her fingers on his disabled leg. "I'm here to lend an ear to you. And you know, you can always come to me when you're sad. You can cry to me."

Jellal said, "I do appreciate your sympathy and compassion. But maybe sometime, Erza. I don't wanna talk about my dark childhood.", neutrally.

"I'm sorry." Erza sighed.

Erza smiled at him to change the atmosphere between them. "Shall you interrogate me with these questions already?" She asked right after she was done writing down his answers.

"Sure." Jellal nodded and took the notebook from her hands. "Who is your first crush? What is the most awkward thing you've ever done? And...what was the most painful moment in your life?" He asked.

"First crush?" Erza chuckled, while shaking her head a little. "Would you believe if I tel, you that my first crush is...Natsu."

"N-natsu? Natsu as in Natsu Dragneel? No kidding?" Jellal scoffed, who couldn't actually believe from what she said. It is true that Erza Scarlet's first crush is Natsu Dragneel. It is surely unbelievable at first, who wouldn't be anyway? "H-how? What did you saw at Natsu that time?" Jellal wondered.

"Okay, given that Natsu is kind of troublesome, sometimes stupid, clumsy and too noisy for a guy. But what made me like him is because he's such an amazing guy, he's brave, protective and loving." Erza explained and started blushing again. "Before I tried to flirt with him by asking him anout video games and basketball, but because of that it is when he got the chance to ask me how to confess and ask a girl out, which he was referring to Lucy. Of course, I felt bad, after I found out my very first crush likes my girl best friend. But then, I just chose to be happy for Natsu when he succeeded in gaining Lucy's love. That's when I just decided to set my eyes on someone, to Gray."

"I agree. Natsu is an amazing guy. Lucy deserves him." The bluenette agreed.

"Okay, so next question."

Erza stopped for a sec to think of her most painful moment in her life, aside from the painful moment when Mirajane Strauss ate her strawberry cake to pick a fight with her. "Hmm...I don't really remember any. Because I believe I've been living in a life also known as perfect. I don't remember me being in a very painful situation. The only painful moment I could remember is when my dad threatened my mom that he'll leave us if mom doesn't shut her mouth."

"If you don't have one yet. Then, what do you think that could be the most painful moment in your life?" Jellal asked.

Erza looked up, while thinking of an answer to his question. But she doesn't have to think already cause she already knew what could be the most painful thing she could ever experience in her whole life. "If my mom and dad divorced. It would be painful as hell for me. If one of my loved ones died. And...I think the real most would be..." Jellal waited for her next words, thrilled. "...if Gray cheated on me or one of my friends lied to me."

Jellal's eyes widened and his fists clenching at the same time. Gray. He suddenly remembered what Midnight told about Ultear and Gray. God, he knew Gray was cheating on her! But he doesn't want to get involved to anyone's life, not with Gray Fullbuster's life who was messing up with his ass. Maybe sometime, not now, be thought. He just gold himself what he told Gray at the hospital a few days ago. That it would be better if Erza will be the one who'll find out about it. But would it be really better or will it make things worst between them once Erza finds out he knew the truth all along and he never bothered to tell her about it?

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

Ooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

 **A/N: the chapter is kind of long already I suppose. But this is just part one of this chapter. What'd you think of this scene? There's more interrogation between the two to come. And by the way, this story is supposed to be only composed of thirteen to fifteen chapter, but i decided to make this story long. So, there'll be more jerza :D**

 **Please, review, follow and favorite this story ❤️**


	13. Getting to know (Part two)

**Second part :)) well, this chapter is just a chitchat between our beloved jerza. More ooc's and unexpected twist or revelations to be read in this chapter. But please, no hate. I admit that this story is full of ooc. Just please read every chapter to know what are the purposes of those twists i've come up. And if i have errors in grammar, sorry :(( im trying to work on it as much as possible. Sorry if my narration is kind of boring sometimes.**

 **Review after reading :))**

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"You really love Gray more than anything else." Jellal said and avoided an eye contact with Erza again. For an innocent guy like Jellal who has no idea about dating and love at all, he wondered what did she saw at an arrogant guy like Gray. He wondered how can she love an asshole like him? She may not be the nicest person he ever met, especially not after they weren't able to get along together at first, but he thinks he's probably the best girlfriend that any guy would have. Is she really?

"Yes." The redhead nodded. "Can't live without him. I love him so much. And I'm willing to fight to death just not to lose him. He's my forever." She added with a forced smile, while she pictures her future with Gray. "He's my first love. Of course, anyone wants their first love to be their last love. That's why I'm doing everything I could to be the best girl for Gray. To make our relationship work and last for long, until the time will come that he'll kneel down and as me to marry him."

Jellal suddenly thought of something he would like to ask. "What if right now you will know he is cheating on you? I mean, what if right now he is cheating on you, what will you do to him? Will you slap him left and right like what wives do to their husband's mistresses in movies? Or will you accept his apology and just give him another chance?"

Erza was stopped by his questions. Deep inside her she doesn't really know what to do with Gray if that happens or what will she do with herself. "I...honestly don't know. I don't know! All I know and believe that our relationship is perfectly fine and Gray loves me, so I don't think he can do that to me."

"Hmm...what if he found someone? Or what if you found someone new? What if there's someone out there that is really meant for you, but you weren't able to see or find him because of Gray? What if Gray isn't the right guy for you?" He asked once again, referring to what he found out about Gray.

Erza gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Jellal, I know Gray is an asshole to you, but please! I don't like it whenever someone makes me picture Gray will just hurt me someday. He may be an asshole to you or to somebody else, but to me, I know he will never be. I trust him. Jellal, please don't ever make me doubt Gray again." Then, she pleaded in the nice tone she could say. "Can you promise me that? Just as your friend."

Jellal could just nod and force to make another eye contact with her despite the shyness and awkwardness inside him. He now believes that it's difficult to persuade someone to believe you when in love. "I'm sorry. I'm just...curious." He just said, leaving her just to find out the truth by herself. "Thank you." She sighed, deciding to move on. "Should I ask you the same questions already?" She then forced a smile to forget what just happened a few seocnds ago. Erza took the notebook from him and reread the same questions asked to her.

"Jellal..." She started, then asked, "Who is your first crush? What is the most awkward thing you've ever done? What was the most painful moment in your life?".

"Hmm, crush?" He wondered himself. "I don't really have one in my entire life." He said. Erza then asked, "Celebrities? Who was your first celebrity crush?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure if it was Emma Watson or Chloe Grace Moretz because I used to admire them so much before they became matured actresses."

"Emma and Chloe? You do have a good taste cause Lucy and I always used to watch their live talk shows before." The redhead said as she wrote down Jellal's answer. Then she looked back at him and asked, "You sure you never had a crush on someone before?" And added, "Yeah, I know you said you spent your whole life inside your bedroom, but haven't you been attracted to someone you don't know? I mean, have you ever experienced attracted to a girl whom you just used to watch outside through your window?"

"Seriously, I haven't." Jellal shook his head shyly. "You're actually the first woman aside from my mom and Ultear who talked to me for a long time."

"Well from now on you have to get used to in meeting different kinds of girls." Erza shrugged. "And, speaking of Ultear, she's just a year or two older than you. Aren'tyou attracted to her?" She then asked. "I mean, she's absolutely gorgeous, hot, and a nice girl too."

Jellal responded with a scoff, "Are you serious? No, I'm never attracted to her. Yeah, she's a nice girl, but I don't think I'll have a crush on her. Besides, she's got a lot of hot boyfriends like- oh, n-nevermind!" He then suddenly stuttered at his last phrase, avoiding to mention about her precious _loyal_ boyfriend.

Erza batted a wondering look at him. "Were you gonna say something?" She asked.

"N-nothing." He just said, looking away from her and just decided to proceed to the next question. "For the most awkward thing I've ever done," he started and took a deep breath, inhaling every air he could. "This is totally awkward. Most probably the most embarrassing moment of my life too than peeing on my pants." He then sighed, biting his lip.

"I'm ready to hear it and record it." Erza smeared.l

"This happened when I was three or two. I know I'm too young to remember moments , but I really couldn't forget this one." He started. "I woke up in the middle of the night, like two or three o'clock. I'm craving for a bottle of milk, so I decided to go wake my mom up to make me some in the kitchen. There, while I was walking on the hallway, I heard my mom screaming, so I assumed they were fighting and my dad was drunk again and was hitting her. So then, I quickly ran to their bedroom."

"And? What happened?" A curious and thrilled Erza asked.

"I barged in. I saw my dad on top of my mom, most probably pinning her on the bed. I couldn't see what they're exactly doing because the lights are off and only the moonlight from the window serves as the light. They were both startled, so they quickly grabbed anything near them that could cover themselves."

Erza let out a soft laugh. "They were-?!"

"Yes. They were like Lucy and Natsu earlier at the library. So, Erza, what I saw earlier is no longer new to me. At the age of three, I already saw a scene like that." The bluenette curved his lips a little as he reminisced those teeny funny memories he had before.

Erza started laughing so hard as she pictures a three year-old Jellal in that scene. "What happened then?"

"Well, of course, my mom approached me, asking me why the hell did I barged inside their bedroom in the middle of the night. Then, I asked her if aren't they fighting at all. She said no, they were just _playing_. Dad scolded me for entering without knocking. So, after that night, like two or three months later. My mom keeps vomiting and feeling dizzy, having morning sickness. Then. When I went to the doctor with her, she found out she was pregnant."

Erza suddenly thought of something that makes her curious. "I thought your parents were never okay when you were young? Yeah, you said they were always fighting. And you have a brother or sister, you said? I thought you're the only child?" She wondered. With that question of her, Jellal remained silent all of the sudden. And it took him a few seconds before he responds to her question. "They're still spouses. They could do it anytime." He shrugged. "And, about me having a sister. I haven't told anyone about this, not even Ultear who used to stay in our house knows about this." He took a deep breath, preparing himself to tell another secret from his past. "This is the reason why my parents hated me so much when I was a kid."

The redhead felt a sympathy for the bluenette whom she used to know who had a dark childhood. "Go on. I'll listen, and I won't judge you."

"That time, my parents had to leave due to an emergency. My mom left my 5 months-old sister with me. But then I got bored i side the house because my baby sister did nothing but to sleep in her crib all day and I couldn't even play or cuddle her. So, I decided to to go outside and walk with my Siberian Husky." He then stopped for a second before he continues again. By now, he is trying to stop his tears from falling. "It took me half an hour to come back home. But when I got home, I saw the door was opened and inside the house, it was very messy. Our house was robbed, so I quickly ran upstairs to the nursery room where I left my sister. But when I got there, she wasn't in her crib anymore."

"What happened? Have you found out what happened to her?"

"My parents stopped searching for her, believing she was already dead and kept blaming me instead. It gotten worst when my mom left us. My dad was very mad at me. He keeps torturing me physically, mentally, emotionally and psychologically that I'm the reason why my mom left us and why my sister was kidnapped. Ever since my sister was kidnapped, my dad became so cruel at me. Every day, every night he's torturing me. He's tying me on the staircase or wherever he could think of. Then, he'll start beating me up. He doesn't seem to care if I'm almost crying to death. There are times that I'm forcing myself not to cry despite the pain because the more I cry, the more he'll hit me. He doesn't care if my head or lips are already bleeding."

"G-go on, just release it." Erza held his trembling hand.

He plastered a fake smile. "Now, as for the most painful moment in my life, I couldn't give you a single answer. Because I don't know which is the most, when my dad is torturing me, my mom left me without even looking back at me, when I was disabled for a lifetime or when I lost my sister. I don't know."

"Y-your sister? Have you found her by now already?" She asked.

"Yes, I have. Wait, why am I even telling you this?" He then scratched his head.

"Jellal, don't worry. You can tell me everything. You can trust me, and I could help you. Go on just release whatever you weren't able to release inside you."

Jellal supported his prosthetic leg that made a soft screech of metal as he lets it out of the bridge along with his normal leg, and then swayed it on the air. He rested his chin on the gap of the ropes and stared at the sun that has settled down already. Erza sat the way he does, but she was staring at the side-view of his face instead. "She's in Fairy Tail. Our classmate." He sighed.

"R-really?! W-who?!" Erza gasped.

Jellal scoffed, "Should I really tell you this? I mean, my parents doesn't even know I found my sister."

"Why? Why won't you tell them? And, how did you know it was your sister?"

Jellal's heart keeps skipping a beat as Erza keeps asking questions and his conscience of being selfish tackling his mind and heart. "I know even though they gave up on searching for my sister, there's a part of their life missing because of my lost sister. And now, they're both trying to reach me out, make up to me, show their love for me, until I forgive them because they don't wanna lose me too just like my sister. The reason why I'm having second thoughts if I will tell them. Because if my sister comes back they won't look at me anymore. They'll just give my full attention to my sister that has been lost for years."

"Jellal, who is her anyway? How sure are you that it was her? I-i'm not judging you, but your sister, whoever she is, has the right to get to know her real parents. Don't you think it's selfishness?"

"I wanted to. I told you what I'm afraid to is that they won't look at me anymore like the way they are to me now. I mean, if they have my sister already, why would they still keep or give their full attention to someone like me?" Jellal wiped those small droplets of tears on his cheek. "I know returning my sister home would make them happy. I've always wanted to approach her, but I couldn't. When I researched about her background, she seemed to be happy with her life. If I tell her that she doesn't really came from that family she grew up, what will she feel? Will I let her enter our dark home again when she's already living in a harmonious home?"

Erza moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, massaging it. "Go on. Tell me. Maybe I could help you with that problem of yours."

Jellal said with his head tilted, remembering how he searched for his sister in the best way he could. "Her eyes, her hair, birthday, name, hobby, blood type. Everything matches on her. The funny thing is I even made several Punnet squares just to make sure it is possible she's my parents' daughter because I can't sneak out to have their DNA's tested." He then suddenly let out a soft laugh.

"Who is her, anyway?" Erza asked, curious to death already. The confused bluenette took a deep breath before spilling out the name he never shared with anyone aside from his parents. "Juvia." Erza was silenced and her eyes stretching open for seconds, until she was like, "What?! J-j-juvia?! Seriously? How did you know?! Are you sure?!".

Jellal took a other deep breath, preparing himself to spill out series of explanations to her about his statement. "Well, like I said that I was researching for her background in the internet. Her name, birthday, age, hair color and blood type matched on my sister's. If you'll ask my sister's name, her name was Juvia too. I found out that she was adopted by a couple who weren't able to bear a child. I read her blog. Plus, her love for the water and fishes, just reminds me of my mom when she was pregnant. She always soaks her feet on the Koi pond, while watching the fishes swimming."

A long silence occurred between them. They just watched how the sky's light was disappearing already after the beautiful sunset they were just watching earlier. They could already see several stars up the moment twilight has arose. "You're shocked, right?" Jellal let out a soft chuckle, breaking the silence between them. "Yes. Juvia is my sister. Ever since I first get to know her in a group project in English class, I had that weird feeling that I feel like we're connected to each other. At first, I just thought it's because she has the same name as my lost sister. Then, I found out about her major interest which are fishes and water just like my mom's. Until, I suddenly had that feeling or doubt if she was my lost sister. So then, I researched about her background, until I found out she has the same birthdate, age, blood type and hair color as my sisters, and about her being adopted."

"A-are you sure it was her? I mean, what if it's just a coincidence at all?"

"I don't know if I should have her DNA tested with my parents'. But all I know is I could feel it's her. I know it's her."

"If that's the case, maybe I could help you get their DNA tested." Erza said, and made him face her. "When I go back to Magnolia Medical Center, I'll have their DNA tested. Just give me a few hair strands from your mom's hairbrush and I'll get some from Juvia's. Don't worry, I'll help you out in this." She tapped his shoulder to show her concern. Jellal smiled, glad that he's proving himself wrong that Erza's badass and bitch as the others. He realized that she does have a compassionate heart after all. "Well, thank you. But I think we shouldn't be talking about Juvia right now."

Erza didn't get what he meant, so Jellal said, "We should be answering the questions in your notebook, right? Just the basic questions like _what_ , _who_ and _the most blah blah blah of your life_. Again, let's not talk about the deepest part of my life. Let's start with the basics of getting to know."

"Okay." Erza nodded. Then, she remembered something she used to make those cancer patients and disabled people do that could help them cheer up despite the struggles in their life. She remembered how it used to be effective on the little girl who just died months ago due to lymphoma. "Oh, by the way," , she flipped the pages of the notebook on the last page. "I want you to do something - to list down somethings." Then, she handed the notebook and pen to him.

"List down some things? What is it?" Jellal wondered curiously.

"Jellal, list down every thing you've been dying to do."

"Like what? Things I'm dying to do?"

"Yeah. It could be things you wanna do before you die, before you reach the age of, let's say twenty. Things you wanna see, experience and discover. In other words, things that will make you happy and contented in a simple way." She explained. Jellal took the notebook and pen, and stared at the blank page. Before he could even write a word, he already knew that he'll fill up the page for there are lots of things he's been desiring to do, experience, witness and discover. Plus, those things that has been deprived from him.

"I won't look. You can write as many as you want, and if possible, you could fill up every page in the notebook. Jellal, just think about those things very well. Just tell me when you're done." Erza said, then looked away from him and just watched the river flowing. She could hear the tip of the pen rubbing against the paper as Jellal keeps writing what she had told him.

It took Jellal a minute or two before to finish listing down. Erza _oohed_ on the list. He had filled the whole page, one-fourth of the back page also with two columns each page. "They're not in order. I'm not sure which are the most and which are the least. But all I know if I get to do those things before I die, I'll be the happiest person ever." He said with a small curve on his pale lips.

One by one, she read his wish list seriously:

 **-Food fight in a crowded food court**

 **-Snowball fight**

 **-Climb on the highest part of a mountain to view the downtown**

 **-Pull a prank on someone**

 **-Read a story to someone**

 **-Meet disabled people**

 **-Play tag/hide and seek/other kids' game**

 **-Spend a night away from the city**

 **-Perform a concerto**

 **-Watch a concert with someone special**

 **-Ditch classes and hang out instead**

 **-Inspire people**

 **-Have myself standing in two places at the same time**

 **-Travel to a foreign country**

 **-Watch a meteor shower**

 **-Play under the rain**

 **-Play basketball**

 **-Drive a car**

 **-Get drunk**

 **-Blind date**

 **-Go to a wild teen party**

 **-Fist fight with someone**

 **-Throw eggs at an enemy's car**

 **-Kick someone's ass**

 **-Ice skate/ Go on Jet skiing**

 **-Jump from a waterfall**

 **-Be read a bedtime story**

 **-Run a 3km marathon**

 **-Publish a book**

 **-Get a part-time job**

 **-Rescue someone**

 **-Stargaze with someone**

 **-Feel belonged**

 **-Have true friends**

 **-Have my family get back together well**

 **-Bring Juvia back home**

 **-Be asked to dance at the Prom**

 **-Witness a miracle**

 **-Understand the meaning of life**

 **-Be kissed**

 **-Have a girlfriend**

 **-Have sex**

 **-Be courted (like receiving flowers and chocolates)**

 **-Be asked out on a date**

 **-Get married near a cliff**

 **-Have a loving wife**

 **-Have a child**

 **-Die peacefully**

Erza understood Jellal's way of seeing his life. She knew that everything was deprived from him, so he can't be blamed for being so curious of the beauty and meaning of life - of how fun and exciting tomorrow is. "Wow." She muttered, still staring at the list. "You are one adventurous person. If you get to do all of these, you could write a travelog already."

"Is it too childish, weird and silly?" He asked. Before answering his doubtful question, Erza looked at him directly at his beautiful eyes. "No. It's...amazing." She said. "I never thought someone would desire to do simple things and explore things that is not that essential to other people."

Erza reread his list. "So, that means you're also curious of how it was like to be a badass?" She asked with a soft laugh.

"Kind of." He replied with a nod.

"And...you really wanna run 3km and play basketball? Play children's game and be read a bedtime story?"

"Yes. Those are the things I never get to experience when I was a child. But I'm not expecting I could do those, run 3km and play basketball. Not with my leg."

"You can work on that. Hello? A running prosthetic leg do exist in this world." She scoffed at him with a little bit of sarcasm. "Don't degrade yourself too much. I told you your disability shall not take you from your happiness."

"I don't know. More comments?"

"So...you wanna have true friends and feel belonged?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't want to?"

"Okay, so...you wanna get your family back together? Bring Juvia back home?"

"If I could, why not? Who wouldn't wish for a harmonious home?"

Erza sighed, "Jellal, you could. If you would just at least try lending an ear to your parents who are regretting for being a bad parent to you. You could at least give them a chance, and with that I'm sure your family will be okay already."

"I want to. But every time I dreamt and remember how they hurt me physically and emotionally, I couldn't. Isn't it unfair? They never bothered to lend an ear to me when I was begging to death before. And now that they're begging for my forgiveness, I'll just forgive them easily?" The bluenette insisted.

"Jellal...if you kept on holding a rope that carries a heavy object, all you could feel is the pain and the reason why you're in that situation. Bitterness and hatred will take over your heart, and it'll hinder you from forgiving those people who have put you in that situation. But if you let go of that rope, you'll feel relief, knowing that there's no longer a heavy object attached to you. You know, if you really want to get your family back together normally and happy, you would let go of that dark past. And if you get Juvia back home, do you want her to be part of your said dark home?"

Jellal just nodded, thinking about her lecture that are made up of figures of speech. "I'll try. I promise. For the sake of my happiness and peace."

"Okay, aside from reconciling your family...you wanna understand the meaning of life and witness a miracle? Now, that's an extraordinary thing for a person to get curious and- how do I say this? But what's with a miracle? In what way or how do you wanna see a miracle, Jellal?" Erza asked.

Jellal shrugged, "I really don't know, but what I meant by that is I wanna have or see something I never believed before. Like something- Uh! Did you even get what I'm trying to say?" He then scratched his head. "I do." Erza replied with a nod.

"And...you wanna be kissed, have a girlfriend and have...what's this? Have sex?!" She suddenly blurted out the erased phrase.

"Whoa! That was nothing!" Jellal attempted to snatch the notebook from her. "I was just joking with it!"

"Oh, come on! It's a perfectly normal desire for a guy like you." Erza laughed out loud, while struggling from a desperate Jellal to grab the notebook. "I never thought you'd want to have sex before you die. Jellal, come on! It's easy to have sex. What's difficult for a guy is to make the girl say 'yes'. But if you're looking forward in getting laid, you can find prostitutes on Magnolia."

"No, I'm not looking forward to it!"

"Jellal, there's only ten percent of people worldwide that dies a virgin. Like nuns, priests, babies or children and etc."

"Okay, okay, let's move on!" Jellal groaned with a little bit of annoyance and shyness at the same time.

Erza finally stopped laughing, and decided to just read the next thing listed on the notebook. "Okay, so you wanna have a wife and a child, and die peacefully? Well, that's nice. But it's a normal thing for a person to wish for."

"I know. But for me it is something."

Erza again, wondered what he meant. But then again, she already understood why, for he is a mysterious, weird yet curious guy. "Why? I mean, of course, everyone do wishes to have a family of their own and die with peace. In what way does it mean something to you?" She asked wonderingly. With that question of hers, Jellal finds it hard to explain. Everything, as in every single thing from his past flashed back in his mind. "I...i..." He stammered. "Why? Does it have something to do with your past?" Erza asked worryingly. Jellal gave her a nod as an answer. "My father used to beat me up like everyday, right? And my mom and I got into a car accident that has a 50/50 percent chance of surviving and dying."

"Yeah. W-what's the matter?"

"When I was fifteen, during my overall checkup, the doctor has mentioned that..." He then took a deep breath before spilling out what he has to spill out. "That I can no longer bear a child with someone in the future. Because of the damage that has been done under my parents' hands."

Erza's heart once again was softened by him. She knew that his parents are doing the best to reach him out and be forgiven by their son, especially when his mother opened up to her before. But then again, she couldn't stop herself from taking off the despising feeling against his parents for depriving so many things and for hurting their own son. "I-i'm sorry." That's all she was able to say.

"It's okay. I guess what I said is already enough for you to understand why those things mean so much to me."

"Yeah."

"To have a family of my own is one of the things I'd like to have before I die. Because...I never experienced what it's like to be read a bedtime story, kissed goodnight and tuck in at bed. Moreover, be taken care with love and affection by a parent. So, I want to have a child of my own, so I could be a good parent to him or her. But how can I possibly do that if my own parents already deprived me from having it?"

Erza has no idea what is the right thing to say. She has technically no idea what was the right advice to give him. But then again, she decided to stick to the two most powerful words she always tell those ill and disabled people: Hope and Miracle.

Erza Scarlet do believes that hope is the only thing stronger than anything else. But she has doubts if ever a miracle do exist. Before, she doesn't really think miracles do exist in the universe, not until her mother always made her attend prayer meetings at the church where miracle is often a topic. Gladly she was that she and Jellal has the same desire to witness something - a miracle. Jellal said that a miracle for him is suddenly believing in something a person used to not believe. For Erza, a little bit similar with Jellal, a miracle that don't just cure ill people without any scientific explanations or a sudden return of a dead. But a miracle is when someone that may seem look hopeless was saved from a darkness and from going to a wrong path. For Erza Scarlet by now, she believes that a miracle will always depend on someone's eternal faith and hope.

"Jellal, just hope. Don't lose hope, I mean." She held his hands tight. "You never know what the future awaits for you. Try to believe...in miracles. T-though I'm not sure if you're really on to it."

"Miracles? I...I really don't know. And how will I know if there's something good to come in the future?"

Erza chuckled, "Jellal, I also don't know. That's why it is said that yesterday is history, today is a gift and tomorrow is a mystery."

"So...if I die today, is still a gift?"

"Jellal, you're funny, crazy and weird, you know that? What I mean is, no matter what you are yesterday and now, I'm sure something good is yet to come for you."

"What if I already die next year, next month or...tomorrow?"

"You're weird...but I like you." She laughed. "Don't worry. With your never-ending list of things that will make you happy, your tomorrow will surely be a total mystery."

"I hope so." Jellal groaned silently, while shrugging.

Erza held on the ropes to support her body to stand up. "I think I should take you home already. Your parents could be worried for you already. And I still have to return Lucy's car." Then, she offered her hand to him, to help the disabled to stand up. Jellal took her hand, so her finds it easy to stand up. That's when they both realized it's completely dark already, and only the small lamp posts on the riverbank and the full moon are serving as the light.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erza stopped the car in front of Jellal's house, and as the same time in front of her house that's just on the other side of the road. Jellal unbuckled the seatbelt from his body and took his school bag with him already before he steps out of the car. "See you tomorrow at school." Erza told him before he opens the door of the passenger's seat.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Jellal...what we talked about earlier. It's not just a simple talk. I mean every word I told you. I do wanna be friends with you, so don't ever think again that I'm just playing fake to you and just because I pity you. Okay?"

Jellal nodded with a small smile, "Of course. Thank you." Then, he finally steps outside the vehicle and slammed the vehicle door.

 _"From that day forward that I was able to get to know Jellal well, I felt like everyday I wanna talk to him again and again, to discover more about him. Not because I wanna pity him or feel bad for his past, but because I wanna know every reason behind why has he become like that. And also to find out how could I possibly help him find his true self that he has lost because of his dark past. The time Jellal and I get to talk on that hanging bridge and get to know each other, I realized it was the beginning of everything. The change of his beliefs and perspectives, his life and of course, our relationship as plain friends and seat mates, and how it changed after that day."_

As Jellal entered inside the house, he met his mom who was sitting on the couch, reading some magazines. "Hey. Where have you been? It's already late." Jenny asked with her arms folding together as she stood up from the couch.

"Umm, just hanged out with someone." He replied in a neutral tone, and headed to the elevator up to the floor where his bedroom is. His mom followed him, and asked, "Did you made friends with someone already. Is it Erza?"

This time, he was no longer confused or unsure if someone is really trying to be friends with him. He answered with a true smile on his face, "Yeah." He then pressed the elevator button, and stepped inside.


	14. A new friend (Part One)

In the middle of the night, most probably around two o'clock, the time when most people are already asleep, except for Jellal Fernandes who is still busy browsing the internet. He always finds it hard to sleep early which he thinks is because of being anemic. About more than five tabs are active in his browser, Facebook, YouTube, 9gag, Google, and . Plus, Facebook timelines on different tabs. He mostly pretends to be asleep around nine up to twelve o'clock by listening to his Mp3 player underneath his comforter. His mother checking him time to time kind of irritates him. Jellal will only get up and do whatever he wants when he can no longer hear noises downstairs, which means his parents are already asleep.

Night is the perfect time he thinks to do everything what he wanted. What he wanted is that there are no more noisy horns of the vehicles outside, no one will bother to remind him to go sleep already and no mother trying to approach him. Mostly he plays video games for straight two hours, with a low volume so his parents won't be awakened by the noisy gun fires in GTA V, Left 4 dead and Counter Strike. If he doesn't feel like pressing buttons and controlling joysticks, he'd just read any book he'll find in their library. Sometimes, when he really has nothing else to do, he'll just get his MacBook and open at least different websites into ten tabs in Safari. He'll just watch a movie in NetFlix, play logic games like chess, play poker online, download book soft copies, stalk people he barely knew in social media sites where he is using an account with a fake name and a photo of a celebrity as his profile picture.

By this night, he is browsing funny memes to at least brighten up his night, watching epic fail video compilations on YouTube, Googling whatever that comes in his mind and stalking some schoolmates. He may be a quiet kid at school who hardly socializes and be the one to approach and make friends, but he knows a bit of his schoolmates' dirty secrets. Especially in Twitter, where bitches mostly release their anger at someone they hate or their enemy. Sometimes there are bitchy girls who are actually arguing on Twitter, cursing one another.

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Lives in Magnolia, Fiore**

 **In a relationship with Beer** ❤️

 _That was weird_ , he thought.

In a relationship with beer. That's when he found out Cana is definitely an alcoholic. Jellal doesn't like judging people, but from what he found in Cana's tagged photos and even his profile picture she may seem to be wild. Most of her profile pictures, she wears a bikini. Her pose is too eye-catching for men. She mostly pose with her cleavage seen and do a seductive smirk.l

 **Levy McGarden**

 **Studies at Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Lives in Magnolia, Fiore**

 **Born on May 2**

 **Relationship status: It's complicated**

 _Complicated?_

He suddenly wondered what Levy meant by it's complicated on her relationship status. Last three days ago, he just caught her making out with Gajeel in the library just like Natsu and Lucy. Now he is wondering what could've happened to them. Jellal's over-all evaluation for all his girl schoolmates. Levy the brainiac nerd, for him, is the only girl who acts properly as a lady even if he's got a horny jock boyfriend.

 **Lucy Heartfilia (Lucy Dragneel)**

 **Model at ThinkPink clothing line**

 **Born on July 7**

 **In a relationship with Natsu Dragneel**

For him, Lucy is kind of wild, too. And takes sex as her hobby already? He thought. Lucy is most likely nice version Regina George. He could tell it the way he dresses, puts on make up and her hair. In other words, her fashionista-like personality. Lucy may look flirty, wild and a bitch, but Jellal thinks she isn't. From the way he was first approached and welcomed by Lucy, she doesn't seem to be some sort of wanna-be like Gray. What he admired about Lucy is that aside from she's a hot-cutie, he liked Lucy being an approachable and friendly person. Plus, being an honest and loyal lover to Natsu.

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Studies at Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Lives in Magnolia, Fiore**

 **Born on February 2**

 **Single**

The account that Jellal has been mostly stalking is his _long-lost sister's_. Time to time, he looks for more accurate and strong evidences about Juvia being his lost sister. The only thing he needed for a strong proof is a DNA test, which he still doesn't have, and a certificate of adoption. On the other hand, he's still doubting his own thoughts of Juvia being his sister. What if everything that has something to do with his lost sister just coincidentally happened to be found in Juvia? What if he just thinks she is his sister because he's been blaming himself for years? In other words, what if he was wrong for thinking she was his sister? The reason why until now he isn't giving up for looking for some proofs.

If Juvia is really his sister, he thinks that they could find it hard to be close to one another because Juvia is obviously like most if the usual teenagers nowadays. The same as Lucy and Erza. As he looked at every uploaded and tagged photos of Juvia, he could tell that she is a party animal. There isn't a single photo album in her timeline that hasn't a picture of her drinking alcohol and dancing wildly. Just like Cana.

As he browses for the older posts and photos, he suddenly saw a picture of Juvia with Gray. Which he thinks they looked like an official couple. A tagged photo of Juvia where she's with Gray. Her arms wrapped around his, her head leaning on his shoulder and her smile was just purely happy. It's not that he's giving the photo another meaning aside from being best friends, but he thinks that Juvia's smile with Gray in the photo is not just an ordinary smile of being with her best friend. He suddenly doubted if ever his so-called long-lost sister had a past romantic relationship with the asshole jock who's always been trying to mess up with him. And the asshole who happened to be the boyfriend of his red haired friend.

Moving on to another timeline, he just don't want to think of that asshole. He clicks the next tab.

 **Erza Titania-Scarlet**

 **Studies at Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Sudent Council President at Fairy Tail Academy**

 **Born on December 19**

 **Lives in Magnolia, Fiore**

 **In a relationship with Gray Fullbuster (Gray Milkovich-Fullbuster)**

 _Damn, she's hot_ , he thought as he stared at Erza's profile and cover photo.

Erza's ordinary uploaded photos are just like those photos in magazines. No wonder every photo of her gets almost thousands of likes and about hundreds of comments from his fangirls and fanboys.

She's so famous.

She's adored by everyone.

Moreover, she seems so perfect.

He scrolled down to look more of her latest and recent posts in her timeline. Most of her posts are photos with Lucy, Natsu and Juvia, and with her other group of friends. And pictures of her with Gray. From the way she smiled with Gray on those pictures, he could really tell she was madly in love with him.

He suddenly thought, maybe love is really blind at all.

Meanwhile, when all he knew that he was just all alone inside his bedroom while stalking Facebook timelines. He suddenly heard a voice that almost killed him from fright. "Why are you stalking my Facebook profile?" He heard a familiar voice of a woman behind her.

He jumped from his bed, almost making his MacBook fly off. "Sweet baby jesus!" He gasped, half-screaming and almost falling off the end of his bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Erza Scarlet crawled on his bed, approaching him.

Jellal just gave her a widened look. "W-what are you doing here in the middle of the night?!" He asked, still freaked out. The moment his eyes went down to his body, he suddenly remembered he was only wearing his pajamas and socks. "Kyaa!" Erza wondered why. The conservative bluenette quickly grabbed his shirt from the other side of his bed and quickly slid it down to cover his bare body.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna rape you!" Erza tried to calm him down. "Jellal!"

Then, the bluenette finally went back to his normal being. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and tried to refresh everything after the redhead just magically appeared inside his bedroom. Jellal had wondered why she is wearing a heavy make up and a party clothes at school night. He sniffed a little bit, and he confirmed that it was the scent of alcohol he was smelling from her breath. "What are you doing here? H-how did you-?"

Erza released a sigh, "You left the window open. I was so quiet in climbing up here because I assumed you're asleep already. And it turned out that you're still not." She sat on the bed. "Why are you still awake? We have school tomorrow.", says Erza that made the bluenette let out a soft yet a sarcastic laugh. "I'm the one who should be asking that. Why are you still awake? We have school tomorrow. And...what's with the clothes and heavy make up? Aren't you supposed to be in PJ's already? And, you smell like an alcohol." Jellal closed his MacBook and placed it on the nightstand. He tries to sit, in the position where he could stay calm after being freaked out of the sudden appearance of the redhead.

"Well...Lucy, Juvia, Natsu, Gray and I went to Mira's birthday party." She answered, and let out a badly breath that smells like a heavy alcohol.

"Partying at school night?" Jellal wondered.

Erza chuckled, "Umm, yeah. Everyone was there...except you and the others who are disciplined, goody-goody and who can't drink a single shot of beer." She removed her shiny slicer sling bag from her body. "I hate it that I have to go home so early because my parents might find out I sneaked out."

Jellal wondered for once. She has to go home _early_ for she doesn't want her parents to find out she sneaked out. He could just laugh at that part. So, two o'clock in the morning is still early for her?

"You...sneaked out?" He repeated what she said.

"Yeah, I did." The redhead gave him a nod as an answer.

A pause occurred between the two, kind of an awkward one. Jellal couldn't believe that he met actual teenagers like him who are sneaking out just to party and drink. Because he just mostly see those kind of teenagers in movies who'll wait for their parents to fall asleep and then sneak out by climbing down through the window. "You haven't answered my question, what are you doing here, anyway?" He broke the silence by asking her the same question he had asked her a moment ago.

It took the redhead a few seconds before speaking up a single word. "Apparently, I forgot to bring the house keys with me. And I couldn't enter our house because all the doors, even the back, are closed. Unfortunately, I also locked the window in my bedroom. If I ring the doorbell, of course my parents will be awakened and they'll just scold me again for sneaking out to go to a party."

"..."

"So...since you're the only one near I knew that I could ask for help..."

"You want me to help you enter your house by compiling up ideas and plans?" The bluenette said. Erza laughed softly and explained her real intention of climbing up to the silent Jellal Fernandes's bedroom in the middle of the night. "No. But...I wanna ask you...if I could sleep in here with you."

Jellal was stopped from what the redhead was asking from him. _Sleep_? He thought. In his perception, he thinks that a boy and girl who only sleeps together are siblings, spouses or best friends. But why was the famous Erza Scarlet asking for a place in his bedroom for one night? It's not that he wants to refuse to the redhead. He just wondered why she didn't just called one of her friends. But then, she said that he was the only one near she knew that she could ask for a place. Nothing is wrong with it for him. He just couldn't believe that he'll be able to sleep beside Erza Scarlet, the girl who was every guy's dream.

"Y-you...you, uh-" He stammered nervously.

"Yeah...is that okay with you? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. I'm sorry if I bothered you from...stalking my Facebook profile." Then, she suddenly giggled. Jellal could just blush in embarrassment, after being caught by the person he's been stalking online. He felt like he'd rather be sucked by his bed the moment he was caught.

Then, he has finally made his kind decision and spoke up. "N-no. You didn't bothered me, really." He faked a laugh to hide the uneasy feeling inside him. "I-it's fine if you sleep in here. I really don't mind at all." He grabbed two pillows and a blanket underneath the pillow, and tossed them on the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

"W-what are you doing?" Erza wondered why he is setting up a sleeping place on the floor. She thought maybe it was for her, but it turned out it was for himself. "I'll just sleep on the floor and, yes! You sleep on my bed." He said nervously, and then he laid down on the floor. "Go enjoy my bed."

"Jellal, you don't have to. I could sleep in the floor instead. It's your bed. I'm the one who already asked for your kindness, and it would be too much if you'll sacrifice by not sleeping in your bed just for me." But Jellal retorted, "No...I think that would be ungentle-man of me if I let a lady sleep in a cold floor while I sleep in a warm comfy bed."

"No, Jellal." Erza crawled across the bed to approach him. Jellal who was already laying down was grabbed her. "Come on, I'll just sleep in there instead. That would be a rude guest of me, if let the owner of this bedroom sleep uncomfortably because of me."

Jellal fought back from her. He insisted on not getting up from the floor and let the her sleep on his bed instead. But she kept on pulling him up from the floor. "Jellal, get up and go to your bed." Erza demanded.

"No. Don't be shy, get in my bed already." Jellal insisted.

"No, Jellal, get in your bed!"

"No, Erza, you do."

"Jellal, come on!"

"Just get in my bed. Imma sleep already."

"Jell- kyaa!" Erza who kept pulling Jellal to get up from the floor, and Jellal resisting from the force of being pulled suddenly made her lose her balance and land on top of the bluenette who was laying on the floor. Their eyes met awkwardly. Jellal doesn't know whether if he'll feel awkward or horny because her large breasts are being pressed on his torso. Plus, her short, thin fabricated clothes. He stared at her, not knowing if he'll push her away. But all he knew is that, she looked ten times more beautiful than the usual when he could see her face so near.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought.

The redhead who was at fault in the first place could just stare at bluenette's face and sparkling eyes.

 _So, charming_ , she thought.

But they were both awakened from the reality and quickly gets off from the accidental position they've made. Erza stood, fixing the folds on her blouse. Then, offered him a hand to help him stand up. Jellal without saying anything, took her hand. Carefully balancing his disabled leg with the normal one. "I, uh...sorry." Erza cleared his throat and apologized.

"It's okay." Jellal said and nodded a little.

Then, a long awkward silence occurred once again between the two. The usual awkward silence that always occur between them before. "Would you...rather sleep with me? So, there won't be any problem." Jellal asked. The redhead could just laugh at herself why she wasn't able to think of it in the first place so she shouldn't have fell on top of him. She told herself inside her mind that she is really stupid, sometimes.

"Oh, right. Good idea." Erza forced a smile.

Jellal picked up the pillows and the blanket he dropped on the floor where he was supposed to sleep. He arranged the bed before he and Erza lays down together. As they laid down on the bed and made theirselves comfortable before falling into a deep slumber, Jellal pulled the comforter up to their torso. Surely, it was very, very awkward. Who wouldn't? Everything about them is just always awkward. Erza do considers Jellal already as one of her friends, but still, awkwardness is still present between their friendship.

"Good night." Erza faced Jellal, and smiled.

"Good night." Then, Jellal reached for the small lamp on his nightstand to switch it off.

Erza uncovered another trait of the mysterious Jellal Fernandes. He wasn't just shy, silent and simply nice, but kind and a gentleman. He's got all the traits of the unique type of a cute guy. As the bluenette was already peacefully asleep, she just watched him. Then, a thought suddenly came into her mind. That, what will happen if she was dating this shy type of guy. She thinks they might look cute together. She's an extrovert and he is a cute introvert. But it was just a thought. She still loves her boyfriend, and she will always be a loyal lover. There's no way she could open her heart to another man. For her, it's just Gray who own her heart, the only one ever. For now...

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, everyone who attended Mirajane Strauss's wild birthday party last night were all half-asleep at class. Some didn't made it at school. Probably, they overslept and decided just to spend the whole day resting. As the lunch bell rang, most headed to the library, the most peaceful place on the campus. Not to study, but to take a nap.

Erza Scarlet was on her way to the locker room to get her sneakers before gym class starts. All she could still think about is spending a night with someone aside from her boyfriend and best friends. Just when she was about to enter the locker room, she felt a tight grip of a hand on her arm which hurts for her. It was Gray...

Gray who was furious grabbed his girlfriend and slammed her on the wall. It was the chance he could confront his girlfriend for he hasn't attended five classes in the morning.

"Gray, what's your problem?!" Erza yelled. It was a good thing no one was in the corridor aside from them.

"Erza, you slut! How can you do this to me?!"

Erza felt herself melting as an ice after being called a slut by the man she loves when she has no idea what she did at all.

"Gray, what are you talking about?!"

"I can't believe you, Erza!" Gray tightened his grip on her arm, which frightened her girlfriend. "You can't open your legs for me, but you did open your legs for some freak!"

Erza immediately struggled from his grip, grabbing back her arm, so she could give her bad-mouthed boyfriend a loud slap. "How dare you call me a slut!"

"Aren't you?! You always refuse whenever I want to have sex with you when there is nothing wrong because we've been dating for fucking one and a half year already! And then I'll see you climbing up to Jellal's bedroom in the middle of the night! What did you do with him? Did you seduced him? Did you fucked with him last night?!"

Erza gave him another slap. But this time, she gave him consistent slaps. Left. Rught. Left. Right cheek. And punched him hardly on the chest to release her anger from receiving unbearable words from him. "Why you dirty-minded son of a bitch!" She was crying in anger already. "We didn't do anything! You should have asked first before calling me slut!" She cried out loud on front of him.

"I don't need to ask for an explanation! But I want you to stay away from that weirdo!

Dismissal flew fast. Everyone were rushing to home already. Jellal Fernandes who was just on his way home, riding on his dad's car. He found a note inside his Jansport backpack when he was going to get his notebook. He found a note written in a small crumpled paper that says:

 **JELLAL FERNANDES. YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ERZA OR ELSE YOU'LL FACE THE BIGGEST REGRET IN YOUR LIFE, AND THAT IS A THREAT.**

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: how was the update? :D after a long time, i was able to post a chapter with at least 3k words again. I hope you don't mind those foul words and cursing in the chapter. This is just the first part of this chapter, and there'll be more jerza moments ti come in the next ones :D**

 **Please review, follow and favorite after reading.**

 **More reviews, the more i'll be motivated to update.**

 **Thanks :D**


	15. A new friend (Part two)

On the small staircase at the back of the campus is where she burst out her tears and just hugged her knees tight. She instantly lost her focus in classes and what she is doing. All she wanted to do is to cry. Let those earned tears out of her eyes. For her, one of the most painful thing that she could ever feel in her entire life is to be accused of cheating with another man, when she isn't really doing so. She loved Gray more than anything else aside from her family. She gave him almost half of her life and most of her time. What she couldn't understand is why Gray couldn't understand that she isn't ready to give herself to him.

She admit that she is one wild girl as those other teenagers. She is proud of dating him. She holds his hand in public. She makes out with him in public. But that doesn't conclude she'll easily give him her body and soul too. She knew herself she couldn't be like Lucy who gave herself to Natsu already. And, she doesn't want to be like those teenagers who are already changing diapers at a very young age.

She already witnessed cases like those in movies. The guy will promise to its girlfriend that he'll do it carefully. But once the guy already got his girlfriend's innocence, and get her pregnant. All of the sudden they'll just reason out they still have plans and dreams for their future so they absolutely cannot take the responsibility of being a father. But did the guy even thought that his girlfriend has more plans and dreams than him, that he'll just leave the responsibility to her all alone? Again, she loved Gray more than anything else. It's not that she doesn't really want to give herself to him, but she fears the time she'll regret everything she gave to him and be left all alone. She wanted Gray to show first if he is really worthy for her. But from the way he acted towards her earlier, it's just so different. It wasn't like the Gray she met, grew up with and loved. If Gray does truly love and respect her, he would wait. If Gray does love and respect her, he wouldn't call her...a _slut_.

"Scarlet," she heard a voice behind her. She quickly wiped her tears away before she turned around to see who spoke. Then, she found out it was Principal Makarov.

"Umm, Principal, w-what are you doing here?" She fixed her hair and face.

"I should be asking you that." The short old man chuckled. "What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be home already because it's almost getting dark." He asked and sat beside the redhead.

Erza replied, "Umm, sir...I just wanted to be alone for a moment."

Makarov already figured out what could be the reason why. "Let me guess...it's either making friends with Jellal, student council projects or...Gray Fullbuster." He stated his guess. "The third one, sir." Erza says as she released a deep breath.

"What happened, child? Didn't you and him used to be a - cute and hot couple? Like what your fellow students say." Makarov asked with a soft laugh. Erza and Gray, also known as 'GrayZa' team, topped first in the poll 'Hottest love team/couple of Fairy Tail Academy', which was answered by students in the school's secret website. For every student in Magnolia, there is a secret website similar to Facebook wherein students could chat, post pictures and vines as well as video scandals, cyberbully and etc. It is a site made by senior students ten years ago for students to have their own freedom in posting and communicating through the internet privately from non-students and especially from their parents and relatives. Once a student has graduated from college, his or her account shall be deactivated by the administrator immediately, for he or she is no longer one of the teenagers that usually does naughty stuffs.

"To be honest, sir...things are getting complicated between Gray and I." She started. "I loved Gray since we were kids. He's a very nice guy. No wonder why I said yes to him when he asked me in a relationship. But, these past few months...he changed a lot. He's so arrogant, bully, boastful, controlling and mean. He always messes up with some Freshman and Sophomore kids. He liked picking fights with some guys." She just didn't tell the part when Gray accused her of sleeping with another man and calling her a slut.

The old man patted her back softly. And prepared himself for the best advice he could just give to his student. "Oh, Erza. Some people don't change at all. It's just that as time passes by, they could no longer take hiding their true color." Makarov says. "I'm not judging Gray. I do know he'a been a nice student during his Freshmen and Sophomore years. But what if the Gray _now_ is his true self? Arrogant, controlling and so on. The question is, are you still willing to be with that kind of guy? I'm not saying you should give up on your relationship with him already. First, be the one to try fixing your complicated relationship with him. Try to get the Gray you used to know and love back. If he really loves you, value his relationship with you, he'll change for good. He'll avoid anything that could affect his relationship with you. But if he keeps doing the same thing, and even getting worser. It's up to you if you still want to be with someone like him."

"Thanks, sir. For the advice and concern. I'll try for the best." Erza nodded with her lips forming a small curve. She wiped those remaining grains of tears left in her beautiful eyes.

"By the way," Makarov spoke up once again, to start a new conversation, "how are things going on between you and Jellal? Is he still aloof and self-loathing?" He asked, which didn't surprise the redhead anymore. Erza just liked the way Makarov treats his students as his own kids, especially to Jellal who's doing a big adjustment in entering a big school after being homeschooled since childhood.

Things are actually going better between her and Jellal. So better that Gray thought she slept with him last night. But whatever the real status of his friendship with Jellal is, she truly wanted to be friends with him. "Jellal? We're friends. And you're right. He is a very nice guy." She answered. "Well, I hope you wouldn't have another misunderstanding with him anymore. He's just new to everything around him, and I hope you'll keep on helping in introducing him to the outside world. He needs someone like you. Someone who's kind as you." Makarov reminded.

Erza nodded, "Yes, sir. I always remember what you told me before I became t

He council president."

"An act of random kindness could change the world." They said together in unison.

Makarov laughed a little. "I just heard that from a movie. It wasn't really an original quote of mine. Anyway, you should go home."

"All right, sir. Thanks for the advice." Erza started packing up her things before she stands up.

"No problem, child. If you have a problem, you can always talk to me. Just don't forget about Jellal." The old man once reminded before she leaves.

"I will."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, the first thing Jellal noticed was the paper airplane on his nightstand. He forgot to stretch his arms and leg first like what he used to before. He got curious of how a paper airplane got on his bedroom. Then, he realized he left the window open again. He'd doubted if it was Erza who sent it in his bedroom because of last night when she entered his bedroom through his window. But he also doubted if it was from the anonymous guy who slid a note inside his bag, threatening him that if he doesn't kept a distance from its girlfriend he's good as dead. Which he suspect was Gray. Probably because Erza spent a night with him.

He read the note as he unfolded the paper airplane:

 **Meet me at the bleachers of the soccer field.**

 **-E XOXOXO**

E? E for Erza?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal arrived at Fairy Tail Academy twenty five minutes early before the school bell. As he steps down from his father's SUV, he immediately made his way to the soccer field where Erza wanted to meet up. The number of students who were in school already could be counted by fingers. Jellal had no problem in walking in the hallways. No problem because he won't be bothered by some deathly glares he receives from the jocks, who are mostly Gray's friends.

As he was about to arrive on the said meeting place, he already saw a glimpse of the redhead from afar sitting in the bleachers. He walked towards to the bleachers with a shy and curious feeling of why she wanted to meet up with him early, and privately. "Erza," he spoke up. Erza looked up to see him. "Hey," she greeted. "I'm glad you found my note."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Did I made you wait for a long time?" He asked shyly.

"No, you didn't. Just on time." The redhead said and stood up from the lowest layer of the bleacher.

"Umm, what's up? W-why did you want to meet with me?" The bluenette asked.

Erza released a deep breath before spilling out her plans _with Jellal_ for the day. She was thinking of doing it since the last three days. "Well...I'm bored. I'm kind of sick in doing some same old shit all the time. And sick of being with the same people everyday of my life. Not Natsu and Lucy, but our other schoolmates!" She blabbed. Jellal still finds it hard to get what she wanted to say. "Okay, my point here is that...since I'm bored and I wanna buy time to be with a friend whom I rarely hang out...which is you!" Jellal's eyes widened, surprised from the fact Erza Scarlet actually wanted to hang out with him already. He just wondered why didn't she just tell him at lunch. Why does she have to send a paper airplane with note to meet up with him?

"Jellal...don't tell anyone about this, especially your parents. But, today we're going to do the first and easiest thing in your bucket list."

Jellal wondered, _bucket list_?

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't remember? The bucket list? Your 'things to do before I die', ring a bell?" She reminded him with a bit of sarcasm. Jellal was surprised once again. He never thought someone like Erza Scarket would take his list of things he wanted to do before he dies seriously. At first, he thought Erza just wanted to fill up her notebook for no reason because the notebook was kind of old already. But now,nit turned out she really is interested on his list.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked curiously. He could barely count and remember those things he had written down on her notebook before. There were so many things he listed down that he couldn't even guess what was the easiest thing to do first. "We're going somewhere right now. As in right now before Principal Makarov arrives and before the school bell." The redhead said, and pulled his hand as she was about to head to her car with him.

Jellal struggled from the redhead's pull. "Whoa! Easy! As in right now? We have classes!" He retorted.

"I thought you wanna experience..." Erza says, and cut off her sentence for a moment as she rummaged for something inside her backpack. Then, she pulled out an open notebook, to the page where Jellal's list can be found. She showed the list right on his face "...to ditch classes and hang out instead."

Jellal became speechless all of the sudden. School was his main priority than hanging out, but then he suddenly remembered when he once pictured himself ditching classes. He wanted to know how it feels like to be free from lectures, lessons, questions, books and asshole jocks like Gray Fullbuster. Erza gave him a look that says 'it's now or never'. "Jellal, are you with me?" She asked, offering her hand as an opportunity to him. But this time, Jellal had no longer second thoughts. He took her hand. "I'm with you." Then, he formed a curve in his lips.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erza parked her car outside of the place she decided to visit with Jellal. As they both stepped down from the vehicle, they both roamed their eyes around the huge paradise-like place. The place where kids see as paradise. "Here we are." Erza said and walked towards to Jellal, while playing with the car key by making it spin around her index finger as a hula hoop.

Jellal had never into a place where there are huge rides known as amusement park. Sadly, but true, because he spent most of his childhood and half of his teenage years inside his bedroom. His parents aren't that fond of family bondings that they didn't even thought of takin their son into an amusement park like other kids. "I..." Jellal stammered, with his jaw almost dropping on the ground. "...we're going in there?"

"Yeah." Erza nodded with a smile.

"W-why here?" Jellal asked, still wondering. At first, he thought Erza was going to take her at those place where she used to hang out with her friends, like in clubs or in a swimming pool. He never thought Erza Scarlet also hangs out with her friends to places like amusement park where only kids, families and couples are mostly found.

Erza says, "I know you've never been in here before." As she looked at how surprised he was to see an actual amusement park for the first time in his life.

"H-how did you know?"

"I just guessed." She shrugged. "Anyway, let's go!" Then, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards inside the amusement park without even caring that he needs to be careful in walking. But Jellal didn't minded even if he couldn't run at all. He would be running for the place he's never been, anyway.

It was the first time Jellal had been into a noisy yet fun amusement park. There were lots of rides for different ages. Different booth games, food stand and food carts can be found anywhere. Screams of people who were riding in a roller coaster could be heard. Every couple are occupying most of the benches in the park, as well as those guys who are still wooing a girl. There were kids who are happily playing with their parents and siblings. Jellal suddenly felt an envy for those kids who gets to experience what it's like to have a happy family. But then, it was not the time for him to reminisce his past. The important thing is he is in the place he's never been before because of the girl with him.

For the first ride, Erza dragged Jellal in the roller coaster. Jellal hesitated at first, but Erza managed to persuade him in riding. Jellal's first ever ride was the most extreme ride in the amusement park. While riding, spinning left and right, up and down, Jellal thought he was gonna die or vomit from dizziness. But at the end of the ride, he enjoyed it. They both tried out every ride they could find. They played every game at those booths they'll find. Though they wasted a lot of money in trying and tryingagain just to win. At the end, they won lots of prizes such as chocolates, cupcakes, stuffed toys and cute pillows. They don't even know how they would carry those prizes they earned because there are so many.

Time flew fast for the two, they both didn't noticed the time. It was already three in the afternoon when they felt tired from the rides and games. Erza bought cotton candy, snow cones, hotdogs and sodas for her and Jellal. They just felt hungry after experiencing to try out those extreme rides.

"So, how was your day?" Erza asked, as she chewed her hotdog hungrily.

"It was...great. I had a blast, really! Thank you so much. I couldn't imagine myself if I said no to you earlier. I'm probably stuck at class, listening to bring lectures." He said with a pure happy smile on his face.

"Your welcome." Erza said and took a sip from her large soda.

"Erza, you don't know how happy I am this day. This has got to be the best and happiest day of my life."

Erza chuckled and told him, "This isn't the happiest, rather this is one of the happiest. Remember, this is just the first and easiest thing to do in your list. Wait, until we accomplish the others. You'd probably be confused which is the best."

Erza also never felt happy as she was this day. Aside from the happiness she used to feel when she makes those orphan and disabled children, her happiness of making Jellal the aloof and self-loathing guy laugh, smile and feel happy all day. She knewit was probably what they call as genuine happiness. She wanted to keep on doing so with Jellal. She wanted to make him happy more often, so she would be happier as well. When she was with Jellal all day, she managed to forgot that they have school, she is grounded, she has still a school fair to manage and a Gray to talk to.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, gladly for the two, no one has found out yet about them ditching classes yesterday. Jellal just hoped no one would really ever find out, especially his parents who'll overreact. As Jellal was about to head hime, he went for his locker to leave his heavy books. He unlocked his locker and opened the steel door, a note fell on the floor.

He read the note:

 **Meet me at the basketball court**

 **-Erza S.**

A note again?

What could it be this time?

As Jellal headed to the gym where the basketball court is, he roamed his eyes to look for his redheaded friend who asked to meet up with him again. But as he entered the gym there was no sight of Erza. Not a single sight of the red haired girl. When he was about to leave, a group of boys suddenly blocked his way.

"Where are you going, Fernandes?" The boy with a no. 12 in its jersey asked, giving him an evil beam.

"Excuse me." Jellal said and aimed for the glass door to leave, while he tried to hide the sudden fright he felt.

The boy with the no. 23 on its jersey grabbed his arm and shoved him away from the door. "Hey, you're leaving already? Our friend here wants to have a word with you."

Jellal knew he was weak. He doesn't have the strength to fight with them. He is scared and he admit it. He roamed his eyes around the gym to see if there are more of them. And then, he found Gray Fullbuster walking towards to him with three more of his basketball buddies.

"Jellal Fernandes!" Gray called as he slowly walk towards to the bluenette. Jellal felt his legs trembling in fear. "I'm sorry if I had to use my girlfriend's name to make you come here and meet us." The dark-haired boy said.

Jella gulped. "What do you want?"

"Oh. What do I want?" Gray scoffed. "You know what I want, bluey. I already threatened you to do it, but still you didn't." Then, Jellal confirmed he was the one who wrote the note two days ago. Jellal realized that those two boys who blocked his way earlier were behind him. He is surrounded.

"Gray, if this is about Erza spending a night with me. I'm telling you, we didn't do anything wrong! We didn't do what you were thinking!" Jellal cried.

"Oh, really? What makes you think I'm gonna believe you? When I know you have want to steal Erza from me." Gray scoffed at him with sarcasm. "Okay...boys, you know what to do." The two boys behind Jellal grabbed his arms tightly. Jellal lost his balance and bumped his buttock on the floor. "Hand me the saw."

Saw?

The boy handed Gray a saw. Gray gave the poor bluenette an evil grin as it knelt on the floor and grabbed its normal leg. "Tell me, Jellal...do you want to lose another leg?"

"No! Please! Gray, don't!" Jellal cried, pleading helplessly.

"Oh, are you scared?" Gray laughed sadistically as well as the other boys. "Don't worry, this won't happen again unless I won't see you hanging around with my girlfriend anymore. If I see her smiling because of you, you'll regret it. Do you understand?" Jellal just nodded. "Okay, boys let him go." Then, Jellal was finally freed and left alone by those jerks.

He was happy with her. She was the first make him so happy. She's the only one he's comfortable with. Will he stay away from her for his own sake?

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/n: More badass Gray. I wanna kill him too xD i know he is very ooc, but i need to do so to follow the plot. Anyway, how was the update? How was jerza in this chapter? Please let me know by reviewing.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Check out my new and first ever Nalu fanfiction "The One that Got Away"**

 **-animelover4ever58**


	16. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

Author's note:

It's a been a while, since the last time I updated. But finally, now that my iPad is working already, I can now update my stories already every other week But I'll only be able to post an update by March 13, after our final exams. The story I'll be able to update for now is my analyze fanfic, The One That Got Away. Since I've already wrote half of the chapter before my iPad got broken. Luckily, I was able to save other drafts on iCloud.

Anyways, I made a big adjustment in this story (The Perfect Time). The conflict, the ending and how their love story will go on. I find the original ending too depressing...okay, I'm gonna say the real ending...Jellal is supposed to die in the end. I think if I made it as the ending, I can't take it either XD of course, nobody wants a tragic ending. But still, once the story ends, I'll also be posting the original ending as the alternate ending. I'm going to make an adjustment in the prologue too. Wherein Erza was narrating their high school years that happened 13 years ago, and when she said Jellal and her got married after their Senior graduation. I'll change it, too. But it won't change the place and happening in the prologue, just some mentioned events. Only the prologue will have an adjustment, for the rest of the published chapters, there would be no adjustment.

Thanks for those who posted reviews in the previous chappy. I just hope you do understand why I'm taking so long in updating the story. Because I wanna make the story better and not depressing XD This is actually a story inspired by fault in our stars and a walk to remember. Every new and adjusted chapter in the story is already plotted in my draft. And, if this story will be successful, I'll be continuing their love story in a book two (Rainbow After The Rain) which I've been planning already.


	17. Shoulder to cry on

Right after school, Erza headed straight to the public hospital of Magnolia city. She missed several days, almost weeks already due to a tons of school works as well as hard night party invitations. Those children who are regular patients in the cancer ward missed her so much. They missed her stories and mini games, her inspirational sayings and her sweet personality. Erza felt a little bit guilty for forgetting those ill people for a while who has been a part of her life already. Ever since her daily routine aside from school has been serving helpless people.

Erza Scarlet nowadays, has been starting to wonder about who she really is. If ever she is simply the girl everyone sees in the hospital and cancer support group everyday, or the girl who gets into gang fights, parties all night and drinks alcohol. The thought has been confusing her already these past few days. The moment she saw those patients who missed her for not doing her duty as a caregiver in the hospital for weeks, she felt happy again. Not the happiness she was only able to feel whenever she's partying out with her friends, which is also the reason why she forgot about her passion to help ill people. That happiness during parties, she knew it was only temporary. It won't change anyone neither herself and the world. After partying it'll just be unfelt by most of them and they'll just go back to their routnes. But with those patients, with a simple story she says, the smiles on their faces were just simply priceless. It wasn't just a simple smile and laugh nor a temporary one, without her knowing, she was able to change the worlds of those patients in a very simple way she was able to do with her whole heart.

She decided to work overtime since she missed several days of working. She didn't notice the clock was moving fast that it was already quarter to eleven and yet she is still having a chit-chat with those new cancer patients and kids with special conditions. Having no idea what will come if she left the ward by this time, the moment she stepped out of the ward, she was approached by a raven-haired boy who happened to be her beau.

"Erza," Gray approached.

Recalling their previous conversation which is about Gray hating Jellal, Erza chose to pretend as if he didn't see him and just walk away. But Gray didn't allowed her to do so, so he stopped her from walking away by grabbing her arm. "Erza, wait! Let's talk."

Erza struggled from his grip. "We don't have anything to talk about if it is about Jellal again. I have things to do right now." Erza said coldly without even giving a direct eye contact.

"Erza, it's about us."

"Well, what about 'us'?" Erza asked and gave him a raised eyebrow sarcastically. "Do you actually care about our relationship or because you just simply don't like Jellal and you don't want the whole Fairy Tail talking about your girlfriend befriending with some weird guy you are saying."

"Oh, Jellal! Erza, for once, let us not talk about that-", Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance and almost cursed the innocent Jellal.

"That what? Were you gonna say something foul about him again? Was it me who's bringing him up to our relationship or was it really you who was close-minded and- insecure!" Erza almost yelled. It's a good thing that the hospital staff and nurses are very busy by the night or else someone could have been listening or watching them already.

"I'm sorry! For what I said, a-and for...insulting Jellal. Please, Erza, just forget about what I said." Gray pleaded, almost kneeling down to beg for her apology acceptance.

Erza scoffed, "You think it's easy to forget? You calling me a 'slut', a two-timer and crack whore who opens its legs easily for some weird guy? This didn't happened once. You were always bringing up that kind of topic, except last time, it was a lot worse and insulting."

"What do you want me to do? Just forget about it, okay? I was mad and I really thought something happened between you and Jellal."

"Gray! For fucking god's sake!" Erza suddenly cursed and rolled her eyes at him. "Do you think I'd cheat on you? You do know how much I love you and how I worked hard to gain your trust and to gain your trust that you won't ever do this to me. To doubt that I am cheating behind your back because you know I will never do that. I am not some cheap whore, Gray! You know me. If I was some flirty bitch, I would have slept with those popular guys in school who are dying to bed me! I would have slept with Natsu as well if I was some easy-to-get slut!"

"Erza-"

"No!" Erza stopped him by taking another step forward towards to her. "Gray, just let me cool off for a few days." Then she quickly walked away from him as fast as she could.

As she turned right on the end of the floor, she could just hold on the wall and let her tears fall. Before she was a martyr, but right now she was able to push Gray away for days already. She doesn't want to be the one who just keeps making efforts and sacrifices in order to make their relationship work. For one, she wanted Gray to sincerely apologize to her. Gray may seem to be desperately begging for forgiveness, but she herself knew that Gray was never that sincere and regretful of its mistakes. He just apologize to avoid stress and for him to also get his needs as a man.

As Erza decided to stop crying, she quickly wiped her tears away before someone sees her. Unexpectedly, the small glass window of the door of a room she was standing by is not simply a room by some patient. She was surprised to see a familiar blue-haired boy laying on a hospital bed with cords connected on its body.

"Jellal?" She gasped softly in surprise and wonder.

Inside the room was Jellal laying on the bed with a small hose from a bag of blood connected to his arm and a small oxygen tank connected to his nose. Along with his parents who are speaking with a doctor. Erza noticed Jellal could barely move from his condition. He wasn't even paying attention from what the doctor is talking about.

She suddenly feel worried for Jellal. But then she remembered that the reason she was called a slut by her own boyfriend was because she was being too nice at him. She is having second thoughts if ever she'll politely come in and ask about her friend's condition or if she'll just let him be.

But then she thought herself that there is actually nothing wrong if she befriended him. It wasn't like she is flirting nor seducing him. She is just simply befriending him so there is nothing she should be worried about, not Gray or whatever other people will say about Gray or them. It was Gray's close mind, not her being nice to people like him.

Erza took a deep breath before she knocks on the small window to have Jellal's parents' permission for her to come in. When she was finally noticed by Jellal's parents, she was given a gesture, telling her to come in. Erza twisted the door knob to open, and entered the silent atmosphere and cold room. The doctor excused itself to go out for a moment.

"Erza," Jenny stood up from the small chair as the redhead slowly approached her son. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Good evening, ma'am. I just happen to pass by. I was a voluntary caregiver in this hospital." She greeted. "Good evening, sir."

"You volunteer? Insteresting." Jellal's father nodded a little, surprised.

Erza looked directly at Jellal's eyes who was pale and weak. She wondered what could have happened to him, for him to look so weak and pale. Yesterday, they were just actively having fun at the amusement park, and now he is in the hospital having a bag of blood transfer to his body.

"We'll leave you two for a moment." His parents said and walked out of the room.

The moment the parents left the room, there was a silence between them. Similar to the silence that always occur between them. Erza grabbed the small chair where his mother used to sit earlier. She forced an eye contact with him, but Jellal keeps avoiding to have their eyes meet.

"Jellal...are you okay? What happened?" Erza asked worryingly.

Jellal wasn't able to answer that quick and easily. As usual, he was stuttering at first. Especially he felt nervous and anxious from Gray again. He was with Erza again, and earlier Gray just threatened him about being close to Erza. He is panicking deep inside him, whether if he'll push the redhead away or not.

"I...my asthma attacked earlier. And, anemic symptoms are starting to uh- you know. I had to have a bag of blood added to my body." He explained in stuttering voice, while squeezing the stress ball on his hand tightly to ease with the uneasy feeling in him.

"Aren't you going to school tomorrow?" She asked.

"No." Jellal answered immediately.

"Okay..." Erza started to feel awkward. "So...do you mind if I visit you again tomorrow after school? I'll be here to take care of those kids in the ward. I'll bring you some fruits to prevent your anemia from getting worse." She said in the very kindest way she could.

"I'd love to. But no thank you." Jellal said without any expression in his face, just staring at the white ceiling while he keeps pressing the stress ball as the blood flows on the hose to his veins. "Gray may ask you out. O-or...I mean, you should just be with Gray instead." He said nervously as he recalled earlier when he saw how intimidating Gray could be.

Erza then, started to notice that Jellal is speaking to her differently. Not like the awkward way before, but as if he was being so cold to her or pushing her away despite her kindness. "Jellal, what's wrong? D-did I do something wrong again? Just tell me." She wondered.

Jellal doesn't want to push her only friend away, but he believes he is not selfish to keep making friends with someone whose relationship with its boyfriend shall be the risk of keeping their friendship. Jellal also felt a guilt for being a little bit cold to her. "No, y-you didn't...I'm just not really feeling well, that's all. You don't have to buy some time to visit me tomorrow. I'll be going home in the morning anyway. So, just thank you for your kindness.", he says.

But deep inside, Erza knew there is something wrong with the way Jellal is acting. She knew there isn't right. She knew Jellal wouldn't be so cold to her just like that without any reason. There must be a reason and she told herself she'd find out the reason why.

"Jellal...can I just talk to you?" Erza suddenly asked as she felt her tears about to burst again. Jellal noticed her watery eyes. He quickly figured out that this time it was her who needed a friend. "Do you mind if I tell you what my problem is?" Jellal didn't think of Gray's threat anymore, rather he gave the redhead a nod, allowing her to freely let out those concealed feelings inside.

"What is it?" He asked, concered.

"Well, do you mind if I lay beside you?"

Jellal suddenly remembered Gray accusing her of sleeping with her girlfriend. Not literally sleeping, but sleeping as in if ever they did fuck each other that night. And it's kind of happening all over again. Will she let another happening like that to be repeated again just after a few days? But he chose not to be anxious with that, he just nodded at the redhead to give her the permission of laying down beside him.

"What's wrong?" He asked after the redhead has successfully laid down beside him.

"Jellal..." Erza sniffed, trying to stop those next batch of tears that are about to fall from her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder. "If Gray did something or say to you because of last night when I climbed up to your room and slept with you, I'm sorry. It was my fault, I was irresponsible."

"T-that's okay."

"Jellal...I'm just being pressured these past few days with Gray. Like...I don't know if I should still fight for him. Well, I do wanna fight for him because I love him very much. But sometimes...I'm having a doubt in my mind, asking myself if will it be all worth it. I know Gray also loves me, but for me, it isn't enough. And I hated the way he is fighting for our relationship. He is too arrogant, he thinks dealing with rivals can be done through fist-fighting and arguing in public. I don't want other people who are close to me...having the fear of being friends with me because of his cocky attitude." Then, she started sobbing.

Jellal just kept listening to her. Uncovering some things about what she really wanted and what she hated. "Jellal...I know we've been cold to each other before already, and I don't want that to happen ever again. I want to simply remain being friends with you. I don't want you pushing away from me because you're afraid of what stunt Gray might pull on you. Honestly, Jellal...I loved being friends with you. Even if we're not spending time with each other everyday, but I really want to get to know more about you. I like your personality though you may seem a weird guy for some people, but for me you're not. You're an amazing friend. So, please...if you are trying to push me away because of Gray, please don't. I'll handle him by myself."

"Well...to be honest, I was trying to be cold to you earlier. Because I don't want any issues with Gray. Erza...I also don't want to stay away from you." Jellal confessed.

"Can we try being friends starting tomorrow? As in be friends without any complications or hindrance?" Erza asks.

"Of course, why not?"

"Thanks, Jellal, for listening to me. I'm sorry if I have such complicated love life. I hope you won't get irritated at me if I'll always open up to you. I just couldn't open up to Natsu and Lucy anymore because they're always busy as well as Juvia." Erza wiped her tears away and forced a smile on him. "Thanks for being there for me."

Jellal felt a sudden happiness inside him for he was able to at least cheer up someone. As well as for being kind of a special person at someone's life. That he was able to be a shoulder to cry on for a time when Erza's other friends aren't around.

Without realizing, Erza fell asleep on Jellal's shoulder. It was kind of dark in the hospital room already, only the dim lampshade on the nightstand serves as the light. Jellal's parents were sleeping on the small couch already. As Erza checked her wristwatch, she almost jumped in shock as she realized it was one in the morning already. She tried to recall how she fell asleep with the bluenette, again, without even realizing it.

Erza moved her body upwards to sit on the hospital bed where she is compressed with Jellal who is now peacefully sleeping. Erza couldn't help hut smile as he stared at his face. All she could say is that he looks like an angel. His face and aura is always calm and angelic. She noticed that the cords are no longer connected to his body except for the oxygen tank that is still connected to his nose to help him breathe properly. She slowly crawled her hands towards to his soft cheek. As she study his face again, she couldn't stop herself from recalling how he first saw him. When she hated him in the first place for being so cold and for being so careless that he made her whole body kiss the ground for pushing the door of their car hardly. She recalled how she was able to interrogate him about his life and perspectives. She remembered those times she was with him.

All of the sudden, unexpectedly, she just felt something uneasy in her body. She couldn't tell if it's her mind, stomach or her chest. There's something playing inside her stomach. Something is like crumpling her brain in confusion. And her heart starts beating fast and then skip a beat later on.

'What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this way with him? I just slept beside him!', she thought.

Ooooooooooooooo

The day after tomorrow, just like the usual routine that Jellal does every morning. He keeps strolling around the campus while classes are not yet starting. He goes to his locker, to the library and the washroom where he could literally lock himself and be alone for a moment to avoid those asshole basketball players who happened to be Gray's gang.

Meanwhile, while on his way to the locker section, he was able to witness another scene again, that he isn't supposed to be hearing and witnessing. He was stopped walking before he turns left, when he heard a familiar voice of a boy and girl. Obviously, the guy's voice was Gray, but the girl's voice isn't Erza but Juvia Lockser who was his lost sister whom he just couldn't confess.

"Gray! You can't do this to me." Juvia cried.

"You broke up with me, and so be it!"

"No, that's not it. Please, help me get through with this!"

"For what?"

"Gray, I'm ten weeks pregnant! You got me pregnant before I broke up with you. Please, help me! Father will kill me." Juvia sobbed. Jellal could just clench his fist in anger as he was shocked at the same time of what his sister just revealed.

"I don't want that baby! I'm too young to be a father, and so you are to be a mother. Your father is not gonna kill you or me, because we're not keeping that baby."

Jellal kept eavesdropping. "What do you mean?" Juvia helplessly cried.

"We'll abort the child. So, no one will find out about it. Not your parents, my parents, the whole campus and especially not Erza!"

Jellal suddenly remembered how Erza told him about how she loves Gray so much, like every time aside from last night at the hospital. Erza would be completely shattered if he finds out about her best friend having a secret affair with her boyfriend.

"Gray, I don't want to! You're going to kill your own child?!"

"We don't have a choice. So, I suggest you stop acting so childish. And, what do you want us to do after that baby is born? I'm gonna marry you for that baby and I'll leave Erza? Like that would happen!"

Juvia screamed, "You're such a bastard! I shouldn't have trusted you." Then, she started hitting Gray on his chest. Gray tried to stop her. So, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed him away from him a little bit wherein he could no longer be hit. "I should have told Erza about our relationship! And your relationship with your own cousin, and that you impregnated her to! I hate you! I shouldn't have loved you, and so is Erza."

"Oh...you're threatening me? If you tell Erza, you're gonna regret doing so cause I'm gonna make your life a living hell." Gray threatened. Jellal who was just listening kept clenching his fist to control himself from the anger boiling inside him. "Oh, yes! I didn't loved you, anyway. Maybe before, but that was an infatuation. And because I pity you because you are dying to get me. You know what? Also, I just dated you because I knew you'd be wild in bed. And you really are, you didn't disappoint me. I knew you'd be a lot good in bed compared to what you did in bed with Bora. Slut-!"

Gray wasn't able to finish what he is saying when he is punched so hard on his face by Jellal. Jellal's punch made a strong impact that Gray fell on the floor. "You don't talk to her like that! Don't you dare call her a slut or I will kill you!" He yelled.

"Jellal, stop!" Juvia pulled his arm, keeping him away from Gray.

Gray wiped the blood from his lip as he stood up and face the silent kid whom he never expected to be like that. "Wow! First, Erza. Then, Ultear, and now Juvia. What are you?! Who do you think you are?!"

"And who do you think you are to call my sister a slut?!" Jellal blurted.

Juvia's eyes widened in shock and confusion as he heard those from the guy he never expected to hit someone like Gray. Jellal wasn't able to say another word, all he knew is that Gray's fist landed on his face so bad that he fell on the floor and his world instantly gets dark.

Ooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: finally an update! :D btw, i hope you readers all know that i'm making some changes in the present time of the story. Why am i doing it anyway? Because if i make it the story in present time, i would be able to make a sequel :D i made some changes in the prologue, please do check it out to avoid confusion in the next chapters**

 **Please follow, favorite and review :)**


	18. Party Gone Wrong (Part One)

Jellal was given the permission by the office and school nurse go go home. His parents were already informed and were on their way to fetch him already. It was so lucky of him that his nose only bleed as well as his lower lip. The school nurse told him the bridge of his nose almost broke, it's a good thing it didn't. After being punched three times directly on face, it isn't impossible that his face might have a damage. Gray wasn't given a detention, but he was given a suspension, for these second time already. Gray tried to defend himself by stating that it was Jellal who hit him first. At first, Jellal had no grounds against Gray for he was really the one who hit him first. He can't use as a reason that he just defended Juvia, his classmate, or most likely his sister.

Another luck for him, and another unfortunate thing for Gray is that Juvia stood up for him. Even before the interrogation at the office began, Juvia courageously approached Principal Makarov to inform what really happened so her 'defender' won't be the one who'll get a detention or a suspension. She told Makarov that Gray was saying something bad to her, and Jellal just came to defend her for he can't take those words Gray is batting at her. But she didn't mentioned whatever they're talking about.

Before break time, it was the time Jellal's parents arrived to fetch him. Before he could walk out of the campus building, he heard a voice coming towards to him. "Jellal! Wait!" Juvia called out. He turned around to see who spoke, and was a bit surprised to se his 'sister' actually approaching him. "Juvia?"

Juvia stopped by in front of him. "I...just want to thank you for defending me from Gray." She thanked shyly. "You shouldn't have done that to him. Look, he punched you harder. But...thank you. I wasn't expecting anyone to defend me from his cocky attitude."

Jellal wanted to be get to know and get close to his lost sister, but now that he is actually talking to her, he feels shy and a little bit uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just really part of his personality, to feel shy when first encountering with someone new. "It's nothing...y-you're welcome, I mean. I think anyone would do that. Because Gray's attitude is just really, an asshole?" He said in a stuttering voice. Juvia chuckled softly from what he said about Gray. "Yes...he really is an asshole." She just agreed by letting out a sigh.

They both looked outside the campus building and spotted Jellal's parents at the car. Jellal actually wanted to talk to her more, but he also wouldn't want Juvia to think he thinks they're actually close friends. He just told himself maybe on next time or the right time. Maybe Erza will help him in getting closer to his sister. "I guess, I have to go already." Jellal said and started walking towards the door, but was stopped by Juvia. "Wait!" Juvia halted, and holds his arm.

"Why?" Jellal wondered.

"Why did you do that to Gray? You can simply tell him to stop yelling at me, but why did you punch him so hard like that? We are not friends, but why did you do that to me?" Juvia asked, wondering.

For Jellal, he knew this isn't the time to tell her that he's his lost sister for years. He doesn't have a strong proof yet. He wouldn't want to directly tell her being his lost sister, it'll freak the girl out. "I-i have to go. Maybe some other time." He slowly takes her hand off his arm and carefully walked towards to his parents' car. He left Juvia wondering.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **11:05 PM**

Jellal was in his bedroom, doing some things he could do just to tire himself and finally sleep peacefully. Browsing websites and stalking some people on Facebook, playing his suspense and thrilling video games like Left 4 Dead, reading Chemistry books and just staring at the ceiling, daydreaming. He is also thinking about how he defended Juvia earlier. He couldn't believe that he could actually do such thing. To punch someone hardly just to defend someone who is dear to him. Well, he thought maybe it's also a normal thing for a person to defend someone, especially if it was some kind of asshole whom he hates and the asshole who keeps messing up with his life.

He suddenly felt a bit worried that Gray might plan on having his revenge on him like before when he was threatened just because Gray thought he slept with Erza. He hoped not to. He doesn't want a fight, but from what he did, and Gray receiving another suspension because of him, there's a huge chance Gray will call out his gang again and threat him again. He also felt worried that Gray might not just threat him this time, but give him a taste of his own medicine. He started to overthink and worry for himself. He can't just always depend on Erza to talk to Gray not to do something against him. He doesn't want their relationship to be shattered because of him, and because he is friends with Erza. Even though deep inside him, he wants go tell Erza that Gray has conceived a child with his friend, Ultear...as well as with Juvia who happened to be her best friend.

"Psst! Jellal!" He almost jumped in shock when he heard a voice coming from the window of his bedroom. Then, again, it was Erza sneaking up to his bedroom through the window.

"E-erza!" He gasped in surprise to see the redhead. He carefully stood on the floor with his legs to walk towards the window. He unlocked the window so his redheaded friend could freely come in his bedroom. "W-what are you doing here this time?" He asked, feeling worried that Gray might be watching them somewhere, again. "I hope I didn't interrupt you." Erza says.

"No, you didn't." Jellal said, scratching his forehead.

"God, I heard what Gray did to you."

"Oh..." Jellal suddenly became speechless. "Don't mind me. I was really the one who started the punching thingy." He just sighed. "I-it was really my fault why he got a suspension-"

"No," Erza disagreed. "It was his."

"Y-you're not mad at me? F-for having your boyfriend be suspended again?"

Erza puts a finger on his bruised lip to shut him up. "Shh. Why would I get mad at you? In fact, I am thankful you defended Juvia from him."

Jellal suddenly remembered the conversation between Gray and Juvia that angered him. Deep inside his heart keeps beating fast due to nervous already. "By the way, what did Gray told Juvia that made you angry?" She asked. Jellal is thinking, would he tell Erza the whole truth about Gray and Juvia's relationship behind her back or just let her find it out by herself? He wondered if not telling his only friend would make him a bad friend. Deep inside, he is panicking so bad.

"I...I..." He stuttered.

"What is it? Tell me. I'll talk to Gray afterwards. Besides, Juvia is my best friend, I need to comfort her if she needed to." Erza demanded.

"I-i really do 't know the whole conversation. But...I just heard Gray calling Juvia a...slut and other foul words and name-callings. That's why I got mad, b-because she's my sister, right? And how dare he call my sister like that!" He lied with his voice still stuttering.

Erza felt glad for Jellal who finally got the chance to get close to his lost sister. "It's okay if you have no idea. But, I'm glad it served as a chance for you to reach out Juvia in a very simple way you could. You never know. Juvia and you might get closer to each other afterwards. Knowing Juvia, she always repays those people who helps her in a way she can."

"I hope so." Jellal just said, but still feeling guilty for not waking up her friend to see the truth.

"By the way..." Erza smiled and started rummaging for something in her backpack. "I found strong proofs that Juvia is really and surely your long sister." Then, she handed him a manila envelope. Jellal took the envelope and opened it to see what's inside. He read those papers containing inside the envelope. As he was reading it, he felt like the happiest person in the world as well as the luckiest person to have a friend like Erza. "Erza..." Jellal suddenly became speechless.

"Yes, Jellal. It's a DNA test between you and Juvia, which proves that you two are biologically related. Therefore, she really is the Juvia, your lost sister. And, this one is a copy of her birth certificate and adoption paper. Her birth certificate paper wasn't claimed by your parents, right?"

"Yeah, they didn't bothered to arrange her birth certificate anymore because Juvia was lost that time anyway." Jellal explained. Then, suddenly, his expression changed. And just suddenly felt the urge he needed to hug Erza for helping him a lot. So he did. Erza was surprised from the way he reacted. She blinked her eyes several times just to check if ever she was dreaming or not. "Erza, thank you. You don't how thankful I am that I met you."

Erza's heart suddenly felt warm. She never thought someone like Jellal who isn't even that close to her like her other friends, would tell how lucky he was that she came into his life. "Jellal..."

"Thank you, Erza. I'm so glad that I met you."

"I am too, Jellal." Unconsciously, those words came out from her mouth. She isn't aware of what Jellal might think or feel of what she is saying, but all she knew is she wanted to voice out what she really feels with him. She unclasped from his embrace afterwards. "Anyways...Jellal, this coming Saturday night, there'll be a party at the lake. A wild party, for your information."

Jellal wondered, "Y-you're inviting me? To a wild party? Whose party is it?".

"Well...every year there is always a party for all high school students of the city of Magnolia, there are also some college ones coming. Everyone is welcome. This year, all students in our class will come because this is our last year in high school. Even the introverts are in. So, are you in, with me at the party?"

Jellal scratched his head and thought of his parents. "I...want to, but if it is some wild party, I don't think my parents will allow me." Then, he sighed disappointedly.

"Hmm...most of us will sneak out. The party mostly starts by nine, and ends at five in the morning. Seriously, so everyone could come. Are you...sneaking out with me?" Erza then, gave Jellal a smirk.

"Hmm..." Jellal smirked back.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

As Jellal and Erza stepped down the car the moment they arrive at Lake Magnolia, the sound of the loud music and wild people partying are going to make their eardrums break. There were lots of people. Some are drinking, dancing wildly, playing games, chatting, flirting and making out and playing bets. The way Jellal imagined what kind of wild party would he go, the party was thrice the way he imagined it to be. Jellal waited for his parents to fall asleep as a chance to sneak out with Erza on the back door of their house. They arrived at Lake Magnolia by quarter to eleven.

"Looks like we're a little but late already." Erza says as she slammed the door of her Audi.

"It's really a wild party." A surprised Jellal said.

"Yep, it is. Let's go." Erza dragged Jellal towards the area where the party is going on.

Jellal roamed his eyes around the place. He felt like he needed a map or guide to the party. He isn't sure what to do or where he'll go first. If he'll go dance along with those people, drink, play games and bet or socialize with some people from other schools. For him, he thinks it is not just some wild party as in wild dancing, brutal alcohol drinking and intense games and bets, but he also felt like he got himself to watch an orgy.

"Listen, everyone!" Mirajane Strauss called out every attention of the boys in front of her. She was standing on the small stage while wearing a bikini. No wonder she is Erza's vice-president at the Student Council. "To the guy who'll be able to guess the size of my bra, will be free to touch my breasts!" Every guy cheered on Mira, and started shouting out their guesses. "And whoever could guess the brand of underwear I always wear, will be free to suck them. Any guess, there?!"

"Oh, Mira..." Erza just released a sigh. "It's a good thing Elfman is confined at the hospital yesterday."

"The party is surely wild." Jellal said, still in a shock mode. It was his first time to see people as old as him being so wild as an adult. Teenagers nowadays are just so liberated.

Later on, they were approached by Natsu and Lucy who just came from the group of people dancing wildly. "Erza! Jellal!" Lucy called out.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed as she saw her best friend.

"Why are you two late? You missed Juvia doing a body shot with Gray's cousin!"

Jellal was like, "What's a body shot?". He suddenly wondered who the hell was Gray's cousin and what was its business with his sister.

"Oh, if you don't know what a body shot is. You'll know when you join the bet with Lyon and the other students of Lamia Scale Academy." Lucy chuckled. "Anyways, is Gray coming?" She asked Erza.

"Oh, well, he is...just going to catch up. He says he needs to sneak out and wait for his parents to fall asleep first." Erza answers.

"I'm glad you two are talking again." Lucy chuckled and tapped her best friend's shoulder.

"Lucy, there's Zeref! Come on, I'll finally get you to introduce yourself to him." Natsu then, dragged his girlfriend towards a raven-haired guy on the other side of the lakeside.

As the two watched the couple running away, they spotted two familiar people stepping out from a sports car. "Sorry, sis, better luck next time." Lyon Vastia mocked the dark purple-haired girl who just came out from the other car. "I guess you're gonna have to finish that barrel of beer all by yourself."

"Of course, I can! I'm not a weakling when it comes to drinking." Ultear rolled her eyes at his brother. She just walked towards to the barrel of beer and do the consequence after losing in a race battle against his brother.

"Don't act like you're Cana, sis!" Lyon scoffed as his eyes followed Ultear's direction.

As Ultear was walking towards the barrel, she spotted Jellal standing along with Erza. She quickly approached him. "Jellal?" She appraoched, still surprised to see her introvert friend attending a wild teen party.

"Hey, Ultear." Jellal greeted her. "Y-you're here, too. How are you and Meredy by the way?"

"We're good. I left Meredy for the meantime with a babysitter. I wouldn't want to miss this party." She says. Jellal suddenly wondered again, questioning himself, what was really with this party held every year that everyone doesn't want to miss it. "I'm glad you're able to go in this party, Jellal. I wasn't expecting you to be here. Well, knowing you, you always lock yourself inside your bedroom and keep yourself distant from other people." She added.

Jellal explained, "Well, Erza wanted me to tag along and doesn't want to miss me this- fun and once in a year teen party."

"It's a gold thing your parents allowed you." Ultear says, which made Jellal and Erza to exchange looks, not knowing if they'll tell her the truth that they just both sneaked out together. But Ultear already read how they look at each other after she asked that question. "Oh, okay, you two sneaked out. Well, sneaking out is just something unusual for you to do, Jellal."

"Well...I want to party, a-and so I agreed to tag along." Jellal sighed.

"Anyways, Erza," Ultear shifted his look at the redhead. "I haven't formally thanked you for helping me during that kidnapping incident and for...helping me on my labor. So, thank you very much, Erza. You're a grace from heaven." They all chuckled softly after she said 'grace from heaven'. But deep inside Jellal, he do agrees with that.

"You're welcome." Erza says.

Their conversation was cut off all of the sudden when Lyon butted in. "Well, well, well, it's Erza Scarlet!"

Erza couldn't stop herself from giving the guy who's just as asshole as its cousin, Gray. "What do you want, Vastia?"

"I've been waiting for you, did you know that?" Lyon started walking around Erza. "Erza Scarlet, the greatest racer of Fairy Tail. The fearless women of all time."

"Just spit it out, will you?" Erza gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Lyon stopped walking just right in front of her, then forced a direct eye contact with her. "I'm waiting for you...because I challenge you to a five-lap race this night."

Erza scoffed, "Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with some asshole who's desperate to prove himself to everyone."

Lyon and his friends weren't surprised anymore to see witness how mean and fearless Erza Scarlet could be. "Oh, really? Why? You scared to lose? Scared to have your pride dragged down?"

Erza could just clench her fists and grit her teeth. "You made me do this, Vastia. Don't you cry when you lose." She said competitively while pointing her index finger at the white-haired boy.

Two sports car both kept releasing a smoke from its engine just like an angry bull. Erza met Lyon's look on the open window of his car. Lyon gave her a 'bring it on' look before the gunfire starts which marks as the start of the race. The moment Erza heard the gunfire, she quickly stepped on the accelerator of her car as hard as she could just to let her car run fast. There's Jellal felt a bit worried for her friend. He could see how asshole Lyon could be as his cousin, Gray. Lyon stated that the loser will receive a consequence, and the winner will be the one who'll decide what will it be. What if Lyon won?

Erza is on the lead up to third lap. But for Lyon, the one who challenged Erza, will be the one who'll lose pride and dignity if he lost in the match. So he did whatever he could even if his driving style is near to death already. On the fourth lap, Lyon managed to catch up to Erza. His car is just directly beside Erza. As they were about to finish the final lap, when only a few meters to go before the finish line, Erza was distracted from driving so fast when Lyon bumped her car. Causing her to lose focus on her aim which is the finish line. The audience were in shock to see the great Erza Scarlet lose its control and stumble on the bushes on the side of the road. It was a good thing Erza didn't hit the tree, or else it would have cause a damage on her. Lyon reached the finish line while Erza was still stuck on the bushes. People of Lamia Scale cheered for their fellow schoolmate, celebrating their victory. For Fairy Tail, they feel disappointed having their Erza lose against a guy from Lamia Scale, but still they knew Erza gave its best to win. As for Lyon, his victory wouldn't be complete until Erza hasn't face the consequence he'll give her. Jellal is now worrying for her as well as her other friends, even Ultear who knows his brother is kind of an asshole.

Erza madly approached the white-haired boy at the finish line area. "So, Scarlet, looks like you're gonna have to face the consequence I'll give you."

"Lyon, you're a cheater, you son of a bitch-"

"Whoa! Whoa, I wasn't cheating on you. Bumping is allowed. And that is what you call a 'competition'." Lyon scoffed at her. Then, his fellow schoolmates agreed with him.

"Okay, fine! Just tell what my consequence will be, and let's get this shit done." Erza demanded annoyingly.

Lyon smirked jerkingly. "Your consequence is simple." He chuckled and exchanged looks with his friends. "You're just gonna lay down that table, take off your blouse and just leave your bra on or if you don't want to, feel free to show it. Then...we're gonna pour a shot of Tequilla on your torso. Lastly...we just need someone to drink and lick the Tequilla on your body." Lyon then, started roaming around to look for a volunteer to do a body shot with the redhead.

"Lyon, me! Me! Me!"

"No, Lyon! Pick me!"

"I want to!"

"You!" Lyon stopped in front of Jellal. Jellal's eyes widened in shock as Lyon pointed him and gave him a smirk. "You'll do the body shot with Erza!"


	19. A letter to my readers (Please do read)

To all the readers of this story,

First of all, I want to say sorry for those who did not like how the story/prologue changed. And how I characterized the three main characters. I respect your opinions. If you don't wanna read the story anymore just because of a story adjustment, it's fine. Though you'll be able to miss some of the good parts in the future chapters, really. If you don't continue reading the story up to the sequel I planned, you're really gonna miss the best parts of the story. But if you really don't like the way I changed the story in the beginning or present time, it's fine :). I wasn't really planning to change the ending at all or even make a sequel. I just thought of you readers who waited for every update. I don't want all of you to get a depressing and tragic epilogue chapter. But if some of you prefers the original ending, then, feel free to be depressed in the end after a long wait every chapter. I know some hated it because I made Erza have a child with Gray in the present time or prologue. Sorry, if I forgot to mention in my previous author's note that there'll be a huge twist :). You still don't know what really happened to Erza. If you still hate whatever the twist is, it's fine. Maybe you prefer the original ending, wherein Jellal will die. As for the way I characterized Gray, to badass which is way too far from his character the manga/anime, it has a purpose why I did it. Not just to stick with the plot, but also it'll serve as a way for Jellal and Erza to get close to each other. I admit it was to OOC, but it's a fanfiction. It doesn't have to be similar as the manga all the time. And as for Erza, yes, she has split personalities in the story. A badass and liberated teenage girl and a generous girl. It has a purpose. It will soon unfold something in the future chapters.

If you have opinions or questions regarding the adjustment in the present time of the story, you can simply tell it by posting a review or by sending me a message. I don't mind if it's too critical. I respect your opinions and criticisms because I take them as a motivation to make my work better and appreciated. But please, don't tell it harshly by means of saying harsh or curse words, like telling me to die in a horrible way and that I'm dumb. I admit that I'm not that a good writer. I'm still a student just writing an anime fanfiction as my own way of improving my writing and grammar skills. Again, I respect your opinions as a reader, but please also do respect how I made the story :(. I also worked hard on it.

- **AnimeLover4Ever58**

PS: To the guest reader who wants to stop reading the story, it's fine with me :). I'm not mad, but rather I'd use you as my motivation to make my work better and satisfying next time. Thank you for still wishing my story a good luck. And for the guest reader who said I should die horribly and I'm a dumb writer, thanks. Cause if weren't for you, I wouldn't have the courage to write an open letter to you my readers :)


	20. Party Gone Wrong (Confusion?) (Part Two)

**A/N: Hey, there! :D I was really touched by those messages and supports I got. Because of those i was motivatrd to give you all another (good?) Chapter. I hope you all like this chapter. In case some of you are already getting bored because their love takes a long to escalate. Well here's the first step to their blossoming love. I hooe you all wait for the next chapter. I'm unable to write the whole because we're going out of town for a few days and it might take me days kr wreks to uodate another story. Anywahs, thank you all again foy those who supported me. Whatever those mean guest users have to say, i don't cate anymore. I shoukd just look at all of you who keeps on supporting me :D**

 **I dedicate this chaoter to those who fully-supported me: amnak96, bluenonoe, grayzafan, asd (guest user), Dr Zane Jr Roo, Raven Young, ScarletBlueFrost, KassieMarie, Rippofubdertim, and Fireblem2016**

* * *

"You! You're the lucky guy!" Lyon smirked as he pointed the innocent blue-haired guy. Jellal felt his legs starting to melt as Lyon's index finger and smirking gaze. He knew himself he just came at this wild teen party to just accompany Erza, experience what it's like to sneak out and what does a real wild party looks like. But he never planned on trying one of those wild activities they do. He'll take a shot of alcohol despite his health condition or dance along the crowd, but not some erotic activity just to entertain those students from Lamia Scale and other people at the party!

"What?! N-no!" He refused. Lyon slapped his shoulder, persuading him. "Come on, bluey!" He chuckled out loud along with his friends. "Don't be such a kill joy! Do you realize how much you are lucky to be have the to...taste Erza Scarlet!? Right, guys?!" Then he asked those boys from his school, and most of them agreed. But some did not for they are dying to be that guy who'll drink a shot of tequilla in Erza Scarlet's body. Lyon moved his lips closer to his ear, to keep on persuading him without anyone hesitating on whatever he'll say. "Look at them, they're dying to have Erza in any way they could. I, Lyon Vastia, give you the opportunity to do an erotic activity with her."

Jellal as an introvert guy who has the high percentage of not standing a single chance to a girl like Erza, who captures every guy's attention and has a hot and popular boyfriend as well. He does want to take the chance and opportunity given to him by destiny to change his status symbol as a high school introvert guy to the guy who gets to have an erotic activity with Erza Scarlet. But he knew himself he isn't that kind of guy who'll willingly take advantage of her no matter what. He does respects her. As his friend and a lady. Plus, she is already in a relationship with someone. Even if he hated Gray and he thinks he is not worthy for her, he still respects it.

"Lyon, will you quit persuading him!" Erza gritted her teeth as she was unable to do something to defend herself and Jellal to the situation she took themselves into. "Don't involve him in here-"

But Lyon cut her off by saying, "Whoa! I'm the winner, so my rules, Scarlet. I choose bluey to do a body shot with you." Then he just laughed along with his buddies.

Ultear doesn't want to butt in, but she jut suddenly felt the she needed to. She felt like if they do the body shot together, something not good is going to happen, right this night, during the party where half of the population of teenagers in Magnolia are present. "Lyon, will you stay Jellal out of this. Don't get him involve in your games!" She scolded.

"Sis!" Lyon sighed annoyingly. "Come on, every one in this party should have fun! He has to take the first step in becoming a real man. There shall be no kill joys this night!" Lyon said and most agreed with him. But Ultear kept on hesitating on the game he's trying to pull. She knew Lyon wouldn't pick Jellal just because he just feels like doing so or because he is the first guy that his eyes landed on. She knew Lyon is up to something the reason why he chose Jellal. "Lyon, he's not allowed to taste or drink alcohol so cut the crap!"

"He's no longer your master, oh I mean your part-time live in patient. So just get along with the fun." Lyon insisted, and treated her then as if she was a ghost. "Alrighty then! Erza...strip off your top and get to that table already." Lyon demanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Erza folded her arms together and gave Lyon the deathliest glare she have with her, which she often use to intimidate rule-breakers in the school . But little did she know, it doesn't work with the kind of attitude Lyon has during wild parties.

Lyon laughed sarcastically along with his buddies. "What if you don't you want to? What if I told you I want you to? And, you're going to do it whether you like it or not or else..." Then he pulled a smirk once again. Jellal along with Erza and Ultear stood there nervously, waiting for Lyon's next words. "I'm gonna tell I'm gonna drag your cute blue-haired friend to join the wild orgy in that tent." Jellal never thought Lyon would be as badass and asshole as his own cousin and the way Erza is to intimidate people. He thought he is perfectly safe having Erza against those kind of guys, but look just what situation she got themselves into. His sister even got involved! Now Lyon is threatening them using Juvia.

"All right fine, I'll do it!" Unconsciously, Jellal blurted out those words he is not really planning to do so, but Lyon using his sister has provoked him to do so. Erza eyed him, ordering him to take back what he said through eye contact. But unfortunately, it has been officially the start of Lyon's so-called game.

"That's my boy!" Lyon slapped his . Lyon once again moved his lips closer to his ear, and whispered, "Strip off her top, then force her to lay down on that table. Then, drink the tequilla all over her belly up to the valley of her breasts. After doing so, kiss her." Jellal's eyes widened. Growing up as a conservative guy, he wondered if kissing can also be done by two people who are just plain friends even if the other one is already in a relationship with someone else? He does know how much Erza loves Gray. Then again, even if he dislikes Gray he does respect their relationship. "Don't worry...Gray won't find out. Go get her tiger." Then Lyon pushed him towards the redhead that they almost fall on the ground together.

Jellal just stared at the redhead's eyes, still unsure if he would do what he needed to do in order to keep his sister out of Lyon's game. "Go on, Jellal. Let's do it. I'm fine, but what about you? C-can you do it?" She worried. Jellal just nodded. "Hurry up, so we can get out of this entertainment bar already." She whispered.

He just suddenly felt his hands moving on its own, going for the buttons of Erza's long-sleeved white shirt. They could feel something vert intense between them. Just when Jellal was done opening the first three buttons, Erza couldn't take it anymore. She started undoing the buttons on her own. As she was done doing so, she allowed the sleeves of her loose long-sleeved shirt slide and fall off from her arms. Those 'oohs' and 'aahs' could be heard all over them for it was the first time they saw Erza Scarlet actually stripping and half-naked in front of many people. She cleared every clutters of beer bottles and ashtray on the long rectangular wooden table and finally laid down on her own. "Go on. Pour the tequilla and let's get this crap over." She demanded, with her teeth gritting in annoyance and impatience.

Many people cheered. Getting impatient already. Most are dying to watch the erotic activity to be done by Erza Scarlet. Lyon pinched a salt all over her belly. After doing so, he finally poured a shot of tequilla all over her belly up to her breasts, not even caring if it made her bra soaking wet. Jellal could only mutter, "This is it."

"Go on!" People cheered.

"Don't forget to kiss her afterwards." Lyon whispered for the last time, reminding him.

Jellal positioned himself on top of Erza. His lips and tongue preparing to brush on her perfectly teasing and seductive torso. Erza kept breathing heavily, nervously. To avoid awkwardness, she just imagined it was Gray who's going to do it.

Jellal took a sip from the small well of tequilla in her belly. He sipped all of the liquid in her navel part before proceeding to the other parts of her torso. At first, he almost vomited for tasting alcohol for the first time in his life. But he just ignored the awful taste and just quickly do as what he is told to get it done. Then he went for her abdomen, sipping all of the liquid. Erza didn't realize she dug her fingernails on Jellal's shoulder. She couldn't avoid to moan at least for once, until it was followed and followed. She never felt this erotic with someone before, not even when she is making out with Gray. Chills were sent down to her spine by Jellal .

There are still few sips left. He just licked those sips left with his tongue, which made Erza moan once again. Cheers and demands were heard all over them. Jellal just keep telling himself that'll come to an end in just a few more sips. Jellal's tongue started moving up to the valley of her breasts already. It made her suddenly lift up her body as chills keep going down to her spine. Jellal finally sipped every remaining drops of tequilla left on the valley of her breasts. Then he suddenly remembered what Lyon told him to do so after the body shot.

Second thoughts kept disturbing his mind. He couldn't deny the fact he wanted to kiss someone. He admit himself, deep inside him though, that he wants to take the opportunity at least to complete one of his goals in life and as a man.

He moved his face closer to Erza's face. Face to face. Eye to eye. Both of their hearts started beating in unison due to an uneasy feeling, intense feeling and a confusion of feelings. Ironic is it that they feel uneasy and intense but still unsure if it was really what they feel or something else beyond the boundary already.

Jellal's eyes met hers. Erza started to sense that there is something wrong or most probably different with Jellal. The bluenette slowly moved his lips towards to hers. Slowly.

Erza is getting carried away from the intense yet erotic feeling the body shot gave made them feel, but still she is able to determine something is wrong and something like this moment shouldn't be happening to her, especially she is in a relationship with Gray.

Just when Jellal's lips are only an inch or two away from hers, he was suddenly surprised when Erza avoided his lips by moving her head on the other side. She avoided a look from him. She started to get completely confused. So to avoid feeling so, she just avoided jellal just for this minute.

Jellal knew Erza didn't want to. Of course, she had a boyfriend. She is someone else. He is nobody else but just an introvert guy who tagged along to a popular girl at a teen party. After all, he still feels a bit not belonged with the others. He quickly pulled away from her.

"Way to go, bluey! You're a man now!" Lyon says.

Jellal suddenly felt the urge he needed to be alone for a moment away from her. "I'll be right back." Despite his disability, he ran away from the scene, not even knowing where his feet'll take him. And not knowing that an unknown guy from the audience just pressed the button of his phone to stop the recording of their erotic activity.

Erza felt the same thing. That she also needed to be alone for a moment to think. She felt confused. Confused all of the sudden. Of why did she allowed herself to be touched and kissed by someone else aside from Gray. She promised herself before no matter what, even if her life depends on it, she won't let another man touch her. There is something wrong, something terribly wrong and she need to figure it out as soon as she could. She quickly grabbed for her top, wore it and ran away somewhere else away from the crowd and noise where she can have some time to think alone.

Ooooiooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal just sat on the small wooden dock of the lake where his feet had took him. Distant from the party. He could still hear the loud music and screams of those people who are partying, but he could barely be noticed by someone. From afar, he could see the swimming relay bet where Juvia is a bet of the Fair my Tail. The Ice bucket challenge just near where he is, but still not noticed, where Natsu is forced to participate despite his hate for ice and love for fire and spice. He just stared at the moon's reflection on the water instead.

He looked away from those people who are having fun. It's not that he is butter for finding it hard to fit in, but because the sudden rejection he felt again.

 _"Was I really expecting her to let me kiss her? I mean, if yes, why would I?! I am no one but one of her friends. She told me I was her special friend...but I can never be special as Gray! I am just her friend, nothing more, nothing else. Maybe I'm just really meant to be her shoulder when she is crying over Gray. But that doesn't conclude I can overcome Gray. I'll always be me...always rejected."_ He shouted deep inside him _. "Wait, why would I want her to let me kiss her anyway? For my status symbol as a high school guy? To show off? To piss Gray off? If not, then why did I suddenly felt I do wanna kiss her?!"_

Then he almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice of a girl behind him, walking towards to the spot where he is sitting. "Hey, Jellal."

He started to stutter again. "H-hey! H-how are you? Did you get to party already?" He acted civil. Erza without asking for his permission just suddenly sat beside him on the end of the wooden dock. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with me? With everyone, partying?" She asked.

Like the usual Jellal, it took him a few seconds before he gets to answer such simple question. "W-well...I do appreciate you dragging me along here, to party, socialize and explore. Thanks for also making me this wonderful experience what it's like to sneak out."

Erza forced a small laugh. "You're welcome, I guess?"

"But...Erza...I,-"

"Is it because of what happened earlier?" She asked worryingly. "I'm sorry for getting you involved with Lyon's bullshit."

"N-no, i-it's not that! I mean, it was-" he started to feel unsure whether if it is right to tell her how he really felt with her during that erotic activity. "Erza-" Justbwhen he us about to spill out whatever he has to say, she just suddenly cut him off by pressing her lips against his.

Just like what Jellal was telling himself. She is already in a relationship with someone else who happened to be the guy who keeps messing up with him. But what is she doing? Why was she kissing him?

Their kiss became passionate. Jellal tried pushing her away in confusion, but Erza didn't allowed him to do so. She, instead, locked her arms around his nape. She kept kissing and biting his lips softly. Until he already got carried away. He started responding to her kisses despite his lack of knowledge when it comes to kissing. He calmed down already. All he could feel is her kiss. He felt like his whole world shutting every door for other people. Like it was just the two of them present.

He tried checking out if she was just drunk, but surprisingly she isn't. It was actually Erza Scarlet making out with him. He felt her hands crawling to his soft cheeks.

"Jellal!"

They both broke the kiss, pushing each other lightly. They both looked at the same side. Where they found Gray boiling in anger.

"Gray?" Erza gasped nervously.


	21. Torn

**A/N: I'm supposed to update Just Friends but I couldn't think of a good scene and hot scene for jerza yet xD so i decided to update this story for now. I hope this chapter is lengthy. I won't make their friendship last for long anymore...i started to take it to the next level already. I do know these past few chappies are boring because their romance takes a long time to blossom. But here it is :D im just not really into live at first sights or love that easily blossoms. For me, it always starts with a good friendship. And jellal and erza had enough of a good friendship already.**

 **Warning: Lime/Lemon scene (idk what's it exactly called hehe xD), a very OOC badass Gray and angsty scenes.**

Ooooooooooooooooo

"Gray?" Erza gasped as she quickly pulled away from Jellal. She suddenly felt her muscles and joints unable to move an inch. She could just stare at her boyfriend who is obviously starting to rage in anger. Gray's fists were all clenched, prepared to punch Jellal anytime, and his teeth gritted. As the same time, she started to worry for innocent Jellal who obviously cannot stand a chance in a fist fight against Gray. She started to panic deep inside her already, not knowing how would she ever explain herself to the guy whom she always claimed to love. And what would she do with Jellal whom she just officially made the third party in their relationship.

Despite the sudden numbness and weakness of her muscles, she forcibly stood up with her legs and faced Gray. "Gray...i-it's not what you think." She stuttered.

"Jellal, you son of a bitch!" Gray cursed. In split seconds l, Gray managed to aim for Jellal even if he was on the end of the wooden dock, and then forcibly drag him out of the dock by grabbing his collar. Jellal is unable to stand up or at least defend himself from Gray. Gray knowing his weak spot, he kicked his prosthetic leg so he won't be able to stand up. Gray pinned him on the grassy ground. He gave him a punch on his face, followed by another on his chest, ten another one on his stomach, weakening him.

Erza grabbed Gray's arm to stop him from punching Jellal whom he could kill out of his anger. "Gray, stop it! You're gonna kill him!" But Gray pushed her away, causing her to lose her balance and land on the grassy ground, hitting her arm to the big rock. It is very unusual for Erza to feel frighten over a man who has been so close to her. Not because she felt guilty for what she have done, but she never thought Gray who used to be his childhood friend and current boyfriend can actually transform into a monster the moment anger raged him. She knew she must have just provoked him but why to the point Gray would even hurt her as well just to do his desires to have his revenge.

"You know, I haven't take my revenge on you for getting me suspended for the second time. Well, here it is." He smirked evilly and launched his whole arm and fist to spank his face directly, but Jellal managed to hold his fist before it landed on his face. Jellal struggled from his fists that could literally break his face any second at this rate. But as he keeps on stopping his fist, he just suddenly felt weak. He felt his muscles losing its strength to fight little by little that Gray's fists are getting closer and closer to his face already. His vision starting to become blurred and whirling as if he spun several times. He could barely see Gray as of now.

Natsu, Lucy, Ultear and some people from the party came. Lucy quickly went for Erza to help her stand up. "Erza, what happened?" He asked worryingly. Natsu quickly dragged the raging Gray away by grabbing his arms from the helpless Jellal. "Gray! Gray! That's enough!" Gray struggled from Natsu and kept on trying to go back for Jellal who's been so helpless. Ultear immediately went for Jellal. Jellal could barely stand stand up. Not after being punched three times and his disabled leg being first tackled by Gray. He just helplessly crawled away, his vision still blurred as if he got drunk.

"Jellal!" Ultear knelt beside him and held his arm to help him stand up. Jellal tried to balance himself with his prosthetic leg, but he failed in doing so. His whole body is betraying him. His body wouldn't allow him to stand up. Seconds later, he just noticed that his whole hand is almost soaking wet with red liquid. That's when he thought that it was because of the continuous dripping of blood coming from his nose. He touched his nose with his other hand to see if his nose was really bleeding, and it turned out he was right. It wasn't an ordinary nose bleeding like what normal people experience. It wasn't because Gray punched him. Gray only punched him on his cheek but not directly on the bridge of his nose. He managed to stop Gray's fist from landing on his fist and Natsu was able to grab Jellal away from him before his muscles loses strength.

"Not now, please..." He said weakly through his mind.

"Jellal! Shit..." Ultear cussed. He started to feel worried and nervous already.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" Erza worryingly asked, attempting to approach him, but Gray who just freed himself from Natsu's grip stopped her from doing so.

"Erza...we have to take him to the hospital." Ultear said, trying to calm herself instead of panicking.

"What?!" Erza gasped, wondering. "Come on, let's-"

Gray stopped her from trying to approach Jellal once again. "No, Erza! You are coming with me!"

Jellal flipped his body to lay his weakening body on the grassy ground. Ultear lifted his head a little and laid it for a moment on her lap. "Ultear...I...can't move..."

"Hey, somebody help him!" Ultear yelled for help.

"Lucy, I'll be right back. I'll borrow Zeref's car!" Natsu started to move. He quickly ran back to the party to look for his older brother.

Gray who's always been so selfish and heartless, he kept on stopping Erza from approaching Jellal. But this time, he started to drag her away from the scene, taking her to his car with him. "Gray, wait! Jellal!" She kept on struggling. But Gray forced her to see the raging and monstrous glare he has. But they're not yet that far away from Jellal for him not to her what Erza said. "Gray, it's just a dare. Please, stop! I'm sorry." Then, she pressed her lips on his. Even if Jellal could hardly see everything around him clearly, he could clearly see Erza kissing Gray afterwards. "Do you think I'll kiss him just because I want to? Gray, I love you." Erza said, trying to clam him down.

As the same time, Jellal felt his heart weakening as well, shattering into pieces. He felt his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Just when he thought he could stand a chance with Erza just because she kissed him. His thoughts before the kiss were right. Just like what Erza said, why would she even kiss him just because she wanted to? She was just dared to do so! They're in a friggin' party where there are lots of daring games that mostly plays with one's feelings. Was he actually assuming he could take Gray's position in her life? Before he became friends with Erza, he lived in the real world where he believed that it's all full of pain, rejection and loneliness. But when he met her, she was so positive in thinking and believing in some certain things which he adapted a little bit. He tried to think and act positively as he was motivated by her, but little did he know that him being so positive just led him into assuming something that is just really impossible. He knew he isn't that goody-two shoes guy who'll get chosen over an asshole guy. He finally confirmed that life isn't a fairy tale, and he just have to continue the life he had in the real world where he doesn't dream of meeting someone who would save him from the darkness he lived. At the end of the day, he knew it was just himself who'll help him.

"Erza, let's go." Gray insisted, holding tightly on her arm and forced her to come with him at his car. Erza did not want to leave Jellal like that. She was responsible of bringing him in the party without even his parents' consent. He even got Jellal into a fist fight with her own boyfriend just because of a kiss she first started. And now that there is something terribly wrong with Jellal, she couldn't even go after him and check what's wrong with him. What will just his parents' say after they find out she is responsible of encouraging their son of sneaking out to go to a wild teen party? Of course, from being a heroine for saving him the time Midnight was going to shoot him, she'll turn into some rebellious and bad influence friend for his parents. As Gray kept on pulling her away from the scene, she just felt something similar to jealousy that seems so childish, that she should be the one beside Jellal. She should be that 'girl' friend who should be the one holding him tight.

"Jellal, hang on." Ultear said. But everything went black for Jellal already that the last thing he saw is Erza going with Gray, leaving him alone.

Gray forced Erza to ride on his car. Right this moment, the two were just driving on the quiet roads back to the city of Magnolia. Lake Magnolia is still a part of Magnolia, but it's already in the outskirt of the city. The roadsides were mostly pine trees and not a single house or commercial establishment is present. There was a silence between the two while on the drive. Erza could barely say anything or at least calm Gray after what he saw. Gray while driving, is obviously trying to keep himself calm and not do something bad to Erza whom he caught- cheating on him already. His fingers grip on the steering wheel are strong that he could already break the steering wheel.

After several turns, Gray stopped on a roadside. There are only few lamp posts on the area that some people could barely see them parking on the grassy road side. Gray angrily unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open to go outside. Erza just sat on the passenger's seat, unable to do anything. She felt nervous of what a mad Gray could do to her by this time, especially when anyone could barely see them. Gray walked towards to the passenger's seat side and opened the door. He grabbed Erza's arm, dragging her out of the car without even caring how much his grip hurts. "Gray, ow! Gray, what the hell?!" She yelped in pain.

Gray kept on dragging her away from the car, taking her inside the forest-like road side. "Gray, where are you taking me? Let go! I wanna go home!" She struggled, but unable to free herself. Gray kept dragging her on the dark area of the place. Where no one could see or hear them and where only the moon serves as the light.

Gray harshly pushed her on the grassy ground. "Ouch!" She yelled in pain as her whole arm hit the ground hardly. "Gray..." She started to cry. He could see a different Gray. Not the Gray she used to be friend and use to love. She could see his eyes boiling in anger and desire to hurt her back. With the moonlight behind Gray who's standing right in front of her, she could clearly see Gray started stripping off his shirt. "If you really love me, prove it...by surrendering yourself to me. Make love with me." He said, and positioned himself on top of her.

He started ripping off the buttons of her shirt. "G-gray, stop!" She cried and tried to struggle. But Gray pinned her hands with other hand while the other one is continuing to rip off her top. "Gray, no! Please, don't do this!"

"You allowed Jellal to strip your top off and even let him lick your body. I am your boyfriend, and you love me, right? Why can't you allow me to do it with you? Is he better than me? If that's the case, then I'll show you who's better." He said madly, then started kissing her harshly. Tears started to fall from her cheeks already. While kissing her harshly on her lips and neck, he started unbuttoning her jeans as well. As he succeeded in doing so, he forced to pull it down to her ankles. "No! Please, don't! Gray!" She cried, still striving to free herself. Gray successfully pulled off her pants which left her with her ripped top and panties only.

"You and Jellal pushed me to do this. I asked you several times about what's with him? Why do you wanna keep being friends with him. Well, now I know why. What? You fell out of love from me already and fall in love with that guy who's acting so innocent and nice just for you to notice him?"

Erza spitted on his face. "Why? It was you who keep on provoking me. It was you who keeps giving me lots of reasons to hate you."

"Why?! What have I done, Erza?! Am I not a good lover to you?"

"Gray...I'm warning you...I saw a bag of abortion pills on your bag yesterday." Erza chuckled, trying to act bravely. "What was that for? I've thought of it just this day. If I find out you got somebody else pregnant the reason why there are abortion pills on tour bag, I swear, Gray! I will never forgive you! You wouldn't want to see me pull off that woman's hair."

Out of Gray's annoyance and madness, he gave Erza one strong punch on her stomach, causing her to lose strength to struggle or even say a word. "Arghhh!" She whined in pain. She felt his hands landing on the ground as her, unable to move. Gray kissed her harshly all over her neck and collarbone, biting it. She could just keep whining in pain helplessly. Until, later on, after Gray forcibly pull off her ripped top, she felt him pulling down the garment she never wanted to be pulled off by Gray. "Noo!" Her screams echoed throughout the place, but no one ever heard her.

Oooooooooooooo

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son this time?" The blue-haired woman, Jellal's mom, asked the doctor.

"He's fine, Mrs. Fernandes. Symptoms will always attack him unexpectedly. We'll just give him another pain reliever and sleeping pills in case he is unable to sleep due to headaches or other body pains. But, Mrs. Fernandes, I suggest that he should undergo the treatment as soon as possible before he becomes fatal. He can't just keep on taking shots of morphines all the time." The doctor explained. Then, his look turned to the bluenette who's laying on the hospital bed with a hose on his nose connected to an oxygen tank. "Son...won't you really make a try for it? You still have a big chance and please do not intend on wasting it. Please do not lose hope easily." He advised.

Jellal, recalling what he just realized from that night. He has to go back into his life in the real world. "No..."

His parents exchanged looks, and for once again attempt to persuade their son to agree with the doctor. "Jellal...you don't have to worry about the bills. Don't ever think that you'll just be a burden. We're willing to give up all of our money just for you to-"

"I said 'no'. " He said coldly.

The doctor excused himself, "I'll be right back by the time you all finished talking about it." Then, he left the room.

Jenny Fernandes sat on thechair beside the bed and she held his son's hand tight. "Jellal...we did everything. We gave you what you wanted. This time, we are not going to scold you for sneaking out, but promise us you won't do it ever again. Is there anything you want? We'll do everything just please cooperate with the treatment."

"Mom...I just want to rest." He said in calm voice.

"We already lost your sister...you're the only one left with us." Jenny added.

"What if I tell you...Juvia is not dead? You two still have a child. Will you stop me from undergoing that treatment?" He blurted.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Erza slowly opened her eyes to see the usual daylight she sees on the window of her bedroom every morning. But as she woke up this time, she wasn't in her bedroom. Her eyes first met the moon. She thought she slept for a long time, but it turned she only slept for less than two hours. Not sleep actually, but she lost consciousness all of the sudden after she got tired of screaming and struggling from Gray who...

She finally remembered what happened before she lost consciousness! Gray...

She felt like her whole body was used as a punching bag that she could hardly move her arms and legs. She found herself only wearing her bra and panties. But the last thing she remembered is that Gray forcibly stripped off her left undergarments and then he...

She found Gray sitting beside her. Gray had shirt on already, and all he was doing is face-palming. He started to freak out and crawl away from the monster she's just been with.

"Erza! Erza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-", Gray tried approaching his frightened girlfriend.

"You bastard!" Erza cried out loud, wrapping her arms around her half-naked body. "How can you do this to me?!"

"Nothing happened, I swear. I didn't do it. Erza, I'm sorry, I just got carried away! I won't hurt anymore."

Erza gave him a slap, followed by another one and another one,eft and right. "I hate you! I hate you! How can you do this to me?! You monster!"

"I didn't do it, Erza. I couldn't." Gray kept on approaching her.

"Even if you did it or not, I hate you! How can you treat me like this?!" She bursted in anger. She wanted to go home already and escape from the monster Gray has become. She'd rather be with Jellal. With Jellal who respected her a lot than her own boyfriend who almost beats her up just to get in between her legs. "I'll take you home." Gray said, picking up her pants and ripped top. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Erza." He helped her put her clothes back. Erza did not hesitate when he helped her. When she wore her top back, most of its buttons are missing already and there big rips on the neckline, causing her breasts to e exposed a little. Gray carefully carried her in a bridal style and went back to the car.

Gray just realized it's already past midnight when he saw the small digital clock on his car. He just drove back to the city before the cops catch them for passing the curfew hour.

On the way to Erza's house, when they passed by the Heartfilia mansion, Erza demanded to just drop her by there. Gray kept on insisting not to for they already passed the curfew hour, but mad Erza demanded to go down all by herself instead. Gray couldn't do anything with Erza who's very furious at him. He just left her at the gates of the Heartfilia mansion as what he insisted. Erza watched him driving away.

"Erza!" Lucy called out who just stepped out of her vehicle along with Natsu who vomited at the bush first before approaching her. Lucy, seeing her best friend with a messy hair and dirty ripped clothes, suddenly made her worry. "W-what happened to you?!" She asked worryingly.

"Lucy..." Erza was unable to spill it out for the moment. She just ended up embracing her while trembling as she recalls how she saw a monstrous Gray earlier. "Hey, hey, what's the matter? What happened?" Lucy asked once again, and then patted the redhead's back who was sobbing.

For the meantime, the three stayed inside the car parked on the opposite side of the road for they all can't sneak inside at once to talk about Erza's problem. "Erza, who did this to you?" Natsu asked angrily.

"It's Gray...he tried to rape me." Erza sobbed.

"Damn, that bastard! I'll teach him a lesson first thing in the morning. How dare he do this to you?!" Natsu shouted, his voice filled with anger at Gray, their own friend, who tried to hurt Erza.

"Hey, we can talk about it. Shut up or else our bodyguards might hear you." Lucy scolded.

"Gray is so different. I feel like it wasn't him at first. I can't believe he'd go that way just for his own pride. I do understand he is mad at me for- kissing Jellal! But...why does it have to be at the point he'll force himself at me and- hurt me physically." Erza kept on sobbing.

Lucy sighed before giving her best friend an advice. "You know what, Erza? We've been trying to tell you this for a long time, well just this school year actually. We know Gray has been our best friend since we were kids, but...from the way we see how Gray is being a boyfriend to you...it's just not right."

"I've noticed it already these past few days, weeks or maybe a month already. But...I don't know if breaking up with him would finish it. He's my first love, he's not that easy to forget and I wanna do my best to stay strong for our relationship. But from the way he acted towards me earlier...it's just not like him anymore." Erza added.

"Well, who dared you to kiss Jellal, anyway?" Natsu asked.

"No one did." Erza revealed. "I just said that to at least calm him down. But he didn't. Someone sent him a video of Jellal and I doing the body shot consequence by Lyon. I kissed Jellal...because I want to."

"You mean...? You did kiss Jellal on your own?" Lucy repeated. "W-why did you just suddenly felt you wanted to kiss him? I mean, like, seriously? Jellal is such an innocent guy."

"To be honest...I'm not really sure why. But when he was done doing the body shot, I saw the way he looked at me. It was more differently than the way Gray looked at me when he first kissed me. Jellal attempted to kiss me but I...stopped him. I thought of Gray."

"Then?"

"The way he looked at me...Gray has never looked at me like that. He did, but not the way Jellal looked at me. It was different with Jellal." Erza blurted. Then, she just suddenly felt her heart skipping a beat every time she mentions Jellal's name. "Whenever Gray and I kiss, Gray is always being carried away by lust. But when I kissed Jellal, just to see what'll his reaction be...his kiss...Gray never kissed me like that way. Jellal is so gentle and passionate." There was a silence afterwards. Until, Natsu broke the silence by saying, "Maybe...he loves you. I mean, it's possible for him to develop feelings for you. You're his only friend. You were the only one who made him feel so special despite his personality and disability."

Erza stopped for a moment and thought of what Natsu said. She does agree it is possible, but is it also possible she might have starting to have feelings for him already?

"Erza...two questions, just answer 'yes or no'." Lucy says. Erza got curious of what two questions is Lucy gonna ask her.

"Are you...falling out of love from Gray?" She asked her first question.

"I...I'm...not sure. Maybe, no! I still love Gray, but...it's not like the perfect love I used to feel anymore." Erza stuttered, unable to answer 'yes or no'

"Next...are you falling in love with Jellal?" She asked.

Erza got confused, again. How can a simple 'yes or no' answer to a question be so difficult that she fear one answer might change the way she is living. "I...don't know. I'm so confused already!" She sighed confusingly. "I don't follow my heart all the time, but at this rate, my brain couldn't also figure out the real answer to your questions."

Lucy sighed and patted her shoulder. "You know...sometimes you thought you would last longer with the person whom you've known and been with for a long time...but sometimes they're also the one who'll be a hindrance for you to look at someone else better. Before, you feel secured with Gray. Because you knew his whole personality and you studied his past, that you thought you won't find it hard to work out your relationship with him because you thought you knew him well for a long time. But look, Gray has changed. And right now you are confused if you still love him. Maybe you still do, but the Gray you've been with before is no longer the same. If you can't accept the new Gray or if you think the new him is not good for you, then you should start opening your heart and eyes for someone else better. Discover a new person, se if they'll be better for you." Then, she sighed once again. "Damn, I don't know if I make sense anymore. Your situation is just so difficult. But Erza...whatever happens, we'll always be here for you. Don't follow your heart all the time, you must first use your brain to figure out if that person will be good for you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two days flew fast, it's Monday already and it's back to school for everyone who just partied so hard at Lake Magnolia. Some still have a hangover after partying so hard.

Jellal was back at the old him, back at the time when he first entered Fairy Tail. He just sat on the bleachers of the soccer fields where no one could ever bother him. All he just wants is to be alone. He doesn't want to keep on getting attached with people and develop deep feelings, and then be hurt at the end. He'd rather be hurt by the dark past he had than those people and happenings in his present life. He just continued sketching his unfinished drawings.

"Jellal?" Erza approached him.

Jellal's eyes widen as he saw her. The first thing that came into his mind is what happened that night at the party. He quickly grabbed hi backpack and sketchbook and started walking away from the redhead as if he didn't see or her her.

"Jellal, wait!" Erza walked faster to catch him.

"Don't talk to me." He said coldly without giving her a single glance.

"Jellal, if it's about the-"

"The kiss? I know right. It was a dare." He faked a laugh. "But...it's okay. Tell Gray, I'm sorry...for kissing you. Tell him after he gets back after his suspension, he won't see me hanging around with you anymore. I hope he'll be happy." They just keep walking. Until, Erza grabbed his arm and pin him against the fence around the soccer fields.

"Jellal...why are you walking away from me?" She asked, forcing a direct eye contact with him.

"Because I don't wanna be friends with you anymore." He said.

"Why?! Is it because of the kiss and Gray?" She cried.

"I'm sorry, Erza...but I don't want to anymore. I think it's for the best. If you didn't act so nice and kind towards me from the very start, your relationship with Gray is still probably the same." He said calmly, avoiding her teary eyes. "I'm afraid that I might get attached with you more."

Erza grabbed his collar and pressed her lips against his. Jellal tried hesitating, but Erza didn't allowed him to do so. He got carried away by her soft and passionate kiss that he dropped his sketchbook and drawing pencil from his hands.

Erza pulled away from his lips and stared at his eyes. "Jellal...I love you..."


	22. Shattered Erza

"Jellal...I love you..." Erza confessed, making Jellal froze from where they are standing. Speechless Jellal could just stand and stare at her eyes, trying to find out if ever she was being sincere. He wanted to believe the so-called reality he's been insisting. That a girl like Erza will never ever fall for someone like him. But the way she gaze at his eyes, it's getting him a lot confused. Erza cupped his cheek and moved her forehead to his. "I love you." She repeated.

Out of his confusion, he pushed her away lightly, and avoided meeting her expressive eyes. "Erza, don't be ridiculous." He scoffed.

Erza was stopped from the reaction she got. It was the first time she courageously be the one who'll acclaim love first. "Jellal-"

"Erza, stop! Please..." He cut her off, refraining her from saying another word. "...don't say something you aren't even sure of. Come on! It's like last week you are crying because of Gray because- you love him very much. And at the party!" He faked a laugh, but a sarcastic one that speaks up for the truth. "You made me tag along with you, taught me how to sneak out. And- and, wanna know what hurts the most? You know you're the only one whom I trust among those people at the party I hardly knew, but- but when I needed your help, you left me all alone and you ran away with Gray. And now you're gonna tell me that you love me?! What about Gray? I thought you love him so much that you can't live without him?"

Erza sighed, feeling uneasy towards him. She forced an eye contact with him once again despite the awkward atmosphere between them. "I've been getting confused these past few days. I know I've always been voicing out my love for Gray, but from our consistent fights these past few weeks or maybe months already...I'm starting to get tired of those things I've been doing with him. He doesn't have enough time for me anymore. I feel like he just needed me if he needs to satisfy himself. He doesn't encourage me on my goals and dreams. He just wants me because he's been dying to bed me. But you...you were the person I never thought to be the kind of person I was expecting Gray to be."

"That's cheesy, Erza. Thank you for appreciating the way I was a friend to you...but, that doesn't mean you love me. Maybe as a friend, but you shouldn't be just confessing your feelings to a guy like me just like that. Especially...if it's just an infatuation just because you and your boyfriend's relationship is in a complicated status."

Erza could feel her whole body weakening every second that passes by, nervous of the huge possibility of getting rejected. "D-don't you...love me?" She asked with her voice stammering. She forcibly made him look at her eyes directly to see if he'll tell the truth. Eyes never lie, they say.

Hearing the question that could instantly change their lives, for Jellal, it was like being on the verge of a cliff. That in one wrong move, it could change his life forever. In the way, he'll forever be attached to Erza. "I...I..." He stuttered nervously, and glanced away from her gaze once again. As Erza saw how he kept denying his true feelings through looking at his eyes, she pulled him closer to her and forcibly pressed her lips on his. Jellal admitted he was romantically carried away by their first kiss earlier just before Erza confessed, but this time he managed controlled himself. He broke the kiss by pushing her away. "Erza, enough!" She could just look at him confusingly.

"Stop...stop playing with my feelings!" He raised his voice. "I'm not that kind of guy who'll catch you when you fall and be a rebound! I'm so tired of being the one whose always the second choice, replacement o-or the third wheel!"

"You're not a rebound, Jellal I do love you!" Erza cried.

"Erza...even if we love each other. It doesn't change the fact that I'm not the right guy for you. If Gray isn't the right one, I am not the one either. I can't do anything for you. I can't give my whole self to you. And, I can't even promise anything to you, not to anyone else." He said coldly. "Life is not some kind of fairytale wherein you'll have that prince charming who'll soon come and save you from a dark life. At the end of the day, you'll have to survive on your own. And, if we'll be together afterwards, what do you think people will say?"

"Here you go, again, self-loathing." Erza scoffed. "Why do you always pity yourself? You're also a human. You can't just keep living your life all by yourself, a-and pushing people away from you. You have the right to be loved! I know you had a dark childhood, but that doesn't mean you don't have the right to live happily."

"You don't understand. You will never understand me. It's not just about my past...also my life right now, which I could never change anymore. All I could do is...wait for me to die and finally be forgotten!"

"If you keep being so aloof, how do you expect us to know every detail you've been through? Is there something else in your past and present life you haven't told me?"

Instead of answering, Jellal just picked up his sketchbook and pencil from from the ground and started walking away. "This is going nowhere." Erza followed him. "I don't understand you alright!" She raised he voice. "There's a lot of people around you who gives a fuck about you. But what do you do? You keep pushing them away! Maybe it's really your fault why people doesn't understand you. But here I am, trying to understand you, trying to lend my ears at you every fucking time. Because I know people like you should be given more attention so they would feel cared and special."

He stopped walking for a moment. He always wanted to feel special. He wanted to be love. But the fear deep inside him was the monster who keeps him away from seeing the beauty of living in the world. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me, Erza. You made me happy during those times you're befriending me, hanging out with me, visiting me at my room, for saving my life and especially for defending me from Gray whenever he messes up with me. But...I don't want to get attached with you anymore. I don't want to be someone so special in your life that you would find it hard to forget me someday. I...don't want you to love me more than just a friend." Then, he finally walked away, leaving her dumbfounded and hurt.

Erza just fell down on her knees on the grassy ground, followed by the droplets of rain. Out if her seriousness in her confrontation with Jellal, she didn't even notice that the sky are being covered by nimbus clouds already. The rain started conquering the place, soaking everything outdoor wet. The rain just perfectly came on time for Erza and Jellal. Was the rain trying to join annoy her for adding up to the sadness she is feeling as of this moment?

She loved Gray. He was her first love. Despite their petty or non-petty fights, she chose to be humble all the time just to make their relationship work. But little did she know that time, the day will come that she'll get tired of forgiving and being humble too much most of the time. And it did already, little by little it's started to happen. But right this spectacular moment she had the courage to confess her own feelings first, she had probably been awaken already. Realizing that maybe Gray who used to fill her everyday life and heart with joy and love is starting to fade away. Or most probably have faded away already. For now, maybe Gray has still a small place in her heart, but she knew Jellal had her heart conquered already.

No wonder why she is hurt when she got rejected. It's not that because she always think no one could ever say 'no' to her because she was Erza Scarlet. But she wondered why he rejected her in the way he is being self-loathing all over again in the way he doesn't have the right to be loved and he doesn't want anyone to get attached with him more than just a friend. Is he afraid to love someone so dearly and be badly hurt? It is surely normal for a person to feel hurt often, but why in the way he always feels like he is not good for someone and he'll just hurt them?

Oooooooooooooooooo

"Jellal?"

The bluenette turned around to see, was stopped from watching those playing kids outside through the window of his bedroom. "Ultear?" He surprisingly said. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you." She answered and quietly slammed the door close. Then, she walked towards to the bluenette, and took the stool beside his desk to sit along with him at the window view.

"Thanks... I thought you won't ever bother coming back to this house. Not after I've been so bossy towards you." He laughed gladly.

"Oh, forget about it. You're a nice guy to me though. And, I'm glad you've improved a little...because of Erza." She said with a smile, but hearing the name just suddenly made him remain silent. "By the way, how are you two doing? I mean, after the incident at the party?" She asked.

The memory comes rushing back to Jellal. The way he felt so happy for being with her, for being a special friend to her and for being her shoulder to cry on. But felt rejected and dismayed the moment he was finally awakened by the truth that he can never take Gray's place in her her.

Yes, he loved her. He just don't know how to show it. He felt like his whole world only revolving around her. Those moments he could hardly speak with her. The way he loved being praised and motivated by her sweet words. The way he felt so lucky for being treated nicely and special at school for being a homeschooled and disabled introvert. He loved how kind she was so kind to those people like him. He loved her being such a badass. But he knew love is not right for people like him. It was his belief. People like him shouldn't love someone so much or be loved by someone so much for it'll only bring sadness and pain.

"Well...I actually don't want to talk to her for leaving me there right when I needed her." He answered and took a deep breath before continuing. "But, earlier this morning...she approached me, apologizing."

"Then? What did you say?"

"Well, I...pushed her away. I told her I don't ever wanna see her again. And because, I don't wanna get too attached to her anymore and vice versa."

Ultear retorted, "Why? Why would you suddenly end your friendship with her?! You could have listened to her and just give her a second chance, that's all!"

"No, that not it. S-she umm...kissed me."

Ultear's jaw dropped from what she heard. "What-?" She gasped shockingly.

"Yes, i-it was the reason why...Gray got mad and tackled me." He says. "B-but, it's not just that. E-earlier this morning just after she approached me and apologized...s-she kissed me, again."

"Ooh, so...?"

"Then, she told me...that she loves me." His voice suddenly became low. Feeling weak to be able to share what happened earlier. "But, I...rejected her. I don't believe she could easily fall in love with me like that! She loves Gray! And it'll always be Gray. She wouldn't cry over again and again over Gray if she doesn't love him that much. Maybe, she is just saying it cause she is looking for a rebound already in case she and Gray broke up!"

"Oh, Jellal! You can't just accuse her of trying to lure you to be her rebound. You never know. She might be really in love with you." Ultear sighed dismayingly. "Do you think a person like her, who's been popular and adored by lots of guys, would easily confess to someone like you just because she needed a rebound? Hello? If she just needs rebound, why would she choose you? There's lots of guys out there who's dying to get her!"

"Well, I figured out if I became her rebound, she could easily get Gray jealous over me. And after that they'll get back together, she'll approach me and tell me that it was Gray whom she really loved all this and they'll finally get back together happily while I was left hurt and- used!"

Ultear suddenly gave him a light slap on his face, which Jellal never expected he'll ever get from her. "Jellal, you are the most negative-thinking and paranoid person I've ever known." She scolded. "Okay, given that Erza is still dating Gray. Yes, it's still be considered cheating. But the point here is that, Erza, is dating a jerk and an asshole guy. They may have loved each other, but it doesn't mean they could remain happy and secured with each other all the time. Gray could look for another girl who could get along with him at those things he couldn't get along with Erza well, and also to fulfill his needs as a guy. And Erza, there are also things she was expecting from Gray as her boyfriend, but unfortunately never found those at him. But, you, you're that angel who was sent to Erza who'll show her the kind of right guy Gray should have been to her."

Jellal listened to her lectures and advices, but still unable to convince himself in believing. All that's been lurking around his mind are his own beliefs and negative perspectives in life. "But...I'm not the right guy for her. I couldn't even take care of her like what she does to me. I couldn't even show her how I care so much about her, and how much I love her. How I am worried about her being with Gray. I just don't want to butt into her life."

"Oh, so you love her?" Ultear gasped surprisingly with a huge smile.

"N-no, i-it's not that-!" Jellal attempted to deny.

"You just said so! But you don't know how to show her?" Ultear laughed.

Jellal scratched his head, unable to take back those words he already threw. "Alright...y-yes...I love her. I was just admiring her o-or most probably crushing her. I don't exactly when did I developed it, but probably when she showed me how much she wanted to get to know me and help me out of my shell. She...was the best person I've ever known. Though I didn't like her before because I thought she was just like those other people, but she was able to prove she isn't. It's so different with her. I feel special, secured and happy when I'm with her."

"Oh, then why didn't you tell her how you feel as well?!" Ultear asked annoyingly with her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. "God, Jellal, you may be so smart and intelligent in school, but you really are stupid for letting go of that special girl who fell for you."

Jellal remained silent for a minute before he answered her. "I don't wanna hurt her...like I said, I'm not the right guy for her. And I don't want to hurt myself either for loving her more and more as each day passes by, knowing I can't be with her for a long time. So as much as possible, I don't want to get attached with her more and vice versa. It's for the better."

"Jellal..." Ultear sighed once again. "Stop punishing yourself, will you? Stop saying as if you don't have the right to be loved, and to love someone like Erza. You're like everyone else who

"I...I just don't deserve her. I don't know how would I even repay all the kindness and care she showed me as a friend. I'm the guy! I should be the one doing those things to her, but look at me, unable to do anything. Just like the time when Midnight kidnapped us, I'm the guy, and I couldn't even do anything to save you or her. I'm so weak. It was so gentleman of me! What can I even do for her?"

Ultear laughed softly about how he is too thinking about being unable to be worth-loving for Erza. "Simple," Ultear says with a small smile of her face, "love her."

"Love her?" He raised an eyebrow on her. "That's all."

"Yeah," Ultear nodded. "As simple as that. Because once you learned to truly love someone, you would do anything it takes for their own good. You would learn how to be brave for the one you love and face whatever fear or weaknesses you have just to protect them. You'd strive to do everything that's best for her and what will make her happy, in short words."

"If ever we'll be together...?" He imagined himself being Erza's rightful beau. "What if I screw up? What if one day she'll also get tired and feel unhappy with me, like she is right now with Gray? What if...I die and-"

"Jellal, don't think about dying, please! If dying is just your problem, don't be! You're not gonna die. That's it if you'll fight for your life or if you'll just accept the fate you thought that was given for you. You still have the chance to change the fate you believed you'll have all these years. Maybe...Erza came in to your life for a reason...that is to lighten up your dark world and show you how beautiful the outside world really is. And maybe, you came into Erza's life for you to be the one who'll save her from Gray. Think about it."

Jellal glanced back at those kids playing at the roadsides as he was absorbing every advice his friend gave him. He never expected himself to be talking about love with a friend , more like being given some sort if lecture or advice. Before he stepped on the campus grounds of Fairy Tail Academy, he never planned on looking for some high memorable love like what other teenagers usually look for. All he wanted was just to be liked by most people, fit in, feel belonged, have friends and see how fun it is like to be in high school. Being in love or crushing someone was something he never planned or expected in his school.

But he never thought that crushing on someone and developing feelings is what he'll experience. He is not 'yet' liked by most people for he hasn't come out of his shell completely. He hasn't fitted in yet for now. He had a friend, who's Erza. And probably Natsu and Lucy too. At least for once or twice, he experienced how fun it is like to be a highschooler. What it's like to ditch classes for once, sneak out at night to go to a party and how it feels like to be in a fist-fight with some asshole jock (Gray). He may not be able to fit in yet and be adored by people, she had this one girl whom he never expected to come in his life. He had Erza who adored him in those things he was able to do, but is not yet seen by other people. Erza did her best just to help him fit in an socialize. Despite not being able to fit in and socialize well, he is happy and contended with Erza already. Knowing he was special and he only have one special person in his life. Though until now he is afraid of showing how much he loved her all this time. Afraid that Erza might love him more, and hurt her once she finds out his whole story.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Four days have quickly passed by since Erza confessed, . Two days after her confession, Jellal wanted to approach her already, apologize for rejecting her and pushing her away once again. But for four days, Erza hasn't attended any of her classes. He was wondering how come she isn't at school when he saw her two school mornings at their front yard wearing a school uniform. He is starting to get worried for her already. She might be doing a rebellious act again.

His questions were finally answered later that night...

It was two o'clock in the morning already, when he heard a knock from his window.

He quickly jumped out of his bed and head for the window. Who would knock at his window this late aside from Erza?

"Erz-" He opened the curtains to see Erza whom he was expecting. But it turned out it was someone else. "Natsu? Lucy?" He unlocked the window and gave access to both of them to enter. He assisted both of them as well in stepping down to the carpeted floor of his bedroom from the branch of the tree outside.

"Jellal...we're sorry if we disturbed you." Natsu said, panting heavily.

"Umm, not really, but can I help you?" Jellal asked.

"Jellal...Erza has been missing for two days already." Lucy blurted.

"W-what?!" He gasped shockingly. "What happened? Do you have any idea why?" He asked worryingly.

"Yes, but we have no idea where she is, really. Her parents thought she was going to school, but it turned out she was going somewhere else we don't know." Natsu says. "Last night, her parents thought she was just in her bedroom. But it turned she sneaked out. Until, now she hasn't returned home. Her parents are just able to report it this night because it's been twenty-four hours when she went missing. She probably ran away."

"And Jellal..." Lucy looked at him directly into his eyes. "Erza ran away...because she found out Juvia is pregnant with Gray. And that Juvia has been in a relationship with Gray for a long time before they even started dating. Juvia, miscarried the baby...because Erza- beat her up. She also found out Gray used to be in a relationship with Ultear, and the child she delivered that night Midnight kidnapped you and Ultear was Gray's. But, Jellal, you know what's the worst part for Erza? Y-you knew all this time, and you didn't tell her. S-she's mad at you."

Jellal doesn't know who will he go and comfort first, whether if it's his sister Juvia or Erza who's been such a good friend to him and who claimed to be in love with him.

"Jellal, help us find Erza. Gajeel told us there's this bar on the outskirts of Magnolia where Erza is going. Please, come with us. If ever we find her, convince her to go back as well." Natsu pleaded.

"Alright, I'm coming with you." Jellal said, and quickly went to the bathroom of his bedroom to change from pajamas.

 _"Erza, please hang on..."_


	23. A Life that should not be wasted

**A/N: Here's a lengthy chapter :D I'm sorry if I haven't updated my other stories. I've been busy updating my Nalu fanfic, which I rarely update before. But now, I'll updating my Jerza stories one by one again after this. Btw, Triple Love and The Red string of fate will be on a hiatus for the meantime while i haven't finished just one day and another story. Sorry :(**

 **For Confused Reader: I changed the present time, the prologue actually. So I could do my alternative plot line up to the second book. The ending is supposed to be Erza and Jellal getting married after their senior high school. The present time before is when Erza is married to Jellal and narrating how her story with him. Honestly, if I continued the ending or the original last few chapters, it's going to be exactly like the ending of a walk to remember xD I had my cousin re-read its draft, and she said that it's almost the same as the movie. So I just used my alternative plot line, which will be continue in a second book because it'll be too long if i include it in a single book. Yes, Erza is married to Gray, that is the changed present time. If you are confused why and how the hell did it happen, keep in touch with the story to find out why. And if there are still some things that are confusing you, don't be...they're hints for the future chapters and...for the twist, hehe. Thanks for reading my story, btw :)**

 **This chapter is angsty. And I hope you don't mind if I narrate some parts terribly xD especially the last part. I kind of find it hard to narrate it. Sorry. I hope you like the chapter still.**

 **Review and tell me what you think. If you think it is bad, no need to put on curse words. I understand if you think this could be the worst story ever, but please don't keep on posting curse words that are way below the belt already. That one guest user who just probably uses different names just to post curse words in a review, I guess. Come on, spread the love, not the hate xD *peace* if you really hate the story, why bother to keep on posting a review with curse words every time I update :P**

 **Anyways, please don't forget to review. I'd be happy if there'll many reviews to motivate me in updating in sooner.**

 **Enjoy reading ;)**

 **-AL4E58**

Oooooooooooooooooo

Time reversed quickly back to present. "It was the time I got confused of where path should I take. Anger and hatred, my emotions! Just took over my whole humanity in split seconds. I felt like there was this demon who just got inside me, and succeeded in possessing me. I became uncontrollable that time. Even my parents couldn't help me get out of the monster that stole my humanity." She narrated, reminiscing a dark part from her past. "But, can you blame me? What do you expect me to feel? I just found out the man I loved has been cheating on me all this time. Even before he started dating me, he was already having a secret affair with someone else, and with my own best friend. I thought I was his first and only one. That time, I started to drift apart with those two people I loved so much. I couldn't accept the fact I've been played. I uncontrollably hurt Juvia physically. And as for Gray...I couldn't do anything. Even if I kick his balls or spank him out of the curb, it won't change the fact anyway that it already happened." Then, her voice started to crack. "I realized that when I claimed to love Gray, maybe I wasn't ready for a relationship that time. Maybe I'm too young for love, that's why."

"Pardon me for asking, Dr. Erza, but...why did you marry Gray if he once cheated on you and even attempt to hurt you? Is it because of your child with him?" Jane asked curiously. Erza suddenly finds it hard to answer the girl's question.

"I don't want to call our son an...'accident'? I loved our son, don't get me wrong. And I will never regret having him with...Gray. He was the reason why I am striving for the best so he could be proud of me someday." She explained. "I will always love him even if he was one of the hardest obstacles in my life. It was worth it in the end though. I never thought of aborting or giving him away to another parent. He was...the greatest gift I ever had...with Gray." Her voice started to stutter.

"Oh...can't you really love someone for the second time even if that person once hurt you?" A patient in the front row asked.

Erza sighed, "Actually, you can, but...it's too difficult. I mean, it's not really loving them like you did before that is hard, but to try working out all over again. Because, one of you can no longer give a complete trust. And, one cannot avoid bringing up the past, especially at some point wherein one is being too carried away by emotions." She explained. "It hurts, but...there are really relationships that can no longer be the same way. I'm not saying every single one, but it's very rare. And, it depends on the kind of situation they have."

Lucy who was sitting beside her, patted her back softly. "It's okay, Erza." She said, supporting her friend who was in the middle of releasing its concealed feelings from the past.

"What if...Jellal returns? Will you still want him in your life?" Another patient asked a question. Another question that made Erza unsure of her answer. Her words could lie to those patients, but her mind and heart never will. What does she truly feel based from the question, anyway? Only she and God knows!

"I...I'm not sure, but-", She attempted to voice out, but was cut off by a man who barged in its head a little to the door. "Girls and boys, kindly proceed to the lobby already. It's already time. All of your parents are waiting. Have a happy and 'hopeful' holidays." He says. Erza did wish for the patients to keep on hoping and fighting as another year is about to come.

"Ughh!" Dismayed groans suddenly echoed throughout the room.

"Alright, let's all take you back to your families." Erza says as she stood up.

"But your story is not yet finished!" Jane cried.

"We want to know what happens next." A patient demanded.

Erza scratched her head, unable to do anything but to follow the orders. "I'm sorry, guys. Maybe next time we see each other, after New Year's Eve?"

"But...what if one of us won't be able to hear your story anymore?" Wendy said out of the blue. Erza understood what the hopeless ill girl was trying to brought up. It suddenly softened her heart and Lucy's.

She knelt down in front the little bluenette. "Hey," Then, she cupped its cheek. "Don't say that. It's not like one of you or you're going to die as you leave this room. I know it's hard to choose whether if you'll keep on fighting or just simply- accept it. It's up to you. But my advice is that if you could already the fate given to you, just show the world how happy and brave you are to accomplish such monstrous disease. And, if you had lots of reasons to keep on living, just keep in touch with your faith."

Wendy suddenly embraced her. "I love you, Mama Erzy." She said. Erza couldn't stop herself from smiling as she recalled how she used to play a role by acting as Wendy's mother, since her mother was also killed by the same illness she has. Maybe having such disease in their family's genes has a purpose, probably to have her reunite with her mother someday in a place where nothing could ever separate them anymore. "I hope someday you'll be able to see Daddy Jelly, again. Please, tell him, he was the best daddy I never had." She added, which made Erza recall more those moments she shared with Jellal.

"I will, Wendy." She said and patted the ill girl's back softly as she was being embraced.

"Alright, guys, I'll take you all back at the lobby." Lucy snapped. The patients bid goodbye to Erza right before they leave the room along with the blonde.

Later on, as she was left alone in the room. She walked towards to the glass window. While thinking of random stuffs and happenings, including Jellal, she just watched the tree's branches and leaves flying along with the breezy winter air. Like what poets do, she'll describe her feelings as of this moment based from the season pr nature'a blow. Her heart is as frozen as the winter as of this moment. It became frozen after it was left all alone in the stormy winter.

Minutes later, she could already see those patients walking out if the building with their families. Some are on their wheelchairs and some courageously took steps forward with their own legs, but with the support from their loved ones. Like she was once to Jellal. How she used to serve as his crutch in taking steps forward. Although she have her own family already, which she had at a very young age, she is not that happy. Not because she is wishing to have her family to have expensive stuffs or to have a rich status symbol, but she wanted to be like the families of those patients whose bonds are surely unbreakable no matter what kind of struggle they have.

Despite their children's illness, those parents were still able to smile and excitedly go home to celebrate Christmas Eve together. She prays for all the patients to get a healing miracle, so they would be able to see how they would be like when they grow up. To see whom they'll marry in the future. What will their career be like? Or at least to spend more time with their family. From the way some of the patients speak while they're bonding with each other earlier, it sounded like they're already making their last monologue and bidding farewell already. She hopes that all of them would still be able to spend a few days after new year.

She can't expect everyone to keep on fighting no matter what. Even if they are in a support group where their parents always take them to find a glimpse of hope, not all of them would be inspired or motivated to keep fighting for their life. They could strive to fight for their life for some time, especially when they are surrounded. But sooner or later, they themselves, would already be the one to feel that it's really hopeless. So what they'll do is that just to simply spend the remaining days of their lives with those people they love. Maybe acceptance is just the key. Acceptance that their fate is that they would be one of God's angels who'll no longer feel any pain or hardships.

Seeing people who are desperate to live and fight for their life. It made her realize that committing suicide for people who wants to end all the pain and hardships in their life, is completely one of the worst ideas of reaching the end of an obstacle course. It's just too ironic that some people are willing to do everything in order to have their life last for long, while some are dying to end their life just for them not to feel anymore pain.

She could still recall how she was once possessed by a monster who kept on persuading her to end her life already along with the pain. Without even realizing herself that those disabled and ill people she loved bonding with, just makes her luckier despite what she is going through. Maybe people are really naturally like that. They think ending their life is a piece of cake. Literally, it is really easy, but the effect and regret could never be changed no matter what. So, there, Erza just lived her life despite those new obstacles given to her.

She recalled how Jellal told her that he was once suicidal for having a dark life since birth. But soon, Jellal realized he is really afraid to die, especially if it'll be done by his own hands. He realized himself that maybe the reason why he had to go through the deepest darkness of his life, it is because the brightest light is soon to shine on his life. The moment he saw the first small glimpse of the light, he already figured out that the dark world he believed he has been living in, has a such incredible beauty which he haven't seen yet. So, Jellal, with the help of Erza, he managed to see the trie beauty of living. Not yet the whole beauty, but soon...

Erza closed her eyes, an started to feel everything around her back warding so fast all over again seven years ago, instantly traveling back in time where she stood in front of Gray's doorstep.

The day after she confessed her true feelings for Jellal, she thought of the best for her peace of mind, and for Jellal and Gray already. She stood at the doorstep of the Fullbuster residence.

It was when she ha made her decision to end her relationship with Gray already.

She wanted to break up with him, yes.

Not because of the feelings she developed for Jellal as they became good friends. Not because of the him attempting to touch her the night after they left the party. Not because Gray's attitude is getting cockier as time keeps passing by. Those things are also related to her reason. Aside from her reason that their relationship is going no where already, they often fight over petty things, she is being too martyr already, Gray is being too possessive and jerky, her doubts about Gray cheating on her after finding several accurate clues, but because she wanted a peace of mind already.

In the way, when she is loving someone not by being martyr, but because the person she loves also gives and take for her. She wants to be free from being like a submissive already. Most importantly, she wanted to live in peace. Where she doesn't have to soon face the painful truth if ever he was really cheating on her, where she doesn't have to get along with his bad habits, where she won't have to worry about him messing up with people especially Jellal, where she doesn't have to force herself to keep loving him when she already fell out of love and...where she doesn't have to choose between him and Jellal.

She did love Gray almost more than her own life, but it was before when their relationship was good and happy. Unlike, this school year wherein she knew not both of them actually wants to work out their relationship. She knew Gray's intention is no longer to make their relationship work, but just only because of the guilt he'll carry. In the way, he knew he became a terrible boyfriend because of his rebelliousness and bad habits and attitude. She may have fallen out of love for him already, but still she has small parts in her heart that she needs to be mended. Gray was her first love, he couldn't be easily removed from her life, especially they had a good friendship since they were pre-teens.

She ought to break up with him not because of her feelings for Jellal. She does have feelings Jellal. But it's not like she is assuming they would be in a relationship just like she was with Gray when they confessed their feelings for each other.

It hurts for her to be rejected. But maybe it's just really part of one's life, to get rejected at least for once. Not because she is Erza Scarlet, it means that she does have the power to lure every guy. And even if Jellal does feel the same way for her, atill it won't be easy for her to start a relationship with Jellal into the highest level. She cannot deny the fact, it'll still be hard for her, knowing that Jellal was the one who made her fall out of love from Gray. Maybe Jellal doesn't really feel the same way for her or was he just simply afraid to love someone for the first time and get hurt someday?

She had no idea.

But if it is really Jellal, it'll be Jellal.

Gray's parents are not home by that time. Their maids are busy doing their chores. It seems to be quiet when she stood by the doorstep, until she heard...

"Gray, I can't take this anymore! I won't hide everything about us anymore." She heard a familiar voice.

She felt her heart skipped a beat. And, prayed that her doubts won't be true.

"What are you gonna do, tell the whole campus about us? And to Erza?!" She heard Gray's voice, yelling at the girl she suspected to be...

Juvia.

She sticked her ear on the door to listen.

"I can't keep lying with you anymore! Why don't you just tell Erza the truth?!"

"No! Erza doesn't have to find out! Not now that we are on the verge of ending our relationship, Juvia!"

Erza's eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat once again as she gasped in shock to finally confirm her doubts.

"We did have a relationship before you even started dating her, and while you are dating her!"

Erza started to feel her knees weakening as every word of revelation keeps coming out from their mouths.

"It's over between us, Juvia! I may have loved you first, but it's Erza whom I want now. So, let's just end our connection with each other by aborting that child inside you. If you don't want Erza to find out and kill us."

"No! I won't abort my child. I've had enough of one pill! I won't let you attempt to abort my child again! If you won't tell Erza, I will!"

"Juvia-"

Before Juvia could even leave outside to the doorstep, Erza suddenly barged in. "Sorry, Gray...if I'm being rude for barging in, and listening to your conversations. But Juvia..." She suddenly turned to Juvia who is nervously panicking inside already. "What is it you wanna tell me? It's such a perfect timing for me to hear about it. Go on, spill it out." She faked a laugh, but a sarcastic one.

The two stood there nervously of what she could do.

"Erza-" Gray tried approaching her for the second time, but stopped. "No, I want to hear it! What is that you two can no longer hide from me?"

Juvia gulped. "Erza...I'm sorry, f-for hiding this to you. G-gray and I...are in a relationship even before you dated him." She revealed, stuttering nervously to the point she could hardly stand straightly or even look directly at Erza's eyes out of conscience. At first, Erza just gave a silent reaction. But deep inside her were combinations of emotions killing her. "Gray...he just wanted you because-".

"Juvia, that's enough! You're lying!" Gray attempted to grab Juvia, but then again, Erza stopped him just before Juvia could spit out the truth.

"...he had a bet with another group of friends of his! They'll pay him 50,000 jewels if he'll be able to take your innocence. After doing so, he'll dump you!"

"Erza, don't believe her!" Gray denied. "We...did have a relationship secretly! But that was before I dated you. And, I wouldn't do such thing, to toy you! Baby, I love you so much-!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" The redhead yelled in anger and pain. Her actions are calm for the moment. For now, she is doing her best to stay calm. But how long will she ever be able to hold it?

"Erza, believe me...maybe he did love you, just after a long time that passes by. But he didn't confessed and asked you to date him before because he wanted to. He is only after your body...and the money he'll get. Please, believe me. I'm also his victim." Juvia added, forcibly looking at Erza's teary yet raging eyes. "Not iust that...he also used to be in a relationship...w-with- Ultear. H-he is the father of Ultear's child..."

"Juvia, shut the fuck up!"

"Erza...I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me. F-for betraying and lying to you. Erza...I'm so sorry..." Juvia sobbed, her knees collapsing on the floor in front of the redhead.

"Juvia..." Tears started to continuously stream down from Erza's cheeks. She could hardly speak after everything she heard. She felt her whole body being splashed by a cold water, resulting her to froze from where she is standing. But out of her raging emotions, she grabbed the bluenette's hair who is kneeling in front of her. "You snake! How could you?!" She yelled in anger.

"Erza, stop!" Gray tried to stop raging Erza by holding its arm, but he failed in doing so. Erza used her other arm to push him away so she could feel free to do whatever she could do. "Get away!" She yelled.

"All this time you knew! Both of you made me stupid for being so martyr!" She kept yelling on Juvia, while pulling its hair back and forth. "You know how much I loved Gray! You're my best friend! You're the one I treated more like a sister than Lucy! How could you?!" Juvia could just keep screaming in pain, while attempting to unclasp from Erza. Erza gave her so-called 'snake' best friend one big slap on its cheek, followed by another and another. Juvia's cheek are all red as a tomato already. As Erza's hand kept also hit her ear, she felt like unable to hear anything aside from the vibrations of slap going in to her eardrums.

Erza lets go of her hair, causing Juvia to land on the tiled floor. They just both broke down, with Gray confused on who will he comfort and calm first after everything he caused.

Gray once again attempted to hold Erza. "Baby, please, I'm sorry. Let's talk about this." He pleaded in the calmest way he could to tame a raging Erza Scarlet. But he received a harder slap from her like what Juvia got from her. "You disgusting son of a bitch! Now I know why! Why are you like that! And, I wasn't wrong about my doubts these pat few days. Why you're so insecure when I'm hanging out with another guy!"

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid. Please, forgive me." Gray pleaded.

After split seconds, Juvia suddenly whimpered in pain, clutching for her cramping abdomen. The two turned their glances at the bluenette, only to find trails of blood flowing down from its legs. "Juvia..." Erza stuttered in shock, realizing what he had done.

Two maid and a butler started rushing to the scene where they heard yells and arguments, arriving exactly by the time Juvia got harmed. "Gray, help me!" Juvia cried, her whole body trembling in shock as she saw the blood flowing down to her own legs.

"Take her to the hospital." Gray ordered the butler. The butler carefully carried the helpless bleeding bluenette in a bridal style, and headed towards outside to the car.

Erza, out in shock, she could just ran away as fast as she could away from the scene.

She is mad and hurt.

She isn't really intending to harm an innocent child.

Despite being so angry at Juvia, she just prayed deep inside her mind, that nothing bad will happen...she hopes so.

She quickly opened the of her car, and started its engine. Gray chased her, but it was too late for she has drives away already. "Erza!" He yelled as he failed in chasing her.

Erza, while driving, could literally feel her hands trembling in shock. Combinations of emotions and tension playing around inside her mind and chest are killing her little by little.

Time started to fast forward few days after the incident.

Juvia, until now, is discharged from the hospital yet. The doctor said it would be better if she'll stay until she gets recovered from her shock. Unfortunately, she miscarried the eleven-week old fetus inside her. It hurts for her, of course. She was expecting a child already. Sadly, but she considered it as her own karma. Out of her heavy guilt, she couldn't even desire to hurt Erza back, knowing she and Gray were actually the reason why it all happened.

The following morning after the incident, Erza wore her school uniform before she do her plan...to run away from home for a while. For a while she's trying to recover from every consistent painful truth she found out.

Aside from being rejected and pushed away by Jellal once again...

She found out Gray only dated her for some bet.

Gray may have loved her as they dated, but it hurts so much for her to find out that he is actually cheating on her. What's worse is that he was doing it with her best friend? And, they conceived a child.

Not just that, but he also had a child with another woman.

Also one of the worst parts is that Jellal knew. All this time the friend she's been crying at knew. He knew his friend Ultear had a past with Gray. The reason why Jellal had the urge to hit Gray for protecting Juvia was because he knew.

One last painful truth she found out when her parents are talking late at night just before she was about to run away. She heard the whole conversation between her parents. Her father stating that they aren't really their family. But her mother was just her father's mistress all this time. Her father had a real and legal family somewhere out there! And, all this time when she thought he had the perfect family...her parents are just acting to be madly in love for her not to find out about the truth!

Right this past midnight, she just got out from the bar at the outskirts of Magnolia City. The bar is on its closing time already, leaving her nowhere else to go. She is already drunk. She isn't with a friend or someone she could trust to stay for the meantime or cry on.

Ooooooooooo

"Natsu, it's already two-thirty. I don't think the bar Gajeel is talking about is still open." Lucy said, while driving.

"Are there other places you could guess where Erza would run to?" Natsu asked, panicking already. "I'm worried about Erza already."

"I called her cousins, and the other student council members she is close. They have no idea. Where could she be?"

Jellal who was thinking of somewhere else Erza could go, thinking if those places she took him. "Wait..." He spoke up. "i-i know this place somewhere out of Magnolia."

Oooooooooooooooo

The three arrived at the riverbank somewhere at the outskirts of the city. Jellal was right! They confirmed Erza was really at the place Jellal said. They found Erza's car on the slopes terrain next to the hanging bridge where they used to chat and wait for the sunset.

Jellal quickly stepped down from the vehicle along with Natsu and Lucy. They found their redheaded fried at the middle of the hanging bridge.

In the middle, where she is standing at the railing only made out of rope. Her feet between the mesh, and half of her body towering the railing. Almost close in falling for the rocky wild river.

"Erza, don't do it!" Jellal walked towards to her, but when he is just few meters away:

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" A drunk Erza cried, and leveled up her feet to the higher mesh.

Jellal took another step forward towards her. "J-just give me your hand, I'll pull you back over here." He said calmly, avoiding to provoke her from jumping off the wild river.

"No, stay where you are!" She demanded. "I need it...I'll let go..." She sobbed, then.

"No, you won't. I won't let you..."

Natsu and Lucy slowly walked towards to Erza. "Erza, don't." Lucy said, in a calm tone as well.

"What do you mean I won't?" She scoffed at her blue-haired friend whom she thinks are one of those who betrayed her. "Don't you presume to tell me what I will and will not do!" She cried out loud. "You don't know how I feel."

"This is not the solution, Erza." Jellal kept on persuading her.

"You're distracting me, just go away!"

The shattered redhead didn't mind those who cared about her anymore. She felt like they're not trustworthy just as her own boyfriend and beat friend. She doesn't know who to trust anymore, not after living a life with lies and betrayal. She quickly stepped over the rope railing to get on the other side. Where one wrong step, she'll instantly fall on the river.

"Erza, get down-" Natsu demanded.

"Go away! Or I'll let go! Leave me alone!" She cried.

Lucy, unable to do anything to their hurt and broken best friend, could just hold on Natsu's arm. "Erza..." She wanted to hug her so tight, but as of this moment, she didn't want anyone near her.

"You!" Erza pointed Natsu and Lucy. "Tell me...were both of you also aware of Gray and Juvia's secret?!" She forced a laugh.

"No, Erza! We would never betray you like them." Lucy said calmly.

"Liar...you're all the same." Erza sobbed. "Especially you Jellal...you were the least person I know that would never lie or hide something from me."

Jellal felt his body weakening as his guilt attacked him more. "Erza...I'm sorry." He apologized, bowing his head down.

"Sorry?" Erza laughed out loud. "That's what you'll all tell me after lying and betraying me?! Sorry?!"

"I know. I just...couldn't tell you because-" Jellal's voice croaked. "I'm not in the right position to say so. And, I don't want-"

"Whether if you're in the position or not, you are my friend! If you really are my friend, you would have told me by the time I was crying to you! If you are my friend, you would do everything just to help me stop the pain I'm feeling."

"I know...I'm a bad friend. I accept whatever you want to say about me. I deserve it." Jellal said humbly. "But, Erza...you don't know what you're doing. Please, not to this point."

"Why would I choose to live in this world full of lies and betrayals?! Who would want to have the kind of fucking life given to me?! You know, Jellal...I'm guessing you're happy already. Look, you were able to open up yourselves to some things because of me. You have Natsu and Lucy as your new friends already. You found Juvia, so I'm guessing you can now live as a happy and complete family! Thanks to me for being too good for you, and everyone else! Oh, yeah and- enjoy the second life I gave you." She kept on laughing insanely die to the alcohol's effect on her, as well as the pain inside her.

Jellal remained silent for a moment, clenching his fist together. He knew she was just drunk, but there is absolutely something wrong from those words coming out from her mouth. "Well...thank you, Erza. For being so kind to me. For helping me find my lost sister. For taking me at those places I've never been. For teaching me some things I never knew. And, yes! For extending my life!" He shouted. "Go on! Bat every good things you've done back at me. If you're a good friend, why would you make me feel I have such debt of gratitude to you?! Then, you shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was you who keep on entering my life before, and so I allowed you! But I'm sorry if I made one mistake...just one mistake! And, that is to not tell you everything I know a-about your asshole boyfriend who victimized you, my sister and my other friend!"

"Jellal..." Erza, even though she was drunk, could not believe he was able to express his feelings and emotions very deeply already.

"Don't end your life like this. I know it hurts for you. To find out two people you loved the most betrayed you. Myself, included, if you think so. But just because of that? It's too shallow! Do you even realize how many people out there, including me, whose wishing to live longer?! You'll end your life just because of one guy whose not worth it? If you want to kill yourself, go on! You think you could still bring back your life after you get over from the pain?! If you'll commit suicide, just give your life to someone else who wanted to see their life for a longer time despite those struggles. I thought you are brave? Why end your life just because you experienced being betrayed for once in your life? I want to live my life longer because I want to see how I will be like in the future, like what you said so. Wouldn't you like to see how good your life will be in the future, without Gray? How about your dream? Your dream to save people from dying in the future? How will you be able to do it, when you can't even save yourself from getting through with this?"

He paused for a minute. Erza instantly became speechless as she kept hearing those words from him, including Natsu and Lucy. Then, he resumed. "It will hurt, at first. But...if you learn to let go little by little...the pain will no longer be felt. That's what you told me, right? And, that there are still people at least one, who cares so much about you...like Lucy...Natsu...and me." Erza met his sincere eyes. "I don't want you to kill yourself because of this. You're a strong and intelligent girl, and I know that. You're just being carried away by your emotions. But Erza, I iust want you to know...that I will always be here for you no matter what. I don't want to lose you...because...I love you..." He confessed, every single thing he concealed inside him.

"Jellal..." Erza felt her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm not saying this just to persuade you not to jump." Jellal sighed, and slowly took a step forward. "I just want you to know...Erza, I love you..." He extended his hand for her. "You don't wanna do this...please..." He pleaded.

Erza thought of everything he said.

Until, she finally decided. She slowly removed her hand from the railing and extended it to take his hand. Jellal moved closer to her, taking her hand. Their eyes met. "As long as I'm alive...I won't ever let anything bad happen to you. I promise you that." He whispered, then he carefully assisted her body to climb back at the bridge. But when she is going to take another step up to the higher mesh, her foot slipped off the railing, resulting her to almost fall off the river. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed. Jellal quickly held her hand as tight as he could.

"Erza!" Natsu and Lucy quickly went towards to the redhead whose legs are kicking off the air. "Hang on, Erza!" Natsu screamed.

The three joined forced in pulling Erza up to the bridge. But failed in doing so when the bridge started to slant at the side where they are all standing at once. Natsu and Lucy quickly held tight with a single hand at the railing on the opposite side. "Erza!" Lucy shrieked while holding tightly at the rope.

"Help! Please, help!" Erza screamed, holding tightly at Jellal's hand.

The two behind used their other hand to hold Jellal who's on the verge of falling off along with Erza. "Hang on!" Natsu kept holding Jellal's shirt tight.

"Pull yourself up!" Jellal ordered. "I got you, I won't let go!"

Erza gave every force to pull herself up. She kicked her leg up in the air, until she steps on the rope of the bridge. As she succeeded in doing so, she used it to help her body climb up. Jellal pulled her arms and shirt up to the bridge. With the hanging bridge slanting on the side, Jellal could hardly regain balance with Erza, not with his prosthetic leg. He gave his whole strength to pull Erza up to the bridge, and made her hold along on the other side with Natsu and Lucy. But unfortunately for him, with the hanging bridge flickering on the opposite side where three of them are now standing, it resulted him to lose balance and for his hands to slip off the ropes.

"Jellal!" They all screamed as Jellal was kicked off by the bridge down to the wild river.


	24. Gerard

"Jellal!" Natsu and Lucy screamed once again for Jellal, instantly panicking as they witnessed how he fell down on the river. Jellal met the river and sank down the surface. Meanwhile, Erza just stood there with her eyes in horror, wondering if it was just all a dream, until she realized everything was real. Once again, Jellal's life has been put in danger because of her. "Jellal!" Her adrenaline rush suddenly made her run as fast as she could off the hanging bridge, and chase wherever the river is taking Jellal.

Despite the strong current deep in the water, Jellal forced himself to push up to the surface. He doesn't know how to swim, but he did everything he could to keep his head above the surface and gasp for air. Erza could hardly catch up with Jellal. As every step she takes, Jellal is being taken away from her, but it didn't stop her. Her guilt and love for him keep telling her that she needs to save him. Natsu and Lucy quickly hopped inside the car, so they would have a higher chance of chasing Jellal. Erza is unable to think of riding on the car, all she could think of is Jellal.

Jellal could hardly move his body with the wild river almost freezing his whole body. He swallowed water several times as his head sank down the surface. Luckily, God didn't let him fall on the waterfalls nearby. A fallen trunk of tree was blocking the way, and he just felt his body hit the wood. Painful, but at least he wouldn't have to struggle every time the wave pushes him down the surface. Erza saw how he was stopped by a big log. She took it as an opportunity to get him. "Jellal, hang on!"

Jellal wrapped his arms around the wet log as tight as he could to fight the current pushing him towards the falls. His body felt weak, after hitting rocks every time the current pushes him down the water. With the freshwater so cold at night, he could just shiver and exhale consistently to ease with the coldness. Erza succeeded in catching up with Jellal. "Hang on!" Full of eagerness to get him out of the wild river, she carefully crawled on the log towards where Jellal is.

Natsu and Lucy jumped out of the car and assisted Erza in crawling across the log towards Jellal, until she gets on the middle. The log was wet, making it slippery. But Erza didn't allowed herself to fall on the water as Jellal. She just focused on Jellal whose grip obviously getting weak already. Jellal could hardly see anything for the only thing he is thinking of is dying from where he is. But Erza didn't give up on him no matter what, just as he didn't give up on saving her from committing suicide. "Be careful, Erza." Lucy whimpered, worrying for her.

Erza reached for Jellal's cold and wet hands that are wrapped around the wood. She reminisced the way he held her hand earlier. He didn't let go of her hand, until he saved from falling even if it means risking his life. And, now, she'll be doing the same. She held his hands tight, helping him to climb up on the wood. "Jellal, I'm here. Please, help yourself up." She cried. Jellal gained small strength from hearing her voice and as he felt the warmth of her soft hands once again. Despite the weakness of his body, he did his best to cooperate with her from helping him get out of the water.

Natsu followed them on the middle, and arrived just when Erza finds it hard to completely lift up Jellal out of the water. "Come on, dude." He assisted Erza to lift half of Jellal's body out if the water, until they succeeded in doing so. As Jellal's body laid on the wood, he coughed consistently after swallowing water several times. Jellal was thankful his prosthetic leg didn't come off his body. "Jellal...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Erza cried, cupping his cold cheek, and then burst into tears on his chest. "I'm sorry..."

Lucy who was left on the riverbank, suddenly heard sirens gradually approaching the area. She doubted if it was cops roaming around the area. Her doubt turned out to be correct the moment she clearly saw red lights just afar from where she is standing. "Guys, we have to get out of here! The cops are coming." Lucy blurted, panicking and worried.

"Come on, man, let's get you out of here." Despite the slipperiness of the log, Natsu did his best to assist Jellal from standing with its disabled leg. Erza helped him stand up as well by putting his arm around hers to assist his balance.

The three succeeded in getting away from the cops. However, they got themselves in the middle part of the woods where it would be impossible for the cops to catch them. Luckily for them, they found a small cave where they shed themselves from the sudden pour of rain. Natsu made a fire with the help of the lighter in his pocket and the sticks he found nearby. Lucy lent her jacket to Jellal least warm Jellal from being wet and cold. "E-erza, i-it's so cold." Jellal shivered, hugging his arms to keep warming himself. "You have fever." Erza said worryingly as she touches his forehead.

"Here", she removed her blazer and folded it to use it as a pillow. Then, she helped him take off his wet shirt to dry off his torso, and assisted him to lay on the ground and his head on the folded garment. She pulled her blouse up to her breasts, then leaned beside Jellal to press her torso on his. She wrapped her arms around his torso to warm him through body heat. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now."

Lucy who was sitting on a rock, looked at her watch to see what time is it. "It's quarter to four in the morning. One and a half hour till curfew hours end." Lucy says. Erza could not believe how they were all able to stay up that late.

Everything just happened so fast. Last night, she just confirmed Gray cheating on her over her best friend. She also found out she is her father's illegitimate child. Seventeen years of living, her parents were hiding a secret from her. They made her believe that they are one big happy family, while her mother is just actually a mistress. Her father has another family who has been in pain because of her mother. Juvia, the one she truly treated as a sister off all her girl friends, has been in a relationship with Gray behind her back. One of the worst part is Gray, to find out that she is not the only girls he is into. She loved Gray even before they date. The relationship they started and built together could have been perfect, but it turned out to be a lie. She used to advice Jellal not to give up on his life no matter how much pain he goes through in life. And, it's a funny thing that she was actually the one who almost gave up on life. She may have had a life full of lies, but it will never be as worse as what Jellal had to go through since childhood. But Jellal, he managed to go through every pain, and special thanks to Erza who never stopped on telling him that he should be strong. So, he did the same thing, when it was Erza whose on the same shoes he wore.

"Erza, I want to go home." Jellal whispered, with his voice weak. Erza cupped his cheek. "I'll take you home later. Just hang on for the meantime, okay?" Then, she pressed her body more on his body to warm him. "I love you..." She whispered on his ear.

Erza never expected herself to be like those girls in movies who are mostly the root of trouble. She had no idea how come she ended up in a path wherein she finds it hard to figure out who she really was. She always projects herself to those ill, orphan and disabled people she help as a positive-thinking teenage girl. She gives advice and inspirational tips about living life. But how come she is unable to do everything she advised when she was the one placed in a terrible situation? Maybe it's just really true what they say, you can never tell what people should exactly do in a certain situation, unless you'd be the one standing on their shoes. Jellal mostly believes he is a weak person, but it turned out that it was Erza who is actually weak for she is unable to stop herself from committing suicide, and it was lucky for her to have Jellal who stopped her from doing so.

"Natsu, I want to stay in the car. There are mosquitos in here." Lucy told her pink-haired boyfriend. "Just for a moment, my mosquito repellant is there."

"Alright," Natsu nodded and turned to Erza who is laying beside Jellal. "We'll be right back." Erza didn't manage to turn around for all she could think of is Jellal. Natsu and Lucy just went to the car, leaving the two alone.

Erza embraced him tight as she could feel the warmth of his body. "Jellal...why did you risk your life for me?" She asked. There was a long pause after her question. Jellal whose lying beside her, forced a smile despite his unwell feeling. "Because...I love you. I don't know if you would believe me, but...I really do. And...as long as I'm alive, I won't let anything bad happen to you..." Jellal said, making Erza's heart skip a beat.

Erza suddenly recalled their last encounter at school. "But, when I told you I love you...why do you keep pushing me away?" She asked once again. Jellal lifts his hand to stroke her long scarlet hair. "I'm sorry...if I hurt you. I just thought that- I'm not the right man for you. I mean, Gray lied to you, and so do I. When you were crying to me about Gray yet I didn't even slap you with the truth. I'm sorry if you had to find it out in a painful way."

"I can't say I forgive you already for that, but even so...thank you for saving me." Erza formed a curve on her lips. They didn't talk that much anymore afterwards. Until they fell asleep in each other's arm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time quickly fast forwarded at present time, Erza was suddenly awakened from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice of a boy coming from the hallways. She quickly walked towards the door, and check the hallway left and right. But she saw no one but doors, picture frames and decorations hanging on the wall. She slowly walked along the aisle of the corridor, observing the area. As she reached the small table with cloth, she lifts it to check if an enemy was hiding down, but he found no one. She opened several doors to see if someone is inside beside the other patients.

By the time, she reached the large window view area of the building, a kid suddenly came out behind the curtain and tackled her back. "Boo!"

"Kyaaa!" She yelped in shock, jumping.

"Hahaha! I scared you for the first time, mom!" A red haired boy giggled a her. Erza was right about her doubt about the voice. It was really him. "Gerard! Oh my god!" She quickly carried him and embraced him tight. "I missed you so much!" Then, she kept smooching the kid's cheek consistently, causing it to be irritated.

"Mom! Stop kissing me, I'm not a baby anymore!" Gerard struggled from her. Erza puts him down already, and knelt down in front of him instead. "There isn't a law saying that mothers are no longer allowed to kiss their child at the age of six."

"Mom, I'm seven!" He cried.

"Oh, alright, seven years old. I'm sorry I forgot. Because the last time I was able to hug you, you were- umm, five years old?" Erza laughed softly. Seconds later, she felt emotional for seeing her son again after a long time during her residency. "Gerard, you're so- big already...Wait! Why did you come here? Who are you with? Is Gray here?"

"I'm with Uncle Natsu. He fetched me from the Christmas camp I've been for a week. And, I have something for you, mom!" Gerard excitedly told her. He started rummaging his pockets, until he finally found what he's been looking for. He pulled out a bracelet with engraved words that has Erza's full name on it. "This is for you, mom. I got it from the camp." Erza took the bracelet from her son, and looked at it with appreciation. "It's lovely, thank you." She told him. "And, I also have something for you. For your two birthdays that I missed, and Christmas as well."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but it's in the car, and you can only open it at home." Erza said, and stood up from kneeling in front of Gerard. "Why can't I open it while driving?" He pouted. She explained, "We'll open it at Christmas Eve." She held her son's hand and started walking on their way out of the building.

"I was on my way home, and I'm really surprised to see you fetching me here already." She spoke to her so , while walking. "Where is your dad? Why isn't he the one who fetched you at your camp?" She wondered. The little boy could just sigh in dismay, knowing her father. "Dad is always busy." He just shrugged.

"He is? But it's Christmas!" Erza wondered. "Shouldn't he be preparing for Christmas Eve later?" Maybe Erza hasn't meet the workaholic side of Gray as an adult yet. Seven years of marriage, and three years being away from home for her residency, Gray might have changed again. She just hopes that whatever change is occurring in Gray, she hopes it's for the better and for more maturity.

While driving on the road, she asked her son once again, "Is your dad super busy these days?". Gerard who was watching the buildings and trees they pass by through the window of the passenger's seat, answered, "Ever since, mom. After your graduation and when you left home for your training as a doctor, to be exact. Grandpa made him the boss."

Erza was surprised to hear a good news regarding her husband. On the other side of her, she felt happy for his success. After all, she does know that Gray has the passion to continue his father's legacy to the business industry. If Gray used to be the immature and arrogant guy way back in high school, she believes that he is now a grown and matured man. However, despite Gray changing, it doesn't conclude that her feelings for him came back the way it was before she met Jellal. "I'm happy for your dad. But, is he still taking care of you? Does he still have quality time with you?" She asks.

Gerard lightly shook his head in dismay, "Not that much, mom. He always leaves the house early in the morning, and usually comes home late."

Erza suddenly felt a bit worried for her son. She couldn't imagine Gerard at their house without his father taking care of him well. "But, who takes you to school? Who cooks breakfast and packs lunch for you? Who helps you at your home works? And, who tucks you in at bed?" A part of her as a mother felt guilty for not being able to be there for him at all times. "Dad hired a nanny and a private tutor for me." Gerard answers. Split seconds after they about Gray not being able to be around his 'son' at all times, Gerard spotted a father and son walking together at the sidewalk. The light turned red, and Erza had to stop in front of the pedestrian lane for thirty seconds to let people cross. The father and son were holding hands together as they cross the street along with the crowd.

Erza turned towards to Gerard, whom she could sense looking at the father and son. Just like what they say, mothers are linked to their child. So, Erza could naturally sense that her son is seeking attention from its father. She may have not seen him for a few years, but she knew that Gerard feels like he is being deprived from attention and guidance from her and Gray. She puts her hand on his shoulder and patter it. "Hey, don't feel bad. I'm sure your dad misses you. I mean, the house felt empty for a week because you're not around. Let's just stop by at the mall, and see what we can buy for your dad." She cheered him up. "Thanks, mom." Gerard forced a smile.

As the lights turned green, Erza continued to drive. During the drive after Gerard saw a father and son together, silence hulled inside the car. Gerard, even though he is just a seven year-old boy, he could already sense those things that are different from the family he is in compared from the family other kids has. "Mom...can I ask you something?" He spoke, finally breaking the silence . "What is it, sweetie?" Erza wondered, with her eyes still focused on the road. "When I was on the camp, we were all talking about parents." He started.

"And, what about parents? What did you tell them about me and your dad?"

"Well...most of the kids, they say their parents love each other so much. Their parents cuddle with each other before sleeping, go out on a date, giving gifts and kisses to each other. Those kids who have parents working away from home, they say that their parents always video calls with each other every single day, longing and missing each other so much." Gerard stated, suddenly making Erza wonder what he really wants to say. "But, mom, whenever we video call, talk over the phone and send letters...why do you just always talk to me?" With that question, Erza finally understood what he has been trying to bring up.

"Gerard, it's because I always miss you every single day." She just answered, not wanting to bring up the topic about how she really feels about Gray being her husband.

The boy asked seeks for more answers, "But, why don't you long for dad so much like other girls who haven't seen their husbands for a long time? Why do you always say 'no' when dad wants to go on a date with you?"

Erza was stopped for a moment after officially confirming that her son, whom she just used to treat as a baby, is actually an observant kid. "Gerard, let's not talk about this. You're too young to be asking things like that. You wouldn't be able to understand it yet. The important thing is that your dad and I are still together." She explained, the boy just nodded and looked back at the window view.

After an hour of drive, they decided to stop by a grocery store where they bought few ingredients of what they'll cook later for Christmas Eve. It's been a long time since the last time she cooked foods for Christmas Eve, and after two and a half years, she'll finally be able to do it again. She wanted to contribute a bit of happiness to their home through preparing for a simple celebration. Gerard requested to have turkey, Fettuccine for dinner, then Gelatin and Chocolate Mousse for dessert. Now she just have to manage her time well in cooking all those before midnight.

Seas of people are having a last minute Christmas shopping, and so as Erza who also bought gifts for her friends at Magnolia, for Gerard (but she didn't tell Gerard the toy grabbed was for him) and for Gray as well. They spent another hour just in shopping. After they left the state of Bosco, approximately one and half or two hours of drive for them to get to Magnolia. There has been a huge traffic in some places due to Christmas shopping, but they made it at the boundary of the state and city of Magnolia just half an hour before the time the sun sets down.

Erza took those last minutes of daylight to stop by in another place where it's also been a long time since the last time she gets to pay it a visit. She stopped her car on a riverbank, and stepped down from the vehicle. "Why are we here, mom?" Gerard asked, roaming around his eyes all over the trees, grasses, river and a hanging bridge covered in thick layers of snow. Erza stops by to stare at the frozen hanging bridge for seconds with her hands inside the pocket of her winter jacket. Gerard carefully walked on top of the soft and thick snow towards to his mom. "Shouldn't we be heading home already? We're still gonna cook all of those stuff we bought." He demanded.

"Would it be okay if we stay here for a a few minutes just to watch the sunset?" Erza asks, and gave her son a smile. "Please?"

"Alright, mom, but make sure the foods are delicious later."

"I will." Erza nodded, and made her way towards the end of the hanging bridge. Recalling the bad memory she had with the bridge, she had second thoughts whether if she should take the risk in crossing on it. She could just hold on the icy rope railings, her feet freezing on its own to stop her from crossing. But all of the sudden Gerard ran over the bridge. "Gerard, wait! Be careful!" She suddenly freaked out.

Instead of listening, Gerard even showed his daredevil side. He lightly jumped at the wooden planks of the bridge with no fear and worry. "It's safe, mom! No need to be afraid." He laughed at her softly. "How did you know?!" Erza hissed, and carefully stepped on the first wood plank to follow Gerard who's already walking towards the middle. "Gerard!"

As Gerard reached the middle part of the hanging bridge, he carefully sat down with his legs folded together at the perfect spot wherein he could watch sun that is hardly seen because of the thick clouds. Erza stopped by beside him. "So...I thought you're excited to go home already?" Then, sat beside him. "I just find the place beautiful and relaxing." He says. "I wonder what this place looks like without snow."

"It's beautiful, I swear. We'll come back here after winter."

"Will you be staying until the end of winter, mom?" Gerard asks. Erza turned to him, and gave him a soft smile. "Yes, sweetie. I'll be staying here for one month, not one week or two weeks. But for one month, we'll get to spend time with each other." Then, she slowly pulled her son's body close to her and leaned its head on her chest. "I missed you so much."

"Me too." The little redhead smiled softly with its eyes still focused on the icy river. "Mom...can you tell me a story?"

Erza wondered why would her son ask for a story all of the sudden. Usually he only asks her to tell a story before going to bed. Is it because the peace and relaxation atmosphere the place has? "A story? What kind of story? About robots, animals?" She stroked his soft scarlet hair as she asked. "Before you always tell me that not all protagonists are perfect. Not all friendships are perfect, and not all boyfriends and girlfriends are perfect."

"G-girlfriends? Where did that come from?!" Erza scoffed. Gerard pulled away from her and explained what he wanted to bring up. "Mom, I'm just curious how is it possible. How can a main character not be good at all times?" He cried. "Uncle Natsu told me a story about a dragon who fell in love with a rebellious princess."

"Oh, Natsu!" Erza let out a laugh after hearing what Natsu told her son. "He is referring to himself and Lucy about how they were like way back in high school. He just used a dragon and princess as symbolism and to make his story colorful to a kid like you."

"Why, mom? So, you're saying it is really possible for the main character of a story to be imperfect?" He asks once again.

"Of course, sweetie." Erza nodded, and stroked his hair with her fingers. "We are all different and imperfect. Nobody has is or has a perfect life, always remember that. A main character of a story isn't good all the time, yes. Because what if the story revolves around the life of a criminal? That automatically makes the main character of the story imperfect. That's why they said that we should never judge or laugh at someone for what they are because we don't know their whole story." She elaborated.

"Tell me more about you and dad. The story about how you met dad, fall in love with dad and married dad." The boy requested. But Erza is unsure whether if it is right to tell the whole story behind her and Gray. How they fell in love and were broken apart. "Gerard...I don't think it is the time. You're too young. We shouldn't be talking about that. Maybe, just give another topic."

"Well...hmm...I'm just curious about this because of Nashi's fairy tale books and movies. Mom, is it possible to fall in love with another person even if you love someone already?"

Erza paused for a moment, once again, thinking if ever talking about topics like that to a seven year-old is appropriate. She doesn't want Gerard to know about love yet. But on the other hand, she thought that there is nothing wrong if she explained it to her curious kid. "Well, yes it is. But, you know, you shouldn't be really curious about those things, Gerard! You better be thinking of robots and cars instead of silly romance stories."

"Why? I'm just wondering, mom. Did you love another guy aside from dad?" Gerard asked once again. This time, instead of diverting Gerard in another topic, she just stared at his brown eyes directly. "Yes, I have...and seeing you always reminds me of that special person..." She said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Hey there! I'm so so so so sorry for not being able to update for a long time. A lot have been messaging me if I'm still alive or still going to continue the story. And, yes, I'll still continue writing all my stories. It's just that I'm really really busy at school, and out school even added Saturday classes. Just imagine spending six days in school from seven in the morning up to five thirty in the afternoon, and I'm going to spend my Sunday doing all home works and projects. But thanks to the non-stop monsoon rains for 3 days, classes have been suspended and I found time to update this story :D**

 **I admit, this was a crappy chapter. I almost forgot how do I write fanfics xD I have no idea if the way i wrote the part wherein jellal fell on the river was even realistic xD I found it hard to narrate that part. So if ever you got confused in understanding certain parts, sorry :( But anyways, it was what happened, realistic or not. By the way, the lines from the precious chapter wherein Erza is about to jump and Jellal keeps persuading her not to jump, it is inspired by the Titanic :P**

 **So far, half of the chappie revolved around Gerard. If you think he is too young to be speaking like that, I'm sorry if it was the way I portrayed him. Because I have six year-old cousins and a seven year-old brother who talks like that XD Yeah...he is Erza's son. Alriiight! No haters for that. Wait for the effin' revelation and story behind what happened to Erza. I know some of you are thinking I'm kind of a sick fuck for turning out things and characters that way. Gray being a fuccboi, Erza being too rebellious and troublesome and Jellal being too out of character and many more. Just please respect the changes I made for I know it will make the story better but all I need is you patience :)**

 **Anyways, I do HOPE you liked the chapter and I hope it is not that short. I'll be updating Mr and Mrs Fernandes next, if I have time. Please do review after reading :D XOXO**


	25. Parents Disapproval?

The sun was halfway through rising up just as curfew hours ended, and when the gang finally decided to head back in Magnolia. With the cops patrolling around the outskirts of the city to catch some teenagers who have been reported for sneaking out, they decided to spend the remaining curfew hours in the woods. Erza never left Jellal's side, even now that they're in Natsu's car driving on their way home. Erza sat nervously on the backseat with a sleeping and tired Jella's head on her lap. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the man who just risked its life for her.

Everything happened so fast earlier that it kind of took her a long time before it sinks in her mind. She was hurt and broken for being cheated on by Gray and her best friend, and by her father who made her believe that they are one big happy family. She was falling out of love with Gray, yes, but what broke her was to find out it all have to end by finding out he had a secret relationship with Juvia her best friend. It could have been a usual type of break up, if only they didn't betray her, she wouldn't have gone mad and insane that caused Juvia a miscarriage. She wanted to kill Juvia due to her mixed emotions of being hurt, mad and sad, but she never intended to cause her miscarriage. As for Gray, she finally realized how stupid she has been for trusting and being martyr over him all this time. He isn't really the right man for her.

She stroked Jellal's shaggy blue hair as she tried to recall how she ever fell for him. Was it because of his silent yet kind and gentle personality? The undying support she always receive from him, which she never had from Gray? Those unexpected moments and challenges they shared together? She had no specific answer. One day, she just felt and found herself in love with him. Who would have thought about it? After all, they've always lived in a different world, had different personalities and story. She remembered the time Makarov asked her to make him feel welcome at the campus, in other words, help him get out of his comfort zone. She used to look at him as someone who would never dare to risk something, but from what he did to save her, he seemed a different person. Maybe it is how love could strengthen, weaken and change people.

Natsu stopped the car about seven houses away from the Fernandes and Scarlet residence. They could clearly see two police cars parked near Erza's house and familiar body figures some people. Erza became more nervous as she recognized her father standing on the curb while talking to a police officer. "Jellal…Jellal, wake up." She shook Jellal's body. Jellal moaned and slowly opened his eyes. "You're home." She said and forced a smile to hide her nervous. "Erza, I'm afraid I can't get near at your and Jellal's house. I can't let the cops see me, I still have to help Lucy sneak back in her bedroom, and my anti-'motion sickness' pill is losing effect on me. I'm sorry." Natsu said. Erza just nodded and prepared herself to get out of the vehicle. She took her belongings as Jellal finally pushed himself up.

Jellal's clothes are still a bit wet after falling down the river. It was a good thing his shirt isn't that wet and cold as his pants after Erza took it off and let it air dry for a few hours. His prosthetic leg got wet, and it was just a good thing Erza took it off as well and let it dry or else. "See you, Natsu. Just tell Lucy we already left once she wakes up." She told her pink-haired friend before pushing the door open. She stepped outside of the vehicle first, then Jellal. They both watched Natsu drive away from the curb. Erza could just take a deep breath before taking a step towards her parents and the cops.

"Shouldn't we wait for the cops to leave before we go there?" Jellal asked, worrying about her.

"Your parents are also there, I guess. They must be worried about you already. Let's get you home." She forced a smile to hide her nervous. "It's alright, I can handle this. It's all my fault, anyway." Then, she pressed her lips on his. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered with her hand on his cheek and forehead leaning against his.

"Do everything you could to find her. I'm willing to pay a bundle just bring me my daughter as soon as possible!" Zander Scarlet ranted to the police officers.

"Me too, officer. I suspect that my son is with that girl. Please find him as soon as possible." Jenny cried. "He hasn't take his medications. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes, may we know when and how did you found out your son was gone?" The officer asked.

Jellal's father, Jacob, "We went to his bedroom by two-thirty in the morning earlier to give his medicine, but he wasn't there nor in the living room or in the bathroom."

"We'll get your son back as well. There are huge chances they're with each other. Natsu Dragneel, a friend of them, was also reported missing by midnight." The officer said.

"Mom, Dad…" They all heard a voice.

"Jellal!" Jenny exclaimed as she saw her son with Erza. She ran towards him and embraced her son, followed by his husband. Erza stood there with her eyes nailed on Jellal. Jellal looked at her as well while being embraced by his parents. "Erza!" She felt her body hair rising as she heard a raging voice of a man behind her. She turned around to see the voice whom she guessed to be her father. The moment she met his father's eyes, she instantly received a hard spank on her face that almost made her lose her balance and fall on the grassy ground. Jellal's eyes widened and immediately unclasped his parents' arms from him to come after Erza.

"You disastrous, prodigal and ungrateful girl!" Zander pointed his index finger at her.

"Zander, stop!" Erin held his arm and attempted to pull him back away from their daughter. Jellal wrapped his arm around Erza who's clutching for her cheek in pain. Her mother came after her as well. "Officers, feel free to take her." Zander told the cops. Two cops walked towards behind Erza, pushing Jellal and her mother away, and took both of her wrists to lock them with handcuffs. Jenny lightly pulled Jellal back to her arms away from Erza and the cops. "Zander, what are you doing?! You can't do this to our daughter!" Erin yelled.

"Yes, I can. I don't have a rebellious and ungrateful child. Both of you should consider yourselves lucky because I gave you all the support and attention despite my family being against it. Show is over. The time has finally come we stop pretending to be a couple madly in love."

"Tch, asshole." Erza murmured with a scoff.

"Erza Scarlet", the cop cleared its throat, "you are arrested for physically harming Juvia Lockser and the unborn child inside her, staying out during curfew hours and-" Erza annoyingly cut him off, "Alright, alright, I get it", then she steps inside the backseat of the police car. The cop slammed the door close. Jellal already had several attempts of going after the girl she loved who happened to be in trouble, but his parents kept stopping him from doing so. As her lover, he wanted to be with her not only at good times, but also during the bad ones like what she did for him even if she didn't like him at first and even if Makarov just asked her to do so.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scarlet, both of you should come with us to the police station to discuss your daughter's case and violations." The other cop told the redhead parents before stepping inside the driver's seat and drive away from the curb. Jellal watched the police car driving away from where they're all standing. Everything happened so fast just as one blink of an eye and in one snap. He could hardly hear Erza's parents voices while arguing and his own parents asking if he is fine for all he could think of is Erza.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal sat on the other couch facing the opposite side of where his parents are sitting after changing his wet clothes. There was a long silence between the family members. Until, Jenny have decided to break the silence by clearing he throat before speaking. "Jellal...we were so worried about you."

"I know right." He answered in his usual tone when responding to his mother, a combination of casual and cold. He could hardly look at them directly, so he just stated at the vase on the coffee table. Until now that they went back home, he still couldn't take Erza off his mind and was actually thinking of sneaking out just to make sure she's fine. "Jellal, what came across your mind to sneak out in the middle of the night with that girl?" Jenny asked while massaging her temples. "This is the second time you sneaked out at night to go with that girl. The first time you sneaked out to go to a party out of Magnolia, you almost got yourself in danger as well. Now, answer me, why were you with that girl this time?"

"She's my friend, I care for her. I want to be by her side when she needs me like what she did when I needed someone. I wanted to return and make up for everything she did and changed in me." He answered in a casual tone, still avoiding an eye contact from his parents through looking at the coffee table instead.

"Well, Jellal..." His mother sighed. "I admit I did like Erza before because she was able to help you get out of your comfort zone. But, I'm sorry...I don't want you to be friends with someone who's a bad influence. I cannot risk you, our only child, just because you wanted to make up to that only friend of yours. I'm sure you'll meet more people that could be a better friend than her who always gets you in trouble. I haven't forgot the day you were kidnapped because of those fraternity and sorority wars she is into."

"Mom..." Jellal scoffed, finally looking up to her mom to makr an eye contact. "You forced me to go to school even if I never wanted to. You wanted me to live like a normal teenager because I never got the chance to live normally as a child and pre-teen all because of you. You wanted me to find a reason to keep living through socializing. I'm already on the process of discovering and putting back those broken pieces of myself. And, I wasn't able to start doing it without Erza by my side."

"Alright, alright, I understand that she is the first friend you've ever had in your entire life. You got attached to her, and you find it hard to let go of her. Jellal, my point is, it's not good for you to be friends with someone who always puts your life in danger."

Jellal slightly shook his head as he released a breath, "Yeah, right. If it wasn't for her, you would have seen my dead body in my bed caused by overdose. Mom, don't you see? That she's the only reason...the only reason why I wanted to live in this cruel world. You and dad would have probably buried me already a few months ago if I didn't meet her, make friends with her...and...fall in love with her." Jellal felt the suffocation inside him lessen as he admitted his true feelings for Erza to his parents. His father looked at him with a combination of surprised and worried facial expression. "You, you love her?" He asked.

Jenny stood up from the couch and massaged his forehead after hearing her son's last words. "Shit..." She muttered, then turned to Jellal. "Jellal...whatever you feel for that girl, forget about it. I would accept if she only means to you as a friend, but fall in love with her-"

"What's the fuss about me loving her more than as a friend?" Jellal cut her off with a sarcastic tone. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Jellal, there is!" She raised her voice. Jellal's eyes widened in shock and dismay. "You can't love her more than as a friend. You don't even know anything about love!"

"Whoa!" Jellal scoffed at her once again. "Look who's talking. What di you know about love, mom? You never loved dad, so what do you know about love? Why, mom? I love her and she loves me too. Why can't I love her?"

"Because- I don't want you to get hurt! Jellal, you know your condition. You, getting too attached to someone is something I never wanted to happen as I let you enter that school. I do want you to live normally like other teenagers and get out of your comfort zone, but fall in love? It's just an infatuation, so you better stop your so-called feelings for her."

Jellal stood up from his seat carefully as he balances himself with his prosthetic leg. "Until now you keep depriving me from what'll make me happy." He said and started walking away. He wanted to lock himself in his bedroom just as he did for almost the rest of his life away from everything, where he'd use his pillows to cover his ears and pretend he could not hear his mother. "Jellal! I'm still talking to you!" Jenny followed him as she angrily raised her voice. "I know you still hate me until now. I'm doing my best to make it up to you. But that doesn't mean you have every right to disrespect me and always turn your back on me!"

Jellal stopped as he reached the dining table where he held at the backrest of the chair for a moment. He bowed his head as he started to feel uneasy. "I am still your mother and I know what's best for you. I just don't want you to get hurt-" Jenny continued nagging, but stopped as she noticed a small trail of blood slowly flowing down from his nose. Jacob stood up from the couch and followed his wife and son, where he noticed the blood flowing out of his nose as well. Jellal froze with his fingers that are covered in blood after he tried to stop the bleeding. His eyesight started to get blur like what he's been often experiencing for the past few months. "Jellal..." Jenny looked at him with worry. But Jellal did not bother to look at his parents who were beside him. He just tried to stop the bleeding by pinching the soft part of his nose. He couldn't decide what exactly he should do. He suddenly felt so weak to feel the urge that he needs to grab an ice pack or wash the blood off his face and fingers. Until, in less than five seconds or so his legs collapsed and fell on his father's arms, and everything went black as his eyes were forced to shut.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Zander, get her out of there!" Erza could hear her mother demanding to his 'asshole' father, while standing in front of the metal bars of the jail cell she is in. She wasn't looking at her parents who were literally arguing in front of her because she was busy with her fingers scrolling down her phone screen. Her elbows are leaning against the metal across the vertical bars as she. "No! She is staying here!" Zander growled.

 **HeyItsMeErza to ImLucyHeartfilia: Atm *sends picture of herself inside the jail cell***

"You'll let our daughter stay in that filthy jail cell?!"

"Yes! I'd rather see her locked up, than see her corpse in the future caused by her petty reasons of rebelling against us. I don't want a black sheep in my family." She heard her father said. She could just chuckle silently, knowing that her own father never actually cared for what she is feeling after knowing her standing as his daughter - that she is his daughter out of wedlock. What does he expect her to do anyway, jump in happiness after finding out that her mother was a home-wrecker and she was the fruit of its sin? Not just that, but they made her believe that they are one big happy family all this time while his real family out there is suffering in pain.

 **ImLucyHeartfilia to HeyItsMeErza: OMG! What happened?! Curfew? The issue about Juvia or other? Are ur parents preparing to post a bail for you already?**

"Give her a break, she's just seventeen for God's sake!"

"She is selfish and inconsiderate!"

 **HeyItsMeErza to ImLucyHeartfilia: i don't care if dad will not bail me out. i can call grandpa to do it for me or mom (if she doesn't go martyr over dad after their arguments). you know her**

"If I'll bail her our, she'll live with me on Crocus. And, I will make sure that she learns he lesson." Her father added, which made her scoff at him. "What? I'll be stuck with you?"

"Yes, and I will have to discipline you the way I want without your mother tolerating you all the time."

"No way!" She shook her head with a soft sarcastic laugh. "I'd rather stay here." Her father turned back to her mother. "Now you see the results of your tolerance to her behavior!" While she just rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance with him nagging.

She just continued scrolling down the screen of her phone with her index finger. Then she suddenly thought of Jellal once again. Until now she feels guilty of putting Jellal's life in danger once again. It was the second time she saw in his parents' eyes the worry and fear of losing a child. Though she knew how much Jellal has suffered from his parents mistakes and immaturity, she couldn't help but say that they deserve to be given a second chance and be forgiven. After all, it is clearly obvious that both are doing their best to make it up to their son, especially Jenny. What could be his parents thinking of her as a person after what happened? Would they still allow someone like her in their son's life? She hopes so.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Hello :D! It's almost been a year since the last time I updated this story. I just needed more time to think on how to effin' improve this story since some have been complaining about the plot. I am open to criticisms and suggestions though just to improve the story. This has been my longest fanfic that consisted 20+ chapters and just nearly approaching the story climax. We are almost at the climax of the story, so keep in touch with the updates to find out what'll happen in the future and some revelations/hints you might get.**

 **From the previous chappie, some of you wondered who Gerard was. Well, he is Erza's child in present time. But how did that happen? So, keep in touch until the last few chapters of the story to find out :D A reader said that (he/she?) had a feeling it is Jellal's child, not Gray's (since Erza ended up with Gray as they grew up). Well, again XD...keep in touch to find out all the answers to your questions. If Jellal and Erza madly loved each other and successfully kicked Gray out of their lives, then how come Erza still ended up with the guy she used to love and hates? Based from Erza's stories in the present, any theories about the reason why Jellal suddenly disappeared without a single trace in her life? What does the effin' title of this fanfic even mean? XD i'll be starting to drop some hints from this chapter onwards.**

 **Some of you might be confused of what's happening and already bored that it took them about twenty chapters to realize they love each other. I really intended that to happen, because I hate it when two people fall for each other easily haha. Stay tune until the end to get what the title really intends to say :)**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **(Not related to FT, Jerza or this fanfic: But i just want to share you all that the re-casting of Diary of a Wimpy Kid has been bothering me since last month, especially replacing my childhood crush Devon Bostick by a look-alike of Lord Farquaad, Willy Wonka, Pleakley, Edna, Severus Snape and etc. Tell me I'm not the only one who cringed.)**


End file.
